An Eye For An Eye
by The Hug Machine
Summary: This story is not going to be finished. I'm rewriting the story however if you would like to look it up. Sorry if this upsets you, but it had to be done. You can find the remade story here /s/4629252/1/An Eye For An Eye Version
1. Chapter 1

-1An Eye For An Eye

Chapter 1

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

Commentary

_Jutsu_

**-With Someone/ Someplace-**

It was just another boring day at the academy for a six year old Naruto Uzumaki. He was just sitting at his table/desk half asleep waiting for Iruka to say he could leave. He then planned on going home or better yet going to Ichiraku's.

'Dammit! Why the hell do I even need to go to these classes!? I mean all I have to do is pass the Genin exam when it comes up right?…..Who the hell am I kidding I can't even make a simple bushin there's no way I can afford to skip class. Plus on top of that I still have five years left of this so I couldn't skip all of that.' Naruto thought to himself until the current class conversation snapped him out of his own thoughts.

"So does anyone know what a Kekkei Genkai is?" Iruka asked to the class to, almost instantly, see a hand raised, and it belonged to none other then Sakura Haruno.

"Yes Sakura go ahead." Iruka said as Sakura nodded, stood up, and started to explain.

"Kekkei Genkai are abilities passed down genetically in specific clans. Most clans have developed special jutsu related to their Kekkei Genkai and their related jutsu cannot be taught or copied by others, as they require the specific genetic trait to work. Kekkei Genkai abilities that work via the user's eye for example are called dojutsu such as the Byakugan, and Sharingan." Sakura stated to the rest of the class and Iruka.

"Very good Sakura you may have a seat now." Iruka complimented as Sakura glanced over at Sasuke to see if he was looking at her, but to her disappointment, he wasn't even paying attention to what she had said. For the simple fact that he knew all of this already.

As Iruka scanned over his class, he noticed something very strange his class prankster and favorite student, though he would never admit it, Naruto, was wide-awake and paying full attention to the conversation at hand. This shocked Iruka very much, because Naruto was always either asleep, daydreaming, or simply wasn't there, which meant that Iruka would have to go find him and bring him back to class. After Iruka got over his sudden shock of what he had seen, he decided that his class had learned enough for the day, and decided he would end it.

"Ok class! That's enough for today, and your homework for tonight is to be able to tell me at least one Kekkei Genkai and facts about it by tomorrow!" Iruka said as the class started to leave the academy.

By the time Iruka started to leave, he scanned over the room to find Naruto still there, in his seat, deep in thought.

'Kekkei Genkai huh? Wow, that sounds so cool! I wonder if I have one I don't know about! That would be so awesome!' Naruto thought to himself excitedly.

Iruka walked over to Naruto, and placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping Naruto from his thoughts as he suddenly looked up at Iruka.

"Naruto you can go now, class is over." Iruka stated calmly, with a slight smile.

Naruto looked at Iruka and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I should get going huh?" Naruto got up out of his table/desk and started to walk towards the door when he noticed it was currently dark outside. 'Wow! How long have I been sitting in here for?' He thought to himself as he started to walk home. Then once again, Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, and as Naruto turned to see whom it was he noticed once again it was Iruka.

"Oh hey Iruka-Sensei I didn't see you come up behind me." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah I just thought I would talk to you for a bit before you went home." Was Iruka's response.

"What did you want to talk about Sensei?" Naruto asked with a curious look on his face.

"Well what Kekkei Genkai are you going to look up for class tomorrow? You seemed really into it, when we were talking about them in class today." Iruka responded again.

Naruto seemed to get really excited just by Iruka's mentioning of the subject, and got a huge grin on his face "Yeah! Kekkei Genkai's are so cool! I plan on doing my report on either the Sharingan or the Byakugan! I think dojutsu is the coolest type of fighting there is!" Naruto was clearly very into the subject and Iruka could tell as he started to laugh.

"Well I'm glad you're so into this subject Naruto." Iruka said kindly with a smile.

"Yeah…well I should probably be going now Iruka-Sensei. I have some things I have to do at my apartment." Naruto stated as Iruka nodded.

"Ok take care Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow" Iruka responded as Naruto turned and began to walk away with a slight wave goodbye.

'Man I'm really hungry! I guess I'll make myself some ramen when I get home.' Naruto thought to himself as he turned a corner, and lost total sight of Iruka.

Naruto kept walking for a while once again getting lost in his own thoughts until once again he was snapped out of them by something. Just like before it was a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around expecting to see Iruka once again, but he was only met with a fist to his face, at great force.

Naruto heard what he thought was 'demon' before he hit the ground hard. This wasn't the first time, however, Naruto had been attacked, he actually got attacked four or five times a week if not more. Naruto slowly sat up and looked at the person who had hit him. He looked around six foot five and had a regular sized build, but the thing that really stuck out to Naruto was the fact that this man was wearing an Anbu mask of what looked like a wolf with one eye and the typical Anbu uniform. Now Naruto knew this was a problem because he'd, had people attack him before, and he always either had the choice to run or to fight. He also could get away from most Chuunin, and shockingly enough even some Jounin, and if it turned out to be a villager, then he could just fight them, but an Anbu member was a different story. There was no way he could get away from an Anbu member, and there was no way in hell he could fight one.

'Oh, god! What should I do!?' Naruto screamed in his head. He was panicking big time. He had no idea what to do in this type of situation.

Naruto looked at the man wearing the Anbu attire in terror, watching as he inched closer and closer to him. Naruto was actually on the verge of tears, he was so afraid of what was going to happen, and as the Anbu member got right in front of Naruto, Naruto did the only thing he could think of to do, and that was to run for his life. Naruto quickly jumped to his feet and took off past the Anbu member, and as he was running, all he heard was a laugh coming from where he had just been. Naruto was stumbling like crazy but he never fell. That was until he bumped into something that had just appeared in front of him. Naruto looked up in horror as it was the same man from before but this time he had a kunai out.

"Where do you think your going demon? I don't believe I said you could leave just yet." The man said, from behind his mask, hate and bloodlust clear in his voice.

Naruto did the only thing he could think of to do, because he knew that trying to run away would not help him at all. He began to try to convince the man otherwise, "Please mister! I didn't do anything! Please leave me alone! I'll be good I promise! Just don't hurt me please mister!" Naruto begged, crying heavily hoping the man would just leave him alone.

The man slowly took off his mask and as it slowly revealed the man's face. Naruto saw the man with a very bloodthirsty smirk on his face and a large scar across the right side of his face. "Yeah! As if I would let you talk yourself out of this demon! You killed my family, my friends, and my wife! However, for you that wasn't enough! No, along with that you took away my right eye!" The man screamed at Naruto who was shaking heavily and still sobbing not sure of what to do, he was scared out of his mind and couldn't think straight anymore.

"I told you mister! I didn't do anything! I've been good! I'll keep being good if you just leave me alone, please!" Naruto was now screaming back at the man trying with all his might to get the man to leave him alone.

The man just laughed coldly and inched closer to Naruto until he was towering over him again, and then the man picked Naruto up by his shirt and lifted his kunai up into the air.

"PLEASE MISTER DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY! JUST, PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto was hysterical at this point. He was thrashing around trying to get away at any cost.

The man just laughed and swung the kunai down across the right side of Naruto's face while screaming, "DIE DEMON!"

Naruto's scream pierced the air all over Konaha. It was so loud that Sandaime even heard it faintly, and knew exactly what it was the second he heard it. "Naruto!" He screamed, and instantly jumped out of the nearest window, taking off in the direction the scream had come from. Sandaime was panicking now; he felt the slight chakra signature that Naruto obtained, slipping away slowly.

The scream also got to some other people, such as Iruka who was eating some ramen of his own when he heard it. He instantly dropped his chopsticks, and was frozen in place by the deafening scream. 'No…..it can't be! Naruto hold on!' Iruka screamed in his head and took off towards the scream.

However, most of the other people either just ignored it, because they recognized the scream or they got an evil smirk on their face because they knew exactly what was happening to the so called 'demon child.'

The man was still holding Naruto in his hand, with a Satanist grin on his face. He actually found pleasure in the feeling of Naruto's blood, hitting the hand that he was holding him by, "You could say as of right now it was an eye for an eye, but don't worry demon, I'll finish the job when you're older! I want to see the terror on your face when you see me again." The man laughed, threw Naruto to the dirt floor below, and jumped away still smirking.

Naruto couldn't think straight at the moment. With all the pain, and the shock that came from his inability to see from his right eye anymore, it would be a shock if **anyone** could think straight in this type of situation. As all the things around him, that he could see with his left eye, slowly turned black, he fought the urge to slip into the sweet darkness that was calling for him, and thought to himself 'Why me? What have I done? I haven't done anything to anyone….The pranks! I have to stop with those! I can't believe people hate me so much for just pulling some little pranks on the village…but if this won't happen anymore, I'll do it. That is if I even survive this.' He thought as he was engulfed with darkness, and the last thing he heard was the sound of footsteps, and the faint, familiar, voice of an old man yelling "Naruto!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a sewer type place with pipes all over, going every direction he could see. He slowly stood up, out of the shallow water that he had just recently been laying in. He started to look around and found only one way he could go. So obviously, he started to walk in that direction.

'Am I dead?' Naruto thought to himself, only to hear a thunderous laughter come from down the hallway he was, as of now, walking. Causing him to freeze instantly.

"**No you're not dead Kit,**" The booming voice said from down the hallway, causing Naruto to become very curious about whatever the thing was. Then some miracle of a way, his curiosity overtook his fear, as he started to walk down the hallway, once again.

"Where are you?" A curious Naruto asked as he walked up to a giant gate with a piece of paper with the Kanji for 'seal' on it.

Then Naruto froze right where he stood as what appeared to be a giant fox came into view, in the dimly lit place.

"**Hello Kit**" The giant creature said, causing a booming sound as Naruto saw its teeth. Just barely, but enough to see how sharp, and big they were.

Naruto began to shake heavily from fear. He was terrified, and once again didn't know what to do. "Please don't kill me!" Naruto began to beg just like he did not all that long before.

"**Don't worry Kit I'm here to help you.**" The giant creature said, in a thunderous voice like before. Now Naruto was totally confused, he had no idea what was going on anymore. Well not that he had much of an idea in the first place.

"Wait…so you're not going to hurt me?" Naruto asked hopeful.

"**No Kit I'm not, but there's a problem that we need to talk about.**" The creature stated totally serious.

"Ok but first can you tell me who, or what you are?" Naruto asked his voice filled with curiosity once again.

"**Yeah sure Kit I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko, and I'm the King of all Demons.**" The Kyuubi said simply. Now this got to Naruto big time, he was terrified but still was a tiny bit curious, but this time it was the fear that took over, as Naruto started to shake again.

"So y-your no-not go-going to hu-hurt me?" Naruto asked again, stuttering like crazy, he was still visibly shaking but he was slowly gaining back his composure, as time progressed.

"**No Kit, I told you I'm not going to hurt you, now we need to talk like I said, ok?**" Kyuubi asked, sort of irritated, waiting for Naruto's response.

Naruto just nodded slowly, and waited for the Kyuubi to continue talking.

The Kyuubi noticed Naruto's nod and continued "**I hate to say this Kit, but your right eye…it's done. You wont be able to see out of it ever again,** **But-**"

The Kyuubi was cut off by Naruto's yelling, "What do you mean I won't be able to see with my right eye ever again!? How am I supposed to be a Shinobi if I don't have both my eyes!? This can't be happening to me! Why me!? Why!?"

The Kyuubi sighed, and started trying to calm Naruto down, "**Kit listen to me! As of now you won't be able to see out of your right eye ever again, but I can help with that if you want.**" The Kyuubi offered and Naruto just stood there shocked.

"Wait…you can help me!?" Naruto asked rather stupidly, seeing as the Kyuubi had just said that.

"**Yes Kit I can help-**" The Kyuubi was once again cut off by Naruto's blabber.

"Wow! That's awesome! So how are you going to help me? Wait…but first, why are you here? And what is 'here' anyway?" Naruto asked going from excited to confused in a matter of seconds.

"**Well as of where 'here' is…I guess I should just say we're in your mind Naruto, and-**" Kyuubi getting cut off was beginning to become a ritual between the two, and they just met like five minutes ago, but all Kyuubi did was sigh as Naruto continued to talk.

"Wait! What!? How are we in my mind!? There's no way we're in my mind!" Naruto said totally in denial of what the giant fox had just told him.

"**Kit listen to me. We're in your mind, because I'm inside of you, and please ask questions at the end of my speech ok?**" Kyuubi asked kindly, but slightly annoyed, to Naruto. Which received a nod of agreement from him.

"**Ok well I'm inside your body, because the damn Fourth Hokage put me in this place. When you were born he took you, and sealed me inside you to save this worthless village, and we are communicating through your mind right now, because it's the only place we can chat with each other. Now got any questions?**" The Kyuubi asked Naruto politely.

Naruto looked totally confused, and unsure of what was happening. He sat down, and started to think to himself, but it actually came out loud, because he was in his mind

"Why did the Fourth have to pick me? What did I do to deserve this? This isn't fair! My life has been hell all because of one thing I had no control over!" Naruto started to scream as the truth finally dawned on him. "And my eye! If it wasn't for him, my eye wouldn't be gone either!" Naruto was furious now, he was growing a very deep hate for the man he had not to long before idolized.

"**Kit calm down he had good reasons, and as far as your eye is concerned, I can help you, remember?**" The Kyuubi asked trying to calm Naruto down a bit, and it worked shockingly.

Naruto now had his full attention on the Kyuubi, "So how can you help me?"

The Kyuubi chuckled for awhile before talking again, "**Well, all of us Bijuu, or legendary tailed beasts, as you humans call us, get to give one gift to our Jinchuuriki, which is you, if we ever end up getting sealed, but most don't offer the gift, but seeing what has happened I'm willing to give you whatever you want. I suggest you go along the lines of something that helps with your ninja career.**"

Naruto was in shock about what was being offered to him he couldn't believe it, but wouldn't pass up this chance of a lifetime, and something came to his mind very fast. "Ok Kyuubi I want a Kekkei Genkai, and not just any Kekkei Genkai I want mine to be the ability to be able to copy other Kekkei Genkai's!" Naruto shouted out, beyond happy, and was hoping that it was actually possible to get his requested ability.

The Kyuubi sat there for a while before a smirk came to his face. "**Good choice Kit, if I can say so myself, and you picked one that is right on the borderline of possibility so you are able to obtain this power, but use it well. In addition, I'm going to give you a fake eye. One that looks no different then your old one, and even changes color if you use something that changes the color of your eyes/pupils, such as the Sharingan. On top of that though it's going to be able to show you outlines of the things around you, so you can see things, just not well defined details.**" The Kyuubi finished with a grin.

Naruto then felt himself being pulled out of his mind, and he started to, vaguely, see things around him. It was blurry, but he could see that it was just his eye adjusting to the light, and his other eye was just as if Kyuubi said it would be. Naruto could see outlines but no details; he then began to look around to find a very tired looking Iruka sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Naruto slowly sat up to find his right eye was hurting him unbelievably bad. Well his fake eye you should say. Naruto reached up to touch his eye to find it was bandaged up which shocked him.

'How can I see outlines if there's something over my eye?' Naruto asked to himself, until it dawned on him 'I can see through things, but I can't see details! That's the weakness, and the strength of the eye…wow that's so cool!'

A nurse then walked into Naruto's room, and Naruto was glad to see her, because she was the only one in the hospital that would actually treat Naruto, and since Naruto was in the hospital so much they were really close to each other.

"Hey Azami!" Naruto said happily, he enjoyed seeing the young girl, because she was one of the few who treated him kindly.

"Hey Naruto." Azami responded, "You know, it would be nice if we could see each other in a different place, I hate seeing you in here." The young girl said sadly.

"Oh don't worry Azami its fine, I'm never really all that injured when I come here." Naruto said with one of his signature grins.

Azami smiled back, though she knew that was a lie, because she did you tests on Naruto. Maybe to Naruto he was fine, but that was cause whenever he woke up he was better, and that was a result of the Kyuubi. "Yeah sure Naruto just try not to come back here for awhile unless your coming to see me ok?" Azami asked Naruto.

"Yeah sure thing." Naruto responded.

"I'm going to have to run some tests on you though. So be good, ok?"

"Ok….wait there won't be any needles will there?" Naruto asked, frightened at the thought.

"Just one Naruto." Naruto winced when he heard that, but Azami continued, "But, if I give you this shot it will make your right eye not hurt anymore."

At that, Naruto perked up and began to beg Azami to give him the shot.

"Ok, ok! Just calm down." Azami laughed as she went to get the equipment she needed.

**-In the Hokage Tower-**

"It's gone…he won't be able to use it ever again." Sandaime said sadly.

"…Why did this have to happen to Naruto of all people?…Oh, and did you ever find the person responsible for this?" A sad Iruka asked.

"Unfortunately we have no idea who did this to Naruto, but the Anbu are looking all over to find anything that could be considered evidence." Sandaime stated to Iruka.

"Damn…well if you find out who it was can you tell me Hokage-Sama?" Iruka asked pleading.

Sandaime smiled lightly and nodded his head, and with that, Iruka was gone. Back at the hospital Naruto had just got his shot, his eye was already feeling much better then it had been when he first woke up, and he was grateful for that, even if his arm did hurt from the shot. However, Naruto just wanted to get out of the damn hospital.

"Come on Azami! I'm all better! Please can I leave!?" Naruto begged.

Azami sighed then said, "Fine Naruto you can leave, but be careful ok? Also, make sure you find something to cover that eye with, ok? We don't want you to walk around with a big hole in your head where your eye should be!" Azami laughed out, but then got totally serious again. "Just be careful ok Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, got up, walked out of his room, and out of the hospital. He walked down the street looking around, and was amazed to find he could make out what everything was with only the outlines of them. Like, he could tell what stores were what, and what street he was on. Because of this he, actually started walking with his good eye closed just to test out his new eye, and so he kept walking around until he eventually got to his apartment, and as he approached it, he started to think to himself.

'I guess I actually should put something over my eye cause I'm pretty sure people would think its weird if I just got a new eye that was exactly like my old one. Well I guess I could just use like some cloth bandages to put over my eye or something and pull it up if I need to use my eye.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked into his apartment. He then began looking for a piece of cloth or something to wrap around his head and cover his eye. He soon found some cloth bandages in a cupboard. They were black, which Naruto didn't mind seeing, as he actually liked the color. He gently took off his bandages in front of a mirror. What he saw was that he indeed did have an eye that looked no different from his other one. What shocked him the most though was that there was no scar, or anything to show that he had got attacked. It was just as his face was before the brutal attack.

'Wow', he thought 'Kyuubi did a really good job at covering this up, but I still can't walk around without the bandages on just because the people who know about what happened would get suspicious.'

Naruto decided he would try to talk to Kyuubi since he had nothing better to do. So he closed his eyes, and started trying to go back into the sewer that was his mind, and when he opened his eyes, he was standing in front of the giant gate once again.

"**Hey Kit! What do you want?**" The Kyuubi asked curious, but excited to have someone to talk to.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit, you know, ask you some questions that I have on my mind." Naruto stated calmly.

"**Ok Kit so what questions do you got for me?**" The giant fox asked.

"Well I was wondering how I use my Kekkei Genkai. Since, you know, being able to use your Kekkei Genkai is a huge part of having one."

"**Well, you can use your Kekkei Genkai by forcing your chakra into whatever part of your body you see the Kekkei Genkai being used from. Like for the Sharingan it would have to be focused into your eyes and for other Kekkei Genkai's you just do it for other parts of the body.**" The Kyuubi explained to Naruto, who was really excited now.

"Really!? So I could get, like the Sharingan or the Byakugan by focusing chakra into my eyes when I see someone using it!?"

To this, the Kyuubi just nodded and said, "**Actually Kit you could get both if you wanted to.**"

Now this made Naruto really excited, "Wow! That's so awesome I have the best Kekkei Genkai ever!"

The Kyuubi just smirked at the excited little boy in front of him. The boy then stopped, and turned to the Kyuubi as he had another question it seemed.

"**Yes?**" The Kyuubi asked knowing Naruto was going to ask something.

"How come I don't have a scar or anything from the attack? I mean, I know that my face got sliced bad, because I wouldn't have lost my eye if that wouldn't have happened, and I'm guessing something that bad would leave a scar right?" The confused blond haired boy asked.

The Kyuubi just chuckled slightly, "**That would be my doing Kit, because I'm inside of you I heal you a lot faster than you would if you didn't have me, and that also includes making scars go away, or not appearing at all I guess I should say.**" The Kyuubi responded looking sort of tired.

Naruto just nodded and started to try to think of another question, but nothing came to him. So he just looked at the Kyuubi said a quick bye which received a, "**Bye Kit."** from The Kyuubi. Then as Naruto left his mind, he started to think to himself.

'I guess I should head over to the Uchiha compound, and copy the Sharingan. I really want to try it out. Then after that I guess I could head over to the Hyuuga estate and get a copy of the Byakugan as well.' Naruto thought to himself smirking, because he would be able to match the mighty Sasuke Uchiha, since he would have the exact same thing that gave him an edge before he even had it.

Naruto began to walk over towards the Uchiha compound, and once again he started to think to himself 'I think I'm going to have to sneak to get the Byakugan, cause if I remember right they're really strict about showing non-clan members the Byakugan.' Naruto finished his thought, and started to try to think of ways to be able to see the Byakugan without being noticed. He kept walking lost in his own thoughts until he bumped into something. He looked up and noticed that it was Sasuke's father Fugaku Uchiha. Naruto then decided he would take this chance to get the Sharingan.

"Umm Mr. Uchiha can I have a minute? Naruto asked looking hopefully at him.

Fugaku took a minute to look over Naruto, and noticed his eye had some bandages over it, which made him wonder. But he smiled nonetheless. "Sure what do you need?" He asked a smile still on his face.

Naruto thought for a moment and responded, "I'm doing a report for school about Kekkei Genkai's and I need some information about them. Can you help me please?" Naruto asked politely.

"Yeah sure no problem bud, but can you answer something for me first?" He asked

Naruto just nodded.

"What do you have under those bandages? Or are they just for show? I just want to make sure that you don't have something that will take my Sharingan from me when I show it to you." Fugaku said jokingly.

Naruto's eyes however were instantly turned downcast as he said, in a low voice full of hate, "Someone attacked me and it cost me my eye."

Fugaku instantly regretted asking Naruto this question, as he felt very bad for doing so, "I'm sorry for bringing up such a painful memory." Fugaku said sympathetically.

"It's ok, don't worry about it, people are going to be asking me all the time, so I have to get used to telling them I guess." Naruto responded, with a hint of sadness still present in his voice.

Fugaku quickly tried to change the subject, "So you wanted to see the Sharingan right?"

To this Naruto just nodded. Fugaku smiled, and activated his Sharingan as Naruto stared at it with amazement.

"This-" Fugaku began, "Is the Sharingan." He finished his voice full of pride.

Once the Sharingan was activated, Naruto pushed all of his chakra into his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Fugaku as he felt the rise in Chakra.

"You know you can't get the Sharingan don't you? It's a Kekkei Genkai, and as you learned they can't be copied or learned." Fugaku said to the boy who was fiercely pushing chakra into his eyes.

Fugaku just watched on until Naruto spoke.

"I know you can't, but that doesn't mean you can't try right?" Naruto was sweating like crazy, and his eyes were starting to droop as everything was slowly turning black, until he finally gave out, and fell to the ground unconscious.

Fugaku smiled at the boy lying on the ground in front of him, 'He sure has some determination I'll give him that.' And with that, he picked Naruto up, and took him to the Konaha Hospital.

Naruto awoke to the thing he hated seeing the most. That damn white ceiling, which Naruto had learned, meant he was in the hospital.

'Damn', he thought to himself, 'I overdid it I guess, but hopefully I wont have to stay very long since I was just suffering from Chakra depletion'

Naruto slowly sat up and looked around. He was sore all over, and started to stretch when it dawned on him "THE SHARINGAN!" He screamed out loud by accident only to have Azami rush in, and almost break the door down doing so.

"What's wrong Naruto!?" She yelled then realized that everything was fine, and calmed down rather quickly.

"Nothing I'm fine." Naruto responded.

Azami walked over to Naruto, and took a seat on his bed and looked him in the eyes. (And yes, I said 'eyes') Then Naruto slowly reached his hand up and felt where the bandages should have been, but there was no sign of them as he touched his new eye. Naruto was speechless he didn't know what to do…Azami knew everything now.

"Naruto-" She began softly, "How do you have your eye back?"

Naruto knew the question was coming, but still had to think of an answer, "Umm its fake it just looks real." Naruto said, trying to pull off the lie. Hoping she would buy it, but he could tell she didn't.

"Naruto, I did tests on your eye and its real…now tell me how you got it." Azami was totally serious now.

Naruto started to panic once again. He didn't want to lose one of the few people who he was close to, and who actually cared for him. He frantically tried to think of an answer for the question, and the worry and fear were evident on his face. Azami knew the reason now, and she figured out why he was panicking so much.

"Naruto-" She said softly, and Naruto looked up slowly, fear clear in his eyes, "You don't have to worry Naruto I don't hate you. I know about the Kyuubi, and I don't think you're the demon I know you're Naruto Uzumaki, and you're just like everyone else. So don't be afraid to tell me what happened."

The look on Naruto's face was something new to Azami it was an actual smile, a genuine smile, it wasn't like all of those other fake smiles that the boy used all the time, no this one was one hundred percent real.

"…" Naruto didn't know what to say he saw his vision start to blur with the tears that were starting to come into his eyes. Naruto closed his eyes as tears started to roll down his face, as he actually felt loved for the first time in his life by someone other than The Hokage. Then Naruto's eyes shot open from shock, when he felt contact with something, and what he saw stunned him, Azami was hugging him. At first Naruto didn't know what to do. This was the first time Naruto had been hugged by anyone before, but after a couple of seconds he just mimicked what Azami was doing, and hugged her back. After awhile of silence, and they both just sat there hugging each other, Naruto had calmed down and, was ready to talk.

"Ok-" Naruto said in a voice that was still unsure of what he was doing, but was going to go on anyway. "After I lost consciousness from the attack…I met with Kyuubi. He told me everything, like where we were, why he was there, and so on and so forth, but a few things I put together on my own. Like the reason why the villagers hated me so much, and why all the beatings occurred. So then after that, he talked about how all Jinchuuriki can receive a gift from their Bijuu if their Bijuu will allow them to receive it. Kyuubi said I needed his gift so he gave me a choice at what I wanted, and after I chose he gave me a new eye even though I can't see through it. I can see outlines and stuff from it though, so it's better than nothing." Naruto finished with a deep breath.

It took a bit for all the information to get through to Azami, but after she got all the information clear in her mind, she had some questions for Naruto. "Ok-" She took a second to think about the question, "Where did you guys end up talking?"

"My mind" Naruto said simply earning a nod and an 'ok' from Azami. Then next question came, "What was your gift?" Now this caused Naruto to smile big, "I can copy Kekkei Genkai's." Naruto said in a whisper only loud enough for Azami to hear it. Now that caused Azami to double take what she just heard.

"What!?" Was Azami's yelled response, and to which Naruto just smiled and nodded his head to reassure that Azami had heard him right.

Then without saying anything else Naruto got up still with a huge grin on his face, and walked out determined to try out his new Sharingan. Leaving a, still very, shocked Azami behind him. However, before he was out of earshot, he heard a faint voice that belonged to Azami say softly, "But that can't be possible."

Naruto walked outside, and went into the woods around Konaha to try out his Sharingan. He walked for a while until he found a clearing and then focused chakra into his eyes, but nothing happened.

'Huh!? Why can't I use the Sharingan?' Naruto thought to himself, and he kept trying by pumping more chakra into his eyes until he was getting fatigued. He knew the result if he kept doing what he was, so he decided he would go talk to Kyuubi about it. Therefore, Naruto sat down and closed his eyes only to open them in front of the gate again.

"**Yo.**" The Kyuubi said in a bored tone

Naruto started to ask him why he couldn't use the Sharingan, but was cut off by the Kyuubi.

"**Kit you can't use it, because you need to be in a life or death situation to awaken it. However, I can help you with that. If you use my chakra, you should be able to activate the Sharingan without the whole life or death situation thing.**"

Naruto smiled brightly, "Thanks Kyuubi! So how do I use your chakra?"

"**Well, now that I'm allowing you to use my chakra all you have to do is tap into my chakra, and you should be able to do just that if you just do what you do when you come and talk to me except for target my chakra.**"

"Ok I'll try!" Naruto responded, and was instantly out of his mind and in the forest again.

Naruto closed his eyes, and began to try to locate The Kyuubi's chakra then he saw something that looked like a red flame, and tried to connect with it, and when he opened his eyes he was engulfed by a red flame that was actually Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto smirked and then started charging said chakra into his eyes, and reopened them, to see nothing different. Naruto was getting angry, and he was really confused now.

'I thought Kyuubi said that would work!?' Naruto thought to himself only to be snapped out of his thoughts by a sound nearby.

Naruto quickly turned around, and saw a rabbit run out from behind a bush except something was different. The rabbit looked like it was moving in slow motion! Then it hit Naruto.

"IT WORKED!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, thrilled that he now possessed the Sharingan. The most prized Kekkei Genkai to date.

After Naruto calmed down a bit, worked out a little, and messed around with his newly acquired Sharingan for a short period of time, Naruto began to think to himself about how he was going to get the Byakugan. He deactivated his Sharingan, sat down, and thought for a while until an idea came to him. Naruto smirked and started walking back to his apartment. He would need to wait until tomorrow to put his plan into action.

**-At the Konaha Hospital-**

Azami was walking down the hallways of the hospital checking on patients, it was after visiting hours so no one was allowed to be in the hospital rooms who wasn't a patient or worked there. She was looking in all the rooms, checking to make sure the patients were alright. Then out of nowhere, she heard something hit the wall behind her. She quickly turned around, and walked over to where the object had hit the wall. She found that it was a very dull kunai. Azami looked over at the room, and checked her list of patients to see who was in the room, and see what they were currently in for. When she got to the room number, which was 3481, there were no patients currently occupying that room at the time. Therefore, Azami decided to go have a look in the room, to see if anyone was in there. She slowly walked into the room, and tried the lights, but they wouldn't work. She then froze instantly when something landed in front of her. She walked over slowly, and picked it up, just as slowly. It turned out to be another kunai, but this one was not dull at all, actually, it was the exact opposite of the last one. This one was extremely sharp. Then in an instant there was metal pressed against her neck, and a hand covered her mouth. She would have struggled, but she was way too scared to even move now. Though she did use her peripherals and saw that this man was wearing an Anbu mask of what she made out to be a wolf with one eye.

The Anbu member then started to speak, "See this is what befriending a demon gets you girl." He whispered into her ear.

By this time, Azami was as Naruto was before. She was hysterical and crying heavily. The only sound that came out were muffled screams but those weren't even loud enough to leave the room.

The Anbu member once again started to speak in a low whisper, "You know what?" He thought for a second, "I want to see how far that demon can fall. He killed my family, and friends well I'm going to take one of his friends out of his life."

By this time, Azami knew she couldn't get away from the Anbu member so she just sat there sobbing her eyes out as the Anbu member inched the kunai closer, and closer to her neck. Then in one swift motion, it was over. There was blood splattered all over the floor, and Azami lay on the floor, her eyes wide open with blood rushing out of her neck. The Anbu member started laughing hysterically as he jumped out of the nearest window, and into the night.

**-At the Hokage Tower-**

Sandaime was sitting as his desk doing the endless supply of paperwork you get for some reason, when you're Hokage.

"I don't know why I retook this job." Sandaime sighed, as he remembered the times when he could just sit at his house, and relax instead of sitting at a desk, and doing mountains of paperwork that never got any smaller no matter how much of it you did.

Then an Anbu appeared behind Sandaime.

"Yes Kakashi?" Sandaime asked without even turning around.

"Hokage-Sama we have a situation. A nurse was found dead in a hospital room. The room didn't belong to anybody fortunately, but the nurse's throat was slit and there's blood all over the room. That's all I have to report at the moment."

"Thank you Kakashi." Sandaime said, while rubbing his temples, "You may leave."

Kakashi nodded and responded, "Hokage-Sama." Before vanishing.

Sandaime sighed, and went back to work knowing he was going to be for a long night.

**-Naruto's Apartment-**

For some reason Naruto couldn't sleep at all. He had a really bad feeling that he just couldn't shake. Naruto sighed, got up, and decided he would go over and see Azami. He would always go over to the hospital, and talk to her if she was working, and he couldn't sleep. They would meet in a room, and just talk until Naruto got tired, and went back to his house. And that's exactly what he had in mind for this visit. So Naruto got up, wrapped his eye, jumped out the window, and started off towards the hospital.

When Naruto arrived at the hospital, he was shocked to see all the Anbu around, and the fact that people were going every which way. After awhile of waiting and there being no sign of Azami, Naruto decided that he would go look for her. Something came to Naruto's mind, he didn't look like he was a patient, he had to get some clothes so he could walk around freely without being kicked out, and it just so happened that the room Azami and Naruto would meet in was a storage room. So Naruto simply just grabbed some clothes. The hospital clothes were simply a bluish grey shirt with some grey sweats. So Naruto walked out of the closet, and down the hall, passing many Anbu along with some doctors and nurses, which gave him hateful glares. Naruto just kept walking, and as another doctor walked, passed him he too glared at Naruto, and Naruto was sick of it now.

"If you want the 'demon' to kill you then keep looking at me," Naruto said with hate clear in his voice as he pulled out a kunai, that Sandaime had gave him earlier that day for protection. The doctor just smirked, and kept walking that is until a kunai was implanted in the wall inches from his face. That stopped him dead in his tracks, and he slowly turned around to see a **very **pissed off Naruto standing there. The doctor figured even if the boy was only six at most he would be something to deal with if he was that good with a kunai, which it appeared. The doctor then did the most sensible thing he could think of, he turned, and ran down the hallway stumbling along the way, and he even fell once. Naruto just walked over, got his kunai, and started walking down the hallway again.

"I wonder where Azami is." Naruto asked himself, aloud, as he continued walking down the hallway until he turned the corner and saw all the Anbu around one room, and this of course peaked Naruto's curiosity as he slowly walked over and stood behind the Anbu that for some reason didn't notice him. Maybe whatever was in the room was really important. As Naruto moved a little closer, he noticed the floor had a red line going down it, but it wasn't wet so he didn't know what it was. However, as he got closer and closer the trail got wider and wider until the room was visible. Naruto then looked up into the room, his eyes widened in shock, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Azami…was dead lying right in front of him, her eyes facing the ceiling. Naruto took some steps back, and fell. His eyes still wide in shock. The tears started to come to his eyes, and then were running down his cheeks.

'Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!? Why does this always happen to me!? Everything I hold dear to me is destroyed! I can't…I can't live like this. I have to stop caring about other people…if I care about others this is all that will come from it. From now on I won't love or have any feelings except hate towards others with the exception of Ojiisan and Iruka-Sensei.' Naruto finished his thought as he slowly stood up only to be kicked in the back, and to fall down again. Naruto was getting **really** pissed off, over all of the shit he had been taking, and he was about to attack the Anbu who kicked him, when one-stepped up and said, "Leave him alone before I kill you." Then the Anbu member looked at Naruto and motioned for him to leave, and at this Naruto got up and ran out of the room. While running Naruto vowed he would never get pushed around again, and instead of running home Naruto ran out into the forest to train.

**-At the Hokage Tower-**

"I had to step in and even threaten to kill another member just so Naruto could leave." One voice said.

"So its that bad is it? I hope this doesn't effect Naruto too badly. He's been through a lot in the last couple of days." Another voice said.

"Yes he has." Was the response.

"Well thank you Kakashi you may leave."

"Hokage-Sama." Kakashi said before leaving.

Sandaime sighed, "This is turning out worse then I could have imagined."

**-The Forest Around Konaha-**

Naruto had been training nonstop ever since he left the hospital on the way to the forest he had actually walked on his hands to get there, but when he got there, he went straight to work. Naruto had got so good with his accuracy that he could actually hit a target with a kunai from one hundred yards away, and not hit anything except for the target. There was a problem that Naruto kept thinking about though, he didn't know any jutsu. He decided he would ask Sandaime later for some scrolls. It was about three in the morning, but Naruto decided he could do without sleep he would train nonstop only stopping to go to the Academy and to eat or drink.

'Today's the day I get the Byakugan' He thought to himself, and smirked. Today was going to be a good day for him.

Naruto decided he would run laps around Konaha, and he decided, to himself, that about twenty would be good enough at the moment. So he took off around Konaha running full speed.

At about 5:30 he finished his laps, and was sweating profusely, but he didn't take a break. Nope, he went right into doing pushups, and sit-ups. He did them in pairs of fifty, thinking that it would push him harder, and benefit him more. By the time, Naruto had done five hundred of each it was 6:00, and he decided he would practice with his Sharingan some. He forced some of The Kyuubi's chakra into his eyes, and the Sharingan was activated. He then started to run through the forest killing whatever he saw, and that included a couple rabbits, a possum, and a deer. Naruto walked back into the clearing, and then started working on his Taijutsu skills by punching and kicking trees, at about 7:00. After about an hour it was now 8:00, and Naruto's hands were covered in blood and though his feet weren't as bad it was close. He just shrugged it off, and started to walk to class, which was at 8:30. By the time, Naruto got to the academy it was 8:25 so he walked in, and sat down resting his hands on the desk leaving a decent sized pool of blood, which was growing larger, there. This however didn't go unnoticed by most of the class, neither did his bandaged right eye, Naruto could feel their stares at him, and it was starting to piss him off.

"Is there something you want? Or do you just find pleasure in staring at me? Cause your really starting to piss me off." Naruto asked, in a very cold and irritated tone without even turning his head.

At this, the class froze; they never expected this from Naruto. If that would have been Sasuke, then it would have been no surprise, but no, this was Naruto, the kid who wouldn't take anything serious. This actually even got Sasuke's attention as he walked over, and sat by Naruto

"Dobe." He said smirking, as that's how he addressed Naruto whenever they talked. However, this time Naruto didn't say anything back he just sat there, and then got a sadist smile on his face, which freaked the hell out of Sasuke, and the rest of the class that was watching. Then Sasuke felt something against his throat.

"Don't think I won't kill you right now you bastard." Naruto said through clenched teeth.

Now Sasuke was freaking out. This was the last thing he expected Naruto to do. He thought he would yell at him and go back to normal, not pull a kunai and threaten to kill him. To break the tension Iruka walked in the classroom, and was amazed by what he saw. Naruto had a kunai against the Uchiha's neck. Naruto had totally changed for the worst.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled causing Naruto to look up at him, then release the Uchiha, and actually throw him down the steps. Now that made the fan girls so mad that they totally forgot what just happened.

"NA-RU-TO!" They all yelled.

"Shut up." Was Naruto's quick response. Then he let out a killer intent that was so strong it made Iruka quiver.

"Apologize to Sasuke-Kun right now!" One of the fan girls yelled at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and took out a kunai, which made everybody's eyes go wide. "I told you to shut up." He said killer intent seeping into his voice as he threw the kunai at the girl only to have it stopped by being embedded in Iruka's hand.

This really confused Naruto. Iruka just saved one of his enemy's! "Why!?" Naruto screamed startling everyone in the classroom.

Iruka looked at Naruto sadly. He really did a huge turn for the worst, and was moving at deadly speeds in that direction. "Because-" Iruka began "You're not allowed to atteck your classmates dem-" Iruka froze before finishing that word, as his eyes went wide. He hadn't been thinking about what he was saying, and let one of his old names for Naruto almost come out. Of course, he didn't feel that way about Naruto now, but that wouldn't help anything as far as Naruto was going to think.

Now Naruto was stunned, one of the people who was precious to him, and who he thought actually cared for him, had just revealed that he had the same feelings towards him as everyone else in Konaha did. Then a sad smile made its way to Naruto's face as he looked down at the ground, and tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away not wanting anyone to see. "I should have figured-" Naruto began as Iruka's eyes widened even more. "I should have never thought I was close to anyone at all." He laughed bitterly. "Well at least you don't have to see the demon anymore Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said, with one of his fake smiles as he walked out of the academy, and jumped off at high speeds, heading for the Hokage Tower.

Iruka was still in shock from what he had said, and what had just happened. He was also trying to think of a way to say sorry to Naruto, but he knew there was no way he could apologize for calling him a demon. He looked at his class, who had absolutely **no** idea what was going on, and dismissed them even though the class had just begun. Then he started making his way over to the Hokage Tower.

**-At the Hokage Tower-**

Naruto had just arrived at the Hokage's office after what had happened at the academy, but didn't talk about it with Sandaime. He just came to get some stuff from the old man who he considered his grandfather.

"Hey Ojiisan! Can I have some scrolls, so I can learn some jutsu in my free time? I get bored so I thought it would be a good idea to become a better ninja instead of doing nothing, you know?" Naruto asked.

Sandaime smiled at Naruto for his reasoning, nodded his head, pushed a button under his desk, and part of the wall shifted a little. Sandaime then got up, and removed the part of the wall, which had shifted, revealing a room filled with scrolls.

"This room has scrolls filled with basic jutsu that you can learn. Take as many as you like and if you want a new scroll come back, and I'll let you get more…but don't lose any of them please."

Naruto was filled with excitement as he ran into the room and began picking up as many scrolls as he could carry then casually just walked back out. Sandaime took a blank scroll and sealed all the scrolls into it, then handed it back to Naruto.

"To unseal the scrolls just wipe some blood over the seal on the scroll. Also don't worry if someone takes the scroll, because only your blood can unseal this scroll."

That shocked the blond, he had never heard of something like that before. A seal only he could use, and then he thought of something that he had heard of, that would be useful if he could master. So he decided he would ask Sandaime about it.

"Umm Ojiisan I was wondering…" Naruto stopped for a second to rethink this.

"Yes Naruto? Go on, what is it?"

Naruto continued on "I was wondering…I read about a jutsu, and I was wondering if you could show me how to do it."

"So what was the jutsu? I'm pretty sure I can help you out with it." Sandaime said smiling.

Naruto smiled back and stated, "It's the _Kage Bushin no Jutsu. _(Shadow Clone Technique)"

Sandaime's eyes widened with surprise.

"Yeah sure Naruto, but I must say that wasn't what I was expecting you to ask for."

Naruto laughed, "Well I'm full of surprises Ojiisan."

Sandaime just nodded slightly, "Remember this though Naruto. The _Kage Bushin no_ _Jutsu _is a forbidden technique. If you make to many clones you could die from chakra exhaustion…so just be careful with it, ok?" Naruto smiled, and nodded in response.

After Sandaime showed Naruto the basics of the _Kage Bushin no Jutsu _Naruto left with his scroll full of scrolls, which were full of jutsu, and the knowledge of a forbidden jutsu. Naruto was pretty happy with the outcome of his meeting with Sandaime. Naruto had something big in mind for the _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_, and he was about to put that plan into action.

**-At the Hokage Tower-**

"Yes Hokage-Sama every single one except for Uchiha Sasuke is dead." The Anbu member stated with concern in his voice.

"That's terrible, and also concerns me deeply." Sandaime stated worry clear in his voice.

"Why is that Hokage-Sama?" The Anbu asked confused.

"Because if someone or even a group was able to kill off the Uchiha clan then they're a huge problem."

Then all of a sudden, another Anbu appeared at the window.

"Yes Kakashi?" Sandaime asked

"We figured out who the killer of the Uchiha clan was." Kakashi stated calmly.

"Killer?…So that means it was only one person then…that's a big problem, but anyway continue Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded then continued on, "The killer was…Uchiha Itachi."

The Sandaime smiled sadly, "I should have figured it was him. Very well thank you Kakashi you may take your leave."

Kakashi bowed, and vanished along with the other Anbu, but just as they, left Iruka walked inside the office.

"Yes Iruka what can I do for you?" Sandaime asked tiredly.

"…" Iruka hesitated to tell Sandaime what he had done, but after a short while, the whole story was out, and Sandaime was very concerned about what was going to happen with Naruto.

Sandaime sighed and leaned back in his chair, "This is going to be a problem. Naruto won't trust anybody anymore, I think I'm the only one he thinks actually cares for him, even if it isn't far from the truth."

Iruka stayed quiet, while he seemed to find the ground very interesting. He knew he was the reason Naruto would never trust anyone.

"Iruka don't feel bad. I'm sure in time Naruto will get over this; we just need to give him some time." Sandaime said, in a cheerful tone.

"I hope so." Was Iruka's quick response.

**-Somewhere in Konaha-**

Naruto had been walking for a while now, and he kept thinking over his plan and any way he thought of it, it would work out, but that didn't mean they were simple. As Naruto slowly got closer to the Hyuuga Estate, he said "_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_!" This created about 20 Naruto clones except for one simple thing. None of them looked like Naruto, they all looked different.

"Yeah! It worked!" Naruto shouted. He had been hoping that he could make his clones into anything he wanted in one go, and after some thinking through it he figured a way he could do it. Just think about each clone separately, and design them however you want, then create them all, and it had worked as he hoped it would.

Naruto slowly inched closer as his clones all separated until they saw who they were looking for…Neji Hyuuga. One of the clones jumped out and ran at Neji the whole time charging chakra into his eyes. When Neji saw this, he activated his Byakugan, and got in a defensive stance as five more clones all jumped out all focusing chakra into their eyes. As one of the clones just waited in a tree doing the same. After a bit, all the clones were out, and circling Neji until suddenly they all vanished, and the clone in the tree jumped down.

"Thanks, that's all that I needed to see." He said smirking, and then vanished. Leaving a very confused Neji. As soon as all the clones vanished, it hit Naruto **hard**. All the chakra the clones had used came back and effected Naruto, but all he did was smirk as he focused chakra into his eyes, and then the Byakugan appeared, as did veins around his eyes. Then after he deactivated it, he fell over, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Eye For An Eye

Chapter 2

Yeah! Hey again people I hope this update was soon enough for you. I'm just sort of thinking of this story as I go along lol I don't have anything planned out for it…well I have some stuff but that's for the major parts so bear with me if my updates are a little slow, and then on top of that my damn laptop charger is messed up so it dies like all the time -- And yeah thanks for the reviews guys! I didn't expect to get any as fast as I did so thanks a bunch and by the way DreamlessDemon yeah I know what you mean lol and I hope to keep it that way even though that's going to be hard with what I have planned but whatever lol. As I asked before if you could review and stuff I would greatly appreciate it and so on, so on, yatta, yatta…..ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD

I do not own Naruto because if I did Sasuke would be dead by the time the first chapter was released.

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

_Jutsu_

Commentary

**-With Someone/Someplace-**

**-In the Forest surrounding Konaha-**

Naruto slowly sat up and had no idea where he was. That was until all of his memory's started coming back to him that is. He smirked, activated, and then deactivated his Byakugan. He stood up and decided while he was out in the forest already why not train. He started off with thirty laps around Konaha this time, and that took about two and a half hours, which landed him at 4:30 PM since he started at around 2:00 PM. After taking a little breather Naruto pulled out the scroll that Sandaime had given him, bit his finger, and wiped it across the seal causing all the scrolls to appear, and fall into his hands. Setting them all down on a flat rock, he took one and opened it up. He began looking at it and saw that it was all Katon jutsus. Naruto thought back, and remembered that the Uchiha Clan specialized in Katon jutsu, so Naruto figured he would get some to match that of 'The Great Uchiha Sasuke.' Naruto studied the scroll for a good three hours and got the hang of a lot of the jutsu even the _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu _(Fire Element, Grand Fireball Technique) which was supposed to be one of the great jutsu known by the Uchiha's, along with the _Kasai Bushin no Jutsu _(Fire Clone). Naruto was really fatigued, but decided he had to keep going. So he made about twenty clones using _Kage Bushin no Jutsu _and opened up another scroll that had the kanji for 'Suiton' on it, which Naruto thought would be good so he could cancel out fire jutsu.

"Ok guys each of you pick a jutsu, and go work on it, but don't pick the same jutsu, ok? Don't stop until I say you can or you have perfected the jutsu, but it will most likely be the former."

"OK!" They all shouted in unison and ran off to get to work.

After about another hour all, the clones were gone, which as Naruto had assumed, was because he dismissed them, not because they had perfected the jutsu, but that had the basic concepts, and were able to do them to some extent. Something else that the blond noticed was that he had a major headache.

"DAMMIT!" The boy screamed, "Why can't I do this without a damn headache!?"

Naruto started walking back to his apartment and started to think to himself while rubbing his temples, hoping to relieve himself of the throbbing pain in his head, 'Ok so I got about twenty Katon jutsu down, and about fifteen Suiton, including the _Mizu Bushin_ _no_ _Jutsu_ (Water Clone), which helps a lot. I should be in pretty good shape if I keep doing this everyday. I would be above all the Genin by the time I become one!' Naruto smiled to himself, this was going great. Naruto just figured that things would keep getting better if he only cared about himself, because, as of right now it sure as hell seemed that way.

Naruto got back to his apartment soon after he left the forest, simply got into bed, and went to sleep expecting a big day tomorrow, while at the same time relieving him of his unbelievable headache.

**-6:30 in the Morning-**

Naruto's alarm clock started to go off, with an annoyingly loud beep, and instantly was impaled by a kunai, which was thrown courtesy of Naruto. He didn't mean to do it though, because that meant he would have to get a new one, which of course was not very enjoyable since pretty much all the storeowners hated him, and on top of that, I mean seriously! Who the hell goes out to buy alarm clocks!? It just so happened that Naruto had instinctively good reactions, and said reactions were the reason why Naruto's alarm clock was currently lying on the ground, with a little bit of smoke rising from it. Naruto slowly got up, and went out to train. The blond decided before class started he would do a quick lesson. He made twenty Shadow Clones, and got out another scroll that had 'Fuuton,' on it, which like the others was neatly printed in kanji. Naruto knew that said kanji meant the scroll was filled with wind jutsu. Naruto did what he had planned to be his everyday routine, and told the clones to pick one jutsu, and practice it.

After about twenty-five minutes, the headache came, and Naruto had the knowledge of all the clones, which meant knowledge of all the jutsu. Once again Naruto learned the elemental clone jutsu for wind which was called the _Kaze Bushin no Jutsu _(Wind Clone) also he learned a couple of other things like the _Reppushou _(Gale Wind Palm) along with the _Fuusajin_.(Dust Wind) At this time it was about 7:00 in the morning, which meant Naruto had about an hour and a half before class started. He was really dreading today's class, since he now knew the truth about Iruka. Naruto just decided on looking over another scroll by himself for the remainder of the time. He picked one up with no noticeable kanji on it, and opened it to see a heading that said in bold letters, 'Training Exercises and Ninja Basics.' Naruto wasn't very interested in this scroll until something caught his attention. 'Water Walking' was all that it said but that was enough to get Naruto hooked to this scroll. He started to read about how to walk on water and saw that the very first thing it said was that he needed to master how to 'Tree Climb.' Naruto sweat dropped instantly while thinking,

'How does tree climbing help at all? Plus, I mean it's not even hard to do! I was tree climbing when I was five!'

Naruto decided he would look over the section though, just because the scroll told him to. What Naruto read shocked him.

'Without hands!?' Naruto shouted in his head, 'There's no way that's possible!' Naruto was definitely interested in this now. He read through the section, and saw that all you had to do was focus your chakra into your feet and walk/run up the tree. He figured there's no way it could be that complicated. I mean, he did charge chakra into his eyes to get the Sharingan and the Byakugan. How much different could doing it to your feet be?

Naruto walked up to a tree, started pumping as much chakra as he could muster into his feet, and without a second thought, started to run up the tree only for the tree to pretty much explode and throw him off.

'Huh!? What the hell just happened!?' Naruto still very confused, walked up to the tree and tried again but this time he forced almost no chakra at all into the bottom of his feet. He began to run up the tree but slipped and fell. He landed on his feet, and looked up at the tree, with a newly formed smile on his face.

'Oh I see now! If you put too much chakra into your feet, it will blow your feet off of the tree, but if you have to little you'll slip off…so that's why this is a training exercise! This trains Chakra control!' Naruto was really happy now, for he knew all the cool things you could do with good Chakra Control, and he wanted to be able to do said things. Naruto smirked, did his, now favorite, jutsu, and called out, "_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_!"

About ten Naruto's went over to a tree and started trying to run up them as the real Naruto joined. Naruto was figuring out more and more things about his, now, favorite jutsu. He had just learned that if he told the clone what to do before he made it, then it would know without being told, and that could come to great use in future fights. After about an hour of repeatedly trying to run up the tree, every single clone vanished, and then like a few times before all of the memory's rushed to Naruto's head. He was slowly getting used to it though, as his head didn't hurt near as much as it did before. Naruto sat up slowly unbelievably tired from all the working, but then smiled as he now was better at the tree climbing exercise. It was now 8:00 AM, so Naruto had thirty minutes to get to his class.

"Damn, I'm going to be unbeatable! The _Kage Bushin no Jutsu _kicks so much ass! Learning various jutsu in a couple of hours, doing chakra control exercises, man this has got to be the greatest jutsu ever made!"

Naruto forced himself to walk to the academy even though he was on the verge of passing out, and then something caught his attention. Naruto could smell the sweat, and slight smell of body odor radiating off of his highly labored body.

"I can't go to the academy like this!" Then Naruto got an idea, and made a hand seal, a clone instantly popped into existence.

"Listen I want you to go to the academy and stay there until I get there. I have to go take a shower and stuff so just hang there until I show up ok?"

The clone nodded and ran off. Naruto turned, with a grin on his face, and walked back to his apartment. On the way back Naruto scolded himself for not using his common sense, and telling the clone what to do before it came into existence. He wanted himself to be so used to it that he wouldn't have to think about doing it, which in turn would be amazing for tight situations, because no one would know what was coming. When Naruto arrived at his apartment, he quickly took his clothes off, jumped in his bathtub for a quick shower, bathed, dried himself off, and put some new clothes on, which included a black and red shirt accompanied with a normal pair of jeans, which were very unusual for a ninja to wear, but the blond just told himself that he's not even doing missions yet so there's no point in dressing like he was. Naruto decided he had enough time to make himself some ramen so he got to work on that. After about three minutes, the ramen was ready, and Naruto pretty much just drank it. Then Naruto decided he was good to go, so after he put on his sandals he headed out, and towards the Academy.

When Naruto walked in the clone instantly vanished in an explosion of smoke. Iruka was stunned that Naruto, who had never been able to make anything close to a clone could make one, and a **very** advanced one at that. Everyone else seemed shocked by it also, but not that much, seeing as they didn't realize just how advanced the clone was, and just took it as a slightly different version of a regular bushin. No one said anything, however, as Naruto sat down, and kept to himself. Everyone in the room had been whispering about the Uchiha massacre until Naruto walked in the room, then for some reason it all stopped. Naruto also noticed that Sasuke was a little more uptight then he had previously been, but that was expected from someone who's entire clan just got killed. Naruto just shrugged it off, he didn't care about Sasuke, he barely cared about him before, except for the fact that he hated him, and would yell at him everyday, but now Naruto knew he could kick Sasuke's ass around the block and back so he couldn't care less about the 'Last Uchiha' which was apparently his new name.

All the Sasuke fan girls were trying to talk to him, but since Naruto was sitting in the only seat next to Sasuke, they couldn't, and that was starting to annoy them, but it was annoying Naruto even more.

"Sasuke-Kun are you alright? I must be hard losing all those people…but don't worry I'm here for you, always!" Sakura asked/stated then blushed at the thought of Sasuke opening up to her. Then she actually pushed Naruto down the stairs, which ended with him hitting the floor **hard**, and which in turn made everyone's eyes open in shock. Then as Sakura was still lost in her obsession rant, about Sasuke she didn't notice when Naruto had pulled a kunai. She did, however, notice when that same kunai penetrated the wall inches from he face. Now, this made Sakura along with the rest of the class freeze big time, and Sakura slowly turned her head to face Naruto, eyes wide.

"Listen here. You can rant on all you want about 'Prick Boy' over there but never! And I mean NEVER, touch me!" Then Naruto swiftly took out some shuriken. Which in turn shook Iruka, who had been in shock at the moment, back to his senses as he prepared to stop Naruto.

"As an example for the rest of you, Sakura is going to die." Just from the blond's voice, everyone could tell that he wasn't joking in the slightest.

Iruka knew that he had to end this before anything got out of control, and attempted to tackle him only for Naruto to poof away at the contact.

'A clone!?' Iruka thought in shock, he hadn't seen Naruto make any seals or even heard him call out the technique. What was a real shocker to Iruka was when he felt something hit the back of his head, with amazing force. The Academy teacher didn't have time to react as his face met the concrete floor below, which in turn caused Iruka's mouth to start bleeding heavily. Iruka slowly stood up to see Naruto simply standing in front of him, his head downcast, you couldn't see his eyes at all, because of his blond hair covering them.

"Naruto.." Iruka said softly almost in a whisper. Then he froze as he noticed something. Naruto was crying, Iruka could tell by the wet spots on the floor beneath Naruto's head, and the way his shoulders slightly shook. Naruto's head shot up as his eyes were now blood red.

"**Why did you do this to me!?**" Naruto screamed, in a somewhat demonic voice, but you could still faintly hear the blond's normal voice.

"**I thought of you as a father, and you didn't care at all! You're just the same as everyone else!**" Iruka was now being effected by the blond's words as he could tell that tears were coming. The slight glaze his vision acquired, and his slightly blurred vision gave it away.

'What have I done to you Naruto…'

**-Outside the Academy-**

'This is bad, Naruto's losing it.' Kakashi thought to himself as he saw Naruto crying after he had assaulted Iruka, and then heard him scream, with a demonic tint in his voice, at the young Chuunin.

Kakashi quickly made his way into the Academy, and hid in the shadows as not to be seen by anybody. Just then, Naruto appeared behind Iruka, but it wasn't only his eyes that were changed, his canines were fangs now, while his fingernails were claws. Naruto was holding a kunai, but was still visibly crying. Iruka didn't have time to respond as Naruto brought the kunai down. Iruka braced for the slice, but it never came. Iruka looked back to see Kakashi with a knocked out Naruto slung over his shoulder.

"Don't worry I knocked out the rest of the class before they saw him with fangs and such so they wont realize what just happened. As for Naruto I'm going to take him to the Hokage's office, I don't know what to do about him anymore. Maybe Hokage-Sama will know what to do with him." Kakashi stated, then leaped out of the window, and with blinding speeds, took off towards the Hokage Tower.

Iruka sat there for a bit thinking about how all of this was his fault. Naruto was already heading in the wrong direction since the whole hospital incident and all he did was speed up the process. Iruka noticed that his students were coming around. In a matter of seconds, Iruka had wiped the tears out of his eyes, and also drank some water to get rid of the blood flowing from his mouth. He sat in his chair with a smile on his face as all the students slowly pushed themselves up from the desk, and looked around, before turning their attention to Iruka.

"Iruka-Sensei, what happened?" Kiba asked the question that everybody was wondering.

Iruka laughed and simply said, "Sorry guys I just thought I would show you an example of Genjutsu by putting you all to sleep with one."

Then he noticed a worried look come to almost every single one of their faces, Iruka then noticed that Sakura was about to talk, so he turned his full attention on her.

"Iruka-Sensei…what happened to Naruto? He didn't hurt you to badly did he?" Iruka's eyes widened, but they returned back to normal before any of the students could notice. After some quick thinking Iruka chuckled,

"Sorry…I guess I shouldn't have done that." Everyone raised an eyebrow at Iruka, clearly confused as to what he was talking about. Causing Iruka to let out slight chuckle, and inwardly sighed in relief, because his plan seemed to be working.

"Actually Sakura…that didn't happen." Everyone's eyes widened as the confused look came back, before Kiba stood up,

"What do you mean it didn't happen Iruka-Sensei!? We watched him attack you!"

Iruka scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Actually you were in the Genjutsu when you saw that. I decided to use Naruto as an example simply, because he wasn't here, and well…if I would have used anyone in this room that would have made two of that person, which would let you know instantly that it was a Genjutsu, you understand?" The whole class nodded, before Sakura spoke up again, a hint of fear in her voice,

"So…Naruto never attacked me?" Iruka once again just scratched the back of his head sheepishly, but this time throwing in a chuckle,

"I knew I shouldn't have done that…but to answer your question Sakura, no, Naruto never came to class at all today, so obviously there is no way he could have attacked you.

Iruka, once again, mentally sighed in relief, as the entire class seemed to believe his lie.

**-At the Hokage Tower-**

Kakashi had quickly made his way to the Hokage Tower. He was still carrying Naruto over his shoulder as he walked into the building. He simply nodded at the ninja that were walking around the building, and walked up to the Hokage's office knocking at the door.

"Come in" Was the response from the Hokage. Sandaime looked up and saw Naruto's limp body hanging over Kakashi's shoulder. "What happened Kakashi?"

"Naruto went berserk on Iruka, when he tried to stop him from killing Sakura Haruno," Kakashi said as if he was reporting a mission.

"I see." Was all Sandaime said back, then, "You may leave now Kakashi just leave Naruto here please I wish to talk with him about this situation."

Kakashi just nodded, set Naruto down on the Hokage's desk, and then vanished. Sandaime just sat there looking at Naruto, and then started thinking about what exactly to do with the boy. He was thinking of making a jutsu so Naruto would forget his memory's but that would be cruel, because even if Naruto did have a bad past he deserved to know about it. He also thought about giving Naruto a private teacher, but that wouldn't do either because no one except for probably Kakashi would teach Naruto, and he was the Anbu Captain so that couldn't happen unless he left Anbu. Sandaime sighed and came to his decision on what to do with Naruto. Sandaime was snapped out of his thoughts as Naruto slowly sat up and looked around then at Sandaime.

"Hey Ojiisan. What am I doing here?" Naruto asked, clearly confused.

Sandaime smiled at Naruto and said, "Well I brought you here, but you fell asleep on me when I got you from the academy."

Naruto looked shocked. He didn't remember any of that, all he remembered was Iruka attacking him, well in the boys head at least, then it was all just a blur. Naruto didn't say anything though, just because, this was coming from the one person he could trust in this village.

"Naruto…listen, I'm going to take you out of the academy, b-" Sandaime was cut off by Naruto.

"Wait Ojiisan! I want to be a ninja! I can't leave the academy no matter how much I despise it!" Naruto commented, and to this Sandaime just sighed.

"Naruto listen, you didn't let me finish. I'm taking you out of the academy but, you will still become a ninja, and a very strong one I believe, but what you will have to do is train yourself so when the time comes you will go back and take the Genin exam, and if you pass then, you're a Genin. Got it?" Sandaime asked to Naruto.

"Wait…so I don't have to see Iruka-Sensei or any of the class again do I?" Naruto asked clearly shocked, but happy nonetheless.

"No" Sandaime sadly stated, he was very unhappy by the fact that Naruto was so joyous about not seeing his class or teacher anymore.

Naruto exploded, to say the least, he instantly ran over, and hugged the old man very tightly, all while saying repeatedly, "Thank you so much Ojiisan!"

Sandaime smiled sadly, but it was a smile nonetheless, at the way Naruto was acting. Then Sandaime waited until Naruto calmed down to start talking again. "Ok Naruto, now this is going to be my gift to you."

At this Naruto looked confused as Sandaime continued. "Ok Naruto, the scrolls that you took from me awhile ago, once your done with those, and **only** when your done with those I want you to come back and talk to me, and also-" Sandaime stopped for a second, and got something from his desk, which was revealed to be weights in the form of wrist band, the thing that confused Naruto however was that they were clear, and every wrist band weight Naruto had ever seen had a distinct color, which in turn verified the weight. Still, Naruto got excited at the thought of getting faster. Since Naruto had lost his eye he had started reading lots of books about various ninja things, and that's how he knew so much about said things.

"Ok Naruto as you can tell these are weights, but not just any weights these are chakra weights."

At this Naruto looked more confused then he previously did. Sandaime chuckled and continued to explain. "When you add Chakra to these weights they get heavier, so you don't have to add more weights or anything. These are very expensive Naruto, and they are also my gift to you." Sandaime smiled at Naruto who was in shock at what he had just received. Naruto looked up at Sandaime.

"Ojiisan are you sure you want to give these to me? I mean you could give it to someone else." At this Sandaime just laughed.

"Naruto, there isn't anyone who I would want to have those more than you! Now take them. As I said they're a gift from me." Naruto's face lit up as he hugged the old man once more, and then went to put the weights around his ankles. Which caused Sandaime to laugh.

"Naruto those are for your wrists you know." Sandaime stated. At this Naruto just nodded then stood up.

"Yeah I know, but the way I think of it, if I put them around my ankles then they will make me faster instead of making my hands faster. Eventually I'm going to get another pair for my wrists, but as of right now I think speed in the feet is more important."

Sandaime didn't know what to say. Naruto had to be **a lot **smarter then he looked. The way he handled himself, and the way he talked definitely proved that. Now however he was thinking a lot more logically the way Sandaime saw him. In the end, however Sandaime just smiled and nodded in agreement with Naruto's statement.

Naruto began to charge some charka into his weights to feel his legs getting heavier just from the added weight, which was about twenty-five to each leg at the moment. Naruto looked down at the weights, and noticed that they had turned blood red. Naruto smirked at this, as he knew it was the Kyuubi's chakra that caused it, but what shocked Naruto more than the change of color was the fact that on top of the blood red bands a form began to shape, and after a couple of seconds it turned out to be a fox. Naruto once again just smirked as his two favorite colors, which were red and black, were now the color of his weights, seeing as the inscription of the fox was black, and he didn't even have to get them custom made. Naruto then began to walk around, and started to jump up and down getting used to the weight. After a couple minutes of adjusting Naruto turned to Sandaime and bit his thumb, pulled out a scroll, wiped the blood across it, and then caught some scrolls that fell into his hands. Naruto looked through some of the scrolls then took three out and handed them to Sandaime.

"Here you go Ojiisan I already know all of these jutsu so I don't need these scrolls anymore." Now to say Sandaime was shocked was an understatement. There was no way Naruto could have possibly learned every single jutsu in each of these scrolls. There was about twenty jutsu in each. It just wasn't possible.

"Naruto I hate to go against your words, but…how is it possible that you learned all of the jutsu in those scrolls in this short amount of time?" Naruto's face just acquired a huge grin, which stunned the already shocked Sandaime.

"I learn about twenty jutsu a day from the scrolls so I learn about a scroll a day and there was three scrolls and I got the scrolls three days ago…it makes sense."

"Yes, but **how** do you learn the jutsu so fast?" Sandaime asked still very confused.

"_Kage Bushin no Jutsu._" Naruto said simply, which made Sandaime's eyes go wide.

'There is no possible way Naruto learned the secret of the _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_ already!? That's amazing!…Naruto…you truly are a genius, no doubt about it.'

"I see." Sandaime said in a calm matter, which was totally different from his mindscape.

Naruto smiled at Sandaime, then turned and started to leave to do some training of his own, when Sandaime put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"…" Naruto had frozen in place; the only thing that could be seen was his shaking. It was **very** visible, and it was quite heavily.

"Naru-" Sandaime was cut off by an elbow in his face by none other than Naruto.

Sandaime was shocked until he looked at Naruto. Naruto was freaking out he had a kunai out and a bloody spot in his leg from where Sandaime guessed he had stabbed himself to gain his mobility again. Sandaime once again noticed something very shocking to him…Naruto wasn't even looking at him.

'Naruto must have been replaying the night he was attacked.' Sandaime assumed as he saw Naruto fall to the ground holding his hands over his right eye, or where his right eye used to be. Sandaime immediately ran over to snap Naruto out of it, but when he got over Naruto slowly sat up. Sandaime looked at Naruto with worry etched on his face. Naruto just looked at Sandaime and laughed.

"Sorry about that..." Was all Naruto said as he stood up, and jumped out of the window.

Sandaime didn't know what to do. Naruto went into frantic mode just by being touched on the shoulder. He had no idea what anything else would do to the young Jinchuuriki. Sandaime decided that whoever ended up being Naruto's sensei would get a little talk from him about Naruto's condition.

**-Somewhere in Konaha-**

Naruto jumped out of the Hokage Tower window, then as soon as he hit the ground, took off, and had no idea where he was going. He hadn't planned on anything after he left, honestly he hadn't even planned to jump out the window, it just sort of happened. When Naruto stopped, he was in the forest outside of Konaha. Therefore, he decided he might as well train.

**-A few years later-**

For the next couple of years Naruto pretty much lived in the forest surrounding Konaha. The only time he ever left was to get something from a store in Konaha, which was really just ramen from Ichiraku's. The only other exception was when Naruto went to exchange scrolls from the Hokage's Office. To say Naruto knew a lot of jutsu was an understatement. He knew all the basic jutsus of all the elements, and he also knew how to do all the training exercises. His weights were up to one hundred each and Sandaime had given Naruto another pair for his birthday last year and those he put around his wrists. All together, his gained weight was about 350 pounds, seeing as he set his wrist weights to 75 pounds each. Naruto could walk on water, climb trees with no hands, and could blow chakra out of his chakra pores without even thinking about it now, which was quite a feat for someone who wasn't even a Genin yet. The one thing he still needed to learn however, was the all so famous _Jyuuken_ (Gentle Fist) of the Hyuuga. Naruto didn't rush this however, because he had a feeling he would get to see it at some time in the future. Naruto usually wore either a black or a red shirt with black pants along with a kunai holster taped around his right leg. He still wore his cloth bandages over his eye, but to Naruto now it was as if his eye was never hurt in the first place. He didn't even mind everything being outlines now because it didn't affect him in any way whatsoever. Naruto was currently doing some chin-ups on a, thick, branch of a tree when an Anbu member appeared.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The Anbu member asked, in a rather bored tone.

"What the hell do you want?" A now ten-year-old Naruto asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"…The Hokage wishes to see you." The Anbu responded in an equally annoyed tone.

"Very well." Naruto simply said, and instantly the, rather pissed off, Anbu, was gone.

'Eighteen….Nineteen….Twenty!" Naruto finished his chin-ups, and took off towards the Hokage Tower.

**-In the Hokage's Office-**

'I wonder if Naruto will agree to this or not…he's not one to talk to people that much anymore.' Sandaime thought to himself, until he saw the office door open and Naruto walking in. The blond smiled at Sandaime, then waited for him to speak.

"Hello Naruto. The reason I have called you here, and before you say anything hear me out…the reason I have called you here is because, Iruka's class at the academy is going to be sparring today, and I was wondering if you would like to join them…just for today may I remind you." At this, Naruto's eyes widened, and then a smirk made its way to Naruto's face.

"Sure." Naruto answered then walked out the door, heading for the Academy.

Sandaime sighed; he hoped this wouldn't turn out to badly.

Naruto was really excited about being able to fight someone or something that wasn't a clone, and the fact that he got to do it in front of others was just a bonus. He wasn't going his full speed to get to the academy however; he didn't want to show his full strength to anyone there. As Naruto got closer, he started to see the outlines of some people outside of the Academy, which only excited him further.

**-Outside of the Ninja Academy-**

Iruka had paired everyone up according to who he thought was closest, strength wise, but there was a bit of a problem. No one could match up with Sasuke. Iruka tried to think of someone who wouldn't get completely destroyed by the boy, but he couldn't. Also along with that, came the inevitable fact that he had an odd number of students in his class so he couldn't have had pairs without someone being left out anyway. Iruka sighed and decided he was going to simply pin Sasuke against two other students, and have them fight, that would be a tad more fair for Sasuke, and it would even out the groups.

"Ok Sasuke, I want you to-" A certain blonde-haired, ten year old appeared in a tree nearby, and caught the sight of Iruka. "Spar with Naruto." Iruka finished off with a smile. Iruka was really interested to see how much Naruto had improved. Iruka didn't think that the blond would be able to beat the Uchiha of course, but he wanted to see if he could at least put up a good fight against the prodigy.

When Naruto heard whom he was going to fight, he couldn't help but smirk. He knew this was going to be **very** fun for him, but not so much for the Uchiha. Not that he cared or anything. Actually he was glad that the Uchiha would get the living shit beat out of him, and the fact that is was by none other than himself was just a bonus. It would bring the prick down a few notches.

Sasuke also got a smirk on his face when he heard who he was going to spar. He was thinking along the same lines as Naruto, except he saw himself winning this fight without even breaking a sweat, not Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke both walked to the center of the area that the class was sparring in, as the class stopped to watch this fight.

Most of the people that saw Naruto had to do a double take, just to make sure they weren't just seeing things. Naruto was very different from before. First off, he wore a red t-shirt and black baggy pants, not the black t-shirt and white shorts he had always wore. On top of that, he looked like he could easily kill without remorse, which scared many kids out of their minds. Naruto had totally changed.

Its not like Sasuke didn't notice the changes, I mean it was somewhat hard not to, but they didn't seem to faze him. Sasuke just kept in mind that he was fighting the 'Dobe' and that calmed him down dramatically. Now Naruto on the other hand still had a smirk on his face. He was going to enjoy making Sasuke realize that he wasn't the greatest thing that ever happened to the world, and that people **could** beat him.

Iruka was looking at Naruto and was stunned at what he saw. Naruto…yes Naruto, the prankster, hadn't shown one emotion excluding the smirk that had been present since he arrived. Iruka was actually starting to wonder if Naruto might be able to take on the Uchiha just by his appearance, Naruto looked a lot stronger then he used to, and that was no lie of course, but Sasuke didn't know that, and either did anybody else, even if they thought it. Looks didn't mean anything in the world or Shinobi, and everyone was excited to see if Naruto was actually as good as he looked.

Iruka slowly walked out to the center, right between Naruto and Sasuke, who were both still smirking at the thought of making the other look like a dumbass by beating the hell out of them in front of the entire class.

"Go!" Was all Iruka said as he jumped out of the way.

Naruto stepped back and made a hand seal then called out, "_Kage Bushin no Jutsu!_" as five more Naruto's appeared around the original. Now Iruka was in shock, he just couldn't comprehend that Naruto could do a forbidden jutsu with such ease, yes, he had seen the clone before in the Academy during Naruto's 'flip out,' but Iruka just figured that, that was the only one he could make. 'How strong are you Naruto?' Was the only thing Iruka was able to think in all the shock.

Sasuke was also in shock, but quickly composed himself, then noticed something that shocked him more then anything had before. Naruto was dead serious. He had no emotion shown on his face at all. It actually kind of creeped Sasuke out.

Just as Sasuke was gaining back him composure all of the clones ran at Sasuke with speeds that even shocked Iruka, and just as Sasuke had seen the clones take off he was hit in the face, **hard**. Sasuke flew back through the air and landed on his back, quickly getting back up. Sasuke looked over to Naruto who still had no emotion on his face at all, and as Sasuke was looking at Naruto, his clones snuck around the young Uchiha. Sasuke was still staring when he was snapped out of his trance by hands around his ankles. Sasuke looked down in shock only to be lifted up by a clone that had been buried underground, and thrown with great force, forward. Sasuke was met with a fist to the face and he tumbled backwards and slowly got up. He looked over at Naruto who hadn't even broken a sweat while he himself was breathing rather heavily.

To say everyone that was watching was stunned was a **huge** understatement. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Naruto was actually **beating** Sasuke in a spar.

Not to mention that Naruto was hitting Sasuke and he hadn't even landed one blow on Naruto. What shocked them all the most though, was that these were just clones that were assaulting Sasuke. Naruto was standing off in the distance, he hadn't even moved from his spot. Not to mention he hadn't shown any emotion on his face, at all, the whole time the fight had been going on.

Sasuke charged this time as he hit each of the clones, which caused them to vanish; he then smirked again, and ran straight at Naruto. Naruto just stood there like there wasn't a crazed person running at him. When the time came for Naruto to dodge Sasuke's fist he did just that. He ducked under his fist and quickly punched Sasuke in the stomach making Sasuke cough a little bit of blood up. He then turned and kicked him in the face with tremendous force. At this time, Iruka came in and stopped the match.

"Ok guys the match is over everyone take a bre-" Iruka was cut off by Sasuke charging at Naruto again. This time he was making hand seals and was beyond pissed off.

"_Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu_! (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower)" Sasuke yelled before releasing a huge stream of fire from inside his mouth. While Sasuke was blowing the fire out of his mouth, he thought he saw Naruto's visible eye go red for a second before it went back to normal. Just as the jutsu was about to hit Naruto, he screamed out.

"_Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu_! (Water Type: Explosion Skill)"

The two attacks collided, steam filled the air only to reveal Sasuke panting heavily, and Naruto lying on the floor burnt. Iruka and pretty much the rest of the class were in shock at what they saw. There was just no way that after all that Naruto had done to Sasuke that one jutsu could take him down and on top of that, Naruto parried it with a Suiton jutsu. It just wasn't logically possible. Iruka knew for a fact that Sasuke wasn't that strong when it came to jutsu even if he thought he was, so there was no reason Naruto should have even been touched by the jutsu. Sasuke started walking back to the rest of the class with a smirk on his face.

"That was too easy." Sasuke said trying to act as unemotional as he could. Just as Sasuke was about to walk into the group of students he was hit in the face and sent flying towards a tree. When he was about to hit said tree, another Naruto jumped out from behind it and kicked Sasuke in the back. The momentum made the kick a lot worse then it actually was, and Naruto heard a few faint cracks come from the impact.

Once again, a Naruto came out of the ground and kicked Sasuke in the back of the head sending him flying forward. Sasuke was slowly, but surely losing consciousness. Sasuke looked at the feet walking towards him, and then he saw Naruto's face pop into his line of vision, with the same unemotional expression as before. Naruto just looked at him and smirked,

"Yeah, as if that would stop me. You let your guard down, and it cost you the match. If you were as good as you think you are, then you would have realized that a Katon jutsu almost never beats a Suiton jutsu, but you were so sure of yourself that you didn't even think about it, and that's what lost it for you."

With that, Naruto started to walk away, and Sasuke's anger was rising by the second, until he jumped up and went to punch Naruto in the back. The fist connected, but only for that Naruto to poof away. Sasuke didn't have a chance to recover as he felt a crushing force against the side of his face, as he flew backwards into a tree. As soon as Sasuke made contact with the tree so did a kunai about an inch away from Sasuke's head. The last thing Sasuke saw was Naruto standing there with that same stupid unemotional face on, and then everything went black on him.

The entire class was dead silent they didn't know what to say or how to react to what they had just seen. Naruto the dead last of their class, well when he left, had just bested, 'The Great Sasuke Uchiha,' and without even breaking a sweat in the process. Someone had to speak up and that person ended up being Kiba.

"What the hell just happened!? How the hell did Naruto just beat the hell out of Sasuke?!" Kiba then turned to Naruto. "Naruto! what the hell have you been doing all the time you've been gone!?"

"Training." Was all that Naruto said as he walked away.

The whole class just stood there stunned. It's not as if they didn't believe that Naruto had trained all this time, I mean it was hard not to believe. What was hard to believe however was that **Naruto** had trained the whole time. Naruto was the type of person to not care at all and complain when something didn't go his way. Not the type to go out and train non-stop, turn emotionless, then come in and kick the top students ass in a matter of minutes. As Naruto was walking away, he smirked to himself about his newly acquired jutsu he just received from the Uchiha.

'That worked out nicely. I got a new jutsu, and I got to kick Sasuke's ass.' Naruto thought to himself smirking the whole time. Naruto decided he might as well just head back to the forest to train some more. There was no way he could get stronger if he was just sitting around his house.

**-In the Hokage's Office-**

"So he beat the Uchiha then?" Sandaime asked quite interested.

Iruka nodded, "It was more like 'destroyed,' but yes he beat Sasuke. He was like a totally different person when he fought."

"Well that could be considered good thing seeing as he was always playing pranks before." Sandaime said, truth evident in his words.

Iruka once again nodded, "Yes, but I don't think it's good for someone so young to show so little emotion, and interact with others so rarely."

Sandaime sighed and nodded, "Yes your quite right Iruka, but there's nothing we can do at them moment. He doesn't trust anyone except myself. Hopefully when he is put on a team he will become more emotional and not be so cold towards others.

"Yeah…I sure hope so."

**-Out in the Forest surrounding Konaha-**

Naruto had completely and totally worn himself out of any energy he once had. He was lying on the forest floor panting heavily. Naruto knew that without his weights, he was fast, but he also knew he wasn't fast enough. Naruto knew for a fact that he would come up against people that were a lot faster and stronger than him in the future, and he kept that in mind whenever he trained just for motivational purposes.

'Dammit…I'm still to slow!' Naruto thought to himself as he forced chakra into the weights. Naruto fell to the ground unable to move. His severe exhaustion was affecting him in the worst ways. Naruto decided he would just take a little nap until Kyuubi healed him, and then he would go back to training.

'I don't think that a little rest will hurt me too much, I mean, if it does I just wont take anymore breaks and I'll work extra hard for the next two weeks to make up for my lost time. Naruto was soon snoring with his arms and legs spread out no longer feeling the weight that was actually occupying them.

**-At the Academy-**

Iruka had just got back from his meeting with the Hokage and was getting ready to start teaching again, when he heard some of his students talking. Iruka decided he would just listen a little to know what everyone was talking about at the moment.

Kiba was talking the loudest with the other students around him, so Iruka thought he would listen to that conversation.

"Yeah, I know that was just plain out crazy! I still can't believe how different Naruto was…I remember when we used to cut out of class together. It's really weird seeing him like this." Kiba said sadly, thinking of old times.

"Yeah it is kind of sad that Naruto changed so much, but from what I saw he also got a lot smarter too. He used his clones to get some information about Sasuke before he actually attacked him head on. In addition, the jutsu Sasuke used was either a C or B ranked jutsu, and that means Naruto's was either B or A easily. That's really impressive being able to use jutsu that strong at this age." Shikamaru added to the conversation.

"Yeah I would have to agree with Shikamaru on that one. As of right now Naruto could easily take on any of us, and probably most of the Genin in our village." Choji commented.

Some of the females were even talking about what happened.

"I still don't think that was Sasuke-kun that got beat. I mean there's no way that Sasuke-kun could lose to anyone. He's the best of the best." Ino stated getting a nod of agreement from all the other girls around her, excluding Hinata.

"But did you guys see how fast and strong Naruto was? Even if he wasn't fighting Sasuke-kun that was still really impressive. I mean I don't think I could ever become that strong and Naruto did it in only two years. On top of that he did it all on his own." Sakura said in sort of an adoring tone, which in turn shocked Ino.

Ino was just staring at Sakura until Sakura noticed it, "No! No! I don't mean it that way! I just mean that Naruto is pretty strong." Sakura nearly screamed defending herself. The rest of the fan girls nodded in agreement.

Iruka figured it was time to cut off all the talking, and get back to teaching his class. Iruka noticed however that Sasuke who was usually not paying any attention at all to what was said, was noting his every word.

'Sasuke must really want to beat Naruto' Iruka thought to himself.

"Ok class lets go over some of the vital points of being a Shinobi again!" Iruka said, to the class, which received a sigh from said class.

**-Out in the Forest surrounding Konaha-**

Naruto had just recently awoke from his little nap to find that he couldn't move his arms or legs. Naruto was struggling like crazy and then remembered the weights. Naruto chuckled a little then released some of the chakra. He was easily able to move around now, but then Naruto decided he would do better with the weight he just took off, so he put it back on causing him to have to pick his legs up with his arms which he didn't put the chakra back into yet.

After a couple of hours, Naruto was running around with his new weight. He could even jump a few feet off the ground. Naruto then decided he would add the weight to his wrists again. Naruto focused chakra, and in an instant, his arms dropped as if someone had tied anchors to them, which in truth wasn't that far from it. After about another two hours Naruto was freely running around, doing pushups, and so on again. After about another hour of working out, Naruto was dead tired again. It's not everyday that you gain about 350 pounds to your total weight, which already had 350 extra pounds on it.

Naruto sat down for a good hour and then started to train again. It went on like this for the next couple of years. Naruto would wake up go out train physically, learn some jutsu, work on chakra control, then work with his Kekkei Genkai, Sharingan, and Byakugan.

**-Two Years Later-**

"So you will be going to the Academy to graduate, and become a Genin is that clear?" Someone asked to an unknown source.

"Yes very clear Ojiisan." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Ok good now go show them what you can do Naruto!" Sandaime said with pride.

Naruto just nodded then jumped out the window and raced towards the Academy. When Naruto arrived at the Academy, any trace that Naruto had just been smiling with the Hokage was gone. He was dead serious now, and showed it well. Naruto walked into the academy and could feel all of the eyes on him as he took a seat next to a sleeping Shikamaru. Iruka walked through the door and froze for a second when he saw Naruto but quickly recovered, and called out the next name on the list.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

At that, Kiba smirked then slowly got up and left the room. After about five minutes, Kiba came out with a headband tied around his head as he smirked, walked over, and sat by Hinata and Shino. Iruka walked out of the room again with his clipboard in hand and looked at the list then called off a name.

"Ino Yamanaka."

Ino got up and walked over to Iruka and then Iruka turned with Ino and walked into the room. After about another five minutes had passed Ino walked out with a smile on her face and a headband tied around her waist. This routine went on for about another hour until there were just two people left. Naruto looked over at Shikamaru who was still sleeping next to him until he heard the door open and saw Iruka walk out with the clipboard, for the millionth time.

"Shikamaru Nara." He said calmly as Shikamaru stirred awake from his sleep. He very slowly got up, lazily walked over to Iruka, and then into the room. Naruto swore he heard 'This is so troublesome' right before the door closed. When the door opened again a short time after Shikamaru came out with a Konaha headband tied around his arm. Right before he walked out he turned to Naruto and said,

"Good luck Naruto, it's not like you need it though." And with that, he walked out the door.

Naruto just smiled a bit and waited for Iruka. When Naruto heard the door opening, he got up and walked over to the door to be greeted by Iruka.

"You ready Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"…" Naruto didn't respond he just walked into the room. Iruka sighed and followed.

Naruto walked into the room to see Mizuki and Iruka sitting behind a desk. Naruto vaguely remember Mizuki, but what he did remember is that he helped Iruka with teaching, training, and so on. From what Naruto could remember, Mizuki was nice to him, but he figured he just saw him as the Kyuubi like everyone else did. Iruka looked up from his clipboard and started to instruct Naruto on what to do.

"Ok Naruto we're going to test your Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. First off is Taijutsu." Iruka stated calmly.

"You have to fight me for 30 seconds Naruto." Mizuki said as he stood up and walked over to Naruto. Naruto just smirked and took a fighting stance.

'It's about time I actually get to fight someone worth my time.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto ran at Mizuki, which shocked Mizuki because he had not seen Naruto's fight, and had no idea how fast the blond actually was. Mizuki ducked under Naruto's punch only to be hit by Naruto's other fist. This happened in a matter of ten seconds leaving a total of twenty seconds left. Mizuki recovered quickly from Naruto's hit and ran at him only to be met by a punch to the stomach. Mizuki hunched over, and was quickly kicked in the face and sent up into the air. Then out of nowhere, he was kicked back down to earth, and with a hard landing, it was over.

"Time." Iruka said shocked that Naruto had just beat the hell out of a Chuunin. He watched as Mizuki slowly got off the ground and Naruto dismissed the clones he had made in a matter of seconds. Iruka then looked up at Naruto again and smiled, which received absolutely nothing from Naruto. He had that same emotionless face on as always.

"Ok Naruto now we're going to test you in Ninjutsu. I want you to make a clone." At this Naruto sighed, make one hand seal, and said, "_Bushin no Jutsu _(Clone Technique)." Then right after Naruto said that, a perfect clone appeared. Iruka nodded in approval still smiling over Naruto's successes so far.

"Ok Naruto the last part of the test is Genjutsu. We are going to put you in a Genjutsu at some time, and you have to tell us when you're in it ok?" Naruto just nodded.

Naruto was sitting there looking around in search of anything that was out of place, and just then, Iruka's pencil turned into a snake and fell onto the floor.

"Now." Was all Naruto said as Iruka released the jutsu.

"Very good Naruto you pass! Make sure to come back tomorrow so you can get your team." Iruka said happily, as he gave Naruto his Konaha headband. Naruto tied it around his head, tilted it so it covered his right eye, and walked out of the room still showing no emotion whatsoever.

Naruto walked outside, sure, he was happy, but it's not as if he didn't expect to make Genin. I mean he could easily beat all the Genin out there right now. He was walking to his apartment when Iruka walked up to him. He could feel his chakra signature.

"What do you want Iruka?" Naruto asked rather harshly.

Iruka got a hurt look on his face before saying. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go get some ramen with me to celebrate your success in becoming a Genin."

"Nah I'm good Iruka there's some thing I got to do at my house." Naruto said before walking away. Now Iruka was really distraught over all this. Naruto had just turned down his favorite food in Konaha.

Naruto once again started to walk to his apartment the only difference this time was that he actually made it there. Naruto walked inside, took off his sandals, walked over drank some water, took his Hitaiate off, unwrapped the bandages around his head and took those off, then put his Hitaiate back on, and covered his right eye with it. He then went over and read some scrolls for a couple of hours. After awhile Naruto started to get lost in his own thoughts.

'I wonder who will be on my team. They better be good 'cause I don't want to be on a team that sucks.' Naruto thought to himself, not even noticing the darkness engulfing him until he lost consciousness. The morning came fast for Naruto, which really wasn't a problem for him since he was just dying to know who was on his team. Naruto got up quickly and did his normal stuff like shower, get dressed, eat a little something, look over some scrolls, and work out a little. When Naruto was done with all those things, he quickly made his way over to the Academy. When the Academy came into view so did all of the people going inside. Naruto saw, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Choji, Shino, and Sasuke walking into the Academy as he made his way in also. Naruto walked up the steps and took his seat next to Shikamaru again, who shockingly was awake at the moment. After a few minutes, Iruka walked into the Academy, and sat down as he took out a clipboard.

"Ok guys listen up! I'm going to tell you your teams now so listen carefully."

Iruka began the list with some teams and none of them had any problems except for the Fan girls that were angry they weren't on Sasuke's team. Then Iruka called the next team.

"Ok guys, team Eight will be composed of…Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga." Iruka looked up and was happy to see that this team didn't have any problems with who was on it. Then Iruka continued, "Your team's Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka looked back down at his clipboard, saw the next team, and smirked some. "Ok team Seven will be Haruno Sakura,-" Iruka stopped and looked up still with a smirk on his face and continued, "Uzumaki Naruto,-" Iruka was stopped again by a loud noise that came from Naruto's head hitting the desk. Naruto hated the idea of having a Sasuke fan girl on his team out of all the possible girls; he had to get one that was obsessed with Sasuke. Sakura was just looking at Naruto not knowing how to respond to him being on her team. She would have been angry if he was still the stupid prankster he was before, but now he was dead serious and was **really** strong, but also at the same time had a hostility towards everyone, which scared her greatly, because of how strong he was. Then Iruka announced the last member of the team. "Uchiha Sasuke." After he said that, there were three different reactions. One was Ino and the rest of the fan girls yelling about how lucky Sakura was, the second was Sakura yelling about how she was with her 'Sasuke-Kun', and the third was Naruto screaming,

"Why the hell do I have to be on his team!? How does that even teams out at all!? Sasuke is the best in the class and I kicked his ass which would make us a super team!" Iruka, still with a smile on his face, looked over at Naruto who was being yelled at by Sasuke about how 'He just got lucky, and it would never happen again.' then to Naruto's response of 'Yeah right you loser! I kicked your ass and didn't even need to use half of my true strength! Like you could beat me!' Iruka spoke up again,

"Naruto your team is possible because since you weren't in our class your grades were the lowest which means to even out teams we had to pair the lowest with the highest." At this Sasuke smirked and Naruto just glared at him,

"Laugh all you want Sasuke, it doesn't matter what my grades are, I can still kick your ass anytime I want to." At this comment, Sasuke could only glare at Naruto. Iruka just sighed then continued on with the team,

"And your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka then just continued onto the next team. "Ok team Ten is going to be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara.-" Iruka was interrupted by another loud thump but this time it was from Ino not Naruto. Iruka just shrugged and continued on.

"Your Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finished off the list, and went right into explaining some things again.

"Ok guys just stay put for awhile, and wait until your Sensei gets here."

Everyone just waited for a while until their Sensei got there to take them somewhere. There was a slight problem however. Team Seven's Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, still wasn't there and it had been almost two hours. By this time, Naruto was about ready to kill someone. He had worked out and looked over some scrolls but now he didn't have anything to do and it was pissing him off. So when the door finally opened and Kakashi stepped in, Kunai were implanted in the wall all around him. Kakashi looked up to see Naruto twirling a kunai while Sasuke and Sakura just stared angrily at him.

"Well my first impression of you is that I hate yo-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't worry I hate you too." Naruto said with a pissed off glare, which shocked Kakashi, but he quickly recovered. Naruto noticed that Kakashi had a style similar to his own. He wore his Konaha headband tilted across his left eye not his right however.

"Ok well follow me." Kakashi told then new Genin as he walked away. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all quickly followed behind. When Kakashi stopped and looked at his team again, he said,

"Ok now well let's introduce ourselves. You know say your likes and dislikes so on so forth." He then pointed at Sakura "You go first."

Sakura nodded then started, "Well I'm Sakura Haruno, I like…well the person I like is..." She glanced at Sasuke and blushed heavily. Then continued, "My goal…well dream is…" Once again, Sakura looked at Sasuke but this time she squealed. Kakashi sighed and then asked, "What do you hate?" Sakura thought for a bit then shrugged. "I don't really hate anything."

Kakashi nodded then pointed to Naruto "Ok cat boy go." Naruto quickly took out a kunai and started to twirl it before throwing it right next to Kakashi's head. "Don't call me that." Naruto said calmly some hate seeping into his voice however, he then went on. "Ok my name is Uzumaki Naruto…I don't really like anything except for training, the Hokage, and Ramen. I hate…-" Naruto thought for a second. Then said, "I hate everyone and everything with the exception of Ojiisan. I hate people who obsess over people or things, and I also hate people who are late. I don't really have hobbies except for training, and there is one person that I need to get back for something, but that can wait until the time is right." Naruto said not stopping any of the hate from showing in his voice.

Sakura froze when Naruto said he hated people who obsess over people; because she had a feeling, he was talking about her. Kakashi just sighed he knew he was going to have to get Naruto to open up big time because this was the exact opposite of how you wanted a Jinchuuriki to act. Kakashi then turned to Sasuke,

"Ok you go." Sasuke just slightly nodded and started, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have a lot of things that I hate, and not many things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention of leaving as just a dream. The revival of my clan and to kill a certain man." Kakashi just sighed since he was expecting that. Then Sakura looked at Kakashi,

"What about you Sensei?" Kakashi smiled and said, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream…" Kakashi stopped and looked up at the sky, "And I have a few hobbies." Kakashi finished with a breath.

'All we learned was his name' Naruto thought to himself. Kakashi stood up and started to speak again.

"Ok guys we're going to go over to training ground 13 so we can do our first mission."

"What's our first mission Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked curious.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and replied, "A survival test."

'A survival test?' Naruto thought to himself, 'Why would we have a survival test? We just got out of the academy we should be doing missions now.'

As if reading Naruto's mind Sakura spoke up, "A survival test? Didn't we train all throughout the academy? Shouldn't we be, like, doing an actual mission instead of training?"

Kakashi sighed "No, you guys need to pass this test to become Genin."

This made Sakura's, Sasuke's, and even Naruto's eyes go wide from surprise.

"What do you mean 'to become Genin!?' We just became Genin that's why we're here right now!" Sakura screamed

"Calm down…no you guys took a test to see if you were ready for this test. If you fail this test however you go back to the Academy."

Naruto was shocked he didn't know what to say, but luckily for him Sasuke spoke up.

"That's bull! We graduated from the Academy! We shouldn't have to go back or take another test!"

Kakashi just laughed. Then shook his head. "You expected that test to be what makes you a ninja? You haven't even been in a life or death situation yet. How would you become a real ninja without that?" Naruto just sat there. He had decided he was going to become a ninja even if it meant killing his newly acquired Sensei to achieve it.

"Ok" Naruto said out of nowhere getting the attention of Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. "I'll kill you if that's what it takes to become a Genin." Naruto stated with no emotion in his voice once again. Now Kakashi was really shocked by the boys response. Either Naruto was insanely good at bluffing, or he was going to actually try to kill him just to become a ninja. Sasuke couldn't believe, that Naruto could say that with no emotion in his voice at all. It amazed him that someone could say they're going to kill someone, and not show one hint of inner turmoil. Sakura on the other hand was terrified of Naruto when he was like this, because she could tell just from his voice that he could kill her without any remorse at all.

"Ok, then show me what you mean." Kakashi said, actually egging Naruto on.

"With pleasure." Naruto spat, right back.

Kakashi jumped back and his location was, now, underneath a tree. He then took out two bells and held them up.

"Ok you guys have until sundown to get these bells from me. If you don't have a bell by the end you fail…any questions?" Kakashi asked. Sakura raised her hand, and started talking when Kakashi motioned to her.

"Kakashi-Sensei why are there only two bells when there are three of us? Wouldn't that mean that someone will automatically go back to the Academy?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "This test is to see who deserves to become a Genin and who is still too weak to become one."

'That doesn't make any sense at all…I know for a fact that teams are three man cells along with the sensei. So how could there be a team with only three people total when it's required to have four on each team? Unless the real objective isn't to get the bells its something else.' Naruto thought to himself and then started to think of reasons why this would come up. 'The only thing I can think of is to test if we can work as a team and not act alone.' Naruto smirked to himself.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto and saw his smirk. "What are you smiling about?"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi to see him staring directly at him. "Oh nothing, just thinking of how all three of us are going to pass this test." Naruto stated calmly a smirk still present on his face.

At this, Kakashi's eyes widened. 'There's no possible way he could have figured it out before the test even started. Unless…maybe what Hokage-Sama said is true…maybe Naruto is a genius, and he just doesn't show it.'

At Naruto's comment, Sakura's eyes went wide. 'Naruto knows of a way for all of us to win? But how? I can't think of anything that would let us all pass…unless Naruto sees another bell that I can't. That might explain it; I'll ask him when we start just to be sure.' Sakura thought to herself.

Sasuke was also shocked by Naruto's comment. 'He figured out a way to get us all to pass when only two of us clearly can pass? I hope your right Naruto. I guess I should ask him what his plan is when this stupid thing starts.' Sasuke also thought to himself.

Kakashi looked at his team all deep in thought then smiled at the idea of snapping them out of their thoughts all at once. Kakashi took a deep breath then at the top of his lungs screamed, "BEGIN!"

Naruto was immediately back to reality, and was gone as soon as he realized what was going on. Sakura took a little slower then Naruto but did pretty much the exact same thing. Sasuke had vanished before Kakashi even shouted; he decided he should find a good hiding spot until he could meet up with Naruto.

Kakashi chuckled to himself. "This is going to be fun I can tell."

There you go! Chapter 2! It took me forever to decide how I could do the time skips and to tell you the honest truth I'm still not happy with the way I did them but whatever I don't care all that much lol. Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. My basketball season just officially ended so I should be typing more meaning more updates but we do go to a tournament so it might not come as soon as I hope for. Well anyway, once again I hope you people enjoyed this chapter and once again, I would appreciate it if you reviewed but it's your choice so….until next time

BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

-1An Eye For An Eye

Chapter 3

Hey guys here's the next chapter! I should be able to write faster now that I'm past the time skip and Naruto is actually on Team 7 now. That makes it a lot easier trust me. Also I'm sorry if Naruto goes really OOC, the way I want this to be its getting more difficult to be able to keep him in character, all I'm doing is making Naruto the way I see him being if he really didn't trust anyone and actually hated them all. But yeah anyway here's the next chapter and I hope you like it.

I still don't own Naruto, but I have some lawyers working on it.

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

Commentary

_Jutsu_

Kakashi wasn't taking this test all to seriously seeing as he had his favorite book out and was reading without even looking up. Naruto who was looking at Kakashi from a nearby tree wondered if he even realized he was in the middle of this test anymore.

Sasuke was frantically looking for Naruto in the thick forest around the training grounds 13 which they were currently at. He knew that once he got to Naruto then he would be able to pass just because Naruto wasn't the type to lie about stuff like, figuring out how to pass a test. Sasuke just decided that he needed to keep looking for Naruto until he found him.

Sakura was also looking for Naruto. She knew that in order for her to pass this she would need Naruto's help. She just kept running around looking for Naruto. She was so concerned with finding him that she didn't even notice Sasuke right in front of her. When Sakura did notice it was to late she couldn't move out of the way, and rammed right into Sasuke.

"Ooofff" Was the sound that came from both Sakura and Sasuke as they made contact and hit the floor hard.

"Dammit! What the hell was that Sakura!?" Sasuke said in a sort of loud voice but just not loud enough that Kakashi could hear them.

"Sorry Sasuke-Kun I was looking for Naruto and didn't see you there." Sakura explained, telling the truth.

"Wait…your looking for Naruto to?" Sasuke asked interested now.

"Umm…yeah. Why do you care Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked sort of shocked by what was happening. Sasuke was actually talking to her.

Sasuke smirked, "Cause I was looking for him to. I need to know, how we can all pass without any of us going back to the academy."

"Good idea Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura exclaimed even though she was planning on doing the same thing. Sakura looked at Sasuke to find him not even looking in her direction. He was actually looking out into the clearing where Kakashi stood. What surprised Sakura was that Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock. Sakura looked over towards where Sasuke was looking and found out why he was shocked. Naruto was just simply walking out into the open going straight for Kakashi. Not running or anything just casually walking.

'What is that idiot doing!?' Sasuke thought to himself. How could he trust a guy that was stupid enough to walk out into the open, with the importance of him becoming a Genin.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Came the voice that was very irritating to Sasuke. As he turned to look at Sakura he responded with a…

"What?"

"Why is Naruto walking out into the open like that?" Sakura asked clearly confused.

"That's what I was trying to figure out myself." Sasuke responded.

'What the hell are you doing Naruto?' Sakura asked herself.

Out in the open Kakashi had stopped looking at his book and was currently looking straight at Naruto. Naruto had a big smirk on his face which confused Kakashi greatly.

"Umm Naruto can I ask you a quick question?" Kakashi asked never taking his eye off of Naruto.

"Yeah sure go ahead." Naruto responded the smirk never leaving his face.

"How is walking out into the open going to get all of you to pass this test?" Kakashi asked waiting impatiently for the answer.

Naruto began to laugh, which shocked Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. For one why would he be laughing? His plan didn't make any sense at all at the moment and Kakashi had just asked him a question, which instead of responding to he was just laughinh. The second thing was that Naruto's laugh was bitter and sounded like he didn't know how to laugh…like it was new to him.

"Wow…that was the first time I've laughed in about four years!" Naruto exclaimed a smile still on his face. "Ok ok! Well first off this isn't my plan I just figured that well…we have until sunset and that's about five hours away, so why not get some training in? Besides, I mean I don't get to fight people as strong as you very often. I plan on putting my plan into action when time is about to run out." Naruto responded in a very intelligent sounding voice.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. All Naruto wanted to do was to make up for the training he was missing with all this stuff he was doing today.

"Ok." Kakashi responded. "Lets go! I'll give you a little spar if you want it." Kakashi said smirking under his mask.

With that Naruto rushed Kakashi and tried to punch him in the face only to get blocked. The a kick…blocked, another punch…blocked and lastly a kick that Kakashi just dodged. Naruto fell to the ground and rolled to get out of the way of Kakashi just in case he tried anything. Just as Naruto stood up he felt Kakashi's charka signature behind him. Naruto turned but not before he heard Kakashi yell, "_Sennen Gorosh_! (1000 Years of Pain)" Just when Naruto heard that he activated his Sharingan and looked at Kakashi using this technique. Kakashi didn't notice however since he was busy with the clone in front of him. Kakashi's eyes widened when the clone poofed away.

'_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_!? When did he use that?' Kakashi thought to himself then remembered that Naruto had ran into the woods before he came out. 'Very clever Naruto' Kakashi once again thought to himself.

"When did Naruto make a clone?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was right beside her, and was really starting to piss him off.

"He used it when he went out into the forest right after Kakashi-Sensei said 'Begin'" Sasuke explained still extremely annoyed.

"Oh" Was all Sakura said in return.

Sasuke was still looking at Naruto fighting Kakashi wondering what his plan was. He would have just gone out there and asked him right now but that's not secret at all. Kakashi would hear and then it wouldn't work…or would it? Sasuke was wondering exactly just how smart Naruto was. If he had a plan that would work regardless of what happened then he would have to be at genius level easily.

Kakashi was just waiting for Naruto to slip up so he would know where he was. Naruto wasn't giving off any chakra signature which shocked Kakashi.

'Now there is absolutely no way that Naruto could have that good of chakra control! Its not possible…I mean he's surprised me before with stuff he knows but this…this is just unreal. There must be something else that's causing me to not be able to sense his chakra signature.' Kakashi was looking around until he heard something behind him. He quickly turned around to see ten Naruto's all with smirks on their faces.

"What's going on Kakashi-Sensei!?" One of the Naruto's pretty much shouted at Kakashi.

"…More clones huh…I don't get what your trying to do." Kakashi stated plain out.

"That's how its supposed to be." A now unemotional Naruto said. The one Naruto then looked over at another Naruto and slightly nudged his head in Kakashi's direction. The clone just nodded in response and took off yelling, "_Katon, Hosenka no Jutsu_!" Naruto breathed in deeply and then blew out, releasing many fireballs all hurling towards Kakashi. Kakashi quickly dodged all the fireballs without much effort involved. Kakashi started to relax again before he felt a sudden chakra signature behind him. His eyes widened as he barely escaped getting hit in the face, by a foot from one of the Naruto's. Kakashi landed and sighed.

'Looks like I cant read my book after all.' Kakashi thought to himself as he put his book away. When Naruto saw this he smirked and so did all of his clones.

"So your going to get serious now Sensei?" A Naruto clone asked really getting excited.

Kakashi laughed, "As serious as I need to get against a Chuunin probably." Naruto wasn't happy with this answer at all. He was expecting a simple 'yes' from Kakashi. He was enraged at what he received though. Kakashi still wasn't taking him seriously. Even if he was taking it a little more serious it still wasn't good enough for Naruto. He wanted Kakashi to go all out.

"So your underestimating me then!?" Naruto yelled full of rage as he jumped down from his spot.

Kakashi's eyes went wide. This wasn't what he had in mind at all. He was expecting Naruto to get mad and leave his spot. which in turn would reveal his place, which he did, but Naruto came down covered in red chakra. It was spinning all around Naruto and Kakashi could actually feel the anger coming from Naruto just through his chakra.

'Dammit this isn't good. I cant go to hard on Naruto. That would definitely lead to him revealing the Kyuubi was inside him…or at least something was wrong with him at least. Kakashi didn't want Naruto's teammates thinking he was a demon like the entire village did. That would just make Naruto become more hateful and go even further down the path he was heading.

"Naruto! Calm down! Please Naruto! Just calm down! I'll fight you seriously! One hundred percent effort on my part! Just please calm down Naruto!" Kakashi was shouting hysterically trying to get something through to Naruto, but nothing seemed to be working. Naruto was to far gone.

Sakura and Sasuke were still sitting in the forest when they saw Naruto come out engulfed in red chakra. Sakura looked at Sasuke with fear clear in her eyes. Sasuke just nodded as they slowly and quietly started to make their way towards Kakashi. Kakashi didn't notice a thing. He was still concerned with the boy in front of him.

'This wont work! I have to knock Naruto out before he gets any worse. Right now he's probably at High Chuunin/ Low Jonin strength. I cant let this go on much longer.' Kakashi was frantically thinking in his head.

Sasuke and Sakura just kept creeping forward until they were actually out in the open. Once again though Kakashi had no idea they were even there. Sasuke motioned his arm towards Kakashi and they continued forward still dead silent.

"THAT'S IT! IM DONE WITH THIS SHIT!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as he charged at Kakashi, pulling out a kunai. Kakashi just took a defensive stance, and waited for Naruto.

'I'm sorry Naruto, but I must do this.' Kakashi thought sadly.

Just as Naruto was about to punch Kakashi in the face, he sidestepped, and Kakashi slowly, but intensely karate chopped him on the side of his neck making Naruto fall to the ground only to poof into a cloud of smoke. Kakashi's eyes widened big time.

'This is bad! This is bad!' He kept thinking to himself looking around frantically to find Naruto until he spotted him leaning against a tree. Once again he was back to his usual emotionless self, and the red chakra was gone which visibly relieved Kakashi.

"Naruto you calmed down?" Kakashi asked some fear still in his voice.

"Yeah." Was Naruto's response.

"Ok then, you still want to fight me?" Kakashi asked getting into a fighting stance, which in return Naruto just shook his head. Kakashi didn't know what to say. "Wait…so are you going to show me your great plan?"

Naruto let a smirk come to his lips as he said, "What you didn't see it already?"

Kakashi was in shock as his eyes widened once again, and he looked down only to find that the two bells were gone.

"H-How d-did you!?" Kakashi partially asked still in complete shock. He heard a bush rustle and looked over to see Sasuke and Sakura come out both holding a bell. Kakashi, after recovering from his sudden shock, smiled slightly and sighed, "So when did you talk to them Naruto?" At this Naruto just smirked again. "Remember when I was really pissed off and you were fighting me? Well as you know that was a clone. I pumped a lot more chakra into it so it could take some more hits then just one, which in return worked out as I hoped it would. Anyway…when you were fighting my clone, I went over and found Sasuke and Sakura.

-Flashback-

Sasuke and Sakura were watching Naruto fight Kakashi with everything he had until they both in unison felt something on their shoulders. They both turned to see Naruto standing there emotionless as ever.

"Naruto!?" Sakura squeaked out in surprise.

"Shhhh!" Naruto responded harshly.

"So I'm assuming that it's a clone that's fighting Kakashi then?" Sasuke asked having figured that part out. Naruto only nodded before he began to speak,

"Ok listen in a little while my clone is going to do something that will keep Kakashi's full attention on him. When that happens I want you guys to go over and get the bells. The main point of this test is to see if we work well as a team, which we're going to prove in a few minutes. Trust me though…on missions and everything else. Stay out of my way…or I will kill you without hesitation."

Sasuke and Sakura both froze on the spot. They could tell Naruto wasn't messing around just by the tone of his voice. Sakura was trembling terribly and Sasuke, even though he didn't show it all that much, was scared to death of Naruto also. With that last comment Naruto was gone. Sasuke just sat there frozen in place. Sakura eventually spoke up.

"N-Naruto wouldn't r-really kill us would he?" Sakura asked still trembling terribly. Sasuke just looked at her and said, "I d-don't know b-but I don't t-think he was joking." Just then they felt something strong, and as they looked out into the clearing they saw Naruto walking towards Kakashi engulfed with red chakra. They then heard Kakashi yelling for Naruto to calm down which they took as the 'Q' to go. They both slowly started moving towards Kakashi.

-End Flashback-

Then everything just played out from there."

Kakashi once again didn't know what to say, 'To be able to figure out the real intention of this test, make a plan, and then set the plan into action in a matter of hours…Naruto you truly are a genius.'

Kakashi smiled under his mask at his team. "God job team! You guys all pass!"

At this comment Naruto didn't do anything, Sasuke smirked, and Sakura began jumping up and down. Kakashi was hoping for at least a smile from Naruto, but he got nothing. Kakashi sighed, 'I guess I'm going to have to get used to this new Naruto.'

"Ok team! Tomorrow at 8:00 AM meet me at this exact spot. We're going to start some missions tomorrow." Kakashi said which received another smirk from Sasuke, a happy Sakura, and a Naruto who looked sort of happy. Kakashi sighed, shook his head sadly, and then vanished in a flurry of leaves.

Naruto started walking away before Sasuke spoke up, "Hey Naruto I have something I want to ask you." Naruto turned around so he was facing Sasuke with an annoyed bored look on his face. "What?" Sasuke got an angry look on his face. "Yeah ok! You steal one of my jutsus and when I'm about to ask how, **your** annoyed! How the hell does that work!?" Naruto just smirked when he heard this. He then turned and started to walk away, his hands in his pockets. Sasuke was really angry now. "You didn't answer my question teme!" Naruto just slowly turned around and said, "I got it on my own." Then once again turned and walked away. Sakura who had to break the tension between the two, before Sasuke brutally attacked Naruto said, "How about we all go and get some ramen as a team? We can get to know each other better." Sasuke who was interested in Naruto's past quickly accepted the offer, but Naruto just kept walking. "Naruto!-" Sakura called, "Do you want to get some ramen with me and Sasuke?!" Naruto stopped and started thinking to himself.

'I could use this as a chance to learn Sakura and Sasuke's weaknesses in case I need ton use them for later.' Naruto turned back around and started walking back towards Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura smiled when she saw Naruto walking up with a smile on his face, even though her reason for him smiling and his reason were two completely different reasons.

'I bet if I tried hard enough I could get Naruto out of his shell and turn him into a really kind loving person. All I need is time.' Sakura thought to herself with a smile.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked towards the ramen stand in silence until Sakura broke the silence.

"So what should we talk about guys?" She asked hoping for an answer, but she only received a shrug a Sasuke, while Naruto gave no response. Sakura looked at both of them and sighed, "Fine then I guess I'll start then…umm what do you like in a guy or girl? Umm I like mysterious guys who are handsome, strong, hot, and are great at everything!" Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke just looked at Sakura as his eyebrow twitched. Naruto on the other hand got it and actually spoke out. "So you like Sasuke then? Why am I asking that though? I knew you liked him and so did everybody else in Konaha…well that was a waste of time, I'm gone." With that Naruto got up and left leaving a smirking Sasuke and a shocked, slightly blushing Sakura behind.

-At the Hokage Tower-

Sandaime was once again working on his never ending stack of papers when he heard a knock at the door. Sandaime felt a familiar chakra signature from the other side and smiled, "Come in Kakashi."

The door opened and Kakashi walked in with a serious look on his face.

"Hokage-Sama how did Naruto learn to hide his chakra signature?"

Sandaime chuckled as he figured out why Kakashi was so serious. He of course had gave him a training scroll that was a little more advanced then the first one he had given Naruto, and said scroll of course had that chakra signature exercise in it.

"He learned it from a scroll I gave him awhile ago." Sandaime responded still smiling.

"How long ago Hokage-Sama?"

"Well I would say it was about two weeks ago, why?"

Kakashi's jaw hit the wooden plank floor hard from shock at what he had just heard. "H-How did he l-learn it s-so fa-fast!?" Kakashi was stuttering like a mad man because of his total shock at what he was hearing.

Sandaime thought for a second then looked at Kakashi, "Well he does use _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_ to learn new jutsus and things of that nature so I'm guessing he used that."

If there was a way for Kakashi to become more shocked he did, because his jaw went through the floor.

"Wait…so your telling me that Naruto figured out the actual purpose of the _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_ already!?" Kakashi was on the verge of screaming. Sandaime, never removing his smile, just nodded.

"I cant believe the team I got…I have three genius' on my team." Kakashi said in disbelief.

"Three?" Sandaime asked questioningly.

"Yeah first I have Sakura who is a genius if she reads or learns about what's going on, hence why she had almost a perfect score at the academy only falling behind Sasuke because he was better at fighting and so on. Then there's Sasuke who as you know is very smart, and since he's from the Uchiha clan he's also a naturally gifted fighter which contributes. Then…then there's Naruto…who quite frankly I don't know how smart he is…but from what I've seen I would say he's a born strategist and also a born fighter. On top of that he's able to figure the purposes of things out at amazingly fast speeds…so from what I can tell I would say he's by far the smartest person in my team." Kakashi sighed, "But he's also the least social."

This shocked Sandaime, "Wait so you mean Naruto isn't interacting with Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Well no more then he needs to. I really think the only reason he even made a plan with them was because it was required to pass the test." Kakashi said sadness and slight worry in his voice.

"That's a problem." Sandaime stated plain out. Worry overwhelming his voice.

Kakashi just nodded in response. "What should we do about it Hokage-Sama?"

"Don't worry I'll have a talk with him Kakashi." Sandaime said with a sigh.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama. I really have a talented team, but it would be a problem if Naruto didn't trust anybody on it."

"I understand Kakashi…by the way would you find Naruto and tell him I wish to speak to him?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Kakashi said before walking out the door.

Sandaime once again sighed and leaned back in his chair. 'What am I going to do with you Naruto?'

-At Naruto's Apartment-

Naruto had just recently got home and he was already reading through scrolls and having some shadow clones try some jutsus. Naruto was thinking about what he should do next since he had just finished his current scroll until he heard a knock at his door. Naruto got up and walked over to the door, and looked out the eye hole to see the Cyclops standing there smiling under his mask. Naruto just unlocked the door and walked back over to his bed and sat back down looking at some more scrolls. When Kakashi heard the door unlock, but Naruto didn't open it he took it upon himself to let himself in. He walked in the door to see Naruto on his bed looking at a scroll. Kakashi eyes Naruto's apartment. It was small and absolutely **covered** in scrolls. Kakashi smiled slightly,

'So this is why he's so good at his age.'

Kakashi then looked at Naruto, or one of the Naruto's, who was currently working on some Suiton jutsu.

"Naruto…-" Kakashi waited to continue until Naruto looked up but all he did was respond with a, "Yes?"

Kakashi sighed and continued, "Well Hokage-Sama wishes to speak with you." Now this got Naruto to look up and he surprisingly, had a smile on his face.

"Ok! Thanks Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto almost shouted.

'So this is how Naruto reacts when he speaks with someone he trusts.' Kakashi thought to himself sadly. 'If only Naruto could act that way more often.'

Naruto walked over to Kakashi and they both turned and walked out of Naruto's apartment. Kakashi noticed Naruto didn't lock his door.

"Hey Naruto! You might want to lock your door. Someone might break in." Kakashi suggested trying to be helpful.

"Don't worry about it Sensei its better to leave it unlocked." Naruto responded, still walking forward.

"Why's that Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he caught up to Naruto.

"Its better if they can just get in rather the break the lock on the door. That way I wont have to pay for it when it happens. I mean either way it would be the same result." Naruto said letting a little sadness slip into his voice.

Kakashi felt really bad for Naruto. He had to live with this kind of stuff all the time.

"But that doesn't matter. I don't really care if they break in. I don't really have anything to steal and if they do something else I can fix it…so its no problem." Naruto said trying to cheer himself up.

"Naruto if you ever need anything feel free to ask me." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind…thanks Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto responded with a weak smile.

Naruto and Kakashi walked in silence until they reached the Hokage Tower.

"Ok Naruto Hokage-Sama should be waiting for you so just head on up." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Yeah…thanks again Kakashi-Sensei"

Kakashi just nodded then vanished in a pile of leaves. Naruto started walking into the Hokage Tower until he heard a familiar voice from behind him. Naruto turned around and saw Shikamaru talking to Ino. Shikamaru was probably the closest person from the academy, that he would actually sort of call his friend. Shikamaru finished talking to Ino and looked over to see Naruto staring at him. He waved and Naruto waved back as Shikamaru walked closer to him.

"Hey Naruto! What's going on man? How's your team? Wait…you guys did pass the test didn't you?"

Naruto smiled at Shikamaru and answered, "Yo Shikamaru, nothing much, they're ok, and yeah we passed."

Shikamaru smiled at him and then asked, "Who figured out the real intention of the test? Please tell me it was you and not Sasuke."

Naruto smirked, "Yeah it was me, I figured it out before the test even started."

Shikamaru smirked back, "Same, I always knew you were smarter then you acted Naruto. I hope we can meet up some time and hang out like the good old days."

"Yeah, maybe." Naruto returned. "Well I got to get going Shikamaru, Ojiisan wants to talk to me."

Shikamaru just nodded and waved as Naruto turned around and walked into the Hokage Tower. Naruto was glared at by most of the people in the Hokage Tower, which he was used to so it didn't effect him all that much. Naruto just kept on walking until he reached the Hokage's Office. Naruto didn't even bother knocking he just waltzed right in. Naruto walked in to see Sandaime doing paperwork at his desk.

"Yo Ojiisan! What did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto nearly shouted as he walked into the office.

Sandaime looked up from his papers and instantly got a smile on his face. He motioned for Naruto to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk. Naruto nodded, walked over, and sat down. Sandaime sighed and looked Naruto in the eyes, totally serious now.

"Naruto…-" Sandaime began. "You have to accept the people on your team…if you don't trust the other members of your team then you wont be successful throughout your ninja career."

Naruto just looked at Sandaime and then looked down. "I can try I guess…I just have trouble trusting anyone. I mean…how am I supposed to know they aren't actually out to kill me?"

Sandaime sighed, "Naruto did Sasuke or Sakura attack before the incident?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Then why would they attack you now?" Sandaime asked trying to reason with Naruto.

Naruto looked up, "Well because Sasuke wants to beat me, and Sakura would want to beat me if I hurt Sasuke, and then Kakashi-Sensei…I don't know but there has to be something."

Sandaime looked at Naruto sadly, "Naruto you cant think everyone is out to get you. Your life wont be a happy one if you keep that mind set."

"My life isn't a happy one to begin with, and the way I think of it is, if I don't trust people then they don't have a chance to gain my trust. If they don't gain my trust then they don't have a chance to destroy it by backstabbing me. I have reasons for everything Ojiisan. I fight for myself and only myself! I don't give a damn about anyone else as long as I survive the fight!" Naruto screamed before jumping out the window, landing on the ground below and running away.

Sandaime ran over to the window and shouted, "Naruto!" Sandaime sighed as he sat back down. Well Sandaime knew Naruto's exact mindset now. He cared only for himself and would kill others just to stay alive. Naruto was finally at the end of the road of the street Sandaime didn't want him to go.

"Dammit Naruto…is there anyway to get you back?" Sandaime said out loud to himself.

-Somewhere in Konaha-

Naruto was running for a reason that was unknown to him. He just took off from the Hokage Tower for no reason at all. Naruto however didn't have any intention of stopping he figured he would get his running in for the day by running around Konaha about twenty times. After about three hours Naruto had finished running and was taking a little breather. Naruto looked up and saw Sakura walking towards him, which was the last thing Naruto wanted to deal with right now. An annoying Sasuke fan girl. Naruto started to walk away before he heard. "Naruto!" He knew he was trapped then. Naruto turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" A **very **annoyed Naruto asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something today…you know like hang out?" Sakura asked blushing a bit.

Naruto turned back around and started to walk away, "Sorry I got stuff to do."

Sakura looked at Naruto's back pleading, "Please Naruto! Just one day that's all!"

Naruto sighed as he turned around, "Fine, but its going to be tomorrow I told you I have stuff to do today."

Sakura's face lit up as she ran over and hugged Naruto causing him to freeze instantly. Sakura let go and ran away in the other direction very happy. Naruto however was not as happy as Sakura was. In fact he was scared to death just by the contact. It was always like this whenever he made contact with someone that wasn't Sandaime, ever since the incident. The only other person to ever have hugged Naruto without scaring him to death was Azami, but Naruto didn't even want to think about that since she had died. It took awhile for Naruto to even realize that he was crying slightly because of what the hug brought memory's of. The contact made him think of the attack on him while the hug made him think of Azami, and if you added those two together it made tears no matter how you added them.

"Dammit I cant be seen like this." Naruto said to himself as he walked back to his apartment. He kept his head sown the entire time trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Naruto finally got up to his apartment door and opened it to find the place was trashed. Everything in the cabinets were all over the floor while his bed sheets were torn to pieces, along with his ramen that was all over the walls and floors. The only thing that didn't get bothered was the scroll Sandaime gave to Naruto. The reason why this wasn't touched, as you might have guessed, was because Naruto was the only one that could open it.

'Dammit…looks like I have to get new things. I hate this village so damn much!' Naruto said getting angrier the more he thought about it.

Just as Naruto was about to explode he found himself standing in front of the all to familiar gate once again. Naruto looked up to see the Kyuubi sitting there with a Satanist grin showing on his features. Naruto just looked at the Kyuubi waiting for him to talk. The Kyuubi just continued looking at Naruto with the same look. Naruto was really getting annoyed now. Just when Naruto was about to yell at the fox, and ask just what the hell he wanted the fox started to talk.

"**There it's done now**"

Naruto looked at the fox confusion clear in his details, "What's done Kyuubi?"

The Kyuubi just looked at Naruto and chuckled slightly, "**I have given you a few things that will help in the outside world. I will also train you to use the gifts to the best of their ability**." Kyuubi said with a satisfied look on his face.

Naruto was interested now, "What were the gifts Kyuubi?" Kyuubi once again chuckled slightly, "**Well the first I'm surprised you have yet to notice**." Naruto began to speak, but stopped as realization dawned on him.

"You gave me fangs?" Naruto asked a little confused and slightly angry at the thought of the villager's response to him having fangs now. Kyuubi however had a very wide grin on his face.

"**Yes Kit, and for the other gift…just pump some of my chakra into your hands**." The Kyuubi demanded and smirked when he saw Naruto's response as his fingernails became claws, then went back to normal as he pumped some chakra into them again.

Naruto looked up questioningly at Kyuubi, "Wait Kyuubi…can I get rid of my fangs to?" Kyuubi just shook his head which in turn actually scared Naruto. "Wait! If I cant get rid of these then that means that the village will think I'm actually turn into a demon! How does this help me at all!?" Naruto was shouting franticly at Kyuubi. Kyuubi just chuckled some, "**I gave these gifts to you so that people would fear you, that was the point of them**." Naruto just sat down, "I don't want to be seen as a demon though!" Kyuubi once again laughed except this time it was a lot louder. "**Kit the villagers already see you as a demon. With what I've given you however, they wont attack you or wreck your home from fear that you might find out that it was them that did it**."

Naruto thought over what Kyuubi had said. It did make a lot of sense I mean why would you attack something that you were scared to death of? Naruto then turned to the Kyuubi with a smirk on his face, "Ok fine…thanks for the gifts I guess, but what are you going to train me in with these?" The Kyuubi smirked once again, "**I'm going to train you to fight like an animal when need be. So if you run out of chakra or don't have a weapon on you at the moment, you can use these to attack and kill your opponent. However I must warn you, the ways you will kill with these will not end up unnoticed. They will cause a lot of blood to be shed, is that alright with you**?"

Naruto didn't even have to think, he just nodded his head and smirked at the thought of ripping the Anbu member, with the one eyed wolf mask, to shreds. "Ok so when do we start training Kyuubi?" Naruto asked eager to get stronger.

Kyuubi grinned satanically at Naruto's eagerness, "**Don't worry Kit we can start whenever you want to**." Naruto was really excited now, "Well I don't have anything to do at the moment so…how about now?" Kyuubi just nodded and started to instruct Naruto,

"**Ok listen Kit I want you to go out into the forest and work on killing animals with just your fangs and claws. This will not only increase your skill with both of those, but will also increase your stealth and quickness as well**." Naruto thought about it for a bit then nodded, closed his eyes, and began to leave his mind.

When Naruto opened his eyes he was back in his apartment. Naruto smiled to himself, then started to wonder just how sharp his K-9's were. Naruto put his index finger up to one of his fangs and gently ran it across the point. Instantly Naruto tasted blood in his mouth. When Naruto took his finger out he was shocked to see that he had a deep cut where he had put his finger on his K-9.

'Wow…these really are sharp. I never imagined something could be this sharp. I barely added any force to my finger at all and look what it did.' Naruto thought to himself amazed.

Naruto soon got over his shock and started walking towards the forest. Until Naruto felt something dripping off of his finger. He looked down to find that his finger was once again bleeding heavily.

'What the hell!? There's no way that this could have happened just by touching my K-9.' Naruto thought as he wrapped his finger in some bandages he kept with him at all times. After Naruto wrapped the bandages around his finger he continued to walk out into the forest. After a bit of walking Naruto found himself outside of Konaha's gates in the forest. Naruto sat down and started to listen for any sound that would indicate that something was near. Naruto was about to give up on trying, as it was about an hour into his training, when he heard something break a stick in the nearby brush. Naruto's eyes shot open as he sprang up and was over in the area where he heard the noise in a matter of seconds. Naruto then saw a rabbit take off into the clearing. Naruto smirked as he took off after it. Naruto was quickly gaining on it, for some weird reason Naruto seemed in a trance when he was chasing it.

'Man this makes me feel so alive! I have to get the rabbit! I have to!' Naruto screamed in his head.

Naruto was overly excited now and was about five feet from the rabbit. Naruto's eyes were wide and his mouth was hung open with his tongue hanging out. Naruto then jumped into the air, and in not even a second the rabbit was dead underneath one of Naruto's hands. The claws were sticking right into the rabbit and the blood was running all over his hands. Naruto wasn't thinking at all anymore. It actually was like an animal had taken over Naruto and was acting as it would in the wild.

Then Naruto did something unbelievable. He leaned his head forward and used his fangs to tear a piece of the rabbit off and started to eat it. Naruto kept on doing so until the rabbit was almost gone. At this point though, the rabbits blood was all around Naruto's mouth as he continued to eat, and then out of nowhere Naruto shot up and starting throwing up. Naruto looked down at what he had just seen and threw up again. Naruto was freaking out. He didn't remember anything from the time he heard the rabbit up until just then.

'What the hell was I doing!?' Naruto screamed in his head, as he wiped his arm across his mouth, which he then looked down at revealing blood all over his arm. Then Naruto saw his hands…they were absolutely **drenched** in blood. Naruto was trying to think back to when he had attacked the rabbit but everything came up blank. Naruto just sat down and stared at the bloodied remains of the rabbit in front of him.

'How could I have done this!? There is no way I could have ever ate a rabbit without cooking it first!' Naruto thought before thinking about the rabbit and the taste that was still in his mouth. Then once again he leaned over and threw up. Naruto was shaking heavily now, he had no idea what was happening. The only answer he could come up with was that Kyuubi did something else to him so that this would happen. Naruto just started walking back towards Konaha, but Naruto kept thinking back to the taste of the raw rabbit in his mouth, he even knew the taste of its blood which didn't help the slightest bit. Naruto walked into Konaha and then started running towards his apartment jumping from roof to roof trying to not get seen by anybody. Naruto was now close enough that he actually saw his apartment in the distance. He sighed in relief until he heard someone yell for him.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to look back and saw Sasuke close behind him chasing him for some question.

"Naruto slow down man I need to talk to you!" Naruto was panicking now. He knew he had to get back to his apartment before Sasuke saw him. He also knew that if Sasuke saw him like this that he would think of him as a monster like everyone else, if he didn't already. Naruto was now at his door and burst through it and slammed the door shut. He then ran into the bathroom and locked that door where he knew he was safe.

Sasuke was shocked at Naruto's response to him trying to have a conversation with him. Sasuke saw Naruto slam the door to his apartment, but noticed that a window was broke out so he went over and climbed through it. Sasuke was shocked at what he saw, as his eyes went wide. Naruto's place was absolutely trashed! There was stuff all over the room, ramen all over the floor and walls, not to mention the blood the floor and on the bathroom doorknob. Sasuke noticed that it was fresh and for the first time in his life was worried about Naruto.

"Naruto you ok!? I see some blood out here and I'm just making sure your not dying in there on me or anything." Sasuke called waiting for an answer. He then heard the sink get turned on.

"Y-Yeah don't worry about it Sasuke." Came Naruto's response. Even though Sasuke could tell there was something wrong. He just decided he would wait till Naruto came out.

Naruto was going crazy trying to get all the blood off of himself. After about a god 30 minutes the thing left was his shirt which had blood all over it. Naruto was trying to think of a way to get rid of it, but nothing came to mind. Naruto just decided he would take his shirt off, walk out like nothing happened, and just simply put on a new one.

Sasuke was sitting on Naruto's tore up bed waiting for him to come out when he noticed a scroll that was untouched. Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him as he opened it up and saw a seal. He bit his thumb and wiped it across the seal, and nothing happened. Sasuke was confused. He had no idea why it wouldn't unseal. He tried again, but once again nothing. Sasuke just set the scroll back down and decided to wait for Naruto. About 5 minutes later Naruto walked out of the bathroom without a shirt on, walked over to his closet, and put a new shirt on which was also black and red.

"So what did you want Sasuke?" Naruto started off trying to act as casual as he usually did.

Sasuke went straight to the point, "Naruto why didn't you stop when I called out your name, and why did you walk out of the bathroom without a shirt on?"

Naruto's total act of being normal seemed to vanish as soon as that question was asked. "What?"

"Naruto you heard what I said now answer me." Sasuke demanded totally serious.

Naruto just smirked which revealed his fangs to Sasuke, which actually made him gasp as his eyes went wide.

"Listen Sasuke you don't have any right to order me to do anything! So just let it go before you piss me off!" Naruto nearly screamed at Sasuke which made him shut up instantly.

Sasuke stayed quiet for awhile until Naruto talked again, "So what did you want in the first place Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and responded, "Nothing really I just wanted to talk some."

Naruto got up slowly and walked out of his apartment for no apparent reason. Sasuke was shocked at first, but then decided it was his chance to check out the bathroom. Sasuke moved into the bathroom swiftly and turned on the lights to reveal, a shirt covered in blood, to be more precise the shirt that had been wearing earlier that day. He also found the sink had blood stains in it from when Naruto was in the bathroom earlier, along with a blood covered faucet handle.

'What the hell happened Naruto?' Sasuke thought to himself as he walked out of the bathroom and then out of Naruto's apartment. Sasuke just kept walking like nothing had happened. He just casually walked home, and when he got there it was about 10:00 PM.

'I need to figure out what's going on with Naruto. Something wrong I can tell. I'll worry about it tomorrow though.' Sasuke was thinking to himself before darkness engulfed him.

Naruto on the other hand had been walking around ever since he left his apartment. I mean its not like he could sleep there, the place was completely trashed. Naruto figured that he would just go report it to Sandaime then go sleep on The Hokage Mountain, the 4th's head to be more precise. Naruto was walking to the Hokage Tower with a kunai ready in hand. He was always on very high alert when it was night. He couldn't help it he was just like that ever since the incident. Naruto finally reached the Hokage Tower and stepped in, heading for the Hokage's Office. Even though it was late Naruto knew that Sandaime would be there, because he always was, and the reason for that was because of the endless supply of paperwork.

Naruto just casually walked up the steps leading to the Hokage's office. He did meet some glares along the way though, but then again he met said glares wherever he went. Naruto got up to the door and without knocking walked into the room. Naruto walked in to find a sleeping Sandaime at his desk, papers all over the place. Naruto just walked over and slightly shook Sandaime which caused him to churn and open his eyes partially. When Sandaime saw Naruto standing in front of him all he did was smile, and laugh lightly. Sandaime then slowly lifted his head and looked at Naruto as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"So…What can I do for you Naruto?" Sandaime asked.

"Oh, well I just came to tell you that my apartment got messed up again so I'm going to be sleeping on the Hokage Monument for awhile if you need me." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"…So again huh? Man I wish there was a way I could stop this from happening Naruto, but you must understand there is nothing I can do about it." Sandaime said apologetically.

Naruto just smiled softly, "Yeah don't worry Ojiisan it's never been a problem before. I just was wondering if you could fix my apartment up again."

Sandaime just nodded his head which caused Naruto to smile.

"Thanks Ojiisan! Well as I told you, if you need me I'll be on top of the Hokage Monument."

"Ok Naruto if I need you for some reason I'll send for you." Sandaime said smiling.

Naruto just nodded, walked over to the nearest window, and jumped out of it falling about one hundred feet below, but landing with no problem. Naruto then just started running towards the Hokage Mountain. Even if Naruto would deny it, he was terrified of walking around at night, so naturally he wanted to get out of everyone's site as soon as possible.

In a matter of minutes Naruto was on top of the 4th's head looking over Konaha. Naruto sat down and got a great idea. Naruto instantly stood back up and made thirty clones.

"Ok you guys listen! I'm going to go to sleep, but I want you guys to practice until I lose control of you and you poof away, ok?"

"OK!" All the clones shouted in unison and ran off to practice.

Naruto just smirked and sat back down. He was happy with the way he was thinking now. Ever since he lost his eye he had been thinking a lot more in dept about stuff and it was making him smarter. Naruto fell asleep with a smirk on his face that night.

The morning came fast for Naruto as he woke up as soon as the sun came over the horizon. His eyes slowly opened, and he got up slowly. Naruto noticed something almost immediately.

'No headache? Wow I need to get my clones to train as I go to sleep more often.'

Naruto then thought he would have a little talk with Kyuubi to talk about what had happened yesterday with the rabbit. Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them, Kyuubi was laying there looking at him.

"**Yo Kit**." The Kyuubi said with a smirk.

Naruto stood up and completely ignored the Kyuubi's greeting.

"Kyuubi what the hell happened yesterday when I was tracking that rabbit!?" Naruto nearly screamed.

The Kyuubi's smirk just got bigger, "**I guess you were more animalistic then I first thought, I must say Kit I'm proud of you! Being able to just eat the damn rabbit, it was like you did it everyday and was a normal thing for you!**"

"But I don't want that Kyuubi! What if I'm with a group of people and I see a rabbit and attack it without even realize it!? That would definitely make them afraid of me! I don't want that!" Naruto was full out shouting now.

"**Kit listen, I gave you those gifts for the purpose of making people afraid of you. Those gifts also on their own made you a little more animalistic which seems to have effected you for the better, since you had a lot more in you then I had originally thought you did. Kit think of it this way, if your going against an enemy and you attack one of their comrades and rip their throat out with your claws, don't you think that would scare them to death!?**" Kyuubi said full of excitement.

"Yes, but I don't want that! If I do that then my comrades will be afraid of me to!" Naruto yelled panicking over the situation.

The Kyuubi looked totally confused now, "**Comrades? Why would you need comrades? Kit listen to me! You want everyone to be afraid of you! That way no one will mess with you! Then we can make sure that we can avoid another attack that will cost you something you vitally need. Do you see where I'm coming from Kit?**"

Naruto sighed and nodded slowly. He knew the Kyuubi was right even if he didn't like it. Naruto would prefer to have everyone fear him, then have everyone attack him for being a 'demon.' Naruto decided he would just ask the Kyuubi if he could take some of the animalistic characteristics out of him.

"Umm Kyuubi, I was wondering-" Naruto was cut off by the Kyuubi.

"**No Kit, this is something I cant undo. You're stuck with the instinct to kill anything that is a threat to you. If you try hard enough you should be able to contain yourself around your allies and friends however.**" The Kyuubi stated.

Naruto sunk at this news. The last thing he wanted to be was what everyone was telling him he was. Now Naruto knew that if a villager was attacking him, that he would go into a rage and kill them. Naruto was scared. This was the first time in a long time Naruto had been this scared. Naruto was thinking as hard as he could to find a way that he would know the difference between allies and enemies, but nothing came to mind.

Kyuubi was just watching Naruto with a hint of sadness in his features. Although he would never admit it he did feel sorry for his container. Kyuubi for a fact knew that there was no way that Naruto would be able to have an even close to normal life now with the gifts that were given to him. Kyuubi turned to look at Naruto, who he had turned from to think, to find something that was shocking, disturbing, frightening, and confusing all at the same time. Naruto was sitting down on the ground laughing. Not hard, but nonetheless he was laughing lightly, then out of nowhere it exploded into a full blown hysterical laughter, that sounded like it could only come from a mentally insane person. Naruto soon after stopped laughing but had a sick, twisted grin on his face. Naruto then turned to Kyuubi.

"Well I was thinking Kyuubi, and well…since I don't have any control over my actions anymore…well, why try to control them at all? If I feel like killing something or someone I'm going to do just that! And no one will be able to stop me! Cause if they try I'll just kill them too!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs before he broke out into an sickly insane laughter. Kyuubi was actually sort of terrified of Naruto now. Then kid he knew was gone, and was taken over by someone who didn't care what he had to do to get what he wanted. Kyuubi looked back at Naruto, and then saw him turn and look at him.

"Kyuubi I've finally found a goal in life!…That goal is to, no matter at what cost, find a place where I belong, a place where I have a purpose in life! A reason to live…Until I find that place…I cannot and will not die, even if I have to kill everyone on this planet!" Naruto said with a bloodthirsty smirk on his face. The Kyuubi was about to say something to Naruto, but he was gone before he could say anything.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself on top of the Hokage Mountain. He smirked and started to walk down towards the village.

-Haruno Residence-

Sakura had just woken up and was immediately thinking about the 'date' she had with Naruto. Ever since Sakura had seen how cool, calm, and smart Naruto was she had taken a pretty big liking to the blond haired boy. She was actually debating on whether of not to call him 'Naruto-Kun' from now on or not. Sakura eventually decided against it, because that would make it to obvious. Sakura decided to get ready to meet everyone at Training Ground 13 and do some missions. She quickly shed her clothes and hopped into the shower, after a little while she came out and dried off, then walked over and picked out some clothes and slipped those on. Sakura then looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her appearance. She then walked downstairs, where she grabbed an apple to eat on the way over. She then said bye to her mom and left for the Training Grounds.

-Uchiha Estate-

Sasuke had been awake for a good two hours and had already got in a little bit of training, and he decided he should head over to the Training Grounds to meet the others and go on their new mission. Sasuke had been wondering what was up with Naruto ever since he had left his apartment.

'Something's got to be up with Naruto…I need to figure out what it is!' Sasuke thought determined, to find out what happened with Naruto, for some unknown reason.

Sasuke decided the best way would to just act normal and watch how Naruto acted. He shrugged and started walking towards the Training Grounds.

-Somewhere In Konaha-

Naruto had been walking around for awhile until he realized that he needed to meet his team at the training grounds. Naruto had been taking a new approach ever since his talk with The Kyuubi, he was smiling almost nonstop and looked like nothing could bring him down. Naruto decided it was better to act this way then to act like he normally did, because if he acted this way then people wouldn't get suspicious of him.

The training grounds finally came into view and Naruto could see Sakura and Sasuke already there, but as to be expected there was no sign of Kakashi.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted, while waving, and walking towards Sasuke and Sakura.

This greeting took Sakura and Sasuke off guard as the usually emotionless boy was smiling big and was being shocking loud.

'Yeah there is definitely something up.' Sasuke thought to himself as he watched Naruto walk over smiling.

'What's with Naruto? Naruto never acts like this!' Sakura was thinking to herself shocked.

"So you guys ready for a mission! It's going to be so awesome! Man I hope we get a really hard one, where we have to like take out some other ninjas or something!" Naruto said rather loudly to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Ok Naruto what's going on with you? I know something's up, your never ever this loud and then yesterday what happened there, well I think you know what I'm talking about." Sasuke said directly to Naruto getting straight to the point.

"Huh? Sasuke what the hell are you talking about? Nothings wrong with me, what because I was always quiet I cant talk?" Naruto asked getting a little pissed off.

"No you can, it's just you made a **huge** change personality wise. First off you never talked and when you did it was to threaten someone. Second you never smiled, if you did it wasn't a smile it was a smirk. Third and lastly you were quiet all the time, you were never near as loud as you are today." Sasuke said totally serious.

"I really don't care what you say Sasuke! I can act however the hell I want to!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto, and then Kakashi appeared to fins Naruto about to attack Sasuke.

"Naruto calm down. We have a mission." Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto turned and faced Kakashi with a huge grin on his face, something that disturbed Kakashi terribly for some reason.

"What's the mission Kakashi-Sensei?!" Naruto screamed, which startled Kakashi more then his grin.

'What the hell is going on with Naruto, he's acting totally out of character. This is actually scary how happy Naruto is acting.' Kakashi thought to himself concerned for the blond haired Genin.

"Just calm down Naruto, first we have to go talk to the Hokage to get the specifics about the mission." Kakashi said calmly, but still very worried about Naruto.

Naruto just nodded and started walking towards the Hokage Tower while Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura followed. They walked for awhile until they came to the Hokage Tower. They all walked in and when they got to the door Naruto just barged in.

"Hey Ojiisan!" Naruto yelled startling Sandaime.

"Hello Naruto." He said in return with a smile.

"What's our mission!?" Naruto burst out in a scream.

"Naruto calm down for a couple of minutes so he can explain tell us about it." Kakashi said rolling his eyes.

"Fine." Naruto said crossed his arms waiting for Sandaime to speak.

Sandaime cleared his throat and began to speak, "Ok your mission is to find the Feudal Lord's cat, and return it safely here.

When Naruto heard that he visibly froze as his eyes went wide. Naruto would have hoped that no one noticed, but this wasn't so. Actually everyone in the room noticed.

"Naruto you ok?" Kakashi asked concerned.

Sasuke and Sakura just looked at Naruto with concern in their features.

Naruto nodded his head and smiled, "Yeah don't worry I'm fine!"

'I didn't want my team to realize how I was so soon, but I guess I don't have a choice.' Naruto thought to himself as a bloodthirsty smirk made it's way to his face before it vanished a second later, but Sandaime noticed it.

"Ok you guys are dismissed, but Kakashi can you stay behind for a second." Sandaime said in more of an order then a question. Kakashi just nodded as he team walked out of the room. When they door closed Sandaime began to speak.

"Kakashi I want you to keep a very close eye on Naruto during this mission, I feel something isn't right."

Kakashi just nodded, "Is that all Hokage-Sama?"

Sandaime nodded, and Kakashi walked out the door.

'What is going on with you Naruto?' Sandaime sighed and got back to work on his paper.

Ok! Chapter done! YEAH! Well anyway sorry for the late update guys I was having some minor writers block but got over it fast enough, but anyway as always I ask for you to review if you would and in case your wondering this will be a NaruSaku fanfic, and I know that I just lost a lot of readers with that line but whatever I cant really do anything about that except make this a harem…but I don't see that happening to bear with me. Well until next time

Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

-1An Eye For An Eye

Chapter 4

Yeah ok well what's up again guys! Here's chapter 4 I'm sorry if this took longer then the others, but during the whole weekend and presidents day I didn't write for some unknown reason but whatever. Thank you guys for the reviews it makes me feel good when I get them lol, also sorry if you guys don't like the current Naruto, but that's how he is, a crazy, on the verge of a breakdown, psychopath also sorry in advance for all of the -with 'whoever'- things but I couldn't think of anything to do with that since I have peoples points of views happening at the same time. if you have a suggestion of what I could do other then that please pm me or tell me in a review I would greatly appreciate it. Well anyway just please keep reviewing cause as I said it makes me feel good on the inside lol and well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Naruto and I don't have a stupid joke to go with it so….sorry

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

Commentary

_Jutsu_

After team 7 had left the Hokage's office they were forced to wait for their Sensei, which was annoying Naruto greatly.

"Come on! I want to go find the damn cat already!" At this Sasuke just looked at him still wondering what was up with the Blond, while Sakura was actually very worried about Naruto.

'There has to be something wrong.' Sakura thought to herself, 'Maybe it's family issues or something…wait does Naruto even have a family?' Sakura was thinking hard over this, because as far as she could remember she had never seen Naruto with anyone who could be related to him. Unless they just didn't look anything alike, but that was highly doubtful. Sakura was thinking very deeply about this subject when she was snapped out of her thoughts by Kakashi, who was walking out of the Hokage's office. He had one hand in his pocket while his other was holding his prized book in front of his face so he could read it. When he made it over to his team he put the book away and started to instruct them.

"Ok team we're going to go look around Konaha in search of this cat, as you may have guessed. I also have something for you guys that will help you keep in touch with each other during this mission." After Kakashi finished, he pulled out four headsets. "These will keep us in contact with one another throughout the mission, just in case someone needs anything or has some information about the location of the cat." He then handed one to each of the team, and put one on himself. He then looked at his team again, "So you guys got any questions or are we good?"

Naruto and Sasuke didn't respond at all, but Sakura was a different story,

"So what does the cat look like Sensei? How should we know if we got the wrong cat?" Kakashi just chuckled at this,

"Don't worry you'll know if its the right cat when you see it or not." Sakura just looked confused while Naruto and Sasuke didn't seem to care at all. They all then walked out of the Hokage Tower, and Kakashi then started to walk off towards the center of Konaha,

"See you guys when you find the cat!" He yelled behind him as he disappeared into the hoards of people walking around the streets of Konaha.

Naruto then started walking his own way, which was to the left of where they were currently at. He didn't wave or anything he just kept walking until he suddenly disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke just got angry when he saw this,

'Since when can Naruto use _The Shushin _(Body Flicker)!?' Sasuke screamed in his head. He knew he was currently behind Naruto in terms of power, but now it seemed that they were in a completely different league strength wise. The more he thought about it the angrier he got. Sasuke started walking away really pissed off. Sasuke had started walking in the opposite direction of Naruto which was to the right. Sakura was confused as to why Sasuke got so angry all of a sudden and marched away, for she hadn't seen Naruto use The Shushin. Sakura thought about following Sasuke until she decided she would just follow Naruto, but when she turned around and faced where he had walked he was gone. Sakura was shocked.

'Where did Naruto go!?' Sakura thought completely shocked that her teammate has just vanished. Sakura then figured that it would be better if she just went in a different direction then everyone else. She came up with this conclusion, because she figured Sasuke was really pissed off and well she also figured more ground would get covered if she walked in a different direction.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was looking all over for the cat. He desperately wanted to find it. For some reason he was really excited about killing it. He knew there was no chance he could just catch it, he knew that if he found it, then it would die no question about it.

'Where is the damn thing! This is really annoying! I need to find it before-' Naruto was cut out of his thoughts by a sudden sound from a nearby tree. Naruto was instantly in the tree, in the exact spot, where the sound had come from. He was looking all over for it and started to climb higher up into the tree. Naruto was now at the top looking franticly for the cat when he heard something below him. Naruto's attention instantly was where he heard the sound. He was looking all around when he saw a cat run out into the open. Naruto was instantly on the ground where the cat had just been. Naruto took off full speed his claws now out and ready to kill.

**-With Kakashi- **

Kakashi had just been walking down the street when he saw a cat run across the clearing up ahead. He laughed then started following it. Kakashi was losing it fast, so he figured he would just take the roofs instead of the streets. Kakashi continued following the cat until he saw it go up into a tree that was nearby his current location. Kakashi figured he would just wait and see who was the first member on his team to get the cat. Kakashi pulled out his book and started to read, but was quickly interrupted by Naruto running down the street. Kakashi decided he should hide his chakra signature, and just watch what Naruto would do. Kakashi saw Naruto stop and look at where the cat was just at and then instantly he was there. Kakashi was shocked at Naruto's speed.

'When did Naruto get so fast?' Kakashi thought to himself amazed.

Kakashi gained his focus back and saw that Naruto was at the top of the tree looking around. Kakashi then saw the cat run into the clear and apparently so did Naruto as he was instantly where it had just been. Naruto was looking around, and then stood still, which Kakashi assumed was him listening to hear the cat out. Kakashi then noticed something shocking. Naruto once again had claws, but Kakashi didn't know if he, once again, had fangs or not. The claws however were enough of a sign for Kakashi to know something was up. Kakashi swiftly moved over to another roof that was closer to Naruto. Naruto was just standing there until his eyes shot open and he growled rather loudly, which in turn shocked Kakashi. Kakashi did however notice that Naruto did in fact have fangs once again, which worried him deeply. Naruto then took off in another direction ,and jumped up into the air. Kakashi followed right with Naruto and noticed that Naruto was going to pounce on the cat. Naruto had his mouth wide and his claws were ready to tear the cat to pieces.

"DIE!" Naruto screamed out as he was now only inches away from tearing into the cat's flesh, the same exact cat he supposed to bring with him, not kill. Kakashi then went into action as he quickly grabbed the cat and got out of Naruto's way.

'Dammit Naruto is going crazy! This isn't good!' Kakashi said to himself.

"Kakashi!" Naruto screamed. "You stole my meal!" Naruto was really pissed off now, he lunged at Kakashi just for Kakashi to dodge him. Naruto was on all fours now, and was showing his fangs while snarling rather deeply. Kakashi was just panicking. He didn't know what to do.

'I guess I have to knock him out' Kakashi thought as he waited for Naruto to attack.

Naruto was going crazy, he wanted that cat so badly it was killing him. He actually was imagining what the cat tasted like, before he even got it, which in turn was making his mouth water.

"I need that damn cat!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Kakashi was really panicking as he felt two familiar chakra signatures approaching where him and Naruto stood. Sasuke and Sakura were both approaching rather fast as they heard through the headsets what was going on between the two. Sakura was worried not only about their Sensei, but also about Naruto, Something was very wrong with him as of lately. Sasuke on the other hand was worried at what Naruto was going to do when he saw himself and Sakura show up at the scene. He didn't know how he would react to their appearance in the area.

Naruto charged at Kakashi with his claws out desperate to get the cat from his grasp. Naruto missed the cat, however he did get something out of his attack. Naruto licked the blood off of his claws and it was better then he expected it to be. Kakashi on the other hand wasn't so happy with what had happened. He now had a deep wound on his right side right under his rib cage. Kakashi could have avoided the attack if he would have known it was aimed at him, but he thought Naruto was only out for the cat.

**-With Sasuke and Sakura-**

Sasuke was running towards where he heard some commotion when he caught sight of Sakura running towards the area also. Sasuke decided he would join up with Sakura and see if she knew what was going on.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said loudly as he got close to her.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke-Kun do you know what's going on!?"

Sasuke just shook his head. "I have no idea, I was hoping you would know."

Sakura blushed a little, but they kept running for the rest of the time in silence until they saw Kakashi and what they saw shocked them.

"What…the…hell." Was all Sasuke could get out.

**-With Kakashi and Naruto-**

Kakashi was frantic, he needed to knock Naruto out before Sasuke and Sakura got there, and they were approaching at dangerous speeds.

'Dammit! Think Kakashi…Think!' Kakashi was screaming to himself.

Naruto was getting more pissed off by the second.

"I want my food Kakashi!" He screamed as he charged Kakashi at alarming speeds. Kakashi was caught off guard and got slashed by Naruto's claws again and was actually bit on his arm. Kakashi swung Naruto off, but Naruto took a chunk of Kakashi's flesh with him. Kakashi was now unsure of what to do. He was bleeding profusely from his right arm while both his right side wasn't far from that amount of damage either. He was running out of time and he knew it. Kakashi decided he would do something crazy in order to end this. Kakashi tied the cat to the ground with some chakra strings he had with him, and backed away slowly.

"That's better!" Naruto screamed as he lunged at the cat. Only for Kakashi to put himself in front of the cat at the last second. Naruto dug his claws into Kakashi's back and was sliding down it, which was ripping Kakashi's back open until it suddenly stopped. Kakashi slowly turned to see his clone with a knocked out Naruto over his shoulder. Kakashi smiled and he then noticed his clone poof away, and Naruto fall to the ground. Kakashi frowned at the fact that there was blood all over Naruto's hands and some around his mouth, but he would worry about that later. Kakashi was trying to think of how to explain this as everything around him slowly turned black, and then he left the realm of consciousness.

**-With Sasuke and Sakura-**

Sasuke and Sakura had arrived and the first thing they saw was a Kakashi laying on the ground covered in blood and right next to him was Naruto who was also drenched in blood. Then next to both of them was the cat who was scared out of its mind.

"W-What the hell h-happened?" Sakura stuttered out, scared out of her mind.

"I don't know, but we should take Naruto and Kakashi to the hospital." Sasuke said, but then noticed that cat. "Dammit we still have this stupid cat to take care of to." Sasuke said pissed off, and annoyed. Sasuke then turned to Sakura, "Ok Sakura take this stupid cat to the Hokage Tower and give it to Hokage-Sama…I'll…take Kakashi to the hospital since he seems to be the worst hurt out of the two. Then after that we can get Naruto." Sakura just nodded and when Sasuke went over to pick up the cat it scratched him in the face making him bleed a little. Sakura chuckled slightly at Sasuke's reaction as he was about ready to kill the cat, as she ran away with it.

**-With Sasuke-**

Sasuke was having one hell of a time taking Kakashi to the hospital. It was always fun carrying someone three times your weight over the distance of a mile. Sasuke was sweating like crazy trying to move Kakashi at a steady pace, but it was becoming to much for Sasuke. He was about to fall when he felt the weight vanish from his back, but he could still feel the blood stains Kakashi's body had left on his shirt and shorts. Sasuke turned around to find the weirdest looking guy he had ever seen. He was wearing a green spandex suit with weird orange things around his calves down to his ankles. What got Sasuke the most however was the man's eyebrows…they were by far the biggest, bushiest, and weirdest eyebrows he had **ever** seen. Sasuke just stared at the man. The weird man then turned to Sasuke and said,

"Thank you for using your flames of youth to carry Kakashi all this way, but now let my flames of youth take over and take him the rest of the way to the hospital!" The weird man yelled as he put Kakashi on his back. Sasuke was still just staring at the weird man, and it was actually starting to creep the weird guy out. Sasuke then turned and started walking back to where Naruto was as the weird man ran full sprint towards the Hospital.

**-With Sakura- **

Sakura couldn't understand why Sasuke had trouble with this cat. It didn't give her any trouble at all…it was actually the best behaving animal she had ever seen. Sakura however the whole time back had been thinking about Naruto. For some reason, she had, as of lately, been thinking about the blond nonstop and wasn't thinking about Sasuke at all. She was wondering what Naruto was like when he was with people he was really close to, and if by some chance he acted the same as he did around everyone else, she wondered why he acted that way. Sakura was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she was standing right in front of the Hokage Tower. She quickly got over it and walked in. Sakura figured that this was an urgent matter so she just walked up the stairs and into the Hokage's Office.

"Umm Hokage-Sama-" Sakura began, unsure of what to say. To this comment Sandaime turned around and smiled, "Hello Sakura what can I do for you?" The Sandaime asked kindly, and to this Sakura just held up the cat. Sandaime paused for a second before sighing, "Sakura you should have got your team together and then reported to me, but-" Sandaime was cut off mid sentence by Sakura, "Yes I know Hokage-Sama, but Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto got hurt so Sasuke had to take Kakashi to the hospital while I reported to you." Sakura explained and to this Sandaime just nodded, "Do you know what happened to Kakashi and Naruto?" Sakura just shook her head, "No, when me and Sasuke-Kun arrived there they were both on the ground covered in blood." Sandaime just nodded and then thought to himself,

'I hope they didn't get attacked by enemy ninja that would make things very complicated.'

Sandaime then looked at Sakura, "Ok Sakura you may leave, and thank you for the report." Sakura just nodded, put the cat down on the Hokage's desk, and ran out the door.

Sandaime just sat there thinking to himself, before the cat started attacking him for no reason, "What the hell!" Sandaime screamed as he threw the cat across the room.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and at first everything was blurry, but then after a couple of seconds his vision became clear as he slowly sat up. Naruto had no idea why he was on the ground or covered in blood. He just looked around to see a group of about ten people standing around him. Naruto silently swore under his breath, for he saw the smirks on some faces and the anger on others.

'This is just what I need! To wake up and have to fight ten people by myself…well at least they're just villagers. This shouldn't be a problem as long as some Shinobi don't join in.' Naruto thought to himself as he slowly stood up, and instantly got a bloodthirsty smirk on his face. Naruto looked at the group with his eyes wide, not with fear however, nope, this was from excitement. Naruto started walking towards one of the villagers, when he suddenly he felt some new chakra signatures appear. Naruto turned around and instantly felt bad about his current situation as five Shinobi appeared. They were all at least Chuunin level, which would also be a problem. Naruto just sighed as he felt someone approaching him and then everything went black. Then a moment later he was back to the fight, but he didn't have a chance to do anything as he was repeatedly kick in the face and thrown in different directions. Naruto quickly got up after being thrown about twenty feet, and looked at the surrounding area. He saw that all of the villagers were on the ground bleeding, but he knew they weren't dead, because every now and then he would see one move slightly. Naruto then turned his attention back to the ninjas in front of him.

**-With Sasuke-**

Sasuke had been running back to where Naruto and Kakashi had been found at, because the more Sasuke thought about it, he really didn't know how hurt Naruto had been. They had, just on instinct, taken the one that was visibly more injured, not the one that was for sure the most injured. Sasuke turned the corner onto the street that Naruto and Kakashi had been laying on when they found them, and Sasuke could hear commotion up ahead.

'Dammit! Naruto you better be ok, and not have started trouble with people!' Sasuke thought to himself as he continued to run towards all the commotion. Sasuke only had to run a little ways more until what he was looking for came into view and said thing was totally different then Sasuke was expecting. Naruto was fighting a mob of people, and shockingly enough was actually keeping up with them, if not winning. Sasuke would have jumped in to help Naruto if it wasn't for the fact that every once in awhile a villager would go flying, hit the ground, and not get back up, which meant that Naruto was slowly decreasing the numbers of his opponent, and winning at the same time. Sasuke was actually enjoying the fight. Naruto had just beat the last villager, and the few Shinobi, that were there, weren't looking to good themselves.

So Sasuke just figured he would keep watching until the fight was over. Sasuke was watching with a smirk on his face until he saw Naruto get hit in the stomach, and what Sasuke saw surprised him to an unbelievable extent. When Naruto had got hit he looked like he had only then realized he was fighting a group of people, and then right after that look Naruto got hit a few more times in the face, thrown, hit again, thrown again, then hit one last time before being thrown for the last time. Sasuke was getting ready to jump in when he saw Naruto get to his feet after the last throw. Naruto seemed to be back, and was prepared to fight again. Sasuke started to relax a little, but was ready incase he needed to jump in so he could help out his teammate.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was watching the ninjas with interest. He wanted to see just how strong they were even if it meant taking a beating. Naruto quickly ducked as a foot went over his head, said foot had came from a Shinobi that had just recently appeared behind Naruto. Naruto did a couple back flips and spins, and then once again was out of harms way. Naruto then saw all of the ninjas charging him at once, Naruto's eye's widened with shock at the speeds they were moving, and how good their teamwork was. After dodging a couple of assaults on himself Naruto jumped back only to slip slightly. It wasn't a very bad slip, but it was enough for the Shinobi to be all over Naruto.

"Dammit" Naruto said in almost a whisper as he got hit in the face by one of the Shinobi' s and sent flying a couple of feet only to get kneed in the face by another one of the group. Naruto slowly stood up, his mouth was bleeding heavily, and even though Naruto would have never admitted it, he loved the taste of blood, when the rabbit incident had happened he hated the taste of the rabbit's blood in his mouth, but having the taste in his mouth for the entire day got the better of him as he actually started liking the taste. Naruto spit some of the blood out of his mouth as he drank some of it as well. Naruto then smirked which revealed his blood covered teeth and his fangs, which in turn freaked the hell out of the ninjas standing across from him.

Naruto then pushed some chakra into his hands as his claws formed. At this the Shinobi's eyes widened.

"See! He really is a demon! He's growing claws!" One of the ninja shouted while pointing at Naruto. At this comment Naruto just chuckled lightly and launched himself at the Shinobi as he screamed, "HELL YEAH I'M A DEMON!" Naruto figured that there was no point in denying the fact that he was a demon, even if it wasn't true. Naruto knew that no matter what happened he would always be thought of as a demon, and nothing he did could change that. So he decided that it would make people fear him more if he admitted to it.

Naruto went straight into the middle of the ninjas and started parrying their blows and even grabbed their hands a couple of times, and when he did so, he dug his claws into their hands. Which caused their hands to bleed heavily. The Shinobi were now very afraid of Naruto. Not only did he have fangs and claws that could cut through your skin like butter, he also wore a blood thirsty grin the whole time he was fighting. Then when Naruto was about to charge again he heard some new footsteps, and to which he just smiled, and slowly turned around to face the new Shinobi. Naruto's smirk soon faulted however, when he saw that the new ninja's were Anbu.

**-With Sasuke-**

Sasuke simply couldn't believe what he was seeing. Naruto was taking on a group of five Shinobi without even using any jutsu. Sasuke watched in amazement until he saw Naruto slip slightly, and right there Sasuke knew it was going to cost him, and apparently so did Naruto as Sasuke heard what he thought was 'Dammit' come from Naruto. Sasuke then saw one of the ninjas hit Naruto in the face sending him flying a couple of feet only to get kneed in the face, causing him to slam into the pavement. Sasuke was about to jump in until he saw Naruto stand up slowly, and then he froze. Naruto was smirking, and it wasn't just a smile, nope, it was one of the sickly twisted smiles that you only used by insane cereal killers. Sasuke saw Naruto's teeth which were covered with blood from the inside of his mouth getting so beat up. Naruto then began looking at his hands for some reason, which caused Sasuke to look also. Then Sasuke swore he saw Naruto's fingernails get longer, and after they were to the point where they could be defined as claws he knew that he wasn't just seeing things.

The fact that one of the Shinobi started screaming about Naruto being a demon also helped his belief. Sasuke was actually starting to wonder himself if Naruto was a demon, but then thought of the Inuzuka clan who's Kekkei Genkai type ability was to make themselves more animal like, such as fangs, and claws. Sasuke just shrugged it off and kept on watching the fight progress until Sasuke noticed three more people show up, and they were wearing Anbu masks, and uniforms which definitely wasn't a good sign.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was trying to think of a way to beat them all at once, but nothing came to mind, and he definitely wasn't going to run from this situation. That's a cowards way out and that was one thing Naruto was not. Naruto was just looking for something that he could use to his advantage, but once again there was nothing. He was trapped between five Chuunin level ninjas which really weren't a problem, the problem was the three Anbu which Naruto knew for a fact he couldn't even touch. Naruto knew he was good, but he also knew when there was no way in hell he could win, and this situation was one of those times when there was no way in hell.

Naruto just smirked and took off towards the Anbu. Naruto hadn't moved more then three feet before he was kneed in the stomach, punched in the face, and stabbed by a kunai in the back of his right leg. The punch to the face, and the knee to the stomach weren't bad, but the kunai on the other hand was a **huge** problem. Seeing as Naruto had to use his legs whenever he wanted to go anywhere, this would be a major flaw in any chance of him standing a chance against this group of ninja. Naruto thought about using his Sharingan, but decided against it, because he wanted to save it for crucial situations, which was when his life was in danger. Yes Naruto was getting beat senseless, but he knew they wouldn't kill him. He'd had too many experiences with this to think they were going to kill him. Naruto went through the exact same thoughts about his weights, but once again that was for crucial moments only. Even Naruto knew however, that now there was no way that he could withstand an awful beating. If he had his leg he would have been able to keep it at just a regular beating, which Naruto was used to, but now that his leg was gone Naruto was in for the beating of his life, and he knew it all to well.

Naruto just got a huge grin on his face as the Shinobi just slowly moved towards him, surrounding him so he didn't have anywhere he could run to. Naruto just stood up, with much effort, and then felt the kunai get pulled out of his leg, which gave Naruto great relief, but in turn also caused him great deals of pain. He guessed that one of the Shinobi had pulled it out for two reasons. One was so they could get their kunai back, and the second was so that he could cause Naruto great deals of pain in his leg. Naruto looked up at one of the Anbu members, and even though he couldn't see his face he knew that he was smirking under his mask. Naruto in a last ditch effort, rammed his arm, and claws towards the Anbu in front of him, only to have a kunai implanted in it. Naruto instead of giving a cry of pain just smiled and gave up as he fell to the ground, and that's when the beating started.

**-With Sasuke-**

Sasuke was about to jump in and help Naruto, but then thought better as he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything useful for Naruto. He would just get beaten along with him. There was no doubt of that. Sasuke was hoping that Naruto would be able to do something, but when he saw Naruto miss a jab at the Anbu member in front of him, he knew that Naruto had no chance of getting away. Sasuke then decided on waiting until they were done with his teammate, so he could rush him to the hospital, instead of wasting his time to go get the Hokage, then have to come back. So Sasuke just sat there, he refused to look at what they were doing to Naruto, but by the light scream Naruto let out every once in awhile he knew it was bad.

**-With Naruto- **

The second Naruto gave up hope, his face connected with the pavement below him. Naruto knew that his nose was broken from his previous experiences with things of this nature. Naruto then felt many different things. He felt fists hitting his body, he felt feet kicking him, then he also felt kunai piercing his skin, but the most noticeable thing Naruto felt was the burning on his back. Yes Naruto had figured out just by the painful burning sensation that one of the ninjas was using a Katon jutsu on him. Naruto refused to scream out in pain, even though every once and awhile a small one would escape his lips, he did a good job at hiding his pain. Then after awhile of taking the beating Naruto felt the pain receding, but then noticed it wasn't that the beating was over it was just the fact that he was losing consciousness.

**-With Sasuke-**

Sasuke saw when Naruto slipped into the realm of unconsciousness, and thought that the beating would end soon after that, but he was wrong. The beating went on for about another twenty minutes after the blond boy had passed out from the pain of it all.

Sasuke was just wondering why anyone would do this to someone who hadn't done anything wrong, well that he had known about at least. Sasuke made sure no one was coming, and then went down and picked up Naruto. He was bleeding heavily, it was worse then Kakashi had been by far, and Sasuke could tell by the fact that as soon as Sasuke put Naruto on his back he felt the blood seep into his shirt and hit his back. Sasuke however was determined to get Naruto to the hospital. Sasuke took off at full speed towards the hospital not stopping for any reason whatsoever.

**-With Sakura-**

When Sakura had left the Hokage's Office she had went straight for the area where they had found Kakashi and Naruto. Sakura was determined to get Naruto to the hospital at all costs. She didn't know how bad he was injured and didn't want to find out, but she knew she would eventually, one way or another. Sakura was starting to tire from running the whole time, but soon enough got to the area only to find a large pile of blood with little blotches of it every so often. Sakura looked around for awhile and she saw that there was no sign of Naruto, she decided that Sasuke had came and gotten him. Sakura decided she would go to the hospital and visit Kakashi, and Naruto if he was there at the moment. Sakura began to jog towards the hospital wondering if Naruto was still going to be able to go on the 'date' with her the next day.

**-With Sasuke and Naruto-**

It hadn't taken Sasuke long to get to the hospital, but something very unexpected happened when he had got there. No one would treat Naruto! Not one nurse would even look at him! Sasuke had no idea why this was, and was beginning to panic, because from what he could tell Naruto was still bleeding very badly. Sasuke just decided to do the only thing he could think of to do at the moment, and that was to go to the Hokage for help. Sasuke then took off running down the stairs of the hospital seeing as he had been on the 5th floor. When Sasuke got to the bottom he burst out of the hospital and took off towards the Hokage Tower.

**-With Kakashi-**

Kakashi had just recently woke up from his little mishap with Naruto, and was thinking things over.

'I wonder what happened to Naruto? I hope he got taken to the hospital to, but if it wasn't by Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, or Hokage-Sama then it probably didn't happen.' Kakashi sighed as he thought about what he was going to do with the blond. He couldn't think of any solution, except to let him do whatever he wanted. Any other way he could think of would end up with Naruto attacking his own team, or leaving to do his own thing anyway, if not leaving the village, because he wasn't allowed to do his own thing, and seeing as the village hated him anyway it would probably make sense to Naruto.

Kakashi sat up in his bed, and looked around to find that he had some wires attached to him, a few needles in his right arm, and one of those weird finger clip things, on his right hand's index finger. Kakashi quickly removed the wires, needles, and took off the finger clip, he then started to walk out of his room, when a nurse that looked to be in her mid twenty's, walked in. Kakashi stopped for he knew what was coming next.

"Wait a minute Mr. Hatake your not well enough to leave just yet we need to keep you for the night, and then tomorrow you should be ok to go. You cant be running around or else the stitches in your side, and in your back might loosen up, and fall out which wouldn't be good." The young nurse, said obviously worried about Kakashi's wellbeing. At this Kakashi just sighed, started to walk back to his bed. The nurse smiled, following close behind Kakashi so that he would make it safely back to bed. That was of course before Kakashi walked over to the window, opened it, and jumped out of it landing about six stories below.

When Kakashi landed he could feel the stitches loosen considerably, but he didn't care much seeing as he had fought with the pain of one of his eye's being taken out before. To that this pain was absolutely nothing. Kakashi started to walk again, while taking out his book, and reading it. Kakashi was walking towards where he had fought with Naruto, and when he finally got there he found something shocking. There was a huge pool of blood in the middle of the area. Kakashi however didn't get all that worried when he saw this, because he knew that he had been bleeding himself, and might have fallen in that spot. Kakashi kept looking around, and that's when he noticed it. There were blotches of blood all over the ground in pretty much every direction. Kakashi knew he had gotten hit, and was bleeding, but this much? He doubted it. Kakashi decided he would just go ask the Hokage if he had seen Naruto at all.

**-With Sasuke- **

Sasuke had just recently got to the Hokage Tower, and without saying anything barged in, and then did the same exact thing to the Hokage's Office. Sasuke just burst into the room with Naruto still on his back.

"Hokage-Sama!" Sasuke nearly screamed, causing the already startled Sandaime, who had yet to turn around, drop the stack of papers he was currently holding.

Sandaime quickly turned around forgetting about the papers, as this seemed to be a very urgent matter.

"Yes Sasu-" Sandaime seemed to forget what he was saying as he saw Naruto on Sasuke's back. Sandaime had seen Naruto beaten before, but this was by far the worst condition he had ever been in. Sandaime quickly stood up, and ran over to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke you should have went to the hospital before you came here!" Sandaime said urgently, which caused Sasuke to growl slightly.

"I did, but for some reason no one would treat him. I don't know why, but they just wouldn't." Sasuke stated in response, receiving an angry yet sad look from Sandaime.

"I see." Was all Sandaime said in return. He was going to go have a talk with the medics at the hospital after this was all over, and Naruto was safe from harms way. He knew that Naruto was disliked, but he never imagined that the medics would refuse to treat him just because of the Kyuubi. Sandaime thought hard on this subject, he couldn't think of a time when Naruto didn't get treated, but then he remembered one vital detail of it all. Back then, all those other times…Azami had been alive, and would actually treat Naruto. Sandaime just sighed, and then went back to looking at Naruto.

Naruto was totally messed up to say the least. He was bleeding all over, and had kunai punctures all over his body, not to mention the missing, and severely burnt skin on his back. That of course was the area that was bleeding the most. Sandaime however did sigh in relief when he saw the injuries were healing themselves. Sasuke laid Naruto down on the Hokage's desk getting blood on it, but that didn't matter at the moment. Sasuke saw Naruto's face scrunch a little by his exposed flesh touching the desk, but all that meant was that Naruto was still well enough to feel what was happening on the outside even if he was unconscious.

Sandaime then turned to Sasuke,

"Thank you Sasuke, but I can handle it from here." At this Sasuke just nodded and turned to leave, but stopped, and turned back,

"Umm Hokage-Sama…why wouldn't the medics treat Naruto at the hospital?" At this question Sandaime froze, as he franticly tried to think of a response. Sandaime in return just frowned, "They must have thought his injuries weren't all that bad, and didn't think he needed help." Sasuke however wasn't buying this excuse at all, but he just nodded, and left anyway. He **would** find out the real reason later, and he was going to make sure he did.

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura had just made it to the hospital, and was currently going up to find out Kakashi's room, and Naruto if he was here. Sakura approached the front desk, and when the women standing at the front she smiled at her,

"Hi there! What can I do for you?" She asked kindly.

"I was looking for someone…umm Hatake Kakashi?" Sakura asked returning the smile.

The women then looked down at a clipboard, and started flipping pages, until she stopped. She then looked up with a bit of concern in his features,

"Umm Mr. Hatake never checked out, but is apparently gone." At this Sakura just nodded supposing he had just left early, which was no big deal. The lady then asked,

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Sakura just nodded with a smile, "Yes Uzumaki Naruto." She stated, and right after she said Naruto's name the lady's smile faulted. She almost instantly shook her head as her face got very serious, and she even seemed sort of angry.

"Nope, there is no one by that name in the hospital at the moment." The lady said with a very weak smile. Sakura was very confused however, because the lady hadn't even looked at her clipboard like she had for Kakashi.

"Umm are you sure? Can you check?" Sakura asked pleading, the women just shook her head again.

"I told you there is no one by that name here! Now good day!" With that the lady marched off. Sakura just stood there stunned, she didn't know what to do. Sakura then decided she would just go back to her house, and worry about it at a later time. Naruto wasn't the type to be in a hospital anyway.

**-With Kakashi-**

Kakashi had just got to the Hokage Tower, and was planning on asking him about Naruto's condition if he knew anything about it at all. Kakashi simply walked into the Hokage Tower, and started walking towards the Hokage's Office. When he walked up to the door there was a ninja standing in front of the door. Kakashi went to open the door only to have the ninja speak up,

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but Hokage-Sama is gone at the moment if you would like to come back later I could tell him you stopped by." At this Kakashi just nodded, and started to walk away. Kakashi once again pulled out his favorite book, and was reading it when he bumped into someone in front of him. Kakashi looked up and sighed as it ended up being the strange man that Sasuke had talked to earlier. Kakashi tried to get by unnoticed, but against his will he heard the strange man yell,

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! It's good to see you up, and waking around so soon! I thought you would be in the hospital for a couple of days at the least, but this is great!" Kakashi slowly turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Gai, yeah I have some things I need to do so I left early." Gai just nodded,

"Yes Kakashi you know you have a very great team, full of youth, that cares about you greatly." Kakashi was shocked by this he had absolutely no idea where that comment had come from, but he quickly recovered from his shock, and regained his composure.

"Why do you say that Gai?" Gai just smiled at this,

"Because the young Uchiha, with all of his youth, was carrying you to the hospital before I showed up, and took you the rest of the way. With my great flames of youth!" Gai said nearly screaming the last part. Kakashi just smiled under his mask,

'I guess my team isn't so bad after all, even if they don't show it at all, I guess they do care about each other. Well Sasuke at least. I know Sakura cares about Sasuke, me, and I'm pretty sure Naruto is on that list now, but Naruto…I highly doubt he feels anything for our team.' Kakashi thought to himself sadly. Kakashi was forced back into reality when Gai began talking about the rival, and a competition or something, that he was supposedly winning. Kakashi just denied saying he needed to do some things. Gai then started shouting about flames of youth, and ran off.

Kakashi once again started walking around Konaha not exactly knowing where he was going. Until he saw someone he had been wanting to see very badly for awhile now. Kakashi smiled, and ran over to said person.

"Hokage-Sama! Do you know where Naruto is!?" Kakashi yelled out startling the old man, but he just smiled,

"Yes, don't worry Naruto is at his house resting so there is nothing to be worried about. I'm just glad he has The Kyuubi…if not he would probably be dead." Sandaime said in a sort of sad, but sort of relieved at the same time, voice.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he has heard this.

'Did something happen to Naruto after I lost consciousness?' Kakashi asked himself, now very worried about the blond.

"What happened to Naruto?" Kakashi asked, worry clear in his voice, like it had been so many times before.

Sandaime frowned, "I don't exactly know…Sasuke came into my office with a very bloody Naruto on his back, and I asked him why he didn't take him to the hospital-" Sandaime was cut off by Kakashi,

"They wouldn't treat him huh? Figures, I guessed that after Azami died Naruto wouldn't get any treatment, but we can worry about that later." Sandaime nodded in response, "Yeah I was actually on my way to the hospital to talk to them about refusing to treat a patient." Then as if reading Kakashi's mind Sandaime smiled, "Naruto will be fine don't worry Kakashi. He just needs time to rest. It seems like everyone on your team is very protective of Naruto, which is very surprising to me, actually." Kakashi nodded is head and smiles slightly, "Yeah well I've always been protective of him, because Sensei had asked me to protect him right before he gave his life, as far as Sasuke and Sakura…I think Sasuke sees Naruto as a brother, and is very protective of him because of that, and Sakura I'm pretty positive, has taken a liking to Naruto so that would explain her concern about him." Sandaime got a sad look on his face when he heard this, "Yeah, I just wish he could feel the same about you guys." Kakashi only nodded, "Yeah, but who knows, maybe as time progresses he'll change for the better." Sandaime only smiled at this, "Yeah I sure hope so."

Sandaime then left saying he needed to get the hospital. Kakashi just went his own way once again, now not as worried as he had previously been.

**-A Few Days Later With Naruto-**

Naruto slowly sat up, and looked around.

'Where am I?' He thought to himself just before his vision became clear, and then he knew exactly where he was.

'How am I in my apartment?' He asked himself, very confused by the current situation.

Naruto just shrugged it off, and slowly got out of bed. What surprised Naruto the most was that there was no pain whatsoever. It just felt as if he had only been asleep, and never been pummeled, to within an inch of his life, at all.

"Wow Kyuubi, you heal so damn fast it's crazy!" Naruto said out loud without really thinking about it. He then realized what he had done an ran over to the window, which was currently wide open, because it was broken, to see if anyone was nearby that could have possibly heard him. Naruto let out a sigh of relief when no one was there. Naruto decided he would go pay a visit to Sandaime. For two reasons, one was so that he could get some new scrolls to study, and two was to let him know he was alright, if Sandaime even knew that he had been hurt at all, that is. Naruto figured he would, because he was the only one Naruto could think of that would take him home. Everyone else would have either just beat him more, or simply 'not seen him.'

Naruto then walked out of his apartment, which he also realized was clean again, even though the windows were still broken. Naruto just shrugged it off for now, and began on his way to his destination. Naruto once again had on his emotionless face, which he was actually wondering if he should change to a huge grin. Naruto decided it would be better if he just wore that stupid grin, so he did exactly that. Naruto was just casually walking towards the Hokage Tower when he saw Shikamaru walking in his direction, along with Choji, and Ino. They were in a deep conversation until Shikamaru looked up, and saw Naruto. Shikamaru's eyes went wide, and then he smirked. Choji, and Ino looked up to see what Shikamaru was looking at, and instantly their eyes went wide. Shikamaru walked over to Naruto along with Choji, while Ino was deciding what to do. Sakura had asked her to tell her as soon as Naruto was better if she had happened to see him first. Ino then turned, started to run away, towards Sakura's house to be more precise.

Naruto's eyes widened at the realization at what she was going to do. Ino was running away until Naruto appeared in front of her using _Shushin_. Naruto had a giant grin on his face, which actually scared Ino.

"Umm Naruto can you move so I can go do something real fast?" Naruto just kept on grinning, "Nope sorry Ino, but I cant let you get Sakura. I don't feel like dealing with her right now." Ino just decided she would tell Sakura later, because there was definitely something off about Naruto. Ino just stood there staring at the grinning Naruto as Shikamaru, and Choji walked up to where they were currently standing.

Shikamaru had a questioning look on his face, while Choji was just visibly worried about Ino.

"What's going on guys!?" Naruto nearly screamed startling them all. Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow, why Ino was now visibly scared of Naruto, and Choji was still protecting her. Shikamaru just stepped forward, and got right up to Naruto to see that his face was shaking from holding his smile. Shikamaru could tell just from looking at him, that Naruto wasn't used to smiling at all. Shikamaru then got totally serious,

"Naruto drop the crap, you never smile, and we know it." At this Naruto just kept on smiling, but Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino could all tell he was uncomfortable with it. Shikamaru was about to speak up again, when suddenly Naruto's smile dropped, and he had that same emotionless face, the same face that scared all the guys, and was slowly turning all of Sasuke's fan girls into his own, not that he wanted that. Naruto actually liked being by himself more than being with other people. It made him feel safer, and like he could be himself.

"Ok…what the hell do you want Shikamaru?" Naruto asked having no emotion show at all. Shikamaru just smirked,

"Nothing I just hated seeing you with that stupid grin on your face, its not like you at all." Naruto just turned, and started walking away trying to control his anger. Naruto was once again taking a new approach to everyday life. He was already trying the whole 'smiles all the time' thing, and he was getting better at it, he knew that. He just wasn't used to it yet. His other thing that he was trying was, he was going to be friendly with the people around him, and never hate anyone, well noticeably anyway. He figured that this would help him gain people's trust so that if he ever needed to he could use that to his advantage, and also that way people wouldn't attack him every time they saw him, which is of course a plus. Naruto was still walking away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Now Naruto had been getting better at controlling his reactions whenever he got touched by someone, so he wouldn't kill them by accident, but the one spot Naruto couldn't get under control was his shoulders. No matter how hard Naruto tried, whenever he would get touched there he would whip out a kunai, and instantly attack whatever touched him. This time…was no acceptation. Shikamaru, who had been the one to walk up and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, received a kunai to the face, but it only left a deep cut across his right cheek. Shikamaru winced, and stepped back to look at Naruto. Shikamaru's eyes went wide as well did Ino's and Choji's. Naruto was absolutely freaking out. He was shaking terribly, and crying for who knows what reason, but he stayed in a defensive stance with, one leg in front, one in back, and his kunai held in front of him, while his free hand was on the holster that contained more.

Then it all ended. Naruto looked like he had just woke up from a dream. He was looking around, and was really confused when he found his face was wet. Then realization hit Naruto, and he turned towards the trio. They had shock written all over their face, and seemed to not be able to move. Naruto just slowly walked over to the three with no emotion showing at all, but his eyes did show some, and that emotion was sadness.

"Which one of you touched me on my shoulder?" Naruto asked still emotion not present in his voice.

Shikamaru shakily raised his hand slightly. Naruto just sighed, and looked at the group.

"Listen guys…never ever touch me on my shoulders. I wont tell you why, but I will have you know that if you do it might cost you your life." The trio's eyes widened once again, but Naruto continued on, "Don't worry I don't know what I'm doing when I happens so I'm not doing it on purpose. It…just brings up some memories, and I go berserk because of it. So please for your own safety…just don't touch my shoulders." Shikamaru was confused now, "Why? What memories does it bring to mind?" Naruto just shook his head, "I'm sorry but, I really don't want to talk about them." Shikamaru just nodded, and looked back at his two teammates. Both were still recovering from the sudden attack by Naruto. Ino however was in more shock, she had seen a side of Naruto that she had never seen before. He was compassionate, and showed feelings, which Ino took as a plus. So in her opinion he was cool, mysterious, and compassionate when need be. Ino didn't want to admit it, but she was liking the blond more every time she talked/had an encounter with him.

Ino then did something unexpected. She began walking over to Naruto. Shikamaru and Choji didn't know how to react.

"Naruto." Ino said calmly, and to this Naruto turned to face her.

"I was wondering if…maybe…you would want to get something to eat with me sometime…or something." Ino asked blushing furiously, Naruto just sighed, "Why cant you just go ask Sasuke? You are his fan girl aren't you? Anyway I'm sorry I already got some things I got to take care of so…no." And with that Naruto was gone.

Ino just sat there looking at nothing,

'At least he said sorry unlike Sasuke, but I guess I better stick with Sasuke. He seems less dangerous then Naruto.' Ino thought to herself blushing when she thought of Naruto, but also when she thought of Sasuke. 'Dammit! Why does Sakura get the best team ever!?' She screamed in her head.

Then Ino was snapped out of her thoughts by Shikamaru,

"Come on Ino! We're leaving." Ino then turned, nodded, and ran to catch up with her two teammates.

Naruto was once again walking back to his apartment, like he had so many times before, when he saw Kakashi walking down the same street he was on, his face buried in his book. Naruto decided he would greet Kakashi this time. So he walked up to him, and Kakashi was either ignoring him or was to deep in his book to know what's going on around him. Naruto decided it was that latter when Kakashi ran into him.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Kakashi said with a smile as he looked down. His eyes instantly widened when he saw Naruto.

"Yo Kakashi." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Naruto! Your up and about! That's great! You know we've been waiting for you to get better so we could do some more missions?" Kakashi said, happy to see the blond Jinchuuriki.

"Yeah I cant wait to do more missions! It gives me something to do other then train, and on top of that I get money out of it!" Naruto said happy, but to Kakashi's relief it wasn't at the point where he was so happy you thought he had fallen off the deep end.

Kakashi eye smiled, and look at Naruto again, "Hey Naruto how about you go get Sasuke, and Sakura, then meet me at the Training Grounds, and we can get a new mission." Naruto just nodded, now with no emotion on his face, and then he was gone.

Naruto had got to the Uchiha Compound in a matter of minutes. Even with weights on Naruto was becoming amazingly fast, and the fact that Naruto could even move with the weights on was amazing all it's own. Naruto began walking around the Uchiha Estate, until he sensed a **very** familiar chakra signature. Naruto smirked as he walked around a corner to find Sasuke throwing some shuriken at a tree, and hitting perfectly each, and every time. Naruto pulled out a kunai, and launched it at the target that Sasuke was aiming at, hitting the bulls eye perfectly. Sasuke turned around in surprise, and then smirked when he saw who it was.

"Yo." Naruto said walking up to Sasuke.

"I'm glad your done with your vacation. We couldn't go on any missions, because you weren't with us…it was really annoying." Sasuke said, sounding annoyed as he thought about Sakura's never ending rant about whatever the hell she talked about.

Naruto lost all emotion in his face when the mention of the hospital came up.

"Yeah, well I still don't get how I tripped, and ended up messing myself up so badly, but whatever." Naruto said trying to play it off. Sasuke stopped what he was doing, and stared at Naruto.

"Yeah! Tripped my ass! That's total bullshit, and you know it! You don't know it, but I was the one who had to carry your sorry ass to safety when I found you.'" Sasuke responded, avoiding the part where he watched the fight, because Naruto obviously didn't want to bring it up.

"Well you don't have to believe it for it to have happened." Naruto said, starting to walk away. Sasuke quickly caught up with him continuing the conversation,

"Yeah I guess your right, it's just hard to believe something as dumb as that could do so much damage." At this Naruto just shrugged, "Hey, the worlds crazy like that."

Naruto, and Sasuke were walking for Sakura's house, and hadn't said a word to each other after they had left the Uchiha Estate. Naruto wasn't thinking about where he was going until he actually reached his and Sasuke's destination. Then Naruto remembered,

'Dammit! I don't want to see Sakura right now!' He sighed to himself as Sasuke rung the doorbell. He then heard footsteps coming from up above, which Naruto guessed was Sakura coming downstairs. Then the dreaded moment came, and the door opened revealing, who Naruto guessed was Sakura's mother. Naruto gave out a sigh of relief, and relaxed for a bit, and that's when Sakura's mother caught site of Naruto.

"No! Get Away from here demon, and don't come back!" She yelled, and to this Naruto actually smirked, "Sure! See you Sasuke!" Naruto said before leaving with a smirk still on his features.

Sasuke sighed as he turned back to Sakura's mother who now had a smile on her face.

'Bipolar much?' He thought to himself, and swore silently at Naruto for getting out of this.

Naruto had just arrived at the Training Grounds to find Kakashi sitting in a tree reading his stupid book. Naruto then got a great idea. He was going to find out what was in that book right now! Naruto climbed the tree Kakashi was sitting in, and got up close enough to read, and because Kakashi was so into his book he didn't even notice until of course the blond right next to his ear yelled,

"HOW CAN YOU READ THAT GARBAGE!?" Kakashi almost had a heart attack, but recovered quickly. He then looked at Naruto,

"You just don't understand yet." Naruto was just about to explode,

"Yeah I do! That is close enough to be considered hentai!" Kakashi's eyes widened, as he quickly covered Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto do you have any idea how many idea how many women would come if they heard that!?" Kakashi practically screamed. Naruto just sighed, and was about to speak until Sasuke and Sakura showed up at the Training Grounds. Sakura walked up to the tree and looked at Kakashi,

"Kakashi-Sensei Sasuke told me that you wanted us to meet here, but shouldn't we hold of on a mission until Na-" Sakura stopped dead in the middle of her sentence as she noticed Naruto being restrained by Kakashi.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, and ran over to the tree. Naruto just sighed,

"Sakura can we hold this off until after out meeting please?" Sakura just nodded, smiling brightly. Naruto then turned to Kakashi,

"Ok Kakashi what are we going to be doing today?"

Hey guys I hoped you liked the chapter, to be honest I really didn't like it all that much I felt like a rushed it even though I'm pretty sure it took me longer then the other chapters did, but whatever. Anyway yeah umm once again reviews I love them and they make me want to write more so please review, and so on so on you get the idea by now lol so I guess just until next time…Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

-1An Eye For An Eye

Chapter 5

Hey again guys! Once again I'm sorry if this chapter took awhile, but its getting hard to write this much so fast with all the stuff I have going on, but I'll try my best to get it out to you guys. So as always please R&R I love it, and yeah, thank you people who actually write the reviews lol you make me feel good about myself lol But anyway yeah all I can say is I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

Commentary

_Jutsu_

**-With Someone/ Someplace-**

Kakashi sighed, and looked at Naruto, "Well we need to go get a mission from The Hokage before we can do anything." Team 7 just nodded, and started walking towards the Hokage Tower. In only a matter of minutes Team 7 was standing in front of Sandaime, with Naruto ranting on about certain things.

"Come on Ojiisan! I'm tired of these lame ass missions! I want one that will actually challenge me!" Kakashi just sighed at Naruto's behavior.

"Naruto we've only taken one D-Rank mission you can't say your tired of them, because we haven't had enough for you to be tired of." Naruto just spun around and glared at Kakashi. He then turned back around when he heard Sandaime sigh.

"Ok fine Naruto, but when you guys get back your going to have to make up for it with lots of D-Rank missions." Naruto got a huge grin on his face, while Sasuke smirked, and Sakura smiled. Kakashi just rubbed his temples.

Sandaime looked through some folders, pulled one out, and threw it on his desk in front of Team 7, and himself. He then turned back to the team in front of him.

"Ok this is a C-Rank mission, and that is the highest your getting, got it?" Team 7 just nodded, then Sandaime continued, "This is going to be an escort mission, so if you could come in, and introduce yourself please." Sandaime asked to an unknown source, and just then the door slid open, and an old man holding a bottle of sake walked in.

"What the hell is this!? I'm getting kids for this job!? I was expecting better ninja then this! Are they actually even ninja!? Well anyway I'm Tazuna The Great Bridge Builder, and the one you brats are going to protect with your lives." Naruto was getting pissed off by the old man already, and he knew that if said old man didn't shut the hell up soon, then he was going to lose the ability to breath. Naruto however was hoping that the old man would say something else to him or his team. Then as if the old man had heard Naruto's thoughts he turned to him, and said, "Is that short, stupid looking one, even a ninja?"

Instantly Naruto had a kunai out, and a second later he was right in front of the old man with that same bloodthirsty smirk on, that he had on when he fought the villagers, ninja, and Anbu. When Tazuna saw Naruto appear right in front of him his eyes widened, and he took a step back, but it didn't help seeing as Naruto had already jumped at him, aiming for his neck. Tazuna was sure he was going to die, so he just closed his eyes, until he heard the clash of metal, and felt no pain. He opened his eyes slowly to see Kakashi, and even Sandaime holding Naruto back. Tazuna let out a sigh of relief, making a note to never insult the blond boy again. Naruto however was still going crazy, which caused Tazuna to panic slightly.

Sandaime who was holding Naruto's armed hand was trying to talk him out of it, "Naruto you have to calm down unless you don't want this mission, because if you kill the client then the mission cant exist now can it?" This caused Naruto to settle down, and put his kunai back into its pouch. He then turned, and walked back to a scared Sakura, and a slightly shocked Sasuke. Sasuke was getting to the point where he was expecting stuff like this to happen so he wasn't as shocked as he would have been if he hadn't, but Sakura wasn't used to it at all, and still was scared to death of Naruto when he was like this.

After Naruto wasn't on the verge of killing Tazuna anymore, they got down to business.

"Ok Team 7 you will be escorting Tazuna into the Wave Country, but you don't have to worry, because there shouldn't be any encounters. At the most there will be a group of bandits, but they shouldn't be a problem for your team." Sandaime said with a smile then continued, "Ok Team 7 you're dismissed! You should meet at the Konaha Gates in about two hours so you can leave. Until then however do as you please." Team 7 all walked out of the Hokage's Office, all except for Naruto that is. He decided it would be better, faster, and easier, if he just jumped out the window, and did just that.

Naruto was on his way back to his apartment when Sasuke, and Sakura came into view. He sighed to himself as he saw Sakura running towards him, and he swore he saw a tear fly from the corner of her eye. Naruto once again just again sighed to himself,

'I can't believe I used to actually like this girl. She's just annoying, and a nuisance.' Sakura ran straight up to him, and pretty much tackled him, but it was just a hug that went a little to far.

Naruto looked at the girl that was laying on top of him, crying, with no emotion in his features at all, but he figured he would just let her cry, because he was trying to be nicer to the people around him. Even if it was for the wrong reasons.

"Naruto! I'm so glad your ok! I was so worried about you!" The pink haired girl screamed, sobbing, into Naruto's chest.

After a good twenty minutes Sakura had calmed down, and finally got off of a very irritated Naruto. Naruto stood up, and sighed deeply, as he looked as his now tear drenched shirt. He began to walk away, before he felt his right hand being grabbed, stopping his movements. Sakura was looking at his through red eyes, with hope showing clearly in her features. Naruto just sighed, and turned to Sakura,

"Sorry Sakura, but we have a mission to go on right now, when we get back we can get something to eat. Ok?" Naruto was hoping that the pink haired girl would accept this, and he let out a sigh of relief when she nodded. She then turned, and ran off,

"Bye Naruto! Bye Sasuke! See you guys in a bit!" Naruto just began walking to his apartment once again, like nothing had happened at all. Sasuke then saw Naruto walking, and decided he would have a chat with him.

"Yo." He said as he walked up to Naruto. Naruto just turned around, and stared at Sasuke.

"What the hell do you want? I got to get ready for this mission! I can't be wasting my time talking!" Sasuke was really double thinking, his whole 'talk' with Naruto, since Naruto didn't seem to want to talk to him at all. He decided to go through with it anyway.

"Yeah well I guess I'll just get to the point seeing as your pissed off, and all. I wanted to know if you would be my sparring partner?" Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I spar with someone as weak as you?" Now this got Sasuke pissed off.

"Teme! I could kick your ass anytime I want to!" Naruto just smirked,

"So you could beat me right now then? Cause if so then lets have a little fight." Sasuke froze when he heard this. He had, had no intention of fighting Naruto right now, but Naruto didn't seem to care, because of his little 'outburst.' Sasuke was about to respond, but then to Sasuke's relief Kakashi appeared with Sakura.

"So you guys ready to go?" Sasuke just nodded, while Naruto gave no response, but had a smirk on his face. Which Kakashi took as a yes, but then he noticed something. Naruto didn't have anything with him.

"Naruto, shouldn't you go get some things for the-" Kakashi never finished his sentence, as a Naruto clone appeared behind the original holding a bag. Naruto then took the bag, and began to walk towards the gate, where Tazuna was waiting for them. The rest of Team 7 quickly followed, and soon they were on their way to the Wave Country.

After walking for about twenty minutes, Sakura accidentally stepped in a puddle. Kakashi started looking around the surrounding area, while Naruto got that same bloodthirsty grin on his face. Sasuke noticed the change in Naruto's attitude, and was wondering what was going on, but guessed that there was an enemy of some sort nearby so he placed his hand on his kunai pouch ready for anything. Sakura was still delirious to everything going on around her. She was just looking ahead of her.

Then in a second Naruto was gone, which surprised everyone. Then a second later Naruto came flying out of a tree, with a strange looking guy, caught in a bear hug. Naruto however had a large cut across his face. Naruto however was still smirking. Then another guy appeared right behind Naruto, he looked almost identical to the first, and was moving at incredible speeds.

Kakashi jumped up to deflect the ninja, but got wrapped up by the weird chains wrapped around said ninja's wrist, and in a matter of seconds was ripped to shreds, falling in pieces to the ground below. Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna all stood in shock, before Sasuke charged at the ninja that had killed his Sensei.

"One down!" The weird man mumbled, once again going to help out the other ninja that was identical to him.

Naruto was thrilled that he was able to fight ninja of this caliber so soon, and wasn't going to let a moment like this get by him. Naruto however then realized something drastic. The claws that the weird ninja had, were poisoned, and Naruto could feel it effecting him already.

"Dammit! There's no way in hell I'm going to let you guys get away!" Naruto screamed as he threw the ninja away from his body, and quickly kicked him in the face sending him flying back down to earth. Sasuke saw this as a chance to get an edge in the battle, and threw a shuriken at the chain coming out of the ninja's wrist. The shuriken struck, and then embedded itself in a tree. Sasuke then followed it up with a kunai, which placed right in the middle of the shuriken, pinning the ninja to the tree, but also pinned the other ninja as well. Seeing as his chain was connected to the other ninja's. Naruto then saw this as a chance to take the ninja out. He charged over to them at incredible speeds, and kicked both of them in the face. The result was that one of the two got knocked out, while the other one had to take a couple of seconds to recover. The ninja that was still conscious detached the chain from his wrist, shocking everyone, and charged at Naruto.

Naruto, at this point, was starting to see double, because of the poison running through his veins. Naruto did see something clearly though. The fact that he was going to get hit…**hard. **Naruto thought of the only thing he could at the moment, and that was to take the blow, and attack back. So when he got stabbed in the stomach he grabbed the ninja's hand, and started to head butt him. It was the only thing Naruto could think of to do at the moment, and it was working. Naruto could tell from the blood running over the eyes of the ninja in front of him.

Naruto then let go, and stumbled back. He was about to fall when he was caught by Sasuke and Sakura. The ninja then fell on the ground, unconscious. Kakashi then came out, and tied the two identical ninjas to a tree, and then went to check on Naruto. Sakura however was shocked that Kakashi was even alive,

"Kakashi-Sensei your alive!" She yelled, and Kakashi just nodded.

Naruto was currently fighting the urge to lose consciousness. The poison was effecting him in the worst ways, and as of now Naruto was losing the fight. Kakashi ran over to Naruto after the ninja were tied securely to the tree. When Kakashi got there Naruto was smiling, then out of nowhere coughed up some blood. Sakura was crying heavily, and Sasuke's eyes were wide. Kakashi quickly started to treat Naruto's wounds, then he noticed it. The claws had been poisoned, and Naruto had got a large amount of it.

Kakashi quickly stood up, and placed Naruto on his back. "Sorry guys, but this mission is over. If we don't get Naruto to a hospital soon he's going to d-" Kakashi was cut short of finishing his sentence, by Naruto,

"Y-Yeah! Like hell I'm g-going to quit this mission! W-We're going t-to keep going!" Kakashi just looked over his shoulder at Naruto,

"Listen Naruto. I know you want to do this mission, but your life is in danger at the moment, and I can't risk it." Naruto just smirked, which surprised Kakashi,

"Kakashi I h-have The K-Kyuubi did you f-forget t-that?" Naruto said in barely a whisper using a huge amount of effort. "Just w-wrap up my s-side, face, and stop t-the b-bleeding, then I s-should be good." Naruto finally gave up, and lost consciousness.

Kakashi just sighed, and decided that he would listen to Naruto. He walked over to a tree, and set him against it.

"Sakura could you take off Naruto's shirt for me, while I get the bandages?" Sakura nodded, and walked over to Naruto. She was blushing furiously as she took off his shirt slowly, but it soon vanished as she saw the stab wounds in his stomach. She gasped as she turned to run over to Kakashi, but bumped into Sasuke instead, who had been sitting directly behind her.

"Sasuke!" She said in surprise. "We have to get bandages as soon as possible!" Sasuke just nodded slowly, "Don't worry Sakura, Kakashi should be bringing the bandages and second now." Then right on time Kakashi came over with the bandages, and his eyes widened at the extent of the wounds, but he quickly got over it and wrapped the wounds on his side. Kakashi then tried to wrap the gash on the side of Naruto's head, but found the angle was to awkward. So he just decided to wrap the bandages totally around his face, which in turn covered Naruto's eyes. This wouldn't be a problem for Naruto however seeing as he could still see with his right eye, but Kakashi didn't know that, and was still worried, but then just let it go as they started to leave again, but then Kakashi stopped them all. He then looked over at Tazuna,

"Ok I want you to spill it right now! I know for a fact that this mission should at least be a B-Rank, just for the fact that ninja attacked. I also could have killed those ninja instantly, but I wanted to see who they were after, and as I thought…it was you Tazuna. So…are you going to tell me, why you only paid for a C-Rank mission when this clearly should be a B, but more likely an A Ranked mission?" Kakashi said no emotion in his voice, almost like Naruto, but not as cold.

Tazuna just sighed, "The reason we didn't pay for a B or an A ranked mission is simply, because we don't have any money to spend. There was no way we could have ever afforded a mission of that rank. We could barely afford this mission. So I'm sorry for all of this trouble, but we needed help, and there was nothing else we could think of." Kakashi just sighed as he turned back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"So what do you guys think? You guys want to keep going or head back to Konaha…I mean this whole thing really doesn't concern us. On top of that this mission is clearly over our heads." Sasuke looked pissed off, while Sakura was just looking at Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, "I guess we don't have a choice…we have to go back, and forget about the mission. Naruto's health is more important then some stupid ass mission." Sakura just nodded, while Kakashi was shocked that Sasuke had been the one to say that they should head back.

Kakashi then turned back to Tazuna, "I'm sorry Tazuna-San, but our team is in no shape to be helping you out…so I guess we're going to be heading back to Kona-" Kakashi was cut off by the blond boy on his back.

"Bullshit! We finally have a mission that actually matters and there's no way in hell I'm giving it up, because of some poison, and a few ninja!"

Kakashi almost dropped Naruto from his sudden outburst, but in the end kept his grip. Sakura and Sasuke were in shock. Naruto was the last person they expected to hear from at the moment, and there he was giving his opinion.

"Naruto! Your alright!" Sakura screamed out running over to Naruto as he slowly got off of Kakashi's back, but not without Kakashi protesting first.

"Yeah I'm all better now…the poison was strong, but it wears off fast I guess, and don't worry Kakashi I'm fine now." Naruto said with a slight smirk.

Sakura however had to protest for Naruto's health, "Naruto, the poison might be gone, but your side, and face are still cut up. Besides you have a bandage wrapped around your face so you wouldn't be able to see anyway. So just let Kakashi-Sensei carry you." Naruto just chuckled,

"Don't worry about me so much Sakura I can take care of myself. Besides I've gotten used to not being able to see. So I should be well off like this." Sakura just nodded still terribly worried about the blond, while Kakashi sighed.

Tazuna turned, and looked back at the group, "So you guys are going to keep the mission?"

Naruto just turned to him, and with a smirk said, "Hell yeah we are! If there's going to be more ninja like those two then I want to fight them!"

Tazuna knew there was something special about this kid, he wasn't sure what was so special about him, but he knew it was something.

**-Unknown Area-**

"They failed!? I cant believe it! I thought you said that they would take care of these people!? I only hired all of you, because you said you were skilled ninja!" A short, fat, rich looking man screamed at an unknown source.

"Stop complaining." A tall man wearing, grayish blue pinstriped pants, black and white camouflage shin and arm guards, bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face, a sideways Village Hidden in the Mist Hitaiate on, and a large sword laying beside him, said. He was currently sitting on a couch with his arms and legs spread. The large man then reach for his sword, and picking it up one handed put it at the short man's throat.

"Don't worry I'll use this to thing here to kill them." He said no emotion is his voice at all. The short man backed away a little.

"Are you sure you guys are going to be ok? They have some strong ninja with them. I mean if they were able to take out the Demon Brothers then they must have some skill. Also on top of that they bested them which means that the ninjas will be on high alert." The short man noted still looking at the tall man.

"Who do you think I am?" The tall man asked, anger clear in his voice, "I Momochi Zabuza, was called The Demon Hidden in the Mist."

**-With Team 7 and Tazuna-**

Currently Team 7, and Tazuna were on a boat traveling through the waterways so they could get to the Wave Country. The mist was currently very thick, and everyone was doing their own thing. Kakashi was reading his favorite book of all time. Tazuna was currently talking to the man who was in charge of the boat they were in at the moment. Sakura was looking around, and was shocked at how thick the mist was.

"This mist is unreal! I cant see ten feet in front of me! No wonder this place is poor. No one would ever be able to find it." Sakura said to herself, even though it was out loud.

Sasuke was currently twirling a kunai around, hoping for some action, seeing as this was the most boring part of the mission so far. Naruto was currently looking all over the place. He was using his right eye to make out the outlines of everything. He was actually counting the fish that were in the water below him, but lost count when he got to about two hundred. He then looked over and saw something huge,

'Damn that is one big bridge! I'll give the old man some props, he is sure one hell of a bridge builder.' Naruto thought staring at the bridge.

"Wow that bridge is huge!" Sakura yelled out, and just then the owner of the boat turned around, and glared at her,

"Keep it down! Why do you think we're hiding in the mist, and rowing the boat instead of using the engine!? If we get caught we're going to be in **big** trouble!"

Sakura instantly stopped talking as Sasuke got an interested look on his face. Kakashi and Naruto however just turned, and looked at Tazuna. Tazuna exchanged the look, and just sighed for he knew what was coming next.

"Tazuna-san…Before we get to the shore I have some things I want to ask you." Kakashi stated calmly as Tazuna looked at the floor of the boat. "I want to know the people that are after you, and for what reason they're after you." Kakashi finished, still looking at Tazuna.

"No! It's better if you don't tell us!" Naruto shouted out with a smirk on his face. Kakashi looked over with a questioning look on his face, while Sakura and Sasuke just waited to hear him out. Tazuna however was completely in shock, he had never expected any ninja to back him up, when it came to not telling them vital details about a mission. Naruto then got that same insane smirk on his face, that was becoming a common expression for him as of lately.

"Ok! The way I see it is…well if we don't know who our enemy is or any vital information about the mission, then we have a bigger chance of having a good fight, because we would know absolutely nothing about out enemy!"

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna just stared at Naruto stunned. What he had said made no sense whatsoever. They couldn't figure out why the blond would want to have a disadvantage in a fight, instead of the other way around. Naruto just seemed so sure about what he was saying it was actually kind of scary. That however was also becoming a much more common thing for Naruto. Kakashi just couldn't believe what he was hearing however,

"Naruto listen to me! We need to know as much information about the enemy as we can! If the enemy is in a whole different league then us, then that would mean we would know what to do if we ever encountered th-" Kakashi was cut off by Naruto,

"Yeah that's what ruins it! I want to be able to fight people without knowing if they could kill me in a matter of seconds, or if I could sweep the floor with them! That adds excitement to the fight!" Kakashi's eyes only widened. He was actually starting to wonder if Naruto was still sane. Maybe the poison was messing with his head, and he didn't know what he was saying.

"Naruto you sure the poison is out of your system?" Kakashi asked concerned. Naruto just smirked, and nodded. He then just sat down thinking to himself, while the rest of team 7 and Tazuna just looked at him.

Naruto then sighed, "Ok fine if you want to tell the others who's after you then fine, but I'm not listening." Naruto then covered his ears as Tazuna nodded, and began to explain.

"You see the man who wants my head, is a very well know Marine Transporter Billionaire." Kakashi nodded for Tazuna to continue, "His name is Gatoh." Kakashi's eyes instantly widened, but soon turned back to his old uncaring look as he almost always had.

"Wait do you mean Gatoh, from the Gatoh Company?" Kakashi asked curious, and to this Tazuna just nodded, but Kakashi then got a confused look on his face.

"What would he want with you?" Tazuna just looked down,

"As I said the Wave Country is a very poor place, but it wasn't always like this. Most people know Gatoh, but don't know however that he smuggles drugs, and contraband using ninja and gangs. He also takes over other companies and countries. About a year ago he set his sights on the Wave Country. He took over using his wealth, and his power from his money. He quickly took over the countries sea transportation, and anything else involving such things. As you may have guessed in a place such as The Wave Country Sea transportation controls everything, which explains why our country is so poor. The thing Gatoh fears however, is the bridge. Because if that bridge gets completed then The Wave will get contact with other places, which means that we could prosper once again, and he could do nothing about it. So naturally his target is the leader of the bridge construction, which is me of course." Tazuna finished with a deep breath.

"So that's why those ninja attacked us. So they could kill Tazuna-San and stop the construction of the bridge. It makes perfect sense now." Sakura stated out loud. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Tazuna just nodded. Naruto was really getting annoyed with not being in on what was going on, but decided it was better if he just waited until the conversation was over, because that way he wouldn't accidentally hear something important about the enemy. After about another twenty minutes of talking Naruto felt something hit him in side of the head. Naruto was about to attack whoever did it but then remembered that they hadn't touched his shoulder, but instead his head, even if it was rough, so he decided against it.

Naruto turned around, and uncovered his ears so he could hear what was going on again. He saw the outline of Sakura sitting right next to him, while Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna sat on the other side. Naruto sighed as he pulled the bandages off from around his head so he could once again see with his left eye. He then saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna's eyes widen. Naruto got a confused look on his face, before Sakura blurted out,

"Naruto your cut is gone! How is that possible!? You just got it not to long ago!" Sasuke nodded in agreement along with Tazuna. Naruto panicked for about a whole two seconds before he calmed down, and smirked,

"Actually its still there, I just put a Genjutsu over it so you couldn't see it." Kakashi smiled under his mask at how fast Naruto was able to come up with a reasonable excuse. Sasuke however wasn't buying it,

"Ok then if its just a Genjutsu then release it so we can see the cut again." Naruto just sighed as the mark became visible again. Sasuke then nodded as the mark once again was gone. Kakashi was really impressed with Naruto now. He had just pulled off two excuses in a matter of seconds, and seemed like it was the truth. Kakashi however knew that when Sasuke had asked Naruto to release the Genjutsu, Naruto had actually done the exact opposite, and made a Genjutsu so the mark would be visible, and then when it looked as if Naruto had activated the jutsu again he was actually deactivating it. Kakashi was indeed thoroughly impressed, with his student.

The boat was now passing through a tunnel that seemed to appear out of absolutely nowhere, and was leading to a very bright light compared to what they were currently in. As the boat got closer to the end of the tunnel the light got brighter, and brighter until they were out, and what Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura saw shocked them. The village they had just entered was unbelievably bright, and beautiful compared to just outside of the tunnel. It was almost like another world. The boat then pulled up to a piece of land, and the man stopped rowing,

"Ok, well this is your stop." Team 7, and Tazuna got off carefully, and thanked the man as he turned on the engine, and rode off into the distance. Tazuna then turned to the group,

"Ok, well take me back to my house." They all began walking along a path that was much like the path just outside of Konaha. Kakashi then sighed to himself,

'Man if those ninja's were Chuunin then that means that Gatoh will be sending Jounin level ninja next. This could become a problem.' Kakashi snapped out of his thought by Naruto throwing a kunai into a nearby bush. Naruto walked into the bushes, while everyone watched him, only for him to come out with a dead rabbit.

"Naruto! Why did you kill that rabbit! That was unnecessary!" Scolded Sakura. Naruto just turned around, and looked at everyone.

"Calm down Sakura. This is a snow rabbit, but there is now way there has been any snow here recently, and it hasn't even been cold enough for their to be anything close to snow. So it doesn't make sense that this rabbit is here. The only thing I can think of is someone used this as a-" Naruto stopped mid sentence as he grabbed Sakura and Tazuna to the ground, just as Kakashi did the same with Sasuke. Only about a second after Naruto and Kakashi had pulled everyone down a large sword flew over their heads, and implanted itself into a tree. Then almost instantly a large man appeared on said sword.

"The Copy Cat of Konaha of Konaha, Sharingan Kakashi. I guess I have some pretty good luck to meet you here." The man said looking straight at Kakashi.

Naruto quickly got up, and looked the man over. He then smirked evilly. Kakashi was about to say something to the tall ninja, but Naruto beat him to the punch.

"Momochi Zabuza. Out of all the ninja I could have seen on this mission it was you. I'm going to enjoy this fight a lot, I can tell you that much." Naruto said eager to fight a well know ninja.

At this comment Zabuza just smirked under his bandaged face.

"Well, I'm glad to know that I've become known in Konaha. That makes me quite happy I must admit."

"Actually no one really knows about you. It just so happens that I looked up some of the worlds current list of the world's deadliest Shinobi, and your name, and picture was in there. I actually don't think I've ever heard your name spoken in Konaha before." Naruto said thinking to himself, trying to piss Zabuza off…and it seemed to be working.

Zabuza was instantly behind Naruto his sword over his shoulder.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that gaki, I could kill you in a matter of seconds, and you wouldn't even realize you had died." Naruto was really smirking now, but his expression had changed to bloodthirsty instead of excited.

"You know what Kakashi, to set an example I'm going to kill this kid right now." Zabuza then raised his sword above his head, and in a matter of seconds Naruto has cut in half.

Sasuke, Tazuna, and Sakura's eyes widened as Sakura screamed, "NARUTO!"

Zabuza still had a smirk on his face until Naruto's body turned into a log that was split down the middle. Zabuza looking around for Naruto, but then felt something around his ankles, and in an instant he was flying towards a tree as Naruto popped out of the ground. Zabuza hit the tree so hard that it snapped in half. Naruto started walking over to Zabuza only for him to turn into water. Naruto was looking around until he caught site of the mist that was currently rolling in, and was becoming unbelievably thick.

"Naruto get back over here!" Kakashi screamed, Naruto however just chuckled slightly,

"Don't worry Kakashi, this is the type of fight I've been wanting. One that I can't not take seriously, because if I don't then I die."

"Naruto that doesn't matter right now! We need you to protect Tazuna-san! We cant complete this mission if he dies!" Naruto just sighed, and started walking back towards the group. He then smirked as he activated his Byakugan, and instantly found Zabuza. Naruto forgot all about what he had been currently doing as he charged right towards him.

Kakashi sighed when he felt Naruto's chakra signature getting closer, but his eyes instantly widened when he felt it take off in a totally different direction.

"Where the hell are you going Naruto!?" Kakashi screamed to his student, but no answer came.

Naruto was currently running down the path straight at Zabuza, but he was concealing his chakra signature so he wouldn't know he was coming, and then in a flash Naruto was on the ground. Naruto slowly got up, but still had that smirk on his face,

"HELL YEAH! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Naruto screamed as he ran to where Zabuza's Tenketsu's were visible. This however took Zabuza by surprise big time. He didn't understand how this kid was finding him every time he went anywhere. Naruto stepped out into the clearing where he could see Zabuza. Naruto chuckled as he saw Zabuza's look of confusing, frustration, and annoyance.

Naruto had soon grown bored with the Byakugan, for one simple reason. You couldn't make it any better then it already was. With the Sharingan you could make it better, and it helped you out more in battle, so of course you wanted to get it to that stage so you used it more, but with the Byakugan…there was no reason. So Naruto decided he would make it so that he could activate it, and deactivate it so fast that nobody would be able to notice. After a while Naruto was walking around the streets of Konaha doing just that. He would walk up, and talk to someone and throughout the whole conversation being activating, and deactivating his Byakugan. Naruto could now activate, and deactivate the Byakugan at almost inhuman speeds. It would actually take someone with an advanced Sharingan to be able to catch him.

Naruto just kept walking slowly towards Zabuza. He smirked, and vanished right before Zabuza's eyes.

**-With Team 7(Minus Naruto) And Tazuna-**

Kakashi was trying to think of what to do. He knew that Naruto didn't stand a chance against Zabuza, but if he left Tazuna then he would be cut down almost instantly. Kakashi was deep in thought when out of nowhere he heard Naruto scream, "HELL YEAH! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" This made Kakashi relax some just because he knew as of right now Naruto was alive. Kakashi then decided on the only thing he would think of to do. He sighed as he made a hand seal, and then took off in the direction had run.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to reach Naruto, and Zabuza. Kakashi saw that Naruto was very much alive, but what shocked him ,was that Zabuza had a shocked, and confused look on his face, and actually a little bit annoyed also. Zabuza looked over at Kakashi, and smirked,

"I must say Kakashi this student of yours is impressive, not only does he have to makings of a ruthless killer, he is also a great tracker. I'm sorry to say however that the old man needs to die, and with that Zabuza was gone. Kakashi's eyes widened, and he looked over to tell Naruto something, but to much his surprise Naruto was gone. Kakashi just shrugged, and blew up in a burst of water.

Zabuza was running right towards the group of Genin, and the bridge builder, but he frowned when he saw Kakashi standing there. He then just smirked, and then another Zabuza ran out from behind him. This Zabuza however was running in the opposite direction of the first one, which in turn made a controversy for Kakashi. He didn't know which one to attack, because if he made a clone sure it would have a chance of getting the clone, but if it was the real Zabuza he would just cut right through, and keep going. Kakashi decided he would take the chance, and the another Kakashi ran out to meet the one that wasn't running straight for the original. Kakashi sighed as his clone got cleaved in half, and Sasuke jumped in the way. Zabuza chuckled, and lifted his sword, then swung down on Sasuke. Sasuke braced for impact, and also closed his eyes in the process. Something however shocked Sasuke…there was no impact. He slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto standing there in front of him blocking Zabuza with a kunai.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said in surprise. Naruto just turned his head a little, and smirked, then just turned back to Zabuza once more.

"Dammit just what are you gaki!?" Zabuza yelled, then Naruto with that same insanely sick laugh, just said,

"I'm a demon!" With that Naruto threw Zabuza away from him right into Kakashi's kunai. Kakashi had moved behind Naruto to help him out if he needed it, but Naruto had ended up finding a better use Kakashi's current position.

Just then Zabuza burst into water. Naruto and Kakashi's eyes widened as they looked around. Naruto activating and deactivating his Byakugan every so often. Kakashi then sighed, and lifted up his Hitaiate so it was revealing his covered eye. Naruto was in shock at what he saw,

'Kakashi has the Sharingan!? How the hell did he get it!? I know for a fact that he isn't an Uchiha. So how!?' Naruto screamed in his mind hoping for an answer. Sasuke was currently thinking along the same lines as Naruto, except he didn't know if Kakashi was an Uchiha or not, unlike Naruto. So he just kept wondering to himself in the shock of it all.

Zabuza's eyes visibly widened when Kakashi revealed his Sharingan, but didn't show it all that much. Kakashi began to walk towards Zabuza,

"Naruto as of right now stay with the group, I can take care of things by myself." Kakashi kept walking, but froze as Naruto appeared next to Zabuza, jumped into the air, and kicked him in the face. Zabuza went flying into a tree.

'What the hell! That gaki looks like nothing special, but he's fast as hell. I have to get serious with him now.' Zabuza thought as he stood up slowly.

Naruto who was right across from where Zabuza was smirking, he knew he was fast, but he had never imagined he would be able to move at this speed.

"Looks like the weights paid off after all-" Naruto stopped talking, and started thinking to himself, then continued, "I wonder how fast I would be if I took my weights off."

Everyone including Zabuza just froze, then the same thoughts all came to their minds,

'He's wearing weights!?' Naruto looked over, and saw everyone look at him in disbelief, and Zabuza actually had some fear shown on his face. Naruto just began to chuckle, and looked down at the ground.

"So…this is what it's like to be feared huh? I like the feeling…-" Naruto stopped for no reason at all, and then he looked over at Zabuza, with that ,now common, bloodthirsty smirk on his face.

"If your scared of me now then your in for a long battle, because-" Naruto then disappeared, and reappeared in midair behind Zabuza. "You haven't seen anything yet!" Naruto finished as he kicked Zabuza in the back of the head, making his face go towards the dirt below, but was stopped by a fist. That said fist had come from a Naruto clone that had burst out of the ground. Zabuza went flying up into the air. This time it wasn't Naruto, but Sasuke who appeared behind Zabuza. Zabuza was in so much shock he couldn't react in time, and once again was sent back down to earth. Zabuza hit the ground hard, but to everyone's shock exploded into water, but Naruto just smirked as he saw Zabuza running for Tazuna.

"Time to die old man!" Zabuza screamed as he ran towards Tazuna, with his sword raised above his head. When he was about to cleave Tazuna in half, he got a blow to the side of the face. He stumbled to the side, but was met by a kick to the other side of his head. Zabuza jumped up to see just what exactly was going on. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock as he saw about twenty Naruto's jumping up after him.

Zabuza then began descending back down to the earth, but his main concern wasn't the fall it was the twenty blond ninja's coming at him. Zabuza started avoiding the Naruto's and sighed in relief as he cleared the last one. He then looked down, and landed on the ground safely.

"Good try kid, but I'm to good for stuff like that" Zabuza said smirking, but to this Naruto just burst out laughing,

"You're to good for it? If you're so damn good then you wouldn't have forgotten about my clones, that are currently flying at you." Zabuza's eyes widened, as he hadn't thought about that at all. He jumped out of the way just in time, because as soon as he jumped all the Naruto's slammed their fists into the spot where Zabuza had just been. About fifteen of the clones, vanished from the impact. Zabuza then heard a clapping sound, and looked up. Naruto was clapping, with a smirk on his face.

"I'm impressed. I wouldn't have told you about the clones if I would have thought you would get away, but that was my bad." Zabuza frowned,

"You're impressed? You're not the one who's fighting a gaki that is fast as hell!" Naruto frowned, "You're only impressed by my speed huh?" Naruto the started thinking to himself before looking back at Zabuza, "Well if you want I can show you some more stuff." Naruto started thinking again as Zabuza instantly appeared beside him.

"You let your guard down!" Zabuza then swung his sword his full force down at the blond. He instantly froze in place…Naruto had stopped the sword by using the back of his hand, but it was bleeding pretty badly now. Naruto then just looked up at Zabuza,

"I don't really give a damn if I let my guard down, because you're done." Naruto then looked over at another Naruto running at Zabuza. Zabuza jumped back as his eyes widened with shock. The Naruto that had stopped his sword poofed into Kakashi, who was smiling under his mask. Then Zabuza realized it, he spun around, but was met with two fists to the face as he was sent spiraling back down to earth. Zabuza landed, and there was a huge dust cloud from the impact. After a couple of minutes the dust cleared, and revealed Zabuza holding Kakashi in a sphere of water.

Naruto silently swore under his breath at his bad luck. He channeled some chakra up to blow the mist away, and then he turned, and looked at Sasuke. To this Sasuke just nodded as Naruto took out a Windmill Shuriken from his backpack. He handed it to Sasuke, and then instantly Naruto vanished. Sasuke smirked as he opened the shuriken, jumped up into the air, and threw it at Zabuza.

Zabuza just watched everything take place, and sighed until the same shuriken turned into seven more. His eyes widened, as he started avoiding said shurikens. He dodged all of them up until the last one. He knew that there was no it would miss him, or he could dodge it. He then jumped out of the way releasing Kakashi in the process, as he grabbed the shuriken. It wasn't over however as Zabuza felt a kunai pierce his back. He groaned as he turned around to see a smirking Naruto standing on the water. Kakashi's eyes widened at this.

'He can walk on water!?…I really have to stop being surprised by things like this. Naruto does this all the time.' Kakashi then got back to his contact with the real world as Zabuza jumped away. Kakashi thought something up, and copied what he did exactly. They were both standing across from one another on top of the water, and Naruto was currently walking back to the land, because he figured that Kakashi could handle this part, and he had, had enough fun for today. The biggest reason however was because Naruto had a feeling some good jutsu were going to be used, and he wanted to copy them.

Zabuza started going through hand seals, and chanting them slightly, but to much his surprise Kakashi was doing the exact same thing, and making the exact same seals. Then they both finished on the seal for bird as two dragons came out of the water doing the exact same thing, but on opposite sides.

"_Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu _(Water Dragon Bullet)" They both called out at the exact same time. Naruto smirked as he activated his Sharingan, and watched the Jutsu. After it was over, Naruto deactivated his Sharingan, and kept watching. After the water cleared Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting. Zabuza was using his sword as Kakashi was using a kunai. Zabuza started to think to himself,

'What the hell is going on! The Sharingan only copies moves as it's seen, but Kakashi copied my exact movements, and then activated the jutsu at the precise time that I did mine!' Zabuza was beginning to lose his nerve. Then at the exact same time they both jumped back. The landed across from each other once again. Zabuza started to run in a circle, and Kakashi then did the same thing. Zabuza then raised his arm, and put his other hand in front of his mouth to activate a jutsu, but just like everything else Kakashi copied it exactly.

'There's no way! He's copying my moves-' Zabuza was cut off by Kakashi

"Exactly." Kakashi finished the sentence for him.

Zabuza was becoming very nervous now, he couldn't believe what was happening.

'Damn Kakashi! He-' Once again he was cut out of his thoughts.

"Has such unpleasant eyes, right?" Zabuza's eyes stayed wide.

"You're not doing anything special! All your doing is copying me!" Then in unison with Kakashi Zabuza said,

"You cant beat me you monkey!" Zabuza's widened even more if that was even possible, he was losing his nerve faster, and faster. He started going through hand seals, and shouted,

"I'll make you never open that stupid copycat mouth of yours ever again!" Kakashi just copied him perfectly. Zabuza was looking right at Kakashi, until he saw something forming to the right of his body.

'That's!?…ME!' Zabuza screamed in his head as he stopped making seals.

Then Kakashi said, "_Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu_! (Grand Waterfall)"

Zabuza's eyes widened in disbelief "W-What!? No way it isn't possible!" He screamed as water surrounded Kakashi, and exploded towards Zabuza. Naruto had been watching the whole thing, and was happy to say that he now had two new Suiton Jutsu. Zabuza was sent spiraling through the water, and the whole time thinking to himself,

'There's just no way! He did the exact jutsu I was going to do before I even did!'

The water was mashing through the forest all around, and was destroying everything it came in contact with. It all ended when Zabuza slammed against a tree, and was hit by some kunai courtesy of Kakashi.

"It's over" He said perched on a tree above Zabuza. Zabuza looked up at Kakashi,

"How!? Can you see the future!?"

"Yes, and your existence isn't in it." Kakashi responded.

Kakashi lifted his kunai to kill Zabuza, when two senbon came out of nowhere, and hit Zabuza in the neck. Kakashi's eyes widened as Zabuza's body went limp.

An unknown figure stood on a tree branch, and chuckled slightly

"You were right, he did die." Kakashi looked at the strange person, and then jumped down to check Zabuza's pulse.

"He's dead." Was all he said as he stood up.

"Thank you very much. I had been looking for an opportunity to kill Zabuza, but I couldn't find one. Until you showed up." The strange person stated.

Kakashi looked at the person, and nodded, "From the mask I'm guessing you're a hunter-nin from the Hidden Village of the Mist." The person just nodded, and moved over to Zabuza in a second.

"Now if you would excuse me I have to eliminate this body." Then the person turned to leave, but not before getting a kick in the face from Naruto. Kakashi's eyes widened,

"Naruto what the hell are you doing!?" Naruto just smirked,

"What Sensei? You haven't caught it yet? A hunter-nin is supposed to eliminate the body where it lies, no matter who else is around, but this one was going to take Zabuza's body. Which means that they had no intention of getting rid of Zabuza. They we're actually going to bring him back to life, because those senbon didn't kill him. They actually just put him in a death like state." Kakashi mentally slapped himself for forgetting the basics about hunter-nin, but knew Naruto was right about the whole situation, and once again Naruto let his genius show.

"So…-" Naruto said stepping up, "You ready to die!?"

Ok well that's the end of the chapter guys, sorry if you didn't like it, but I didn't watch this part of Naruto so I had to go watch it while I was making this lol so if it's not very original I'm sorry for that. Yeah so hope you enjoyed it, and well as always please Review for me, same reason as always, and yeah….well until next chapter

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

\/p>

-1An Eye For An Eye

Chapter 6

I'm **SO **sorry guys! The first week that this chapter didn't come out I just didn't feel like writing for some reason, so I have no excuse for it, but this past week my brother got pinkeye and then he gave it to me, and then my damn laptop got a virus, and I had to spend a good amount of my time just so that it would run normal speed again. I'm only going to ask for reviews like always, which I'm actually starting to wonder if asking is screwing me over, but whatever lol. Well enjoy the chapter!

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

Commentary

_Jutsu_

**-With Someone/ Someplace-**

Naruto slowly walked up to the boy standing in front of him, while Kakashi backed him up, a kunai ready in hand, just in case the boy made a run for it. To Naruto's surprise, however, the boy just stood there, with Zabuza's temporarily dead body on his back, whose arms were dangling in front of the boy. Naruto was about to make a run at the boy when he heard something hit the ground behind him. Naruto instantly jumped up into the air, with two shuriken ready, one in each hand.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at what he saw, Kakashi was lying face down on the ground, with no sign of movement coming from him. Naruto turned back to the boy, and glared at him,

"What the hell did you do?" Naruto screamed, and the boy, once again, just stood there. Sasuke and Sakura just stood back in shock. They hadn't even seen the boy move from his spot, but Kakashi was taken down, and so quickly, on top of it all. Sasuke decided that he would take the risk of being attacked, and go check on his sensei. Sasuke cautiously made his way over to Kakashi, and checked his pulse. 

Naruto was currently staring down the boy in front of him. The boy had not moved at all since Naruto had advanced on him, and Naruto was inching closer to the boy with each passing second, until he heard movement behind him. On instinct he turned around to see what was advancing on Kakashi, and himself. He sighed in relief as it was only Sasuke, checking Kakashi's pulse. Naruto then turned back to watch the boy once again, but there was no one there.

Naruto's eyes shot open as he ran over to the spot where the boy had been, not even ten seconds ago. Naruto searched for anything that might give away where the kid may have gone, but there was nothing at all. The only thing Naruto heard was the wind blowing, and the slight rustling of leaves on the tree branches surrounding them. 

Naruto sighed to himself, and turned back to his team,

"So how is he?" Sasuke looked up,

"He's fine. He's only suffering from severe chakra exhaustion." Naruto nodded, and walked up to his team,

"Well as much as I hate to say it we should get Tazuna back to his house." Naruto said, sort of pissed that all the fighting was over.

"Yeah, I think that would be the best course of action, but what are we going to do about Zabuza? He's still alive, so that means he would still be after Tazuna-san." Sasuke stated looking from Naruto, to Tazuna, then back to Naruto.

Naruto smirked, he hadn't thought about that at all! Sasuke was right though, since Tazuna was still alive that meant that Zabuza would be back, and attempt to finish the job. Naruto got excited just thinking about the battle that was sure to come in the near future. He knew, however, that as of right now Tazuna was his top priority. Well, not **his** top priority, but the missions, and if Naruto wanted to complete the mission he had to take care of Tazuna.

"Ok guys! We need to head over to Tazuna's place until Kakashi wakes up, so lets go. Also don't worry Sasuke, I'll carry Kakashi." Naruto smirked when he saw Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

Team 7 and Tazuna, for about the next hour, walked through some forests, and along various different dirt roads, but eventually came up to a house. When Tazuna saw the house he sighed,

"Home sweet home."

Naruto had to say, it was a pretty nice place, small, but nice. Then again Naruto didn't have much room to talk, when it came to the size of people's houses, or in his case, apartment. 

Tazuna walked up to the front door, and was about to knock when it flew open. A women in her late twenty's lunged at the old man, and hugged him tightly, before he even knew what was happening.

"I'm so glad you're safe father!" The woman said, and then turned to Team 7, but forgot what she was about to say, when she caught sight of Kakashi.

"Oh dear! Quickly bring him inside so I can take care of him!" It took a couple of seconds for Team 7 to realize what was going on, but Naruto had a slight idea, and after he pointed to Kakashi, and the woman nodded his thoughts were confirmed. Naruto started walking towards the house, with Sasuke and Sakura beside him.

When Naruto first walked into the house he thought he saw a little boy run up the set of stairs, which were right beside what looked like the kitchen, but he wasn't entirely sure. Naruto just shrugged it off, if there was a kid here then he would see him later so it didn't matter.

The women led them all into a room with only a couple of chairs, and a table. Sasuke quickly moved the table out of the way as the woman walked off down a hallway, and returned a second later with a, bed/mat, a pillow, and several blankets. After a couple of minutes the woman had set up a bed, and Naruto laid Kakashi down onto it as Sakura covered his body with some blankets.

Once everything was situated the woman led everyone into the room next to the stairs, which did turn out to be a kitchen as Naruto had thought, and everyone took a seat around the kitchen table.

The woman went over to the fridge, and pulled out a pitcher full of what looked like lemonade, and then walked over to a cupboard and got three glasses. She started pouring them as she looked up,

"My name is Tsunami, and I'm Tazuna's daughter as you may have guessed. Thank you so much for returning him safely home. Without him I don't know what I would do." Sakura smiled,

"Yeah, don't worry it was no problem at all. I mean after all this is our mission." To this Sasuke nodded, while Naruto did nothing.

**-Unknown-**

A young boy was sitting next to the body of Zabuza. He was currently taking out a medical kit type thing, and pulled out a weird pair of scissors, and went over towards Zabuza's bandaged face.

'I need to cut the bandages so Zabuza can cough up the blood.' He thought to himself, reaching towards the bandages. Instantly a hand shot up, and grabbed the young boy's arm, making him freeze.

"I can do it on my own Haku!" Zabuza said, with some anger in his voice, not much, but just enough so you could tell it was present. 

Zabuza slowly sat up, and removed the bandages covering his mouth. He then hit his chest as he coughed up some blood. He then looked over at Haku,

"It's good to see you're up so soon, however, you wont be able to move for about a week or so." Haku said, behind his mask.

Zabuza nodded slowly as he pulled out the senbon, causing Haku's eyes to widen behind his Hunter-nin mask.

"Man you're rough Haku! You could have hit me in a different spot you know!" Haku sighed,

"I know, but the neck was the best spot, because there is almost no muscle to interfere, and also you shouldn't pull those senbon out so roughly, unless you really **do** want to die." Zabuza grunted before leaning against his sword, and glancing over at Haku,

"How long are you going to keep wearing that mask?" Haku just chuckled lightly, and slowly took off the mask, revealing a **very **feminine looking face.

"Sorry, I sort of forgot I had it on, since I haven't taken it off in a pretty long time." 

Zabuza once again grunted, and tried to get up, only to fail.

"I told you Zabuza-san, you wont be able to move for about a week… but then again this is you we're talking about. So I can't really give a time span of how long until you can move again." Zabuza once again just grunted,

"You're so full of good, I can't see you harming anything. That's what I like about you Haku, you've got a pure heart."

Haku smiled softly, and stood up,

"The fog's lifted…will you be ready next time?" Zabuza didn't even look in Haku's general direction,

"Yes…next time I'll take care of the Sharingan, and once that's gone its over."

"What about the blond haired boy?" Haku asked, thinking back to the first encounter, he really did like the kid, even if they were on opposite sides. He knew that the blond boy had a good heart.

"Don't worry about it Haku, I have something special planned for him." Zabuza said with an evil smirk.

**-Tazuna's House-**

Team 7, minus Kakashi, Tazuna, and Tsunami had been talking about random things for a good two hours now, and they had come upon the topic of backgrounds, like how your life was before you became a ninja, and so on so forth.

Sakura didn't have any trouble telling about her past since nothing tragic had really happened in her past, well unless you would call the constant taunting about her forehead tragic, that is. The trouble started when the question went to Sasuke. Sakura froze when this came up, since she knew about the Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke didn't go into any detail at all about his past all he did was grunt slightly, which in turn let everyone know he didn't want to talk about it.

Quickly dropping the subject for Sasuke it went over to Naruto, who actually, was the most mysterious on the team, since neither Sasuke nor Sakura knew anything about his past. 

"So Naruto…can you tell us some things about your past?" Sakura asked hopeful.

"No." The answer came almost instantly, and it actually sort of shocked Sasuke, and Sakura. Naruto actually seemed to be getting angry.

"Why not Naruto? I mean your past cant be all that bad." Sakura said, once again hoping the blond would speak up so she could learn something about him. All she got in response however, was a cold, sad, pain filled, laugh.

"You have no idea." Was his response. Now Naruto was visibly clenching his teeth, you could tell by the slight shaking of his jaw, and his fists were clinched, which also helped the idea.

"Please Naruto can you tell us-" Sakura's pleading was cut off by an angry Naruto,

"No! Dammit! I said no! Why cant you just leave it at that? I don't want to talk about my past! So just stop already!" Naruto knew he was about to explode, so he decided to take a walk. He got up, and walked outside into the brisk night air.

Everyone that was currently in the house was in shock, Sakura couldn't believe that Naruto got so angry over a little thing like his past. There was no way that it was as bad as Sasuke's, but then again Sasuke didn't talk about his past either. Sasuke couldn't believe it, he had felt something from Naruto he had never felt in his presence before. He had felt many things radiate from Naruto such as, anger, sadness, and hurt, but none of those really shocked Sasuke. What shocked him was that he felt fear in his voice, and it wasn't your normal fear. No this was full blown terror. Sasuke didn't know what was so bad about Naruto's past, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

Tazuna stood there shocked, he couldn't believe that Naruto had got so worked up over that one little question. Yes, he knew about the Uchiha massacre, because if you didn't then you lived under a rock, so he understood why the Uchiha didn't want to talk, but he had no idea why the blond haired boy wouldn't say. He figured it must have been something bad for him to get so worked up over, since not even the Uchiha got this worked up. Tsunami had pretty much the exact same thoughts as her father, except for she didn't know how Naruto normally acted, unlike Tazuna, who had a slight idea. She thought he was a kind boy who would do anything for anyone. And at one time, yes…that had been what Naruto was like, but now he would only help a couple of people, and those people were the ones closest to him. The list of people he would protect included, Sandaime, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Yes it was small, and yes Naruto had lightened up to his team, but that was only because he didn't want to make his team any weaker, then it already was, which would be the result of losing a teammate in a battle. It's true that if they lost Sakura, then the team would be a lot quieter, and somewhat better, but Sakura was the only person that looked promising as far as Chakra control, Naruto was figuring this based on Sakura's skill in all the other essentials for being a ninja, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu, and since she seemed to be lacking skill in all three of those departments, he guessed she would be great in Chakra control. Yes Naruto was good, but he knew that Sakura was on a totally different level than him. That was mostly, because her chakra reserves were so low, but it didn't matter seeing as she was the only one, right now, that would be able to learn medical jutsu, and things of that nature, and Naruto knew that having a medical ninja on your team was something you badly needed. Naruto then thought back to some other things, and instantly smirked. Naruto hadn't thought about how badass of a team he actually had. He had missed something vital. His team…would be unbeatable when it came to Genjutsu, because three out of the four would be able to do the most advanced Genjutsu in the world. Well if Sasuke achieved the Sharingan that is, but Naruto had a feeling that Sasuke was one of the few gifted Uchiha that received it.

Naruto had no clue where he was going, but he needed to calm down, and he knew it. For some reason, though, he couldn't get the past out of his mind. He kept thinking back to that one night, where his whole life changed. For the better, and for the worst.

'I swear to god I'm going to kill that bastard!' Naruto thought to himself as he continued to walk through the foliage. Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the slight rustling of some leaves, just slightly up ahead. Naruto snapped back to reality when he felt a chakra signature. A smirk instantly came to his lips as he turned to face the person who was standing behind him now.

"Nice to see you again Zabuza." Naruto said, with no emotion in his voice, but he was still smirking.

"Gaki." He addressed back as he walked towards Naruto.

"Ok, well if you're going to fight me then fine, but I'm not going to use my full strength, which in turn means that you're most likely going to kill me, but that's fine with me. I'm tired of this hellhole I call my life, anyway." Zabuza's eyes widened at Naruto's comment, his plan was working itself out.

"Well if you don't care about your life then why don't you meet me here tomorrow night at the same time?" Zabuza questioned, hopeful.

Naruto thought for a bit, and then nodded, before turning around and walking off. Something then popped into his head as he turned back around.

"Wait shouldn't you be unable to move? I mean you got hit in your neck which would paralyze your body for a short period of time, making it hard for you to move." Zabuza grinned, at the boys knowledge.

"You know a lot about the body don't you gaki? Well, then this shouldn't be a surprise to you either." With those final words Zabuza exploded into a burst of water, and fell to the ground.

'Yeah, that was the only way I could think of, that would allow Zabuza to move. I guess I was right, but then again, I'm not wrong all that much to begin with.' Naruto thought to himself as he started making his way back to Tazuna's house to meet up with his team again. He was hoping that Kakashi would be awake, but he wasn't expecting it.

**-Tazuna's House-**

Right after Naruto had left, Tazuna had asked all about Naruto, and not many of his questions had been answered, but it was enough for him to know that the boy didn't like talking about his life much. Currently, however, Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunami, and Tazuna were talking about just any random thing, that popped into their head. They were talking about how Team 7 worked as a team, and how they did on past missions, and so on. Sasuke got angry when the conversation went to the missing cat mission, because he absolutely **hated** that cat. Tazuna and Tsunami chuckled when Sakura told of how the cat had clawed Sasuke's fact until it bled. They did talk about good times they had as a team though. They talked about how they had beat Kakashi's test simply, because Naruto had figured it all out, and told them the true purpose of the test.

"Wow, Naruto sounds like a very smart kid." Tsunami commented, which received a nod from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yeah, he doesn't show it all that much, but I would have to say he's at least as smart as Sasuke, if not smarter." An unknown voice added.

Everyone turned to see Kakashi sitting up, looking at the group.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled as a smile made its way to her face. Sasuke just smirked slightly as he looked over in Kakashi's direction. While Tazuna just smiled at him. Tsunami however had something different in store for Kakashi.

"What do you think you're doing!" Kakashi's eyes widened, but soon went back to normal, as a very confused look came to his features.

"What are you talking about?…Who are you anyway?" Kakashi's questions never got answered as Tsunami scolded him once again,

"You shouldn't be talking! Let alone be sitting up, and trying to move!" Tsunami had noticed Kakashi's, few, failed attempts at getting up, and wasn't to fond of the idea, that an injured man was hurting himself worse in her presence.

"You don't have a choice in this matter! Lay back down, and get some rest!" Kakashi sighed as he laid his head back down onto the pillow it had until recently been resting on.

"Sorry to tell you this ma'm, but I don't have time to be sitting around, and resting. I have to get my team ready to fight Zab-" Kakashi couldn't finish as Tsunami started talking over him,

"That doesn't matter at the moment! What's the most important thing as of now is your health, and nothing more." Kakashi just sighed, and nodded slightly. Sasuke decided he would take this chance to try and relax his Sensei, because he knew that he was freaking out.

"Don't worry Kakashi, we can train until you're well enough to teach." Kakashi once again just nodded, and closed his eyes. Everyone turned when they heard the front door open, and then a second later close. Naruto then walked into the room, and as usual, he was showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Yo." He said as he walked up to everyone, and his eye visibly widened when he saw Kakashi's eye open.

"Kakashi! You're up! That's great!" Naruto said actually happy to see his sensei in good health. To this Kakashi just eye smiled, because he didn't want to upset Tsunami once again.

Everyone then turned, and looked at Naruto, and it took a bit, but Naruto caught on after a bit, and chuckled slightly,

"Don't worry guys. I'm fine now. I just had a bit of a mental breakdown before."

'Yeah sure! You're a mental breakdown yourself!' Sasuke shouted in his head. 

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I just hope that at some time you can let us in on your past." Sakura said, hoping for a positive response.

Naruto's eyes went downcast, "Yeah maybe sometime."

Kakashi felt the need to change the subject, "So when I can move again I'm going to teach you guys tree climbing." Everyone was caught off guard by the sudden change in subjects, but Sasuke, and Sakura were completely confused.

"Tree climbing? Sorry Sensei, but I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say we already know how to do that." Sakura stated. Kakashi just chuckled however.

"You do huh? So…if I asked you to climb a tree without hands you would be able to do it?" Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other before looking back at their Sensei.

"Umm Kakashi…I don't think that's even possible." Kakashi smiled behind his mask,

"Oh no. It's possible alright, it just takes some time to learn, and I plan on teaching you guys once I'm able to walk again." Naruto then felt the need to speak up.

"Sorry Kakashi, but I thought I should point out that…I already know how to climb trees without using my hands.

Kakashi's eyes widened, but then he smiled as a thought came to him, "So…that would mean that you would be able to teach Sasuke, and Sakura the basics then." Kakashi stated, more then asked, and Naruto thought for a second before simply shrugging,

"Yeah, what the hell, I have nothing better to do at the moment." Kakashi nodded his head slowly,

"Ok well then could you take Sasuke and Sakura out to train, and until I'm able to move again, train them?" Naruto once again thought for a second, sighed, and then just nodded.

"Great! Well then-" Kakashi turned his head to look at Sasuke and Sakura, "Until I can move again, Naruto will be training you guys in the art of tree climbing."

Naruto just started walking towards the door, and after a couple of seconds Sasuke, and Sakura caught on and caught up with him.

**-Unknown Area-**

"So he's going to meet you tomorrow night?" 

"Yeah. He seems to care, little to none, about his life, so if I could get him to join us, then that would be a great addition to our group."

"Sounds like a great plan Zabuza-san. I hope this works out in our favor, because the boy really would be a great help to your goal."

"Yeah he sure would Haku" Zabuza grunted, as he sat up in the bed he was currently laying in.

Just then a short, fat, man walked into the room, with two swordsmen. One of the swordsmen was wearing what looked like a grayish blue hoodie with various pockets on it. He was also wearing a black bandana over the upper half of his head, and had two red lines running down from his eyes, which was accompanied by grayish hair. The second man was taller are more muscular than the first man. His shirt was pulled down so it was going down his legs instead of up his torso, while he had a bandaged stomach, and just a pair of pants that had a zigzag design, which alternated between black and grayish white. He also had a very large tattoo running all the way from his left shoulder down his back, and spread out onto both legs. He was also wearing an eye patch, and had a scar just above his left eye. He had a goatee, and his hair was brown, and in some weird design. 

"You got beat , and came back here huh? Wow, and to think I thought that you were some great ninja or something like that." The man said walking over to Zabuza's bed. Haku responded by standing up, which in turn cause the swordsmen to unsheathe their swords a tiny bit.

"What you cant talk or something? Or are you just afraid of what I can do to you?" The man asked reaching a hand towards Zabuza. It instantly stopped when Haku's hand grabbed its wrist, and applied enough pressure to break it.

"Don't touch Zabuza-san with you disgusting hand!" Haku said, now **very** pissed off.

"Ah! Dammit! Its going to break!" The man screamed out, and the two swordsmen reacted. They unsheathed their swords, but instantly Haku was there, and now had the swords to their throats. The swordsmen were brought out of their shock by a scream. They looked over to see the man holding some of his own intestines in his blood covered hands. They, however, didn't have time to react to what had just happened. Haku instantly slit their throats, and walked over to the dying man, with a kunai out.

"Sorry to tell you this Gatoh, but our contract is done, and don't worry about the money. Me and Haku will just get it from your bank account or something. Don't worry we'll figure it all out." Zabuza grunted through his mask, still holding the, now, bloody kunai that he had slit Gatoh's stomach open with.

"D-Damn y-you!" Gatoh got out before he fell to the ground, dead. Haku walked over to Zabuza,

"Are you alright Zabuza-san?" Zabuza just shifted his eyes so they were looking at Haku,

"Yeah don't worry about it, and thanks for distracting Gatoh long enough for me stab him." Haku just smiled softly,

"No problem Zabuza-san. I'm your tool remember?" Zabuza just grunted, and closed his eyes.

"We might have a problem though." This caused Zabuza to open his eyes again, and look at Haku,

"What's the problem?" Haku frowned,

"This means that they're going to be after us again…so we cant stay all that much longer here. Safely that is." Zabuza just sighed,

"I hadn't even though about that…well we should get the Gaki, kill Kakashi, and leave as soon as possible." Haku just nodded slightly in response,

"Oh! One more thing Haku. You're going to be the one to meet him tomorrow, ok?" Haku just nodded, and smiled softly as Zabuza closed his eyes again.

**-Forest Near Tazuna's House-**

It hadn't taken long for Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to get to a good spot to practice, but it did however take Naruto awhile to figure out how to teach. He had known this for so long that it was second nature to him, and he just couldn't place how he did it. Then suddenly it hit him.

"Oh yeah! Ok, well I remember now." This caused Sasuke and Sakura to look over at the blond.

"Ok you guys watch what I do, and I'll explain it." Naruto walked over to a tree, and stopped in front of it.

"Ok guys, first thing you want to do is to focus your chakra into your feet, and then balance it out, and then you should be able to climb the tree." Naruto put his hands into a seal, and a small wave of air came from his feet, and he walked over to the tree.

"Ok, well since you guys haven't done this before you will want to run, because it makes it easier." Naruto then started to run up the tree, only to fall back, and land sloppily on his feet. Naruto then charged again, but this time the tree pretty much exploded, and he was sent flying backwards. Sasuke was getting annoyed, while Sakura was just confused. She couldn't understand how making a tree explode would help you at all. Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Ok umm Naruto…why are you showing us how to do this when you cant even do it?" Naruto turned around, and glared daggers at Sasuke,

"I can do it. I just never think about it, when I do, and now that I am its screwing me over. So this time I'll show you without thinking about it." Naruto then backed up, and simply walked towards the tree. Sasuke was expecting Naruto to fall flat on his back, and so did Sakura actually. But to their surprise Naruto just walked right up the tree, and actually walked upside down on a branch.

"Told you I could to it. I just cant think about it or I wont be able to do it." Sasuke just shrugged it off, and ran towards the tree. He got up about ten feet before he slipped off, and landed on his feet. He then charged the tree again, but this time, just like with Naruto, the tree exploded, and he was sent flying. He instantly understood the purpose of the exercise,

'I see, so if you pump to much charka into your feet you get blown away from the tree, but if you put to little then you slip off the tree. So this is training for Chakra control then? Well it seems effective, no matter what way I think about it.'

Naruto saw Sasuke struggle, and chuckled some, but then he smirked when he saw Sasuke stop to think, and then he knew that he had figured it out. Naruto then looked over at Sakura, and smiled when he saw she was sitting on a high up branch,

'Just as I thought.' He thought to himself as Sakura called to him.

"Naruto! Did I do it right?" Naruto just nodded, and Sakura smiled, very pleased with herself. Naruto looked over, and saw that Sasuke wasn't thinking along the same lines as him when it came to Sakura. He could tell that Sasuke was pissed that Sakura had picked it up so fast, and he hadn't. Naruto sighed as he walked over to Sasuke,

"Yo Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto with a questioning look.

"I just thought I should tell you the reason Sakura got the hang of this so fast." Sasuke's eyes widened,

"There's a secret to this exercise?" Naruto just shook his head,

"No the reason she got up so fast is, because she has next to no chakra, which in turn makes it easier for her to control it." When Naruto saw Sasuke's smirk he sighed,

"Don't tell her that though. That's the last thing we need. Sakura feeling inferior to us, and being down on herself all the time. That would only make our group worse." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"What should I do now Naruto?" Sakura shouted down from the tree.

"Just keep going until you reach the top, and when you reach it come talk to me, ok?" Sakura nodded, and jumped down from the branch.

Naruto smirked as he saw Sasuke's progress. He was coming along nicely, Naruto figured he would be done by tonight, but wasn't absolutely sure. Naruto decided he would just spar with some clones until Sasuke and Sakura were done. He made his most popular hand seal, and about fifty Naruto's popped into existence. He stretched, and got into a stance as the clones rushed at him.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all laying on the ground exhausted. Naruto was currently running dangerously low on chakra. He had beat the first twenty clones in a matter of minutes, so he had made about a hundred more. In about ten minutes however those were gone, and it went on like this until Naruto was in his current state. Sasuke, and Sakura had both made great progress. Sakura had reached the top, and Sasuke was about three fourths of the way there. Naruto stood up slowly on shaky legs, and walked over to his team.

"Ok guys, I think that's good enough for today. We can head back, and come back out tomorrow, and work on this some more." All Naruto got was a slight movement out of Sakura, and a grunt from Sasuke.

It took a lot longer to get back to Tazuna's house then it had, to get to the forest, but that was understandable, seeing as everyone was exhausted from training all day. Team 7 walked in to find Kakashi sitting up, and talking with Tazuna, and Tsunami. Naruto lifted his hand slightly, much like Kakashi does, and walked towards the group,

"Yo." Kakashi looked up with an eye smile, when he saw how beat up his team was,

"Have fun guys?" All he got was a grunt from Sasuke, and Sakura. Naruto however had more to say,

"Yeah they did great Kakashi! Sakura reach the top of the tree, while Sasuke is almost there." Kakashi nodded his head, very pleased.

"Well that's good to hear. It will come in handy when we have to fight Zabuza, and that boy, again." Everyone just nodded. Tsunami walked out of the room for a second, and walked back in,

"Dinners ready everyone." Everyone licked their lips, and quickly made their way to the kitchen. When they walked in there was a little boy with a stripped hat and green overalls sitting at the table.

'So I did see someone earlier." Naruto thought to himself, while eyeing the kid.

"Everyone this is my son Inari." Tsunami said with a smile. Inari however just looked at Naruto,

"You cant beat Gatoh, he's just going to kill you all! There's no point in even staying here! Just go home, and hide from him like the rest of us have!" Naruto just looked over at the boy,

"So? Why should I care if I die or not? When you become a ninja you accept the fact that you have to risk your life to protect your village, and personally I would rather die fighting then die, like someone like you. People like you die of old age. Yeah! As if I would die of old age. I plan on dying while I'm protecting Konaha." Inari was getting pissed off now,

"You haven't even faced anyone that would kill you without hesitation! How would you know what its like to be in a real battle!" Naruto just smirked,

"Actually to tell you the truth…I've been in more fights than I can count, that the person would kill me without hesitation. Also, hate to tell you this but, most of those people end up dead. I've already killed someone on this mission. So if you're saying that I haven't fought people, who would kill me in the blink of an eye, then boy you're more wrong then anyone I've ever met. You need to stop being a scared little gaki, and go out, and fight someone." Inari was fuming now,

"You have no idea what I've been through! I've been through more, then you will **ever** go through!" Now it was Naruto's turn to get mad, and he did just that.

'He's been through a lot? Don't make me laugh! He has no idea what I've been through! There is no way in hell he would even be sane if he lived my life!' Naruto screamed in his head, and then Naruto pulled out a kunai, and threw it at Inari. It was so fast that no one could react to it. Kakashi could have, but he was to weak to stop it right now, and Inari could only stare wide eyed as he saw the metal coming at him. Inari closed his eyes for impact, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw a hand holding the kunai in front of his face. Inari looked up, and, to much his surprise, saw Naruto holding it. Naruto then thrust his hand back, and cut Inari's cheek open as it started bleeding heavily from the deep wound.

"Don't **ever** tell me how bad your life is compared to mine! Cause you have absolutely **no** idea what you're talking about! I've been through more stuff then you could even think possible, and if you had to go through what I have, you would have killed yourself by now. So don't tell me how bad your life is, because compared to mine…your life is a paradise." With that Naruto vanished. Everyone sat there shocked. They didn't know what to do, and could barely comprehend what had just happened. Inari then broke from the trance, started to cry, and ran upstairs. It took a bit, but then everyone snapped out of their trances, and started to think to themselves.

'I **need **to find out about Naruto's past!' Sasuke thought to himself. He wanted to know what had happened to Naruto, and why he was like this.

'Maybe Naruto's past is worse then Sasuke's, and I just don't know it.' Sakura thought to herself worried.

'I had a feeling something like this would happen.' Kakashi sighed to himself.

Naruto was currently walking through the forest lost in thought,

'Well I needed a way to get out, and I planned on acting mad, but I didn't actually expect to get angry. Well either way I'm out.' Then all of a sudden Naruto wasn't walking through the forest anymore. No, he was walking through the all to familiar sewer, that was called his mind.

"**You should have killed him Kit."** Came the roaring voice of the Kyuubi.

"Huh?" Came the very intelligent response from Naruto, which as a result the Kyuubi just sighed.

"**I thought you were smart, well I guess I can be wrong about some things."** Naruto glared at the Kyuubi,

"So what the hell do you want Kyuubi?" Kyuubi just looked over at Naruto,

"**Oh yes! I almost forgot…I brought you here for an emergency meeting."** Naruto was confused now,

"What do you mean emergency meeting?" Kyuubi just sighed, this was becoming **way** to much like their first encounter.

"**Kit…an emergency meeting, is a meeting caused, because of an emergency."** Naruto sighed,

"I knew that! Damn…what I meant was…what's the emergency?" Kyuubi just chuckled,

"**I'm shocked that you haven't noticed yet Kit. You're becoming soft. As I said before, you should have killed that kid not just gave him a wound."** Naruto thought about it, and Kyuubi was right, but he didn't mind it. It made him feel normal.

"Well Kyuubi, I'm sorry to say that, I'm trying to seem normal, and not like some killing machine." Kyuubi just sighed,

"**I was afraid that this would happen once you got a team, but I guess there's nothing I can do about it, but just…I don't know…try to not be so nice to everyone. It's annoying the hell out of me."** Naruto just nodded, and he was instantly back in the forest. 

Naruto just kept walking until he reached the spot he was last night when he had met with the Zabuza clone. Naruto got bored waiting so he decided he would have some fun. He reached into one of his pockets, and pulled out a little case. He opened it up, and there were about twenty little brownish red balls. He took one out of the case, and popped it into his mouth.

Instantly he felt all of his chakra coming back, and he felt like he had never practiced at all. He smiled as he made about a hundred clones with his favorite seal. Naruto was happy with the results. He was getting more stamina as time went on, because he was barely breathing hard after making one hundred clones, and about a month before, he would have been lying on the ground, completely exhausted.

Naruto quickly fell back into a defensive stance, and waited for the clones to charge. Then in an instant about ten of them were right in front of him. Naruto quickly jumped up, and kicked two in the face, making them vanish in a cloud of smoke. While in the air he pulled out eleven kunai. Five in each hand, and one in his mouth. Naruto threw the ten kunai with deadly accuracy, as each one hit a clone in the neck, and ten more of the hundred were gone. Naruto landed, and instantly took off towards the clones, with the kunai in his mouth, as he took out two more, and ran right into the middle of the group, and after a couple of seconds about 30 more clones were gone. Naruto was doing the math in his head, and he figured that he had around fifty-eight clones left. He ran up a nearby tree, and jumped over the crowd of Naruto's and started going through seals.

"_Katon, Karyuu Endan!_ (Fire Element, Fire Dragon Flame Blast)" A huge stream of fire came out of Naruto's mouth, and then smoke filled the air. Naruto landed, and was breathing pretty heavily now,

'Damn, I didn't mean to put that much chakra into that technique.' Naruto looked around after the smoke cleared, and saw there was only six or seven clones left. Naruto just smirked as he ran through them, and instantly they were all gone in a poof of smoke. Naruto walked over to a tree, and sat down, with his back leaning against its base.

'Damn that was some workout.' Naruto thought to himself. He closed his eyes, but they shot open when he heard a stick break nearby. He took out a kunai, and was on full alert.

"I'm impressed." A voice said, that was eerily familiar to Naruto. He turned around, and saw the same boy from before walk out from behind some bushes.

"What the hell do you want?" the boy got a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Naruto sighed,

"I meant exactly what I said…now what the hell do you want?" The boy smiled,

"Oh I see you don't know then. Sorry for being rude, my name is Haku, and I work with Zabuza-san. Actually, I should say I'm his tool.

"Oh I see, so you came instead of Zabuza." Haku just nodded,

"Yes, and I would like to know if you would be interested in joining me and Zabuza-san. We are a lot stronger then your current team, and it would give you a purpose in life." Naruto's eyes widened,

"A purpose in life?" Haku just nodded, "Then…fine I'll join you guys." Haku smiled softly,

"Then come with me. Zabuza-san will be most pleased that you have accepted our invitation." With that they took off into the darkness.

**-Tazuna's House-**

After Naruto's most recent outburst Tazuna had told everyone about what had happened to Inari, and why he acted the way he does. Everyone felt bad for him, but they were more worried about Naruto. They hadn't seen him since he had marched off.

"Don't worry you guys. If there is one person on this team we don't have to worry about its Naruto. He's probably just training through the night." Kakashi reasoned, trying to calm everyone down. 

"Yeah I guess you're right…Naruto-kun wouldn't lose to anyone." Sakura added, and it cause everyone to stare at her in shock,

"What?" Kakashi just blinked a couple times,

"You just said Naruto-kun." Sakura shrugged,

"So? I don't see what's so shocking about it. I call Sasuke, Sasuke-kun all the time, why cant I do the same for Naruto?" Kakashi scratched the side of his head,

"Well…cause you had this obsession with Sasuke, and you hated Naruto." Sakura sighed,

"Yeah I **had **an obsession, and I **hated** Naruto, but now I'm seeing things in a new light. Yes I still like Sasuke, but I also see Naruto for what he truly is." Kakashi smiled behind his mask,

'Sakura is finally becoming a true ninja.' Sasuke was thinking along the same lines, except his were like,

'Thank you god! Sakura is finally losing her obsession with me!' 

Well for about the next two hours everyone just talked about random things, until everyone turned in, but Naruto still wasn't there.

'I hope you're ok Naruto.' Sakura thought as she drifted into the darkness.

The morning came fast for Team 7. For Sakura it seemed as if she hadn't even gone to sleep, but nonetheless she was ready for the day. She sat up, and looked around, looking for a certain someone, but she didn't see what she was hoping to. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, and took a quick shower, apparently Sasuke had taken one right before her. She could tell by the smell, and Sakura actually started to wonder how obsessed she had, actually, been with Sasuke. I mean, it was pretty bad when you knew a person's smell. Well for some it wasn't hard to tell, like Naruto for example. Just being within five feet of him you could smell the aroma of ramen coming from him. For Sasuke, however, there was nothing like that. So that sort of just showed how much she had been around Sasuke, and how close she had been to him.

Well when Sakura finished her shower, she got out, and dried herself off. She planned on asking if anyone had caught site of Naruto since he had left, but decided that it was bound to come up at some time so she would just wait. After she put on some fresh clothes she made her way down to the kitchen for a small breakfast before she had to go back to work. She came down to see only Tsunami there.

"Oh good morning Sakura." Tsunami smiled at Sakura, which received a smile in return,

"Where is everyone?" Tsunami thought for a bit,

"Well Sasuke-san, Kakashi-san, and father all went down to the bridge." Sakura was about to ask about Naruto, when Tsunami looked over at her, and shook her head.

"I shouldn't worry about Naruto-kun…I mean Kakashi-Sensei's right, out of everyone on our team, he's the one we don't need to worry about." Tsunami smiled, and nodded in response for reassurance. Sakura quickly ate the meal Tsunami had prepared for her, and left for the bridge.

"Be careful Sakura-san!" Tsunami called behind her, and Sakura just waved, as she ran off down the path, leading to the bridge.

It didn't take very long for Sakura to reach the bridge, and to much her relief nothing dramatic was happening. Sasuke, and Kakashi were helping Tazuna out with the bridge, and that was all that was happening. Sakura quickly ran over, and helped Tazuna, Kakashi, and Sasuke with the bridge.

"Where the hell is Naruto? He needs to be helping us right now!" Sasuke yelled, visibly aggravated at the blonds absence.

"Fine Sasuke if you want you can go out, and try to find Naruto. Just be back before to long." Sasuke nodded, and started walking towards the forest, but stopped when some thick mist rolled in.

'Shit.' Kakashi thought, 'This isn't the time! Naruto isn't even here!' Sasuke was instantly by Kakashi's side.

'Yes! I get another chance at fighting this freak!' Sasuke thought, eager to fight Zabuza again.

Then three figures appeared in the mist, but you could only see their outlines. Then the mist around then started to clear, and everyone froze.

'That one kid..' Sasuke thought.

"Zabuza…" Kakashi said aloud.

"….Naruto…" Sakura said barely above a whisper, tears forming in her eyes.

Well that was it! Once again sorry for updating so late guys, and I'm also sorry that this was sort of a filler, but I thought I should include the things I did, but anyway. Next chapter is the Kakashi vs. Zabuza fight, and what will happen with Naruto? Well find out next chapter!

\/p> 


	7. Chapter 7

-1An Eye For An Eye

Chapter 7

All I'm asking for are some more reviews…I feel like I'm lacking in that department lol. Well enjoy the chapter!

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

Commentary

_Jutsu_

**-With Someone/ Someplace-**

'What is Naruto doing!?' Kakashi screamed, in his head, still looking at the three figures standing before him. Sasuke then slowly stepped up, while looking directly at Naruto,

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing!? You think you can just betray us, and it would be fine!? Well you're wrong! Now get your ass back over here before I have to drag you myself!" Naruto just chuckled softly, and looked back at Sasuke, but Naruto didn't have his usual unemotional face on. No, he was smirking with an almost insane look on his features.

"W-Why…are y-you doing this…N-Naruto?" Sakura asked, just barely above a whisper. Tears were sliding down her face, and collecting in little puddles at her feet.

Naruto laughed, "Why? Well the main reason would be, because Zabuza promised me some things, and they seemed to work out to benefit me. So, why wouldn't I take the offer?"

**-Flashback-**

"A purpose in life?" Haku just nodded, "Then…fine I'll join you guys." Haku smiled softly,

"Then come with me. Zabuza-san will be most pleased that you have accepted our invitation." With that they took off into the darkness.

About ten minutes later, however, Naruto was having second thoughts about what he had done. He then decided he would find some more things out to determine if he was actually going to stay, with Zabuza and Haku or not. Naruto decided that now was a reasonable time to ask the questions, so he just stopped jumping from tree to tree, suddenly.

Haku quickly stopped, and jumped back,

"Is something wrong Naruto-san?" Naruto just glanced over at Haku,

"I was wondering…can Zabuza and you give me more than just a purpose in life…or is that the only reason I would be going with you guys?" Haku thought for a second,

"Well…I guess Zabuza-san could teach you some jutsu, and train you some, but as far as me I don't have anything to give you. The only jutsu I ever use is my Kekkei Genkai, but of course you cant learn that." Naruto's eyes visibly widened, and Haku caught it,

"You ok Naruto-san?" Naruto shook his head to get himself out of shock, and smiled,

'Man, this is turning out a lot better then I planned…not only would I get some of Zabuza's jutsu, but I'm also getting a Kekkei Genkai along with it!'

"I was wondering Haku…do you think you could show me your Kekkei Genkai?" Haku thought for a bit, and then frowned for a second, but then smiled soon after,

"Well, right now I cant, because of the simple fact that it takes a lot out of me, but when we fight your old team, then you'll be able to see it, because I plan on using it on someone." Naruto sighed, but nodded his head,

"Yeah I guess that's fine with me." Haku raised an eyebrow,

"Why do you want to see it so badly?" Naruto thought for about half a second, and then answered,

"Well I like seeing them. I know its weird, but they interest me a lot." Haku just smiled softly, and nodded,

"You do you still plan to stay with us then?" Naruto smirked in response,

"Yeah. I could gain some stuff from being with you two."

**-End Flashback-**

Sasuke was getting more pissed off by the second,

"You wouldn't take the offer, because you're a Konaha ninja, and your job is to work for Konaha! You're not supposed to betray it!" Naruto sighed,

"Why should I care about Konaha? It never did anything for me. So what's the point of being loyal to something that has done absolutely nothing for you?" Kakashi sighed, and stepped up,

"The point of being loyal, is so that you can protect all of the people that belong to the village, and make it prosper. You're also loyal to your village, because it is your home, and a place you should care greatly for." Naruto just laughed,

"Yeah! As if any of that would matter to me! I hate the villagers, and my life growing up was hell. So I don't give a damn about Konaha or its people! Now…I've had enough of this useless chatter…lets fight!" With those words Naruto made his favorite seal, and about fifty clones came to existence. Sasuke was glaring angrily at Naruto now,

"Naruto! There's no way you can win this fight! So just give up, and come back to our side!" Naruto started laughing hysterically in return,

"No way I can win? Yeah, as if! Zabuza almost beat Kakashi last fight, and then that would leave you, and Sakura. By myself I can beat both of you, and that would leave Haku to help with Kakashi…so…no, you cant win this fight." Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger,

"That's bullshit! I've gotten stronger Naruto! You've seen it yourself! I bet I could kick your ass now!" Naruto once again broke into a fit of laughter,

"Sasuke…I learned all the things that you know, when I was six. So sorry to tell you but I'm six years ahead of you, and well…you cant beat me, not now, not ever, so just get used to it, and go back to your pathetic attempt at becoming a great ninja." Then…Sasuke snapped, he charged at Naruto with two kunai, one in each hand, with the full intention of killing the blond. Naruto just smirked, and turned to Haku,

"Haku…go ahead." Haku stepped up, and made a seal. Instantly what looked like mirrors made of ice came up, and surrounded Haku, and Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened. He wanted to know how the Kekkei Genkai worked, but he was also busy with something else. Naruto didn't know where the jutsu had come from, so he just pushed chakra out of everything he could think of, and when he started to feel slightly fatigued he stopped. Kakashi, and Zabuza noticed the rise in chakra, well Haku did to, but he was busy at the moment.

'What the hell is Naruto doing?' Kakashi thought to himself, while Zabuza was thinking along the same lines as the Copy Ninja.

Naruto then stretched, and took off towards Tazuna, and Sakura. Sakura's red, puffy, eyes went wide when she saw Naruto charging at her. Then Naruto vanished from right in front of her. Sakura started looking from left to right to try, and find Naruto, but froze when she heard a faint breathing from behind her. Sakura slowly turned around, and saw Naruto only for a second before he hit her in the neck, and her body went limp. Naruto quickly jumped back to find Zabuza was engaged in a battle with Kakashi, and Haku was tearing Sasuke to pieces.

Naruto sighed as he made his way over to Haku, and Sasuke. When Naruto walked up he saw that Sasuke had a senbon needle sticking out of nearly every inch of his body. Naruto smirked, and calmly walked into the middle of the dome made of ice mirrors. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with disgust,

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto grinned, when he saw the Sharingan occupying both of Sasuke's eyes.

'Seems that I'm right again, but whatever.' Naruto slowly walked right up to Sasuke, who was confused by his actions,

"What the hell are you doing Naruto!? If you're with them, then I don't want you over here!" Naruto just ignored Sasuke, and turned to Haku,

"Yo Haku! Can you come down here for a minute!? I want you to help me kill the Uchiha off!" Haku nodded, and appeared next to Naruto, and Sasuke,

"Ok Naruto-san what do you want me to-" Haku was cut off by a fist to the face courtesy of Naruto. Naruto stepped up smirking as the ice mirrors collapsed, and shattered all over the ground. Haku slowly stood up, you couldn't see Haku's eyes, but Naruto could tell they were wide with shock.

"Naruto-san!?" Naruto just casually walked up, so he was right beside Sasuke,

"Yeah, as if I would leave my team to join a pair of Nukenin! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Sorry to tell you this Haku, but you and Zabuza…are going to die!" Naruto then charged at Haku, with Sasuke close behind him. Haku threw his mask off, and jumped back. He then made the same seal from before, and once again a dome of ice mirrors surrounded Sasuke, but this time Naruto was with him.

Naruto looked over, and noticed Sasuke's head was downcast.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Sasuke looked up suddenly,

"Well two things actually, one…well I'm still sort of getting over the shock of you actually tricking the enemy into thinking you sided with them, and two well…this jutsu is impossible to escape. That person is way to fast for us to do anything against, and now that we're in here we wont be able to get out either." Naruto sighed,

"Sasuke you forgot one little detail." Sasuke looked over at Naruto,

"Huh?" Naruto just smirked,

"When I first got here I made some clones." With those final words, all of the clones charged, and within a couple of seconds the dome was down again, and Naruto still had about six clones to spare. Haku was now standing across from Naruto and Sasuke,

"I'm disappointed in you Naruto-san, but I guess this just proves that you do have a good heart."

"What the hell are you talking about? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Sasuke you ready to take this guy down?" Sasuke just nodded, and they both charged at Haku.

**-With Zabuza and Kakashi-**

Kakashi, and Zabuza were both breathing heavily, and were currently running low on chakra. Kakashi once again had his Sharingan eye revealed, and Zabuza had Kubikiri Houcho out in front of him.

"I cant believe that bastard betrayed me!" Kakashi just chuckled,

"I knew there was no way Naruto would just ditch us, and join the enemy. He might dislike Konaha, but I know he would never betray Sandaime either." Zabuza grunted, and took a stance,

"Well it doesn't matter, if Haku can get his jutsu up again then there's no way even hat gaki can win." Kakashi just chuckled lightly once again,

"I think you're underestimating my students Zabuza." Zabuza just, once again, grunted, and charged at Kakashi, Kubikiri Houcho (Head Cleaving Sword) above his head.

**-With Haku, Sasuke, and Naruto-**

Sasuke and Naruto were having a hard time with Haku, even though Sasuke had his Sharingan active. The boy was simply, to fast for them to see. Naruto let out a very deep sigh, he really didn't want Sasuke to know he had the Sharingan, and he sure as hell didn't want to show his true power, even if it was only that, but as time went on Naruto was getting more, and more desperate. Naruto then decided, that in order for him to survive, and save those precious to him he would have to reveal the Sharingan. He sighed once more as he pumped some of the Kyuubi's chakra into his eyes, and they instantly turned red, with three tomoe in each eye.

Haku was going from mirror to mirror, and drew another senbon to throw. He drew back, and launched it at Naruto who had his back turned at the moment, but Haku froze as Naruto caught it.

Sasuke had noticed that the rapid pain stopped coming, and slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at Naruto, and his eyes widened, almost instantly. He couldn't believe it, Naruto was holding one of the senbon needles, and the boy, who had previously been bombarding them with needles, was frozen in place. Sasuke slowly made his way over to Naruto,

"Naruto…how did you-!? How the hell-!?…Naruto! How did you do that!?" Naruto, without looking at Sasuke just replied,

"It doesn't matter…he's going to die, and that's the only important thing." Naruto then took off, and was instantly in front of Haku, which cause Haku's eyes to widen even more when he saw the Sharingan in Naruto's eyes.

"You're an Uchiha!?" Haku screamed, which caused Sasuke's eyes to widen again,

'What could Naruto have done that would make that boy think he's an Uchiha? Unless he was talking to me, but that doesn't seem likely.' Sasuke was the snapped out of his own thoughts by Naruto's laughter,

"Who said I was an Uchiha?" Haku just got a confused look on his face,

"Then how would you obtain the Sharingan?" Naruto growled, very frustrated now. That was the last thing he wanted Haku to say out loud. Naruto then let out a deep sigh as he heard the footsteps of who he guessed was Sasuke running towards him. Naruto's thoughts were confirmed as he heard Sasuke's surprised voice,

"Naruto…? You have the Sharingan?" Naruto slowly turned around, and came face to face , with a, now, stunned Sasuke.

"…But, how…do you…-" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence as he was tackled by Naruto. When they both came to a stop after rolling a couple of feet across the hard ground Sasuke stood up furious,

"What the hell was that about Naruto!? Huh!?" Naruto didn't answer as he was now looking straight at Haku, who was sitting in the mirror across from their current position.

"Naruto answer me dammit!" All Naruto did was point to somewhere, and Sasuke's focus went from Naruto, to where his finger was pointing. Then Sasuke stood stunned. He saw about twenty senbon imbedded into the ground where they had previously been,

'Naruto was able to see it coming, and get us both out of the way that fast!?' Sasuke then, once again, looked over at Naruto, but this time noticed something that he hadn't the first time. Naruto had three tomoe in each of his eyes!

'How!? It takes at least two years to achieve three tomoe for the Sharingan! Wait…that means that Naruto has had it for awhile now…but I still don't understand how Naruto got the Sharingan, but then again I don't understand how Kakashi got it either. Kakashi's however, looks like it was implanted, and the fact that he only has one, supports my theory. I'll just ask Naruto once this is all over.'

The mist suddenly became unbelievably thick, as Sasuke couldn't see around him anymore,

'Dammit Zabuza!' Sasuke screamed to himself, frustrated that he couldn't see anyone anymore. Sasuke then heard a slight grunt of pain, and followed the sound, in hope of finding Naruto, and the boy who was known as Haku.

To Sasuke's satisfaction he ran right to where Naruto and Haku were. Sasuke was still inside the ice dome when the mist had rolled in, but even in that enclosed area he didn't have the slightest clue where anyone was, it was simply to thick. Sasuke didn't dare make a move in fear that he would ruin the plan that Sasuke assumed Naruto had. He did flinch slightly however when Haku jumped back, and into the mirrors surrounding Sasuke and Naruto, once again.

Naruto however didn't waste any time as he ran at Sasuke, and kicked him in the back, which resulted in Sasuke stumbling forward, and actually slamming into one of the ice mirrors. Sasuke turned around prepared to yell at Naruto, but quieted up when he saw all of the senbon in his previous spot.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke jerked his head, and caught sight of a slightly panting Naruto, who was apparently having a rough time keeping his stamina up, while avoiding attacks with such high speeds involved. Naruto knew that he couldn't keep this up all that much longer, because protecting himself **and** Sasuke, against this assault was **very** tiring, and it was costing him dearly, as he could actually feel himself slowing down bit by bit.

"You need to pay more attention to the enemy! I know that you can see Haku's movements now! It might not be much, but it should be enough to defend yourself!" Sasuke nodded to confirm his understanding, and looked back at Haku. The boy was currently trying to think of what to do. He knew that with both, Sasuke **and** Naruto owning the Sharingan, that he couldn't use speed against them anymore, because the Sharingan can trace movements, but that's also where Haku's whole problem came into play. Haku was only as great as he was, because he made himself so fast, and without his speed…he was pretty much nothing. Haku had thought through a couple of options. One of them had been to try to use speed anyway. Yes, the Sharingan can track movement, but since Sasuke's was in the earliest stage it wouldn't be a big concern, but then Haku remembered Naruto. Yes, he would have been able to attack Sasuke using pure speed still, and Sasuke may have deflected all of the long range attacks, but he knew that he would have been able to get the Uchiha with close ranged assaults. Still however, Naruto was in an advanced stage of the Sharingan, and that meant that speed wouldn't work at all against him. So Haku had ruled that option out. The second choice was to try, and trick them. Haku thought that he could surrender, and when they came over to tie him up or whatever they would do, he could attack them, but Haku knew that would be cheap, and Haku didn't like unfair fighting. Haku sighed lightly, and decided he would go with his third choice of action. Haku made a seal, and five clones popped into existence. Haku ran straight for Naruto, and Sasuke with one clone on each side. Two more of the clones simply vanished from site as the last one jumped up above Naruto, and Sasuke. Sasuke kept an eye on the clone above them, while Naruto concentrated on the three running straight at them.

Naruto engaged the three Haku's that were running at him, while Sasuke leaped into the air to greet that clone. Naruto within a matter of seconds had dispersed the two clones that were with Haku, and knocked the original back. Sasuke had kicked the clone he was after in the face, and it poofed out of existence with a pile of water an instant later. Sasuke started falling with a smirk on his face, he was proud of his and Naruto's teamwork. He was thinking about the future, until two Haku clones appeared behind him, with senbon needles at ready.

'Dammit! How did me, and Naruto forget about these two!?' Sasuke tried to twist around to hit the clones, but he couldn't manage it, but just as Sasuke was about to get stabbed six Naruto's jumped in front of him, and two of them took the blow causing them to vanish. Sasuke took this chance to strike the two clones down, and landed safely, but the clones that had helped him didn't have a similar result. It seemed the fall was to great, and all the remaining clones left existence.

Sasuke turned around, and saw Naruto engaging Haku in a fierce Taijutsu battle. Haku had his usual senbon out, and was fighting with it, while Naruto was using a kunai. Sasuke decided he would help Naruto out even if he didn't need it, and took off towards the two. He quickly jumped up into the air, and started making hand signs.

"Naruto watch out!" Sasuke screamed, which resulted in Naruto nodding slightly and jumping back, and with prefect timing Sasuke finished the last seal, and inhaled deeply,

"_Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!" Sasuke yelled as a giant fireball escape his mouth, and headed towards Haku. Haku's eyes widened as he went to dodge, but stopped instantly when he saw Naruto take a deep breath then he heard,

"_Kaze no Yaiba_! (Wind Blade)" Haku had got out of the range of the fireball, but the jutsu Naruto had done didn't help in Haku case. Haku tried to avoid it but was blown back, and covered in deep cuts. When the wind had died down Haku slowly stood up, but his eyes grew to amazing sizes as he felt a very intense heat radiating from behind him. He turned and saw that not only had he been cut up by Naruto's last jutsu, but he was blown right in front of Sasuke's jutsu. Haku then noticed one more thing, the fireball was dramatically larger than it had been before Naruto's jutsu then it came to Haku,

'So Naruto used a wind jutsu not only to move me into position, and cut me up, but he also used it to fuel Sasuke's jutsu, and make it much larger since fire feeds off of the wind.' Haku sighed, and fell to his knees. He knew there was absolutely no way he could avoid this. Haku used a great deal of his strength, and made a couple of hand seals.

Naruto slowly walked over to Sasuke who was now panting heavily, and gave him a slight smirk. Sasuke smirked back, and they both sat down, and looked over to the location Haku had been when he had gotten hit by Sasuke's jutsu. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, he knew that there was no way someone could have survived that blast, and was just glad that the fight was over. Naruto had been well aware of what was going on with Sasuke the whole battle, because as he had told himself before, he had an awesome team, and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it. Naruto saw Sasuke's smirk grow wider, and instantly got a confused look on his face.

"You know…I never knew we were such a great team, but I guess I know now." Sasuke said more to himself than to Naruto and chuckled slightly, and Naruto just nodded to show he agreed with Sasuke statement. Naruto slowly got up, and made his way over to the giant cloud of smoke that was almost gone now, and Sasuke was close by. Naruto started walking through, and gasped,

'H-He…He survived! B-But how is that possible!' Naruto thought to himself stunned. Naruto was currently staring at Haku, who was laying, burnt, on the ground breathing slightly, but breathing nonetheless. Naruto took out a kunai, and bent towards Haku's throat. Naruto was about to end the boy's life when suddenly his hand shot up, and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"What the hell!? How are you still able to move!?" Haku opened his eyes, and looked straight at Naruto,

"I guess you should have ask more about my Kekkei Genkai, Naruto. You see my Kekkei Genkai isn't only that one jutsu. Nope, that jutsu is actually just something I can do, because of my Kekkei Genkai. My actually Kekkei Genkai is the ability to form ice." This caused Naruto's eyes to open a bit wider.

"You see, ice can not be formed, and used for jutsu. Trust me Zabuza has tried, and that's why its unique only to me, and my clan. I'm the only member of my clan still breathing however so its unique, and only I can use it." Naruto busted out laughing, which Haku raised an eyebrow to.

"What's so funny Uzumaki?" After a couple of minutes Naruto calmed down, and looked straight at Haku,

"Oh it's nothing, but I was wondering…could you tell me how to form ice?" Haku just shrugged,

"Well it's not like I'm going to come out of this alive so…what the hell, I don't see why not." Haku walked over to Naruto, still on his guard, but not caring very much. He knew he was going to die, and there was nothing that could change that.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke called from behind them both. Naruto just turned around, and waved him off, which to Sasuke just nodded, and sat down, with a kunai in his clenched fist.

"Ok Naruto pay attention if you want to know…ok well to form ice you need to get water, and mix it with wind then you make ice, but before you can get any of the jutsu down you have to be able to control ice without even thinking about it. So it pretty much has to become second nature." Naruto just raised his eyebrow,

"Yeah…how do I get just water, and wind?" Haku just sighed,

'I thought Naruto was smart to'

"Well you see lake over there?" Naruto just nodded,

"Well that's your water source, and the breeze…that's your wind…its not that complicated." Naruto sighed, he felt like an idiot for even asking that question now, but whatever he got the answers he was looking for.

"Ok…well can you explain how you made the ice mirror dome?" Haku just rolled his eyes,

"Ok, well once you get the whole ice thing down you have to make sheets of ice. Which are the mirrors, then after making about twenty of them you just hold them up in the air with chakra, simple enough?" Naruto nodded,

"How did you go into the mirrors though?" Haku thought for a second before looking back at Naruto,

"Well…I guess it's just part of my Kekkei Genkai, because I don't really need to do anything…I can just go into them for some reason." Naruto smirked, and walked back over to Sasuke. He sat down, and turned back to face Haku. Naruto was just staring at Haku for a good while just to make sure he didn't run for it, until Haku's eyes widened, and Naruto heard him whisper to himself,

"Zabuza-san…" Then in an instant Haku was gone.

**-With Kakashi And Zabuza-**

Kakashi, and Zabuza had been engaged in a fierce battle ever since their last slight conversation, but that wasn't the only talking that had happened. Nope, Kakashi was slowly eating away at Zabuza, and he knew it. Zabuza was bit by bit losing his nerve, and his fighting was getting worse as a result. At the very beginning Kakashi, and Zabuza would just block everything they threw at each other, but after awhile, and some taunting courtesy of Kakashi, Zabuza was getting stabbed or cut every now and then, while all of his attacks were still getting deflected by the Sharingan user.

"Face it Zabuza! You cant beat me! You would be better just to lay down your weapon, and let me kill you rather than fighting against me!" Zabuza's eyes caught fire as he was engulfed with rage,

"Dammit! You cant beat me Kakashi! I'm going to tear you apar-" And that's when it happened. Zabuza's left arm was disabled. Kakashi had sliced a tendon, and made it so Zabuza was now a one handed fighter,

"You think that's going to stop me!? You're wrong Kakashi! I cant, and wont die!" Zabuza charged at Kakashi only to get punched in the face, and Kakashi barely put any effort into it.

"You're pathetic Zabuza…I'm going to end your misery now!" Kakashi then went into a number of seals, and slammed his hand onto the cement below. A seal formed, and shot out in all directions then their was a cloud of smoke that erupted. Kakashi laughed, and when the smoke cleared he was standing with seven ninja dogs. Kakashi smirked behind his mask as all of his dogs vanished from site.

Zabuza was frantically looking around,

"Where the hell did they go!?" He screamed, and then in an instant he was pinned to the ground by the dogs he had just been looking for. Zabuza tried to break free, but it was to no avail. Zabuza was pinned, and he could do nothing about it. He looked down at all of the dogs with their fangs dug into his flesh, and his blooding running down various parts of his body.

"See Zabuza…you cant beat me. Well Demon of the Hidden Mist…it looks like this is a perfect time…for you to die!" Kakashi screamed as he grabbed his right wrist with his left hand and held his right arm right in front of him facing down, open palmed.

Zabuza's eyes widened as chakra began to form in Kakashi's hand, and it was accompanied by a sort of chirping sound,

"Well Zabuza, I may be known as Copy Ninja Kakashi, but this is my own original technique, and you get the honor of me using it on you."

Kakashi stuck his hand back, and charged at Zabuza. He was running at incredible speeds, and then thrust his hand forward at Zabuza's chest,

"_Raikiri_! (Lightning Blade)"

**-With Haku-**

Haku was charging towards Zabuza at speeds that would even be difficult for the highest level of the Sharingan to catch, and this speed was only achieved, because of one thing, and one thing alone…dedication. Haku was using all of his strength, and speed to get over to Zabuza as fast as he could. Haku had felt something, and he knew that his purpose in life was on the verge of death, and if he had anything to do with it, that purpose was going to live on, no matter what it took.

Haku just kept running until what he had been hoping to see for a good while now came into view. Zabuza was now in Haku's line of site, and he had been right…Zabuza was about to die. Haku decided it would be the best, and only, choice to use the Shushin, and save Zabuza. Haku sighed to himself as he closed his eyes, and braced for impact, and in an instant he was standing in front of Kakashi, and his jutsu, which was coming straight at him.

**-With Kakashi And Zabuza-**

Kakashi was about five feet away from Zabuza now, and both knew it was all over. Zabuza had a slight smirk as Kakashi's hand neared his chest. Then the unthinkable happened…Haku appeared right in front of Zabuza as he was about to get struck, and Kakashi's and Zabuza's eyes both went wide. Kakashi tried desperately to pull his hand back but it was no use. With the speed he was currently going at there was little to no chance he could stop, and that wasn't a great enough chance for Kakashi. Kakashi closed his eyes as he was about to strike down the young boy. The impact came, and Kakashi slowly opened his eyes as he inwardly sighed,

'Looks like I took another innocent life…dammit Zabuza, why couldn't you have gotten some a bit older, and that had more experience with life…I curse y-' Kakashi stopped thinking altogether as he opened his eyes. The boy wasn't in front of his hand anymore, and it wasn't his blood that was all over his face…no it was Zabuza's. Kakashi had no idea what had happened within the milliseconds that his eyes were closed, but what had happened seemed impossible in that amount of time.

Zabuza's eyes were currently as wide as dinner plates, and his mind was trying to comprehend what had just occurred. One second Zabuza had been about to die by Kakashi's hand, and then the next he was safe, because his tool was blocking the path, but now it wasn't Haku's body who's Kakashi's arms was thrust through…no it was his own.

"B-But…h-how?! H-Haku was in f-front of m-me!" Zabuza used all of his remaining strength to turn his head to the left, and look at the blur, that had a slight blond tint, that he could make out with his peripherals. What Zabuza saw he couldn't believe. Naruto was standing next to Haku's body, which was currently lying on the ground.

"N-No…w-way!" Zabuza's brain still couldn't understand what had happened, because it just didn't seem possible. At the speed Kakashi was moving, and the distance they were from one another, there was just no way anyone could get someone out of the way in time, and not only avoid the attack themselves, but also keep the person they had taken, out of harms way also.

Kakashi was still looking at Zabuza, wide eyed, until he saw Zabuza's attention shift to the left. Kakashi slowly turned his head to his right, unaware of what he was going to see, and his eyes only grew wider, which they seemed to be doing a lot of this trip. Naruto was standing next to the boy, and they were both completely unharmed.

'H-How did Naruto do that!? Where did he acquire so much speed!?'

Kakashi was stunned, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to react, he didn't even know what to think. It was apparent that Naruto had somehow taken the boy out of harm's way without getting touched, even the slightest, by his _Raikiri_.

"N-Naruto…w-what happened!?" Kakashi asked still stunned. Naruto jumped slightly, like he wasn't even aware of what was going on around him, he quickly recovered however,

"What did you say Kakashi? I didn't hear you." Kakashi sighed slightly,

"I ask what happened exactly." Naruto's mouth just made an 'o', and he began to recall what exactly had happened,

**-Flashback-**

Naruto's eyes widened, from the shock of Haku vanishing from his site in not even a second, but he quickly got over it, and took off after Haku, leaving behind a very confused Sasuke.

Naruto was closing in on Haku, and was just about to catch him when Naruto suddenly froze up for a second, from what came into view.

Kakashi was holding his hand straight down, and a blue light from emitting from what looked like a ball of lightning , which was occupying his hand. He was standing straight across from Zabuza who was being held down by, what Naruto guessed was, Kakashi's nindogs.

Naruto was in such shock he didn't even think about his Sharingan, and copying the technique that Kakashi was in the process of using. Naruto then thought back to Haku. He knew that Zabuza deserved to die, and in his mind Haku didn't, but it was his job to finish the young boy off. The only thing getting to Naruto was the fact that it would be by Kakashi's hand, literally, that Haku had died. Not his own.

Naruto was still currently following very close behind Haku, and the boy didn't even seem to realize it. It was as if he was actually in some sort of trance.

'So he's really that dedicated huh?' Naruto pondered to himself as they the distance between Zabuza, and Haku grew close, and closer. Then, within an instant, Haku was in front of Zabuza about to take the blow for his 'reason in life.'

Naruto noticed the shocked expressions on Kakashi's, and Zabuza's faces, and smirked to himself. Naruto then saw how dangerously close Kakashi was to **his** target. Naruto gritted his teeth as he, within not even a second, appeared in the air right next to Haku's body, and landed a kick to the boy's face, which in turn knocked him out, and got him out of Kakashi's range.

**-End Flashback-**

Kakashi just nodded as he was getting over the shock of the amazing things Naruto did. Kakashi turned back to Naruto, however,

"Naruto…how exactly did you get to Haku in tim-" Kakashi cut himself off as he started to walk over to the objects he had missed throughout this whole shocking encounter. Kakashi got another surprise, though, when his right arm wasn't coming with him. Kakashi turned back around, and saw that his hand was still going through Zabuza's torso. Kakashi lowered his head as he pulled his arm out, with some force added. As soon as Kakashi's hand had left Zabuza's body, said body fell to the ground, and a small pool of blood formed around it. It was small, but getting bigger as the blood continued to flow from the massive hole in the mans chest.

Kakashi sighed, and got down on his right knee as he gently closed Zabuza's eyes. Kakashi stood back up, and turned back to what he had been trying to get to before he was halted. Kakashi made his was right up next to the items as he stopped, and chuckled to himself.

"…Weights…" Was the only word that escaped Kakashi's lips as Naruto walked up right beside him,

"Yeah…720 pounds in all, to be exact." Kakashi's eyes didn't widen at this remark. Instead he just closed his eyes, and, once again, chuckled to himself.

Naruto then, without a word, turned and started off towards Haku's unconscious body. He halted however when he heard Kakashi's call,

"Where you going Naruto?" Naruto just turned his head so that his right eye, and part of his mouth was visible,

"To finish my opponent off." Naruto stated as he began walking again, as he turned back around. Now this **did **cause Kakashi's eyes to widen as he whirled around,

"Naruto! Zabuza is dead! Haku doesn't need to die along with him!" Naruto stopped instantly, and though no one, but himself, could hear it, Naruto growled angrily. When Naruto turned back around, though he had a big smile on his face, and started rubbing the back of his head sheepishly,

"Yeah I guess you're right Kakashi. He doesn't need to die…I should probably go get Tazuna, and Sakura though." Naruto was about to take off, when the mist lifted almost instantly, and everyone came into view.

Sasuke was currently walking towards Kakashi, and Naruto. Tazuna was doing to same except he was carrying an unconscious Sakura in his arms.

"Yo Naruto! What happened!?" Came Sasuke's familiar voice as he came closer, and closer to the other two Sharingan users. Sasuke continued walking until he caught site of his Sensei's hand,

"Whoa…" Sasuke whispered, to no one in particular.

Kakashi saw Sasuke face change, and his eyes direct to his right arm. Kakashi laughed sheepishly to himself as he wiped all the blood off of his hand/arm, and onto his black Jonin pants.

Naruto smirked as he sat down, and waited until everyone was situated to begin doing anything. Tazuna had finally arrived, and gently set Sakura on the ground. Sasuke walked over, and sat down beside Naruto. Naruto smirked at Sasuke, and Sasuke looked back, but with a different expression. Sasuke's eyes were wide, and he seemed to be panicking. Naruto didn't understand what Sasuke was doing until it dawned on him,

'My Sharingan is still active!' Naruto quickly pumped some of the Kyuubi's chakra into his eyes, and the Sharingan vanished. Sasuke then did smirk back at Naruto, but Naruto didn't notice. He was to caught up with his own thoughts,

'Dammit! I hope Kakashi didn't see! That seems unlikely though, since I **was** talking to him, but maybe he didn't. Well even if he did at least Sakura wont know, but still having Kakashi know could be bad.' Naruto was cut out of his thoughts by what sounded like someone getting up, and Naruto wanted to kill himself for being so stupid. It was Haku.

Naruto turned his head, and saw that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Tazuna were already looking in Haku's direction. Naruto was expecting Haku to freak, but what he got was **way** over the top. Haku, without even saying a word, stood up, glanced at Zabuza, and instantly attacked Kakashi, but was cut off by Naruto. Haku didn't stop however, he just kept running, and didn't seem to be changing his mind. Naruto just took a defensive stance, and blocked Haku's senbon with a kunai he pulled out of his holster.

"Haku calm down for a second!" Kakashi screamed from a distance, Haku didn't answer he just attempted to get around Naruto by cutting the blonds leg. Haku's attack connected, but it didn't work as planned, because Naruto didn't move an inch.

Haku looked into Naruto's eyes, and it wasn't hard to see that he was **very **frustrated.

"Naruto get out of my way." Naruto didn't move or even react at all. Haku then took out a senbon, and tried to stab Naruto with that one, and just like last time he cut Naruto, but there was no reaction from him.

Haku once again tried to get around, but this time Naruto kicked him backwards, and Haku slid to a halt as he looked up at Naruto once again. He saw something he wasn't expecting however, Naruto was charging at him, and it wasn't hard to see he was pissed off.

Haku jumped out of the way as Naruto appeared where he had just been, and slashed with his claws. Naruto soon saw Haku, and took off again, but this time Haku wasn't so lucky as Naruto sliced his side wide open.

'He has to die!' Naruto screamed in his head, as he repeatedly assaulted Haku.

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna watched on in horror as Naruto, basically, tore Haku to pieces.

Naruto landed a final blow, and Haku was sent flying towards the ground, and then disappeared in a cloud of debris as he made impact. Naruto landed right next to where Haku had, and as soon as Naruto was on the ground again, Kakashi was right beside him, restraining him.

"Naruto he's done! Calm down!" Naruto was thrashing about, and kept doing so until the smoke cleared.

Haku was laying face first on the ground, and he had a decent sized puddle of blood forming beneath him.

Naruto broke away from Kakashi, and made his way back over to the rest of his companions.

'We need to work on his anger, big time.' Kakashi sighed to himself as he began following Naruto.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke again, but Sasuke scooted away from Naruto a little. Sasuke didn't like to admit it even to himself, but even after seeing how terrifying Naruto could be, what had just happened was a new high for him.

'Well at least Sakura didn't see Naruto do that.' Sasuke sighed to himself, and as if Sakura knew someone was talking about her, she slowly opened her eyes, and sat up.

Sakura looked around for a few seconds, and got her blurred vision back to normal. Sakura then saw Naruto, and nearly fainted.

"Naruto…kun?" Came Sakura's soft voice in barely above a whisper. Sasuke barely heard it, and was surprised that Naruto, who was about five feet further from Sakura then he was, had heard her also,

"Hey Sakura." Naruto responded nonchalantly, with a slight smile. Sakura was instantly weeping in the blond's arms,

"Oh Naruto-kun I thought you had betrayed us, and I would never get to see you again!" Naruto laughed slightly, while on the inside he let out an annoyed sigh,

"I would never ditch my team." Sakura just kept hugging him tightly as she calmed down.

After Sakura was back to her normal self everyone stood up, and stretched, and that's when Sakura noticed the bodies,

"W-What happened to them!?" Kakashi sighed, and was about to explain when Naruto cut in,

"Well it turned out that Haku was going to turn on Zabuza anyways so he joined our side, but when him and Zabuza went at it…the fight ended in a draw, and it cost them both their lives…as you can see." Kakashi just arched an eyebrow as Sasuke, and Tazuna smirked, because of Naruto's fast thinking. Sakura just got a sad look on her face,

"I wish they didn't have to die." Kakashi sighed, and stepped up beside Sakura,

"Sakura…death is part of being a ninja. People die on missions all the time. It's just something you have to get used to, and overcome if you ever want to become a great ninja." Sakura just nodded.

Tazuna grinned, and stepped up to the group that was known as Team 7,

"Well guys…I think we can call it a day. We can finish the bridge later, but for now…I think everyone deserves a good old rest." Everyone just nodded as they began to walk back towards Tazuna's house, and their current home. Everyone was growing close to the house when Inari rounded a corner, and ran right into Kakashi. He fell backwards, and onto the ground, but quickly bounced back, for he was to excited to stay down,

"Everyone! Gatoh was killed last night! Can you believe it!? All of our troubles are gone just like that!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the news, and Inari then jetting for Naruto, and stopped once in front of him,

"Naruto…I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was wrong, and I realize it now." Inari got a response he was never expecting. Naruto grinned big, and patted him on the shoulder,

"It's ok Inari, but just remember…don't lose hope. Good things will come as things progress you just have to take action." Inari smiled and nodded, while everyone else just watched with a smile,

'So this is Naruto-kun's soft side huh? I knew he had one, it just takes certain circumstances to bring it out.' Sakura thought to herself as she continued to smile at the scene in front of her.

"Well guys I have to run! I'm off to tell everyone the great news!" Inari then ran past everyone, and down the road they had just came.

'I think I'm getting better at pulling of this 'nice' thing!' Naruto thought excitedly to himself.

Naruto then went back to the real world as everyone continued to walk back to Tazuna's house. It took another twenty minutes, but everyone finally arrived at their destination. When they walked into the house everyone was greeted by the smell of fresh food, and Tazuna received a hug from his daughter.

Everyone was busy with their meal when Inari walked into the house, the smile still plastered on his face,

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" Everyone smiled as he took a seat at the table.

"So does everyone know of Gatoh's death now?" Tsunami asked, and Inari just nodded happily,

"Yeah I told everyone, but there's just one thing I'm disappointed with." Sakura looked up at Inari with a questioning look,

"What is it Inari?" She asked gently.

"Well everyone wished that they knew who it was that had killed Gatoh so that we could thank them for their deeds." Naruto out of nowhere chocked on the roll he had been eating, and all eyes were then on him. After forcing the roll down his throat with some water, Naruto looked back at everyone,

"Well I know who you can thank for killing off that greedy bastard…but you cant really thank them, and receive a reply anymore." After those words left Naruto's mouth everyone who had been at the bridge that day froze, but Inari and Tsunami were left totally confused,

"N-No way!" Sasuke screamed, his eyes wide. Naruto just simply nodded,

"How do you know that Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruto, with his one visible eyebrow raised,

"Haku told me, when I was with them." Inari had enough of being left in the dark as he exploded,

"What is going on!? What are you guys talking about!?" Tazuna just sighed, and looked at Inari,

"The people who killed Gatoh…were S-Rank Criminals…" Inari's and Tsunami's eyes widened.

"W-What!?" Inari screeched out, and Kakashi just nodded,

"Yes it's true…we fought, them at the bridge, but they both died." Kakashi stated the last part as he looked at the ground. Inari thought to himself for a couple of seconds before looking at everyone once again,

"How about we give them a good funeral then?" Everyone smiled as they liked the idea, and nodded in agreement.

"Ok it's settled! Tonight we're going to have a funeral for those two ninja!" Inari screamed as he ran out of the house once again.

Naruto sighed, but smiled as he stood up, and walked out of the kitchen.

**-At Zabuza's And Haku's Funeral-**

Everyone in the village showed up to show their respect for the two dead ninja. Even if they were S-Rank Criminals they did save their village, and they were very grateful for that.

The funeral lasted for about three hours as everyone stepped up to the two graves, which were right beside one another. Zabuza's grave had Kubikiri Houcho sticking out of it, and Haku's had a cross sticking out. Both had numerous flowers on them, and the number increased with each passing minute.

After the funeral was over everyone went back to their homes, and so did Team 7, Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari. When everyone got home they quickly went to bed, so they could be ready for waking up early in the morning to help finish the bridge, and then they could head home.

They morning came as quickly as Naruto was expecting it to, and the day went like he planned it would. He got up, ate breakfast, went out and helped finish the bridge, and then went back to the house and packed up. Team 7 stood at the completed bridge with everyone that was in the village, and they all were giving a good farewell to their village's 'saviors.'

As Team 7 faded from view off into the distance, Tazuna thought to himself out loud,

"I still don't have a name for this bridge." Inari smiled as he walked up to his grandfather, and tugged on his shirt, causing the old man to look down,

"How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge?'" Tazuna just smiled as he nodded,

"Seems like a good name to me." He then turned to the crowd behind him,

"To the 'Great Naruto Bridge!'" Then a cheer erupted from the crowd of people.

Ok guys well the Wave Arc is done, and I really hope you enjoyed it! Well next chapter I'm trying to decide if I should just go straight to the Chuunin Exams or if I should add some more stuff, and if I'm missing something then please let me know, but until next time…

Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

-1An Eye For An Eye

Chapter 8

I don't have much to say, and I'm not going to even beg for reviews this time! -Dies of shock- But as always I would appreciate it if you left one regardless. Well hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

I just wanted to thank **Taso**, **KingTW**, and **Lodikeii **for their reviews in case you're wondering why I'm only saying them its, because they gave me lengthy reviews, but whatever lol

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

Commentary

_Jutsu_

**-With Someone/ Someplace-**

It didn't take long for Team 7 to be standing in front of Konaha's gates once again. It hadn't been a very hard trip on the way home from the Wave Country. Along the way back they did get ambushed by a rather large group of bandits, but seeing as they were just bandits, and nothing more, it was no problem. Compared to Zabuza and Haku it would be a huge surprise if anyone they met along the way back would be of any difficulty to Team 7. Something that came as a surprise to everyone though, was that when the bandits attacked, Naruto let Sasuke and Kakashi take care of it while he just looked out for his team. Sakura actually knocked one of the ninja out with the bottom of her kunai. This resulted in Naruto getting a tight hug from Sakura as she talked about how she felt stronger now, and how she was catching up to the rest of the team.

Everyone casually walked in with Kakashi leading, Naruto slightly behind, and to the left, with Sasuke to the right, and Sakura was between both of them. Izumo, who had been sleeping just a few seconds before, quickly wiped away the sleep from his eyes as he stood straight up, and nodded,

"Welcome back Kakashi-Sama!" Izumo greeted, and quickly sat back down, but not before hitting Kotetsu, which caused his to gain back consciousness, and try to play off that he was awake the whole time. Kakashi just chuckled slightly,

"Don't worry about it guys! I understand that your job is the most boring one assigned. So I cant blame you guys for falling asleep."

Both of the Chuunin visibly sighed in relief. Izumo wiped away the bead of sweat that had formed on his brow, and smiled back at Kakashi,

"Thanks Kakashi-Sama!" Kakashi just nodded, and continued on through the gate, followed by the Kyuubi container, the last Uchiha, and the cherry blossom.

They walked right into the center of Konaha, through the hoards of people, and were casually making their way to the Hokage Tower, to report how the mission went.

Kakashi was actually quite interested in seeing the old man's reaction to the fact that Sasuke obtained the Sharingan, and also that Naruto had thought of countless plans to help win the fight.

Before Kakashi knew it, they were standing in front of the Hokage Tower…or more precisely **he** was standing in front of it. It seemed that the rest of his team had just went on in, without saying a word to him.

Kakashi just sighed inwardly, and continued on into the building, which was currently standing in front of him. Kakashi just pushed the door open slightly, and slipped into the huge building. He then made his way over to the set of stairs leading to Sandaime's office. When Kakashi finally reached the door leading to the Hokage's Office, he heard some familiar voices.

'Seems that they did just go on without me.' Kakashi thought to himself, sort of depressed that his students had ditched him. Kakashi figured that since his team were inside already, that it wasn't necessary to knock, so he just barged in.

Kakashi walked in to see Naruto, and Sasuke leaning against the back wall, while Sakura was conversing with Sandaime. The old man looked up at Kakashi, and smiled at the mask man, which Kakashi returned with an eye smile of his own.

"An A-Rank mission huh?" Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at Sandaime again, to find him smiling.

"Yeah…it was unexpected, but we decided as a team that the best thing to do was to help Tazuna-San regardless of how difficult the mission may be." Sandaime grinned wide as he took the pipe out of his mouth for a second, blew some smoke out of the corner of his mouth, and put it back in.

"Well I'm proud of you guys! That's what any good ninja would do! So I'm guessing since you all are back that the mission was a success?" Kakashi just nodded,

"Yes we escorted Tazuna all the way back to his house, and he even finished the bridge." Sandaime nodded, a grin still occupying his lips.

"So Kakashi…mind telling me what changed the mission from a C-Rank to an A-Rank mission?" Kakashi sighed and nodded,

"Well on the mission we encountered some ninja." Sandaime sighed, and looked angrily at Kakashi,

"Kakashi! You know for a fact that if they were just rogue ninja then it would have been at most a B-Rank! Now stop feeding around the bush, and tell me why it was ranked so high!" Kakashi sighed, as he knew there was no way he could get around this,

"Ok…there were four ninja in total. Along the way to the Wave Country we got ambushed by two ninja…or they're better known as the Demon Brothers. I'm positive you've heard of them." Sandaime just nodded, and waved his hand as a signal for Kakashi to continue on,

"Ok well I wanted to see how my team would do against enemy's of such high skill so I made it appear as if I had been killed. To my surprise I didn't have to jump in at all, seeing as both ninja were knocked unconscious." Sandaime raised an eyebrow as his eyes widened a little at this comment, He then turned to look at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura,

"You guys beat the Demon brothers?" Naruto didn't respond, Sasuke just smirked, and Sakura sighed as she was, once again, forced to be the one in the group to talk,

"Actually Hokage-Sama…it was Sasuke, and Naruto who took care of the ninja I didn't do anything except for protect Tazuna-San." Sandaime just smiled slightly,

"Well Sakura, your original job was the defend Tazuna at all costs, and you were the one to do that, even if you didn't beat the ninja you stuck to your job, while Sasuke and Naruto didn't." Sakura smiled at the compliment,

"Thank you Hokage-Sama" Sandaime just nodded, and then turned back to look at Kakashi who, even though it had only been a couple minutes since he was last talked, was reading his favorite book, and giggling to himself. Sandaime sighed to himself as he cleared his throat to get Kakashi's attention, and it worked seeing as Kakashi instantly put his book away, and was looking at Sandaime.

"Good to have your attention back Kakashi." Kakashi just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,

"Ok now go on, and tell me who the other two ninja were." Kakashi nodded, ad continued on,

"Well after we beat the Demon Brothers we decided to keep going when we go off of the boat that we had used to enter the Wave Country without being noticed we were walking down a path when we were once again ambushed, but this time it was by a much more deadly opponent." Sandaime raised an eyebrow, very curious as to who the ninja was,

"It ended up that our new enemy was none other than…Momochi Zabuza." Sandaime's eyes grew the size of dinner plates,

"What!?" Kakashi just nodded,

"Well I told everyone to just leave it to me, but I ended up needing help, and Naruto and Sasuke came to my rescue, and end the end we were able to defeat Zabuza." Sandaime's eyes went back to normal as he looked over at Sasuke, who had a slight smile gracing his lips, and Naruto, who seemed like he couldn't care less if he tried. Sandaime then looked back at Kakashi,

"Ok I see, but you said there were four ninja not three." Kakashi nodded,

"Yes…well when I was about ready to kill Zabuza off he got attacked by another source, which turned out to be a Hunter-Nin named Haku. Well Haku came down, and tried to take Zabuza's body away saying that he had to dispose of the body, but Naruto stopped him, because he knew that no matter what circumstances Hunter-Nin dispose of the body where it lies." Sandaime nodded,

"So I'm guessing that Zabuza survived the attack, and so did this Haku person." Kakashi nodded,

"Well when Naruto, and I went to attack Haku I gave out from overuse of my Sharingan, and Naruto was more worried about out team, and mission, then he was about killing one ninja. Well it turned out that later Zabuza and Haku both came back, but this time they had someone else on their side, and this certain someone had disappeared the night before, and hadn't been seen since." Sandaime got a questioning look on his face,

"Who was it?" Kakashi just smirked,

"Naruto." Sandaime's eyes, once again, widened as he looked at the blond.

"Don't worry though Hokage-Sama it was all part of Naruto's plan that he had made without telling anyone." Sandaime sighed in relief, and smiled to himself,

"Ok well, I went off to fight Zabuza while Sasuke went to take care of Haku, and Naruto. As it turned out, however, Naruto betrayed Haku, and him and Sasuke were able to defeat him, while I killed Zabuza." Sandaime nodded in understanding,

"Is that all there is to report Kakashi?" Kakashi thought for a second before giving an eye smile,

"Oh yes, one more thing! It seems Sasuke here…has obtained the Sharingan." Sandaime smiled, and looked over to see Sasuke smirking,

"So is that all Kakashi?" Kakashi was about to answer, but was cut off by 'The Last Uchiha.'

"No! I'm not the only one who obtained the Sharingan! Naruto has it also!" Now this comment caused **everyone's** eyes to widen from shock, but Naruto's were the biggest. It didn't go unnoticed by Sandaime and Kakashi that Naruto was panicking, while deep in thought with himself.

"Umm Naruto? Care to explain what Sasuke is talking about?" As soon as Naruto heard his name his head jolted in the direction the voice had come from,

"N-No d-don't worry about it…I d-don't know w-what Sasuke saw, but I don't have t-the Sharingan. I-It's not even p-possible for me to h-have it!" Sandaime would have let this whole conversation go if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto was freaking out. Sandaime decided he would see for himself as he walked over to Naruto,

"Naruto just relax, I'm going to do something real fast, ok?" Naruto hesitantly nodded, and Sandaime placed both of his hands on the side of Naruto's head, and charged some chakra into his eyes. Naruto's reaction was to close his eyes, and try to get away, but it was no used Sandaime wasn't letting him go anywhere. Naruto even tried deactivating it, but Sandaime's chakra was to much for him. Sandaime's eyes widened as he noticed that veins were becoming visible around Naruto's eyes.

'It cant be possible…can it!?'

"Ok Naruto, open your eyes." Naruto once again tried to get away, but once again it was to no avail.

"Naruto! Open your eyes now!" Naruto sighed to himself as he slowly opened his eyes, even though only one was visible.

Everyone stared in awe at what they saw. Naruto now had the Byakugan occupying both his eyes.

"H….How…do…you have the Byakugan!?" Naruto sighed to himself,

'I swear Sasuke I'm going to get you back for this!'

"I really don't know…I just…one day I saw the Byakugan being used, and then I could use it…I don't understand how, but I can." Naruto applauded himself on the inside, for coming up with a reasonable answer so quickly.

Sandaime nodded, and thought to himself for a little bit before once again forcing chakra into Naruto's eyes, but the Byakugan just deactivated. Sandaime was stumped he couldn't figure something out, and he started to think to himself again. Then out of nowhere it hit him.

'Of course! But wait…does Naruto even know how to use the Kyuubi's chakra? Well Naruto was probably just angry, and some seeped out, and he went to activate the Byakugan, but the Sharingan was activated instead. Or…he could know how to use the Kyuubi's chakra already, but whatever that isn't important right now.'

Sandaime closed his eyes, and a second later red chakra was flowing around Naruto's eyes.

Naruto knew this was bad, and he was trying to get away, but with much more force this time. Kakashi and Sasuke were both holding his arms, and legs down just to keep the blond from breaking free, and then Sandaime stopped,

"Naruto…would you please open your eyes for me?" Naruto just shook his head in response, which in turn made Sandaime sigh,

"Why not?" Naruto growled slightly, and clenched his teeth together,

"Cause this whole thing is stupid!" Naruto tried to deactivate the Sharingan, but Sandaime hadn't forgot about it, and was forcing it to stay activated.

"Naruto it doesn't matter if its stupid or not! It can be over if you would just open your eyes!" Naruto cursed under his breath, and slowly opened his eye, and once again he was greeted with everyone, except for Sasuke, wide eyed.

"I d-don't b-believe it!" Kakashi stated in total shock. Naruto just pushed Sandaime off of him, and stormed out of the room. Sandaime instantly regretted what he had done,

'Dammit! I was so overwhelmed by the fact that Naruto somehow has both the Sharingan and the Byakugan, that I forgot to think about what he wanted.'

Sandaime was cut out of his thoughts by the door slamming shut. He looked over, and saw Kakashi and Sasuke standing there, but Sakura was gone.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was fuming. He just couldn't believe Sandaime had forced him to show his abilities to people who, could one day become his enemy's.

'Dammit Ojiisan! Why did you have to do that to me!? Out of all the people I would have expected something like this from, you were the last person I thought would do this!' Naruto thought to himself angrily, while walking through the streets of Konaha. Naruto was getting his usual glares, and comments, but he wasn't responding to any of it. Naruto had told himself that if he attacked them that he would either get in trouble with the counsel or beaten senseless by a group of ninja.

Naruto kept on walking lost in his own thoughts until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto just casually looked back, and saw Sakura smiling at him.

Naruto had spent a **huge** portion of his time learning to overcome the reaction that he gave when he got touched on the shoulder, because he knew that one day he would end up killing one of his allies by accident, and then be kicked out of the village, and so on so forth. In order to train, Naruto would make clones come up when he wasn't prepared, and touch him on the shoulder until he became so used to it that he only flinched slightly, but it wasn't dramatic enough to be noticed by the people around him.

"Yeah Sakura?" Sakura just looked at the ground, and shuffled her feet some,

"Well…I was wondering, if you would want to go out on that date with me now?" Sakura stated more than asked.

Naruto just sighed, and look into Sakura's eyes,

"Sakura…why don't you just go on a date with Sasuke? I mean you didn't even like me until…" Naruto trailed off not wanting to mention what had happened,

"I know that Naruto-Kun, but-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto,

"Listen Sakura…if I had a different personality you would never have even looked in my direction, and I must say that I'm honored to have just a beautiful girl like me, but its Sasuke you want not me, and if you don't believe me then just imagine what it would have been like if I was happy-go-lucky all the time. You wouldn't even think about being with me, but since I pretty much act the same way Sasuke does, and I'm clearly a better ninja, you thought you could just switch over to me, the kid who loved you before you even looked in his direction. I'm sorry Sakura, but no…it isn't happening. As I said if you want to go have a chance at being with someone then go bug Sasuke."

Sakura sat there at a loss of words. She hadn't expected anything like this to happen. She was expecting a stern **no**, with the slight chance of it being a yes, just like it was when she did this to Sasuke, but Naruto talking about how he had loved her, but he wouldn't be with her no matter what, just stunned her. Sakura could feel her eyes starting to water, and her vision began to blur slightly, but she quickly wiped the tears away.

"Naruto…" Naruto interjected before she could say anything else,

"Sakura! Just get this through your head, ok!? If you want someone to love, then go get with Sasuke! You wanted him before you wanted me, and on top of that even if I said yes to being with you I don't know how to 'love' people! So just stop trying to be with me, and get with Sasuke already!" Naruto yelled as he stepped back some to get his breath back. Sakura just put her face downcast, and little puddles of water were coming out of her eyes, and falling to the ground below.

Naruto sighed to himself, turned, and started to walk away, leaving the crying pink haired girl behind him, that was until he was stopped by some extra weight. Naruto looked down, and saw two arms wrapped around his stomach. He then turned his head to the left slowly to find Sakura crying into his back,

"Naruto I'm sorry! I know that I never treated you fair, but you have to understand that I do love you now, and I'm not going to let you go! So please don't leave me, because I don't think I can take that!"

The one emotion that Naruto despised the most washed over him, and that emotion was love. Naruto thought back to Azami, and what it was like when she hugged him. Naruto had always figured that Azami loved Naruto in a motherly way, and it had made him feel so great when she had hugged him, and once again he was feeling that, but this time he didn't want to feel it.

Naruto quickly broke free of Sakura's grip, and turned around to face her,

"Listen Sakura! I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I don't need people to care about me! I've lived my entire life without it, and I can keep living that way!" Sakura's eyes widened in shock,

'Is this how Naruto actually feels? Everyone needs love!' Sakura said sadly to herself.

"Naruto-Kun…you do need love you just don't understand how important it is, because-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto for the second time in the conversation,

"No Sakura! Listen to me! Love…only brings pain, I know that from experience, because anything I love gets taken away from me! I'm a demon I don't deserve love, and I sure as hell don't deserve it!" Sakura's eyes, which were currently back in their normal state, widened to what seemed like impossible sizes, as she stumbled over herself trying to find the right words,

"Naruto-Kun you're not a demon, and don't ever think that! You're just like everyone else, and there is no reason for you to believe other wise!-" Sakura stopped screaming as Naruto vanished without a trace,

'Naruto-Kun…'

Naruto wasn't running to anywhere specific he just had to get away before he killed his teammate,

'She thinks she knows what I'm like!? I'm not like everyone else! I'm far from it!'

Naruto was ranting to himself, until he heard a **very** loud boom, and Naruto guessed it was an explosion seeing as smoke was quickly rising from the area that the deafening sound had come from.

'Enemy invasion maybe? Rouge ninja? Well either way I get to fight, so whatever.'

Naruto then took off towards the smoke.

**-With Sandaime, Kakashi, and Sasuke-**

No one had said one word since Naruto, and Sakura had left Sasuke just pushed off of the wall that he had been leaning against, and walked out the door,

'Dammit! I shouldn't have brought it up, but I didn't think it was that big of a deal.' Sasuke thought to himself angrily.

Kakashi and Sandaime just looked at each other for awhile before Kakashi nodded and walked out.

Sandaime let out a deep sigh,

'You stupid old man! You just messed Naruto up even more!' Sandaime then rested his head in his hands, and thought of how he could fix all of this.

**-With Kakashi-**

Kakashi was walking back to his apartment deep in thought,

'So now I got two genius's both with the Sharingan, and one with the Byakugan plus is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, then on top of that I have a ninja that is clearly cut out to be a medic-nin. I really doubt I could have asked for a better team. On top of that, the teamwork is there…its just Naruto doesn't trust anyone, and that might be a hindrance.'

Kakashi kept walking until a deafening boom made it's presence known by traveling into his ears and bouncing off his eardrums. Kakashi instantly took off in the direction the thunderous sound had come from.

**-With Sasuke-**

Sasuke was simply walking through the streets of Konaha when he noticed someone very familiar,

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out, not sure if it was his pink haired teammate or just someone else who had pink hair (Yeah ok then), but when the girl turned around Sasuke knew he had the right girl.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked, as she looked at the figure standing down the street a ways away.

Sasuke jogged towards Sakura, and when he got close enough he noticed that Sakura had been crying. He just inwardly sighed to himself,

'Harsh Naruto…very harsh.' He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sakura's hand waving in front of his face,

"Sasuke-Kun?…Sasuke-Kun? You ok?" Sasuke shook his head, and then nodded,

"Yeah sorry, I just sort of spaced out for a second." Sakura nodded, and was about to speak when a loud explosion was heard. Sasuke and Sakura both looked at each other for a second, before nodding, and running off towards the explosion.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was currently about twenty feet away, from the smoke he had been racing to, at the most. He had been growing more excited the closer he got to his destination. Naruto jumped off of his last rooftop, and landed right in the middle of the rising smoke, and instantly jumped back up as a fist appeared inches from his face.

'What the hell? I would have figured that the ninja would have moved since they broke in here, but I guess not.'

Naruto jumped back up into the air, but this time he was going through a series of hand seals. Naruto was about ten feet from the ground when he finished his last seal,

"_Kaze no Yaiba_!" Naruto screamed as he continued to fall towards the earth. Instantly, the smoke was cleared, but what Naruto saw wasn't what he was expecting at all.

Naruto's eyes went wide as, instead of seeing ninja, he saw deformed people that had various formations for each one. Some had claws, and some had scissor looking hands, while almost all of them had spikes coming out of somewhere on their body. If it wasn't for the grey shirts and pants, then Naruto wouldn't have even been able to tell they were human.

Naruto had no idea of how powerful these…**things** were, but he noticed there were only five total, and Naruto then noticed two people retreating from the scene. One of them was only wearing grey pants, much like the monsters that were currently attacking, and he also had mild orange hair, that was bright, but not bright enough that it would be noticeable no matter where he went. He was a very tall muscular man, and he had what appeared to be weird marking running across his body, but Sasuke wasn't sure since the man was a decent length away. The second man has wearing what Naruto would guess was a hunter-nin mask, but he wasn't entirely sure, because once again this was over quite a long distance. The man also seemed to be wearing a purple jumpsuit type thing, which wasn't hard to make out **at all**, and lastly he was wearing glasses, accompanied by white hair that was put back into a ponytail that went down to just below his shoulders.

As Naruto kept watching, however, he say the tall man with the strange marks attack the person next to him. The man in purple just pulled something out, and injected it into the man's arm. He instantly calmed down as the man's marks receded, then they continued on their way. Naruto couldn't watch any longer as he had to dodge an oncoming barrage of punches, and kicks.

Naruto quickly jumped back as he then ran straight at them again. He jumped up in the air, and went to kick one of the monster like people in the face, only for his foot to be caught, and he to be thrown backwards, and hit a wall with a lot of force. Naruto growled as he stood up, and walked forward once again,

"Am I the only person that heard the damn explosi-"

'I guess not.' Naruto thought to himself letting a smirk appear on his face.

**-With Sasuke and Sakura-**

They were getting closer to the location they wanted desperately to get to, and they kept hearing noised, but they couldn't tell what they were. Then they heard a familiar sound, it was the common reaction to getting thrown into a wall, and it was a simple gasp as air left your lungs, but they could tell just from that, their teammate was fighting already.

'So Naruto's already there, huh? Well might as well go kick some ass too.' Sasuke thought growing excited as a small smirk graced his lips.

'We have to get to Naruto-Kun!' Sakura yelled out in her head.

They continued running full speed until they made it into a street that was filled smoke, and people were running in the other direction,

"Seems we found the place." Sasuke stated, Sakura just nodded as they ran forward a little ways more, until Naruto came into view.

"Am I the only person who heard the damn explosi-" The blond trailed off, as a smirk made its way to his face,

"It's about time you guys decided to show up! Well I guess I was expecting it from Kakashi, but Sasuke and Sakura…I'm disappointed in you guys." He joked with a small chuckle as he dodged another barrage of attacks thrown at him.

Sakura looked to the left, and then she noticed it, Kakashi was now standing there scratching the back of his head. Sasuke followed the same suit as Sakura, and got a shocked expression on his face,

'I didn't even sense him next to us!' Sasuke screamed in his head. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as Sakura started running towards the deformed figures before them. Sasuke took out a kunai of his own, and ran after her.

Kakashi was currently fighting one of the creatures, and was having a little trouble, even if he wasn't using the Sharingan, it was still more than he expected.

'Where the hell is everyone else!? There's no way they didn't hear the explosion…unless…dammit!' Kakashi yelled to himself in frustration.

**-With Team 8 And 10-**

Both teams had been assigned a mission with the other. They were supposed to transfer supplies to a nearby village, and they weren't having a very good time doing it.

"Shut up!" Roared Kiba, as he went to tackle Ino, but missed, and fell face first onto the ground.

"Is that all you have dog boy!? Come on! Shikamaru can put up a better fight than you!" Ino taunted back as Shikamaru glared at Ino,

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Ino was taken off guard by her teammates comment as she looked confused then sighed,

"Shikamaru, you're to lazy to ever put up a good fight, because knowing you,…you would just forfeit right after it started…if you even could beat the person." Shikamaru sighed to himself, he couldn't say anything back, because what the blond girl had said was true, and he knew it.

Choji just chuckled slightly at his teams' antics, and continued munching on his bag of chips. Kurenai and Asuma just sighed, while Hinata looked dumbstruck and Shino didn't show any feeling at all, as he just sat there.

Kiba started laughing hysterically, until it was drowned out by a loud noise, that sounded like an explosion. Team 8, accompanied by, Team 10 looked back in the direction of the explosion, and saw smoke rising.

"That's coming from Konaha!" Kiba shouted as he took off running, followed by everyone else.

**-With Team Gai-**

Neji and Rock Lee were currently sparing, and in which Neji was dominating, but Rock Lee just kept coming as Gai and Tenten just observed.

"Neji-Kun your youthfulness is amazing!" Lee shouted as Neji once again struck at him only to miss. Rock Lee then jumped back, and looked over at Gai…his Sensei,

"Gai-Sensei! When are we going to get another youth filled mission! I want to show everyone how youthful my team is once again!" Gai looked up, and did his 'nice guy' pose,

"Don't worry Lee! We will get one very soon, and show off the great youth our team obtains! Before that, however, we need to run…two hundred laps around Konaha!" With that Gai took off running, and after a moment of shock Rock Lee followed close by. Neji and Tenten just sighed, and sat under a tree, while wondering why the hell they had to get this team out of all the possible ones.

Then out a of absolutely nowhere a huge 'Boom' came to ear, and instantly, Gai and Lee were back with Tenten and Neji.

Everyone just nodded at each other before they quickly took off towards the rising smoke.

**-With Team 7-**

Everyone on Team 7 was fighting a monster…human…thing, but there was one slight problem with that strategy, even if they didn't call it one. There were five monsters, and only four members on Team 7, so if you do the math, that left one of the beasts open to attack, and it did just that. It first went for Kakashi, but Kakashi simply jumped over the monster, and kicked it in the face sending it flying a good ten feet in front of him. Kakashi sighed, as he quickly finished off his opponent, and decided he wouldn't interfere with his student's fights unless they need it. He just stared at the monster he had just kicked as it ran in a different direction. Naruto and Sasuke weren't having trouble with their enemy's at all, and they both seemed to be enjoying the fight, Naruto in more of an insane way, however. Sakura…was a different story, she was getting back up little by little, and she was now about two or three feet away from being pinned up against a wall, and of course, no matter where you are, that particular situation doesn't help in a fight. The beast let out a roar, and brought it's spiked fist down to connect with Sakura's skull, which in turn would either crack it open, rather easily or, more likely, just cut right through the girls body. The blow never landed, however, as Sakura raised a kunai up, and blocked the attack, but she didn't get out of the attack unscathed. When Sakura had blocked the blow, it obtained so much force that it caused the kunai to come down, and leave a rather large cut along the side of Sakura's face, but the good thing was that it wouldn't interfere with her ability to fight, only hurt a lot, while she was doing the fighting. Sakura did, however, lose her footing, and was now on the ground in front of the beast, pinned up against the wall, that had screwed her over to begin with.

Sakura could feel the blood dripping off of her face, and onto her leg, that was currently beneath her body in an awkward position, but she knew that as long as there was only one enemy she would be alright. That's when the trouble started, however. Sakura was slowly standing back up, using her weight, with a bit of added force from her feet as well, to push her body slowly up the wall, so she wouldn't have to look away from the drooling monstrous thing standing in front of her, and she could also keep both hands clenched around her kunai handle. When the second mutated human appeared though, she knew she wasn't going to have a chance, and would most likely die in this little skirmish she was having.

The new mutant took its time walking over to the Pink haired Shinobi, as it had a bloodthirsty grin plastered on its deformed, spiky face. Sakura blocked another fierce blow from the mutant standing in front of her, but she kept, every so often, eyeing the new enemy that approached from behind the one attacking her, and that's when it happened.

The new enemy took off at a dead sprint towards Sakura, and in perfect unison, the one Sakura was currently fighting bashed down on her kunai, while the other jumped up above both of them, with a hand/claw out, and ready to sink into Sakura's soft skin. Sakura's eyes widened in horror as the flying mutant came closer, and closer, as time seemed to dramatically slow down, just so that Sakura could see her own death, and sustain the pain, she was about to endure, longer .

The creature was about to embed its claws into Sakura's skull, when out of absolutely nowhere Kakashi appeared above the, currently mid-flight, mutant. Kakashi had one of his famous eye smiles showing, and was about to finish the monster off when it got kicked out of the way, which in turn caused Kakashi's eyes to widen to amazing sizes.

'What the hell!?' Kakashi screamed to himself, until he noticed a familiar blond blur floating above the creature that was about to die a very painful death. Kakashi, however, didn't waste anytime, as he ran at inhuman speeds towards the female member of Team 7.

Sakura was in shock when Kakashi had suddenly appeared, but it quickly vanished as the creature in front of her raised its arm back to deliver another very powerful blow. Sakura sighed in defeat, as she knew she wouldn't be able to withstand this coming attack. Her arms were shaking, and were drained of all available power from the previous hits. Sakura still held her kunai up, however, just for the slight chance that it would hold, and she wouldn't be cleaved in two.

The claw came down at insanely fast speeds, towards the Cherry Blossom, as she closed her eyes, awaiting the blow. To much her surprise though, the blow never came, and Sakura whipped up the courage to open one of her eyes, and what she found was amazing, but terrifying at the same time. Kakashi was holding the creature by its shirt, but was holding a, now, bloody kunai, which was sticking out of the neck of Sakura's previous executioner. The blood was running down Kakashi's arm, and some of it had splattered across his face, but he was smiling at Sakura nonetheless, trying to reassure her that she was alive, and was going to be just fine.

When Sakura's brain finally received the news that she wasn't going to be getting mauled by anything anymore, she fell back onto the ground, breathing heavily.

Kakashi was glad that he had gotten to Sakura in time to stop her death, he didn't think he had it in him to see someone else close to him perish, but worst of all it would have been **his** fault if she would have died, because **he** was supposed to protect his team. He knew that death was an everyday thing for a Shinobi, but he had seen so many of his friends die, it was just **very** hard for him to handle, but maybe one day it wouldn't bother him as much, but he doubted it. The Cyclops let out a sigh of relief as he looked back over at the other two males of his squad. Only to have his eyes widen.

Sasuke was about ready to kill off his opponent, and Kakashi knew that Naruto was going to kill his, and nothing would change that. So that in turn meant that Sasuke's, was the only chance of taking one of the mutants back to Sandaime for him to have a look at it. Kakashi quickly made his way over to Sasuke as the Raven haired boy raised a kunai to finish off his enemy, but was abruptly stopped by his sensei's hand. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi,

"W-Why did you stop me Kakashi!?" Kakashi just smirked,

"Sorry Sasuke, but we need to take one of these 'things' back to the Hokage so he can have a look at it." Sasuke nodded, he didn't want to kill the thing anyway, he didn't have it in him at this point, he had nothing against the monster. Sasuke then looked over at Naruto, and his eyes grew bigger then they ever had before.

Sasuke quickly looked away. He couldn't stand to see what Naruto was doing to the mutant, even if he was the enemy. Kakashi almost had the exact same reaction as Sasuke. He looked away , but a look of sadness appeared on his features, as he had seen something that Sasuke hadn't. Kakashi slowly walked over to Naruto.

Naruto was going crazy. He was slamming his fists as hard as he could into the dead creatures chest. Naruto had blood all over his hands, but it wasn't just his victims, no, it was also his own also. The monster that he had attacked had spikes sticking out of its torso, and that was exactly where Naruto was punching with great force.

Kakashi walked up right behind Naruto, and he was so close that he could hear Naruto's silent sobs that the boy had no intention of anyone else, but himself hearing. Naruto drew his right fist back to land another full forced hit on the monster, but was stopped by Kakashi's hand. Naruto lost all desire to continue hitting the, now dead, creature, and instead dropped his arms by his side as he silently cried to himself. Kakashi put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, which to Naruto shook his head,

"No one else close to me is going to die…" He said to himself more than to anyone else, as he punched the ground a couple of times. Kakashi's eyes went downcast as he felt the need to talk,

"Naruto…I know its been hard for you, but you have to pull yourself together, and try to forget about the past, and look into the future. You can take out your anger on that man when you see him, but for now do you really want Sasuke and Sakura to worry about you more then they already do?" Naruto once again shook his head, as he slowly stood up, and placed his blood covered hands into the pockets of his pair of pants. He turned around, and slowly walked back towards Sasuke and Sakura with Kakashi close by.

Luckily for Naruto, Sakura hadn't seen what he had been doing, somehow. Sakura went up, and hugged Naruto, who was now back to his old self.

"Thanks for saving me Naruto-Kun, and you too Kakashi-Sensei, without you guys I would have been as good as dead." Kakashi just nodded, as Naruto smiled at Sakura,

"Don't worry Sakura I wont let anyone close to me die. It's a promise!" Naruto said the last part louder than the rest as he stuck his hand out in front of him, in a fist, all while still sustaining a smile on his face. Everyone else on Team 7 smiled at Naruto's comment, and promise.

Kakashi walked over to the, now, tied up creature. Kakashi sighed as he put his fingers to his mouth, and whistled, but Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, all couldn't hear it. Just as Sasuke was about to ask what that was for an two Anbu appeared. Kakashi pointed to the tied up monster, and all the dead ones. In response they nodded, and they both disappeared, one with the tied up creature, and the other with a dead one. Then almost as soon as the first two left, three more came, and took the remainder of the bodies away.

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi in amazement,

"Wait…you were in Anbu!?" Sasuke almost screamed. Kakashi just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,

"Well yeah, actually I was the Captain, until I quit." Everyone's eyes widened, as their respect for the Cyclops grew.

Just as Sakura was about to ask a question Team 8 and Team 10 appeared, almost at the exact same time.

"HELL YEA-…Wait…where are the enemy ninja?" Kiba asked, confused and rather disappointed. Everyone else, excluding Team 7, had the same response, before Asuma stepped up,

"There was obviously a battle here, but what happened to the enemy? Kakashi care to explain?" Kakashi looked up at Asuma as he sighed,

"Fine…we beat them, and well one of the ninja is being taken to Hokage-Sama" Asuma and Kurenai both nodded,

"What about the other ninja?" Kurenai asked, rather curious.

"Being disposed of." Kakashi said nonchalantly, but everyone's eyes widened,

"W-Wait…you k-killed t-them!?" Ino asked in disbelief and fear,

Kakashi just sighed, "No we didn't we just…" Kakashi trailed off as he noticed Naruto walked away,

"Naruto where are you going!?" He shouted so that Naruto could hear him. Naruto responded with a shrug,

"Home I guess." Everyone just stared at Naruto's fading figure as out of nowhere Team Gai appeared,

"Ahh! We missed the youthful action Gai-Sensei!" Lee shouted, with a disappointed look on his face. Gai just nodded,

"Yes we did Lee! I'm sure that we will get much more action later though, to show how truly youthful we are!" Lee nodded vigorously as Tenten and Neji just sighed.

Everyone was just staring at the two, until Kiba spoke up,

"…Who the hell are you!?" Gai looked over, and met Kiba's look,

"Oh of course! We forgot to introduce our youthful selves! How very un-youthful of us!" Everyone continued staring in disbelief as Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma just sighed.

"We are Team Gai! I am Maito Gai, this is my prized student Rock Lee!-" Gai stated as he pointed to Lee, who to everyone's disbelief looked almost identical to Gai, he even had the same bushy eyebrows. They were actually so bushy it didn't even seem possible.

"-and this is Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten!" He then pointed to the Neji, and then to Tenten. Sasuke took extra interest in Neji,

'Hyuuga huh? I cant wait to have a chance to fight him…he seems full of himself.' Neji was thinking along the same lines, but he added some fate comments in as well. They both then walked towards each other,

"Uchiha…"

"Hyuuga…" They both just stared at each other before Sasuke was tackled to the ground by none other than Ino Yamanaka.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Ino yelled as she clung to his right arm. Ino was surprised that Sakura didn't say something or even cling to Sasuke's other arm,

"Giving up, and accepting that Sasuke-Kun will never be with you, and we were destined to be together Forehead?" Ino asked, trying to provoke Sakura, by adding her nickname,

"No Ino Pig! I don't need Sasuke-Kun, and even if I did he's on my team so it doesn't matter if you love him to death! He's around me all the time!" Sakura smirked at her victory as Ino sighed, but then realization dawned on her,

"W-Wait…did you say you didn't need Sasuke-Kun!?" Ino practically screamed, and to which Sakura just nodded,

"You heard me Ino Pig! I got Naruto-Kun!" Ino's eyes widened as she stared at Sakura like she was insane before making her way over to Sakura,

"Sakura…why do you like him? He's unstable! It's easy to see! He could snap, and kill you at any second!" Ino said just above a whisper, and Sakura just shook her head,

"No Ino…Naruto-Kun just had a hard past, and needs love, and I expect to supply that love." Ino just raised an eyebrow,

"He means that much to you?" Sakura just sighed,

"You don't know Naruto-Kun the way I do." Ino just nodded,

"I guess you're right…I should get to know him better sometime." Sakura just nodded,

"Yeah I think that's a good idea! Oh I got it! Our teams could get together some time!" Ino nodded,

"Yeah I think that's a good idea!"

Everyone else was just watching both girls whisper to each other, before they began to walk back over.

"So you guys beat the enemy that invaded?" Shikamaru asked still wondering the answer. Sasuke just nodded, along with Sakura.

"Wow that's pretty impressive." Choji admitted, while munching on some chips, everyone just nodded in agreement. Kakashi then looked up at everyone, from his book that he pulled out after getting bored with the conversation,

"Well sorry guys, but I think we're going to go get some missions…so bye!" Kakashi started to walk away along, Sakura and Sasuke following close behind. Sakura, however, stopped and waved,

"Bye everyone!" Sakura received some waves back, before she turned around, and started jogging slightly to catch up with Sasuke. She started thinking to herself,

'Well…Rock Lee, Maito Gai are weird, but I probably wont have to be near them much…so it doesn't matter.' She continued walking in silence until Kakashi spoke up,

"Ok guys well we're going to go get some regular missions, and then after those I have a surprise for you!" Sasuke and Sakura both raised an eyebrow at this,

"But…that's for that so…meet me in the Hokage's office in about two hours, and also make sure that Naruto knows to. Well until then…bye!" Kakashi waved, and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke then turned, and started walking away. Sakura just shrugged, and decided she would head over to Naruto's house, and tell him when to meet, and maybe chat some.

**-At Naruto's House-**

Naruto had just recently arrived at his home, but he was already sitting there with what was, probably, a broken hand, a whole bunch of blood, and the remains of what used to be a mirror,

"Kakashi's right…I just need to calm down, and try to forget about the past, and face it when the time comes…" Naruto sat back, and buried his face into his eyes, trying to think of what to do. Naruto then heard a knock at the door, but he didn't even move. Then another knock followed by a, 'Naruto?' Naruto knew it was Sakura, but he still refused to get up, he needed to sort himself out before anything else. Once he heard footsteps walking down the steps that led to his apartment, he sighed to himself.

**-At The Hokage's Office-**

Sandaime was currently staring at the creature that had attacked, and was hoping that it was, what he thought it was, but he wasn't to sure.

"Take him, and get a DNA sample…I want to look at it." The Anbu nodded, before vanishing along with the creature.

'Could that really be Orochimaru's curse seal? If so…this could be a huge break through.'

--

Well it's done! Sorry for the wait guys I didn't feel like writing for awhile, and so…I didn't lol, but anyway I'm going to ask for some help! I need help with finding jutsu, because that's where I suck if you haven't noticed the lack of them…then yay! Lol Well hope you guys like the chapter, and until next time

Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

An Eye For An Eye

Chapter 9

I'm sorry about the delay guys! I've been really busy with various things, and such, so once again I'm sorry! However! I just want to say thank you! That was the most reviews I've gotten at once before, and it would be nice if you could repeat that or even add some more onto that, but whatever!

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

Commentary

_Jutsu_

**-With Someone/ Someplace-**

"So do any of you believe your students, to be ready to take the Chuunin Exams?" An old, gentle, and kind voice asked.

"Yes I believe that Team 10, composed of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji, is ready to take the Chuunin Exams, and I greatly recommend them." A man in his mid twenty's said, while holding a cigarette in his left hand, but was quickly put into his mouth, when he was finished talking.

The old man nodded, before his attention was taken by a young woman with red eyes, who had decided to speak up,

"I also believe that Team 8, made up by Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, to be ready to take the Chuunin Exams, and also recommend them greatly."

Once again, the old man nodded, but this time his attention wasn't drawn by anything, instead he actually had to get the next person to speak up,

"Hatake Kakashi…do you believe your team to be ready to qualify for the upcoming Chuunin Exams?"

Kakashi looked up for a second, but instantly went back to thinking about the current situation. He knew his team was ready 'power' wise, but when it came to teamwork, there was a lot to be concerned about, and that's what was holding Kakashi back. The Copy Nin sighed, as he ran his hand through his silvery grayish hair.

"Hatake Kakashi! What is your answer!?" The old man demanded.

**-With Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto-**

The three Genin of Team 7 were currently waiting at their usual meeting place, which was on a small bridge across from the training grounds a little ways away. Naruto had been informed about the team meeting that was supposed to occur in this exact spot, at this exact time, this morning, and that was only, because Sakura couldn't get a hold of him the day before.

Naruto's hand was bandaged from his prior incident, and it didn't go unnoticed by the rest of his team, but they didn't say anything about it, seeing as it was Naruto, and stuff like this happened to him all the time, for unknown reasons.

Naruto yawned, stretched, and sat down with his back against a tree, as he closed his eyes. The blond hadn't got much sleep last night, and it was showing, but Naruto figured that after about an hour's rest he would be as good as new, and seeing as Kakashi was usually two to three hours late it didn't seem to be a problem. In a matter of seconds, Naruto's mouth was slightly ajar, and a slight snoring could be heard, which in turn was quite funny for his two teammates. It was a rare sight to see Naruto this way, seeing as he was always so serious, but this was one of the rare moments when the blond wasn't aware of what he was doing outside of his own mind, and he couldn't keep his 'hate everyone' act up.

Sakura chuckled to herself, as Sasuke just smirked. After a little while, Sasuke got bored, and decided he would practice on his accuracy. He walked over to another tree, and started throwing kunai at a target that he had carved out only minutes before. Sakura, on the other hand, had a different idea as she began to walk up, and down a tree, to better her Chakra control.

Kakashi had recently appeared in a nearby tree, and was watching his students with pride as they worked on becoming better Shinobi, and let out a small laugh as he saw Naruto sleeping with his mouth open slightly. Kakashi stretched, and decided now was as good a time as any to make his appearance. In an instant Kakashi was standing in the middle of the bridge, leaning against a railing, and looking bored. To his surprise though, no one noticed him, and just kept on doing what they were. Kakashi sighed to himself,

'Well I hope they won't train in their free time during missions, seeing as they become totally oblivious to everything else around them.'

The Copy Nin then decided now was an excellent time to get his team's attention,

"So are we going to talk, or are you guys just going to keep ignoring me?"

Kakashi's sudden remark got a different reaction from everyone. Sasuke, who was in the process of throwing three kunai, turned and looked at his Sensei, which in turn threw off his accuracy. Sasuke quickly looked back to see both his kunai soaring through the air, and off into the residential area behind the training grounds. Sasuke cringed as he heard the three kunai hit different things. Sasuke was guessing they were just trees or something close to that, seeing as he didn't hear any screams of pain or see someone run out of the woods towards him, with the intent to kill the kunai thrower.

Sakura's reaction was quite different from Sasuke's seeing, as it didn't involve the risk of injuring or killing anyone. She simply lost her concentration, and fell from the tree, landing head first on the ground. Sakura's reaction was rolling around on the ground, for a good while clutching her head as a visible bump made its way to the surface.

Kakashi then sighed, as he caught a kunai that was coming directly towards him, or more precisely his face, as he blocked the other seven. Kakashi then looked over at Naruto who was sitting up, wide eyed, with his hand reaching for another kunai, but stopped as he realized it was Kakashi.

"Damn Kakashi…don't do that!" Naruto half muttered, half screamed at his Sensei. Kakashi just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura made their way over to him.

"Ok guys I have good news for you!" Everyone raised an eyebrow at Kakashi's comment, very curious as to what he was talking about,

"I have recommended you guys for the Chuunin Exams, which take place starting tomorrow! You will only be able to participate, however, if you complete a task, which I have set up for you three." Sakura's eyes widened, while Naruto and Sasuke just smirked. Naruto sighed, as he decided to speak up, because it appeared that no one else was going to ask the question that they all obviously wanted answered,

"So what's this 'task' you're talking about?"

**-Flashback-**

"Hatake Kakashi! What is your answer!?" The old man demanded.

Kakashi sighed to himself as he looked up at Sandaime,

"Hokage-Sama…I would like to give my team a test before I give you my answer, is that ok with you?" The old man just smiled and nodded. Asuma and Kurenai, however, were in shock at Kakashi's move. Everyone in the room knew that Team 7 was, by far, the strongest team, and as to why Kakashi was hesitant in entering them into the Exams was beyond them.

**-End Flashback-**

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he started walking away, and then motioned for his team to follow. Everyone quickly made their way over to their Sensei as he began walking once again.

After walking for a good ten minutes Kakashi suddenly stopped in the middle of Konaha, and everyone was scurrying past them as they were trying to get to various shops before closing time. Kakashi smiled as he turned back to face his team,

"Ok you guys…your task is to make it back to the bridge." Everyone just stared at Kakashi as if he had some unknown creature on his face,

"You're joking right? I mean…there's nothing difficult about that at all!" Sakura screamed in disbelief, Naruto just glared at Kakashi,

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked, as he knew that the task was way too easy to be left as it was. Kakashi just smiled, and pulled out three pills.

"What the hell are those?" Sasuke asked, sort of annoyed. Kakashi's smile just grew bigger,

"These are-" Kakashi was cut short by Naruto,

"Handicap pills?" Kakashi just smirked, and nodded,

"Yeah, good job Naruto, and each of you is going to take one." Everyone gathered around, and did just that. Naruto grabbed the red pill, while Sakura grabbed the purple, and Sasuke grabbed the black. There was still one pill left though, and Kakashi smirked to himself as he looked at the orange pill,

'Well at least they didn't pick this one, even if it would have made things a lot more interesting.

Kakashi just looked at them, with an amused look on his face,

"Go ahead! Eat it!" Everyone then hesitantly put the pills into their mouth, and swallowed.

Everyone just looked at each other confused, as nothing seemed to be happening until Naruto's eyes suddenly shot open, and this sudden action caught everyone's attention,

"Everything's going black!" The blond yelled, as he slowly lost the ability to see what was going on around him. Sakura's eyes widened, and looked over at Sasuke, but he just looked confused, as if he didn't know what was wrong.

"Naruto can't see!" Sakura wanted to yell, but to much her surprise, she couldn't talk. Sakura's eyes grew wide as she looked around, and saw Naruto very close to the ground, using his hand to keep track of where he was going. Sakura then looked over at Sasuke, and began to move her lips, so Sasuke could read them. Sasuke sighed, as he couldn't decipher the code, but an idea quickly came to him, and he then activated his Sharingan. Sakura once again moved her mouth, but this time Sasuke nodded in understanding,

"Naruto we HAVE to work together on this. SAKURA can't talk…I can't HEAR, and you CANT see."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, even if his teammate's voice was changing tones. Naruto couldn't blame Sasuke seeing as he couldn't hear the way he sounded. Naruto then turned to face Sakura, but was now facing some random villager,

"So how are we going to do this Sakura?" The man just stared at Naruto for a second before he snarled,

"I'm not your 'Sakura' you demon! Now get the hell away from me!" Naruto growled as he took out a kunai to throw, at the man, but decided against it seeing as he had absolutely no idea where he was at the moment. Naruto just sat on the ground until he heard Sasuke's voice,

"Well NARUTO me, and Sakura will have to DIRECT you, until we get to THE Bridge." Sasuke's uneven voice stated.

Naruto just nodded, "Ok gotcha!"

Kakashi just sat on a nearby roof, and smiled to himself,

'This shouldn't take long, they have this down already…I really don't even think I needed to do this, but whatever…this could be a good time to see my students do something embarrassing.' Kakashi smirked at the thought of Naruto walking into a woman, and accidentally grabbing one of her breasts, only to be hit over the head. Then grimaced at him overreacting to the whole thing, and attacking the woman or something along those lines. Kakashi just sighed to himself while rubbing his temples,

'I might have to jump in after all.' Kakashi kept walking along the rooftops, watching his students, and it was quite an amusing site. Sasuke was walking ahead of the group, which in turn meant he couldn't see Sakura's lips, which also meant that he couldn't say Sakura's messages aloud. Sakura was in the middle, and trying to yell at Sasuke, but couldn't, seeing, as she couldn't talk. Naruto was in the back, and seeing as he couldn't see, it was the worst possible spot he could be in.

It took awhile, but Naruto finally stopped walking,

"Ok can you guys explain to me why I hear your voices ahead of me?" Sasuke just kept walking as Sakura stopped, and turned to look at Naruto. Sasuke soon figured out that he wasn't being followed anymore, and turned back. Once Sasuke was with Naruto, and Sakura again he looked over at Sakura's lips.

"Well NARUTO from now on we ALL will be walking together side by SIDE." Naruto just nodded and then a second later his fingers were being laced with much softer ones, whom he guessed belonged to Sakura. Naruto let it slide, however, knowing that he needed guidance.

Everything seemed to be going well as the three walked next to each other. They were all in order to help one another. Sasuke was there to speak for Sakura if need be. Sakura was there to guide Naruto along the way, and Naruto was there to listen for anything else that might be coming their way.

Naruto knew for a fact that there was absolutely no way Kakashi would make the test so easy, even if it was already sort of challenging, Naruto knew this wasn't something not just his sensei, but **any** sensei would do. He was currently holding a kunai in his hand, while walking. No one seemed to say anything to him, and he was glad to know that his team was finally starting to understand the fact that he did everything for a reason, and wouldn't comment whenever he did something that seemed out of the ordinary.

They kept walking until the bridge came into view, and Naruto was actually starting to doubt his own thoughts, but only seconds later, just as he expected, he sensed three new chakra signatures.

Sakura and Sasuke both caught sight of the new ninja as they approached, and quickly took out some kunai of their own. Naruto was trying to think of the best way to approach this battle seeing as Sasuke couldn't hear, and wouldn't be able to tell if someone was behind him or not. Sakura's handicap wasn't a problem as long as she didn't have to yell out to anyone, and Naruto knew he could fight based on his hearing alone.

Naruto agreed to his own plan that he had decided upon, and ran over to Sasuke's chakra signature that he was currently focusing on. Naruto went to grab Sasuke by the shoulders, and quickly flip him around, but instead hit Sasuke in the back of the head, and on top of that had to dodge a couple of kunai thrown by a very surprised Uchiha. When Sasuke realized it was Naruto he calmed down, and stared at the blond's lips. Naruto quickly began talking, and Sasuke just read his lips, and then, nodded in agreement with the plan, even thought to blond couldn't see his teammates confirmation.

Naruto and Sasuke both turned, so their backs were to each other. This way Sasuke would only have to worry about what was going on in front of him, and Naruto wouldn't have to focus on all of the sounds around him. Sakura saw that Naruto, and Sasuke had a strategy going, and just smiled as she fought with the lone ninja attacking her. Sakura had recently been working on her own to become a better Shinobi. Naruto had made it clear to her that, neither him nor Sasuke were interested in someone who was just a fan girl, and wouldn't do anything except mooch over them. Sasuke more than him, but Naruto didn't consider being in a relationship at all, so it didn't apply to him.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto was sitting at his favorite restaurant/food stand eating, or more accurately, **devouring** a bowl of his favorite food, ramen. Even if Naruto's attitude had changed, along with his outlook on life, his love for ramen would always be there, and he didn't try to deny it, because, in all honesty, he didn't want to. He didn't think he would be able to survive without his precious ramen. Naruto was so lost in his eating frenzy that he didn't even notice another figure with pink hair walk up, and sit next to him.

After Naruto was finally done with his meal, he began to pay the bill, but noticed his pink tinted teammate sitting next to him, using his peripherals,

"What do you want Sakura?" Sakura just smiled before clasping onto Naruto's arm,

"I just wanted to spend some time with you Naruto-Kun…I figured the more time we spent together the better chance I have of getting you to say yes to a date with me!" Sakura stated, obviously proud of her plan. Naruto, however, just sighed at her antics.

"Listen…Sakura…if you want to get with Sasuke, then you have to focus on becoming a better ninja, and not follow him around every waking moment. Power is what matters to him, he doesn't care about love or any of that." Sakura's eyes widened, as she just nodded,

"What about you?" The pink haired girl asked, and Naruto just shook his head,

"I told you Sakura if you want someone to be with, then make it Sasuke-" A very angry Sakura interjected,

"But why cant I be with you Naruto-Kun!?" She shouted, as Teuchi and Ayame, both nodded to one another, and walked behind a curtain leading to the back of the shop, figuring this was a personal matter.

Naruto just put his hands behind his head, and sighed,

"Sakura I've already explained this to you, so don't make me do it again." Sakura glared at Naruto before looking at the ground,

'I'll get stronger for both Sasuke-Kun, and you, Naruto-Kun, and you will love me back eventually, but getting you to open up is a lot harder then I previously thought it would be.'

"Ok Naruto-Kun, I'll get stronger for Sasuke-Kun, because I can't have you…well I have some training to do…so bye Naruto-Kun!" Sakura yelled as she ran away, down the busy street of Konaha.

**-End Flashback-**

Sakura was blocking all of the blows the ninja was throwing at her, but she couldn't land a single hit in return. Sakura was starting to get frustrated as she jumped back, and took out some kunai.

Naruto and Sasuke weren't taking their fights very seriously, because…well they didn't have to. They were both just blocking all of the attacks the ninja would throw their way. Something was getting to Naruto though,

'Why the hell can't I land even one hit on this stupid ninja!? It shouldn't be this hard, and to top it all off we're close to each other, so that lessens the chance of missing. I just don't get it!'

Naruto heard footsteps sprinting at him, and decided on a plan that might just end this, but it might cost him if it didn't work. Naruto figured the ninja was about ten feet in front of him, and he could still hear the footsteps coming at him, at what sounded like breakneck speeds.

Naruto just grinned, and threw both his arms behind him, which in turn placed perfectly under Sasuke's arms as Naruto used all his strength to through his teammate over his head.

Sasuke was shocked by the sudden, extra, contact from Naruto, but quickly got over it as he was flipping through the air, and quickly realized what Naruto had done.

Sasuke was looking towards the ground as he soared over the enemy that, Sasuke assumed, had been running at Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly when he saw Naruto get stabbed in the arm, but he quickly got over it as he started to fall downwards towards the enemy ninja.

Sasuke was surprised that the enemy hadn't moved from his current spot, until he noticed Naruto holding him in place. Sasuke smirked as he continued to descend towards his friend and teammate. Sasuke got another surprise as he saw the ninja he had been fighting only seconds before rushing at Naruto's wide-open back.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai, and threw it at the ninja Naruto was holding as he flew backwards, the kunai sticking out of the ninja's chest. Sasuke rolled his eyes as the enemy, or more precisely 'clone' poofed out of existence in a burst of smoke, and Sasuke then put the second part of his plan into action as he was still airborne.

Naruto's heart stopped as he realized just what was approaching from behind him. Naruto hadn't even thought about Sasuke's opponent when he thought his plan up, and it was going to cost him dearly. Naruto knew that the only way he would be able to escape was if he dropped his weights, but that alone would take to much time.

Naruto braced for the impact, but as he did, he noticed that he was starting to see blotches of light, once again, even if he couldn't make anything out. Naruto then felt what he was waiting for, but something was off,

'Wait…what? How did he hit me in the face, when he was behind me…unless!-'

Naruto stopped mid-thought as he soared over the enemy that had been approaching from behind him. Naruto whipped out a kunai, and quickly slit the Shinobi's throat, but an unexpected pop was heard as Naruto could sense the smoke surrounding him.

Naruto was finally able to make out figures, but just not details. Seeing as he was used to that from his other eye, however, he knew exactly what was going on, and where everyone was at that time. Naruto sighed as he started to run towards the pink blur that he knew was Sakura. She was doing pretty well against the clone, but she couldn't land a single hit on it, and Naruto could tell she was starting to tire.

He calmly appeared behind the clone, and did a quick chop to the neck as a pop was heard, and a cloud of smoke rose. Sakura smiled as she looked up to see Naruto. Naruto's vision was now almost completely back to normal, and he could see Sakura was sweating quite badly, but it was to be expected from the fight. Sakura sighed, as she collapsed onto the ground panting heavily. Naruto smiled as he helped her up, and began to walk her back towards Sasuke.

Sasuke turned, and smirked as his teammates. Naruto smirked right back,

"Hey Sasuke you know you could have hit me in a different spot, other than my face right?" Sasuke's smirk just widened as he nodded,

"Yeah, but if I would have hit you in a different place then you wouldn't have flew back over his body, and been able to take him out in one swift motion, like you did." Naruto just sighed, as he nodded in understanding.

Kakashi slowly made his way over to his team, and did one of his famous eye smiles.

"Good job team! You guys passed the little test I had for you! Congratulations, you can now officially take the Chuunin Exams!"

Naruto just smirked along with Sasuke, while Sakura seemed uncertain. Kakashi then turned to Sakura, as he noticed she seemed to be unsure of her choice.

"Don't worry Sakura, if you don't want to participate then you don't have to, but I'll be waiting for whoever decides they want to attempt it." Kakashi then gave a small wave, and vanished in a poof of smoke.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and Sakura with his, now less usual, uncaring look,

"Well I think I stand for me and Sasuke when I say I'm in, but what about you Sakura?"

Sakura's head shot up as though she had just joined the conversation, and looked over at Naruto's emotionless gaze, which she hated, because it made her feel as if she hadn't made any progress with him at all, as far as feeling towards others.

"Well…I-…I'm not quite sure…I'll have to think about it." Naruto nodded, and turned to Sasuke who simply nodded as well, before giving a quick wave, and walking towards the Uchiha Compound.

Sakura began to walk away, but Naruto's hand around her wrist stopped her. Sakura turned her head, and a blush was clearly visible on her face as she smiled at Naruto. Naruto sighed, and let go of Sakura's wrist,

"Sakura listen to me…if you want any shot of being with Sasuke then I suggest you go with us to the Chuunin Exams, and try your hardest." Sakura smiled, and nodded, and was about to ask another question before Naruto turned, and walked away, but not before saying over his shoulder,

"I'm not up for grabs, sorry Sakura." Sakura sighed, and walked away, but not towards her house, no, she was heading for the training grounds,

'I have to get stronger for Naruto-Kun and Sasuke-Kun! I won't let them down!'

**-At The Hokage's Office-**

"So you're saying that they passed, and you now recommend them for the Chuunin Exams…is that correct?" Sandaime asked, with a knowing smirk on his face,

"Yes Hokage-Sama, I believe my team has proven that they are worthy of being entered." The old man chuckled as he nodded,

"Very well Kakashi, as long as they all show up they're in the Chuunin Exams." Kakashi nodded,

"You may leave Kakashi." Kakashi once again nodded, and mumbled,

"Hokage-Sama" Before leaving in a gust of wind.

Sandaime sat back, and smiled to himself,

'This is going to be one interesting Chuunin Exam.'

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was walking over to his apartment, so he could get some rest before the Chuunin Exams, which would be starting first thing in the morning. He was walking for a good while, but the whole time noticed that some kid was following him. Naruto wasn't sure who the kid was, but he seemed to not grasp the fact that, in order to be sneaky you have to **hide**.

Naruto turned a corner, and simply jumped up onto the tall wooden fence waiting for the boy to turn the corner, and just as he expected the boy did just that. The strange boy was wearing some very strange attire, seeing as he was wearing a very long scarf type thing, along with a pair of green goggles. The boy instantly stopped, and started looking around, for, what Naruto guessed was, himself. The boy continued to look in various directions until Naruto got annoyed.

"What the hell do you want kid?" The boy looked up suddenly, and looked, wide eyed, at Naruto. Then in an instant, the boy started to rant,

"Wow! How did you get up there so fast!? Are you a ninja or something!? I just noticed you, and you seemed cool so I thought I would see if you were worthy of something, I've been needing, and as of right now you seem qualified!" Naruto sighed,

'Why the hell can't everyone just mooch over Sasuke! I hate stupid things like this.'

Naruto jumped down next to the boy as he noticed two more kids walk out from behind the corner. One was a girl with orange hair that shot out in two different directions behind her. The second was a boy who looked like he was sick, and needed to wear it off, but came outside regardless. They were both also wearing the weird goggles, which the first one was wearing. The annoying first boy, however, captured Naruto's attention,

"Hi! I'm Konohamaru, and these are my friends Udon and Moegi!" To this the other two, now known as 'Moegi and Udon' nodded, in response, to confirm what Konohamaru had just said.

Naruto just started to walk away, but turned back to look at the trio,

"Umm…nice to meet you…I guess…" Naruto turned back again, and kept on walking.

Konohamaru's eyes widened as he ran to catch up with Naruto, Moegi and Udon close behind.

"Wait! You never told us your name!" Naruto inwardly sighed as he turned back around,

"…Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto then, once again, started to walk away, but not before Konohamaru clasped onto his arm.

"Boss wait up!" Naruto raised an eyebrow, and turned around to face the boy,

"Boss?" Konohamaru just nodded,

"Yeah boss! You're going to become my new Sensei! My old one doesn't do anything for me, and I bet you could even beat him!" Naruto just sighed,

"Listen Konohamaru…what makes you think that I'll teach you anything?" Konohamaru just smirked,

"Because I'm the Hokage's Grandson, and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto, once again, just raised an eyebrow, while Moegi and Udon smiled,

'So this is Ojiisan's Grandson, huh? Well I guess I could teach this kid some stuff, just because of what I owe Ojiisan.'

"Pfft! You think becoming Hokage is that easy? Yeah right! You don't just get the position kid. The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village, not something that is passed down from generation to generation. If you think you can just have the position then you're in for a **huge** shock." Konohamaru just frowned, and then suddenly became angry,

"You're wrong I'm going to become Hokage, because my Grandpa is the Hokage as of right now! You, also don't have the right to talk to me that way!"

'Man this kid is stuck up!'

"Yeah! Like I give a damn who you are! I can talk to you however the hell I want to! Now shut the hell up, before I beat some sense into-" Naruto was cut off by a rather strange looking man. He was dressed from head to toe in blue, and had **the** darkest pair of glasses he had ever seen. They even beat that of Shino Aburame.

"Most honorable grandson! Stay away from that beast! You don't want to get involved with him!" Naruto's teeth were instantly clinched together, as he tried to contain himself from tearing the man limb from limb.

"No Ebisu-Sensei! I don't want to be trained by you anymore! I found a better teacher! Boss is going to make me better then you ever could! I bet he could even beat you!" Ebisu just started to chuckle,

"Yeah! As if that beast could beat elite ninja like myself!" Naruto was about at his limit, as his hands were now balled into a fist, and blood was actually starting to come out of the puncture marks that his nails were leaving. Ebisu then turned to look at Naruto,

"If your 'boss' wants to have a fight to prove who is stronger, however, I will humbly accept." Konohamaru looked over at Naruto hopefully. Even though Naruto wanted to beat the living shit out of Ebisu, he knew that it wouldn't look good for him,

"Sorry Konohamaru, but I don't see a point in fighting." Konohamaru's eyes went downcast as a very disappointed look made its way to his face, Ebisu just smirked however,

"Good choice…it's not like you would have been able to touch me anyway. I'm surprised you can even control yourself." Naruto had, had it. He instantly pulled out a kunai, and charged at Ebisu, but Ebisu saw it coming, and was ready for the attack. What he didn't expect, however, was for Naruto to vanish from right in front of him.

'W-What!? There's no way he's this fast! He's just a Genin!' Ebisu was cut out of his thoughts by a kunai piercing his arm.

Ebisu let out a small scream of pain as he swung around to find a **very** pissed off Naruto.

'Dammit! The demon will be more of a hassle than I originally had thought!' Ebisu took out a couple of kunai, and waited for Naruto to approach him. Then Naruto once again vanished from Ebisu's line of sight. He just smirked though, as he turned around to meet Naruto's blow, but once again, something was unexpected. Instead of just one Naruto, there were about twenty, and they were all armed with a kunai.

"Call me a beast again you bastard!" The real Naruto screamed as all of them piled on top of Ebisu, and the visibility of the area was cut off, by a huge cloud of dirt.

Naruto was on top of Ebisu, and it was back to only him, the original. Naruto however was going to work on Ebisu, until suddenly he stopped, and looked at the unconscious figure, which was bleeding heavily. Naruto stood up slowly, and made a clone, which walked over, and picked Ebisu up, then suddenly vanished.

'This isn't going to turn out all that well for me…I just assaulted another ninja of Konaha. Well he did attack me first, but then again its me who fought back, and that alone is enough for them to say guilty, and sentence me to something.' Naruto was still lost in thought when a beaming Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon ran up to the blond.

"Man! That was awesome Boss!" Naruto just came back to reality, and was very confused,

"Umm….huh?" Konohamaru was still beaming, while Udon was simply staring in awe, and Moegi was blushing.

"The way you beat Ebisu-Sensei with that cool move, and left him unconscious!" Naruto just rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly,

"Well I really didn't use a move…I just sort of overpowered him." Konohamaru started shaking his head,

"No, no! Not that! I'm talking about where you made all of the clones, and they were able to inflict damage on Ebisu-Sensei!" Naruto's eyes widened slightly, as realization dawned on him, but he quickly went back to his normal self,

"Oh yeah…well yeah…" Konohamaru looked over to see a certain pink haired girl walking towards their little group. He instantly started waving,

"Sakura! Hey Sakura! Come here!" Even from the distance, Naruto could hear Sakura's sigh as she continued onward in their direction.

"What do you want Konoham-" Sakura stopped as she noticed someone she was very familiar with,

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Naruto just laughed slightly, while rubbing the back of his head,

"I'm still trying to figure that one out for myself." Sakura was shocked by Naruto's actions. He was acting so casual, and somewhat goofy.

Naruto had recently made another one of his 'great' decisions that would effect his relationships. He decided that around his team and people he felt he could really trust to never betray him; he would try to act normally. Or more precisely, like he had been before the attack.

Sakura, however, didn't know exactly how to respond,

"Umm Naruto…are you feeling alright?" She asked as she placed her hand on his forehead to find no difference in the temperature from what it should be. Naruto just smiled,

"Yeah Sakura I'm fine, don't worry about it." Sakura, even though she was still worried, nodded in understanding. Both members of Team 7's vision was captured by Konohamaru,

"Hey boss! We were wondering if you and Sakura wanted to play Ninja with us…" He stated more than asked. Naruto took a glance over at Sakura, who just shrugged, before saying,

"I don't see why not." Naruto in turn, turned back to the trio, and smiled,

"Ok, sure we'll play." Moegi smiled,

"Ok, but you guys are the ninja, so that means you have to catch us!" With that Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon took off running.

Naruto looked over at Sakura, who was smiling, as he walked over to pick up the weights that he had dropped in order for him to be able to move at the speeds he had earlier,

"How about we give them a thirty second head start?" Sakura just nodded,

"Seems fair enough to me."

After a good thirty seconds was up both Naruto and Sakura took off after the three. It didn't take long to find them, however, seeing as Konohamaru was yelling about something that neither could make out. They both came closer to Konohamaru's screams until they turned a corner, and saw two people, who Naruto quickly noticed were from Suna, the first was a girl who was wearing what looked like a purple robe, which had a red string to hold it closed. She was wearing her forehead protector around her neck, and her hair, which was blond was pulled back into four buns type things, except that the hair shot out. The most noticeable thing, however, was that she had a giant fan attached to her back. The second person was a male, and was wearing a black jumpsuit, with a weird design in the middle. His face was covered in strange markings, and he was wearing a hat type thing that made it look as thought he had cat ears. Now this guy had a giant bandaged thing on his back, and Naruto instantly knew what it was.

'A puppet huh? That would be pretty interesting to fight, but that will have to wait.'

Naruto walked towards the two as he noticed that the male was holding Konohamaru up by his shirt, while the girl seemed to be protesting against it. Naruto couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but he didn't need to as he saw the male draw his hand back, which was balled into a fist, and it was pretty obvious that he was going to hit Konohamaru.

"Hey! Put the kid down." Naruto said, as he continued walking towards the two. The male just looked confused then frowned,

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" Naruto showed absolutely no emotion as he stopped about ten feet from the Suna Shinobi,

"Because, if you don't…I'll just have to save Konohamaru, and kill all three of you freaks at the same time."

The girl wouldn't have admitted it, but she was terrified of the whiskered blond in front of her. She knew that the boy was absolutely serious, and wouldn't hesitate to kill both of them on the spot. What scared her the most, however, was the likeness between the boy that stood in front of her, and her younger brother. What she couldn't understand was what the boy meant when he said 'all **three** of you freaks' when it was only her, and her brother. Then she felt it, **his** chakra, and it caused her to freeze on the spot.

The male only smirked as he went to take the puppet off his back,

"Oh really!? Well looks like I'm going to have to show you, who will kill who!" The girl next to him quickly turned, and looked at her brother in horror,

"No Kankuro-" She was cut off by another voice. One that a lot more eerie than then rest,

"Kankuro…you're a disgrace to Suna, now stop it before I kill you." The male visibly froze when he heard the voice, and slowly turned to look at the newly entered boy standing upside down on a nearby tree. He had reddish brown hair, and he was wearing a black shirt and pants with a white strand of cloth wrapped around his waist. He also had a large gourd attached to his back, and his headband was attached to the handle type thing that went around his body to hold it in place.

"O-Oh…G-Gaara, I w-was just g-going-" Kankuro was cut off by the boy know as 'Gaara.'

"Shut up before I kill you." Kankuro did just that before he put his puppet back onto his back.

Naruto and Sakura had both been watching this 'Gaara' the whole time. Naruto longer than Sakura, but that didn't matter. All that they knew was that, well for Sakura, she was terrified of this character, and for Naruto, well…he just wanted to beat the hell out of this guy, and prove he was more dominant, since this guy seemed to be a good ninja.

Naruto watched as the boy vanished in a swirl of sand, and appeared before him. Naruto hadn't noticed it before, but the boy had dark rings around his eyes, which meant he probably was unstable, and didn't get much sleep. For most people that would scare the living hell out of them, but for Naruto it just fueled the fire.

'You know…with those marks he sort of looks like a raccoon-' Naruto stopped thinking altogether, as realization dawned on him, and a new, blood thirsty, smirk made its way to his face.

Sakura was getting worried now, because she had noticed the look on Naruto's face, and as of lately it almost never appeared, but Sakura knew that he wanted to kill the kid standing in front of them, and she was pretty sure that the kid wanted to kill Naruto also.

"You-" Gaara said, as he pointed to Naruto, "What's your name?"

Naruto just scoffed,

"Like I'm going to tell my name to you! Tell you what…when I'm about to finish you off in battle, I'll give you the pleasure of learning the name of your killer."

Gaara grew a blood thirsty if his own,

"Pretty confident aren't you? I think mother will be happy with your blood." Everyone, excluding Naruto, eye's widened,

'Dammit! Gaara's found someone he wants to kill! This isn't good!' Kankuro thought to himself worried.

'I knew this was a bad idea! Dammit…well maybe this kid will quench Gaara's thirst for a while.' The female noted to herself.

'I don't like this at all! Naruto's getting really worked up over all of this!' Sakura thought, panic brewing inside of her.

"I don't know who the hell this 'mother' is you're talking about, but I prefer my opponent's blood over giving it to someone else, and I have a feeling yours is going to be great!" Now this time everyone's eyes widened, including Gaara, but he quickly regained his composure.

"I look forward to killing you." Naruto just smirked,

"Ditto" Then Gaara turned to his two teammates,

"Let's go…" Then, they all jumped away.

Sakura looked over at Naruto who was over by Konohamaru, asking him various questions concerning his health. She didn't like how Naruto had become, when that kid had showed up, because **that** Naruto, scared her to death.

Naruto turned and, with a smirk still visible on his features, walked away.

Konohamaru, who was still getting over the shock of being attacked by a strange ninja, was picking himself up off the ground as Moegi, and Udon ran up to him,

"Konohamaru are you alright?" A worried Moegi asked as Konohamaru just stood up, and looked at the fading figure of Naruto.

"Y-Yeah…don't worry about it…but did you see Boss!?" Everyone including Sakura nodded,

"That was so cool! The way he went, and wasn't afraid of-" Sakura drowned out Konohamaru's babble as she started to walk back to her house to get some rest for the big day coming up.

She quietly waved goodbye to the trio as she headed for her house. After about a five minute walk Sakura was at her doorstep, as she quietly stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She went straight for the stairs before she heard a familiar voice,

"Sakura?" The pink hair girl sighed to herself,

"Yeah mom?" Sakura stood on the third step of the stairs as an older looking woman came into view. She had red hair, and from her appearance, looked to have been a ninja at one time or another.

"Where have you been? You missed supper." Sakura just got a tired look on her face as she slowly continued up the set of stairs,

"Sorry mom I had to meet with my team, and then I hung out with Naruto for a little while." Sakura couldn't see it, seeing as her back was to her mother, but she visibly froze when the blond's name came up. Her neutral look on her face, quickly turned into a scowl,

'I wont say anything tonight, because its so late, and Sakura appears to be tired, but in the morning…we need to have a talk.'

--

I really don't know what to tell you guys…I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter at all, and for some reason I didn't want to start in on the Chuunin Exams yet, but next chapter that's the start! But in all honesty could you tell me if I'm slipping? Cause I don't feel this was a very good chapter AT ALL, but that's just me, and once again sorry for this, I know it's shorter than the rest of the chapters, and not very good, but I had a VERY hard time with this one.

Well until next time, which I hope to be sometime next week, peace!


	10. Author's Notes

Ok dedicated readers I just wanted to inform you that...well I wont be writing for a while...donÕt worry though the story isnÕt done, its just that I got in trouble last night (Prom Night go figure) and well the police were invoved, and IÕm not able to go into any kroger ever again

Well anyway, so IÕm very sorry that I wont be updating for awhile, but I donÕt really have a choice in the matter, and well I hope you donÕt forget about my story so when I do get the next chapter out youÕll be there to read it... Well until whenever...

Thanks for reading, and I hope to get the next chapter out soon!


	11. Chapter 10

An Eye For An Eye

Chapter 10

Hey guys! I have to say I'm glad to be able to write again. Well I'll pretty much explain what happened…even if you don't care at all. Ok well I got my old laptop back after the whole Kroger incident, and then the battery died. But it turns out that my parents were going to help me get a laptop for college anyway…so now I have a laptop that's 5,000 times better, and I'm loving life! Anyway I hope you guys missed me, and are excited about this chapter, because I'm sure as hell ready to get going with this story again. And I don't think I ever explained this, but yeah back in chapter 8…well first off if you don't read the manga then don't read this part! But yeah I was saying that they were Oro's failed curse seal experiments that you saw invading Konaha. So anyway! Now I guess I should get on with this story right!? Let's do it then!

--

Sakura was just lying on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about her and Naruto's encounter with the kid from yesterday. The one that went by the name of 'Gaara.' It wasn't the kid that scared her the most, however. No, the person who had her lying awake on her bed, when she should be sleeping, was none other than Naruto. Ever since Sakura had seen Naruto's reaction to Gaara she had been worried about what would happen between the two.

Sakura rolled over so she was lying on her side, and looked out the window nearest to her, to see the sun starting to come up, which meant that she only had about an hour before she would have to get up, and get ready for the Chuunin Exams.

Sakura sighed as she continued to ponder on about her blond teammate, and what was the come with the introduction of the Chuunin Exams. Sakura knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep so she decided to just get up, and get ready for the upcoming day. She once again sighed to herself as she stripped out of nightclothes, and walked into her bathroom. Sakura grabbed her usual pink towel, and quickly jumped into the shower. She immediately let out a shriek of surprise when the cold water hit her back. After a couple seconds of Sakura being pressed up against the wall, the water was hot, and Sakura quickly washed her body and hair.

Sakura had made it a habit to take a shower after her daily ninja activities, but had nothing better to do this morning, and didn't even know if she would get a chance to come back home to take said shower or not.

After a good ten minutes Sakura turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. She quickly wrapped her towel around her body. After a couple more minutes of drying off Sakura stepped out of her bathroom, and looked through her closet for what to wear, but decided to not try to make any change to her outfit, for the simple reason that she hadn't had any trouble with her usual attire, and figured it would stay that way. Sakura grabbed her usual clothes, but did make one change. Her usual red one piece dress was now black. Sakura had decided it would help her blend in with things if need be.

Other than that, everything that Sakura was wearing was exactly the same. After another few minutes of Sakura combing her hair, and adding a few makeup touches to herself, she was finally ready, and started walking downstairs.

Sakura heard the fan still running in her mother's room, and tried to keep the noise to a minimum, just so that her mother wouldn't wake up. Sakura had learned long ago that her mother was not a morning person, and she held dear to that fact. She would always try as best as she could to not wake her mother up before her mother's body feels it's time for her to get up.

She crept down the stairs, and after what, to her, seemed like hours she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, and knew she was safe. Sakura silently let out a sigh of relief, and grabbed an apple from her refrigerator. She was about to walk out the door when she realized that she was missing both her kunai pouch and her hitaiate. She quickly turned around, and made her way back up the steps. She walked into her room, and taped her kunai pouch around her leg, while grabbing her hitaiate. Sakura smiled to herself as she turned to leave her room only to find a red haired woman standing in the doorway.

"Where are you going dear? You got a mission today or something?" Sakura smiled up at her mom, and nodded.

"Yeah mom! Today Naruto, Sasuke, and I are going to be entering the Chuunin Exams!"

Sakura's mom smiled, and was about to walk away when last night's thoughts came to her. She instantly spun around, and she looked a lot more pale than usual. Sakura was beginning to worry, because her mom seemed to be freaking out about something.

Just when Sakura was about to ask her mother what was going on she turned, and her face turned red from anger out of absolutely nowhere.

"Sakura! I refuse for you to take the Chuunin Exams while on the same team as that beast! I'm actually going to go, and request that you be taken off the same team as him!"

Sakura was totally confused. She didn't know who her mother was talking about. She had Sasuke and Naruto on her team, and there was even a slight chance her mother was talking about Kakashi, but she never mentioned his name so she highly doubted that.

"Who are you talking about mom?"

Sakura's mother seemed to be taken back by what she heard come from her daughter.

"The Uzumaki kid of course! He's a demon, and you need to keep as far away from him as possible!"

It was now Sakura's turn to be taken back by her mother's comment.

"What are you talking about mom!? Naruto-kun isn't a demon! He's just had a **very** bad past, and needs to have some people actually there for him, and-"

Sakura's mother had heard enough, and cut Sakura off,

"ENOUGH! Sakura! You're not allowed to be on the same team as that boy, and I'll make sure that you'' be on a different team by this time tomorrow!"

Sakura simply could not believe what her mother was saying. Her being on a different team!? There was just no way! Sakura didn't think that she would be put on another team without her being ok with it, but she still had a slight fear that the Third would agree with her mother, and place her on another team. Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to win this battle so she just simply walked out the door, closing it behind her. Soon after, however, she heard it open again, and then heard her mother from behind her.

"Sakura Haruno! You are not allowed to meet that boy! Get back here!"

Sakura shook her head without looking back,

"Sorry mom, but Naruto-kun or no Naruto-kun I still need to report for the Chuunin Exams. We've already been signed up."

Sakura's mother was in an uproar, and marched off towards the Hokage Tower. She was going to make her daughter separate from that demon one way or another.

**-With Sakura-**

Sakura had heard her mother's footsteps go in a different direction then her own, and she smiled to herself slightly. She knew that she would get to see Naruto at least one last time.

She continued to walk until she had arrived at the Uchiha District, where she knew Sasuke would be. She waited a good 5 minutes, all while eating some of her apple until it was almost gone, and then heard a door open in the distance. Sakura started to walk back towards Sasuke's house, which she knew because of her early obsession with the boy, until she noticed Sasuke walking towards her with a smirk on his face.

Sakura waved slightly, which got a wave in return.

"You excited Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke just continued to smirk,

"You have no idea…I get to move up in the ranks, while showing everyone how great I am…I'm looking forward to it big time."

Sakura smiled, and nodded at Sasuke, while starting to walk towards Naruto's apartment. Sakura continued to walk until yesterday's encounter with Gaara came to mind.

"Hey Sasuke-kun…did you happen to see a group of ninja from Suna? One of them had red hair."

Sasuke thought for a couple of seconds before shaking his head,

"No…why?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head,

"No reason…"

Sasuke wanted to ask Sakura a lot of questions, but decided against it. He figured he would get the information at one point or another, and plus if he started talking to Sakura she would never shut up. Sasuke just decided he would nod, and head towards Naruto's, and that's exactly what he did.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto, much like Sakura, hadn't slept a wink through the night. It was also, shockingly enough, about the same person. The only difference about himself and Sakura was the fact that Naruto wasn't afraid. He was actually thinking of ways he could make the total inflicted pain to Gaara even worse then he knew it was going to be. Naruto chuckled to himself as he finally sat up, and walked over to his bathroom.

It didn't take him long to strip down, and take a shower, seeing as he only slept in his green and orange boxers. He was in and out of the shower rather quickly. He didn't bother combing his hair, as he tended to just shake it, and leave it at that. He sighed to himself, and walked into his room. He then picked out an all black outfit, and taped his kunai pouch to his leg. Naruto didn't need to look for his Hitaiate simply because he always wore it. He smirked to himself as he started to walk towards his front door to head out. Naruto then heard the one thing he didn't want to hear this early in the morning.

"Naruto-kun! Come on, and wake up! You, Sasuke-kun, and I have to get over to the Chuunin Exams!"

Naruto nodded to himself in defeat. He knew he would have had to see Sakura eventually, and this seemed to be as good a time as any.

When Naruto opened his front door he was immediately attacked by his pink haired teammate.

"You ready Naruto-kun!?" Sakura was currently looking down at Naruto from her seat on his stomach.

Naruto just sighed slightly, and nodded.

"Yeah…if I want to be able to move up in the ranks then I need to take this Exam. So I guess I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

Sakura just shook her head to answer Naruto, while Sasuke nodded in agreement.

They all continued walking until they arrived at the bridge Kakashi had told them to meet him at a while ago. Naruto, and Sasuke leaned against the railing, while Sakura paced around, sick with worry.

Sakura was worried about more than one thing. One thing was the fact that she didn't even know if she would live through this exam, let alone be promoted. The second thing was the fact that her mother was most likely going to kill her when she arrived back at the house. And the third, well the third was all because of none other than Naruto. Even though Sakura had done everything in her power to think otherwise, she couldn't help thinking that Naruto was going to do something that he would regret for the rest of his life.

Naruto and Sasuke just shrugged off Sakura's attitude seeing as she did things of this nature all the time. It didn't take too long before Kakashi appeared on a nearby arch.

"Yo! You guys ready to take the exams?"

Naruto and Sasuke didn't respond, but the smirks on their faces were evidence enough. Sakura however hesitantly nodded. Kakashi noticed it, and decided to speak up.

"Sakura you know you don't have to take the Chuunin Exams right?" Sakura didn't respond as she looked at the ground. Kakashi just shrugged it off as he pulled out three sheets of paper.

"Ok you guys…here are the forms you need to be able to get into the Chuunin Exams. If you end up not wanting to go then just forget it, and don't even bother going."

Sakura still didn't look up, and Kakashi just sighed,

"Well I'll see you guys after the Exams are over I guess." With that, Kakashi was gone.

Sasuke had noticed Sakura's action, and decided to see if he could help her out some.

"Hey Sakura...are you ok? You don't have to take the Chuunin Exams if you don't want to."

Sakura's head instantly shot up, as she looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, which in turn worried Sasuke a lot.

"Oh yeah….don't worry about it Sasuke…it's nothing…I'll be fine." Sasuke wanted to keep pressing the matter at hand, but once again decided against it.

Naruto was looking at his slip of paper that had his name, along with various other important things involving the Chuunin Exams, and was stunned to see there was a wolf with one eye in the top right hand corner.

Naruto knew what it meant, but his reaction was different then he had first thought it would be. It was easy to tell what the reaction was, by the slight shaking of Naruto's hands, and his wide eyes. Yes…Naruto Uzumaki was terrified, and he hated it. Just looking at the wolf brought back the exact memories he had been keeping in the depths of his mind all this time. He remembered the pain running through his face, and how scared he had actually been. He remembered the smirk on the man's face, and how happy the man seemed to be that he was causing harm to him. He also remembered how scared he had been when he first met the Kyuubi, and the anger that engulfed him when he saw Azami's dead body lying on the ground.

Naruto was close to a breakdown so he shoved the slip of paper into his pocket, and stormed off towards the Academy for the Exams.

Sasuke and Sakura weren't really sure why Naruto had taken off out of nowhere, but decided to follow him regardless. It didn't take long before they had all arrived at said Academy. They soon ascended into 

the Academy, and moved around lots of people to see a kid in a green spandex suit get thrown back, and land before a group of kids.

Naruto stepped up to see two kids standing in front of the door that everyone was supposed to go through. One of them had his face taped in certain places, accompanied by the fact that he didn't seem to open his eyes. He had spiky black hair, and was from Konaha apparently. The other one had his hitaiate covering his entire head, but his brown hair shot out from below it. Unlike his friend, he had his eyes open, and was smirking proudly.

A girl with her brown hair up in two buns ran over to the kid in green spandex, and looked up at the two Genin.

"What was that for!? Why can't you just let us in!? We just want to go take the Chuunin Exams like everyone else here!"

One of the two scoffed, and shook his head,

"Yeah right! If you can't get past us then we're doing you losers a favor! If you somehow managed to get into the Chuunin Exams you wouldn't stand a chance!"

Naruto sighed to himself as he started walking away from the group, and down a hallway. Sasuke was confused for a couple of seconds, but soon caught on, and started following the blond. Sakura however didn't catch on, but followed her teammates regardless. After a couple steps Naruto heard a voice calling from behind him,

"Where the hell are you guys going!? The Exam's this way!"

Without turning around Naruto just chuckled,

"You think that some stupid Genjutsu would work on us? It may have worked on the rest of these losers, but it's easy to tell that this isn't even the right floor. We went up two floors, and you need to go up three. I don't even think you guys are Genin. Now stop messing with us, and get back to your job you damn Chuunin."

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke just smirked. Sakura felt so stupid for not realizing that they were only on the second floor. She was looking at the floor until she heard Naruto chuckle a little. She looked up at him to see him still looking at the two kids from earlier.

"I mean honestly! You thought that would fool anyone? Sakura mentioned it to me, as soon as we walked in the door. That's a really lame Genjutsu, by the way."

Sakura smiled to herself as Naruto complimented her, but her attention was seized by one of the two kids from before charging at Naruto.

"You think you're funny!? Don't mess with me!"

Naruto quickly turned around, and was about to kick when the same weird kid from before appeared, and blocked the first kids kick. Naruto, however, saw this coming, and spun around to avoid the weird kid. In, not even, a second Naruto's foot was connecting with the side of the kids face. He was sent flying back, as everyone looked at Naruto in shock. The one person Naruto noticed, who seemed to be in the most shock, was the kid in the spandex. Naruto stopped for a second, and looked at the weird kid.

'He's pretty fast.'

A second later Naruto just turned back around, and started walking away, before he was once again stopped by a voice.

"What's your name?"

Naruto turned around, and almost burst out laughing on the spot. He was staring at none other than, Neji Hyuuga, the one who gave him the gift of the Byakugan.

Naruto didn't show any emotion; however, he just stared at Neji before shaking his head, and turning back around,

"You don't need to know that information. You'll learn it later when I become a Chuunin."

Naruto kept walking, and heard two pairs of footsteps behind him, which he guessed belonged to his teammates. He would have kept walking if he wouldn't have heard another voice, but this one wasn't calling out to him.

"What is your name my angel!?"

Naruto looked back to see the weird kid from before holding Sakura's hand, while Sakura seemed to be backing away slowly.

"Umm it's Sakura…but I have to get going."

The kid's eyes seemed to brighten when he heard Sakura's name.

"Just as I should have guessed! You're as pretty as a Cherry Blossom! Sakura! Would you go out with me!?"

Naruto once again almost burst out laughing, but it wasn't because of what the kid asked, no, it was because of Sakura's face. After a couple seconds of recovering Sakura looked at the kid's pleading eyes,

Sakura just slowly shook her head,

"Umm sorry…wait what's your name?"

The weird kid's eyes widened as he realized something,

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura-Chan! My name is Rock Lee!"

Sakura once again slowly nodded, and looked at Rock Lee,

"Well sorry Rock Lee, but I don't think you're my type."

Instantly Lee's head went downcast as he leaned against a wall for support.

Naruto finally noticed Sakura was walking his way again, and started down the hall one last time.

**-With Team Gai-**

Neji was still staring at Naruto's back as he turned to walk away,

'I need to fight him…maybe someone will know his name…'

Neji then looked back at his two teammates,

"Come on, Tenten, Lee, let's go!"

The girl, known as Tenten nodded, and started to walk away before she noticed Lee wasn't following them.

"Come on Lee! Let's go get ready for the Exam!"

Lee just waved his arm at them.

"You two go…I have to go see something."

Tenten nodded along with Neji, and they both walked away leaving Lee to himself.

**-With Team 7-**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all walking side by side, through what looked like a giant gymnasium.

Naruto was looking around when he heard a familiar voice from above him.

"You! The one who avoided my block earlier!"

Naruto quickly turned around, and was staring up at Rock Lee once more.

"I would like to challenge you to a fight!"

Naruto just sighed to himself, and turned to Sasuke.

"Would you mind doing this for me Sasuke?"

Sasuke just smirked at Naruto,

"What? Afraid you can't take him on?"

Naruto just rolled his eyes accompanied by a sigh,

"Yep Sasuke…that's exactly why."

Sasuke chuckled slightly as he stepped forward.

"Sorry, but I think you want someone a little more your level like me."

Rock Lee just raised one of his busy eyebrows as he stared at Sasuke,

"What do you mean my 'level'?"

Sasuke just smirked, and laughed slightly,

"It means I can kick Naruto's ass any time I want to."

Lee's eyes widened as he nodded,

"Very well! If you are better than…Naruto you said? Then I shall fight you!"

Naruto was about to go out, and beat the hell out of Sasuke, but at the same time he was happy he was able to see some of this Rock Lee kid's moves. He seemed really good if Naruto was basing everything on his speed.

Rock Lee jumped down to meet Sasuke, and quickly got into a stance. Before Sasuke even realized what happened he felt a great force on his face, and went flying back into a wall.

After a couple of seconds the cloud of debris that had formed from the collision faded, and Sasuke was standing on shaky legs.

'What the hell!? I don't know what Jutsu he's using but he's really fast!'

Sasuke got back into a stance, and activated his Sharingan. He watched Lee running at him, but his reaction time wasn't enough as he was effectively kicked up into the air, and the bandages on Lee's arms started to unravel.

Sasuke was looking down at Lee with his Sharingan eyes before he appeared behind the Uchiha.

"You may be able to see my movements but your body is not fast enough to match it. Now watch what hard work can do for you as I finish off this fight!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as the bandages started wrapping around his body.

"W-What the hell is this!?"

Lee's eyes widened as he smiled to himself,

"I win!"

Naruto shot into action as he took off towards Sasuke and Lee. Within a second he was right up with both of them. Naruto noticed Lee's eyes widen once more as he pulled out a kunai, and slit Lee's 

bandages open letting Sasuke fall safely. Naruto was about to attack Lee when he heard someone appear on the ground below them.

"Lee! Stop right there!"

Naruto turned around, and saw something he couldn't believe. A giant red and gold tortoise with a Konaha hitaiate wrapped around its neck was sitting there looking at Lee.

Lee instantly jumped back, and landed softly on his feet, while looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

The giant tortoise didn't seem to care as he growled slightly,

"Lee…you know that technique is forbidden!"

Lee's head stayed downcast as he nodded slightly.

No one on team 7 could believe what was going on. Naruto just stared at the two seemingly not caring at all, but inside he wanted to find out how good this 'Rock Lee' kid actually was.

Sasuke was gritting his teeth staring at Lee,

'I can't believe I lost to that freak! What the hell is wrong with me!? I have to get stronger!'

While Sakura just stared at the two in disbelief.

'I-Is he really talking…to a turtle…'

After a couple seconds the tortoise spoke up,

"Are you ready for your consequences?"

Lee swallowed, and slowly nodded,

"Yes…"

The tortoise just nodded, and stared at Lee,

"Ok…I'll let Gai-sensei take it from here."

Then out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke a man that looked almost identical to Lee, except for his Chuunin vest, appeared. Sasuke's eyes instantly widened,

'I-It's that weird guy from before! ...He did say he was Kakashi's rival, which would explain why that Rock Lee kid is so good…'

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps fading away from him. He quickly turned around to see Naruto and Sakura walking away. Sasuke then looked back over at Lee and his weird sensei to see them hugging, and crying.

Sasuke slowly backed away and made his way over to his team.

In a short amount of time all three Genin of Team 7 were walking down a hallway towards the first meeting room.

Naruto smirked to himself as he continued walking down the hall, and turned ever so slightly to look at his teammates. He scratched the back of his head, and walked towards the room with his team.

'This is going to be fun.'

--

Ok well sorry for how short this chapter was but I wanted to get up to the part with Kabuto and the written portion without actually going into it. So yeah…I hope you didn't mind that chapter and the next one should be out pretty soon…until next time bye guys!


	12. Chapter 11

An Eye For An Eye

Chapter 11

Aww I'm so touched that you guys are glad I'm back Well it's good to be back, and as far as a few things that I wanted to point out or tell you guys, well for one I know for a fact that no one in Naruto would ever say ditto, and there's no way in hell Gaara would. But yeah with school and stuff I haven't had a chance to go back and change things…I think I've got to like chapter three on editing, and I've changed a few things around if any of you care at all, but yeah I was actually planning on changing that line seeing as its sort of out of place. Also as to why this story is NaruSaku I'll explain some things about my reasoning, and this might turn into a rant so be ready…ok well for one Naruto his entire life has never received what he wanted or had someone who was as loving as a family remember would be. You could say Iruka, well yes but he hated Naruto to begin with and well the 3rd didn't have the time to care for Naruto full time seeing as he was the Hokage. So yeah the way I think of it is that well Naruto likes Sakura, and Naruto should get what he wants because he deserves to be happy…so yeah… NaruSaku

Ok on a different subject my chapters are no longer going to be of any specified length. I go until I think the chapter is good, so yeah sorry if you think the chapters are too short but I would like to think that you guys would like well written chapters over chapters that I drag out just to meet my said length.

Well here's chapter 11…enjoy.

--

An old figured paced back and forth through the hallways of the Konaha hospital waiting for results from the test he had put into effect on one, Anko Mitarashi. He was about to finally sit down on one of the benches that were set up in said hallways, when he heard a door open, and a few footsteps coming towards him.

"Hokage-Sama…"

The old man's head was immediately up, and staring at the medic ninja. He threw a questioning look onto his features, and just stared at the medic ninja.

"I think you should come see this."

Sarutobi nodded, and slowly stood up.

The two walked through the same door that the ninja had just walked through, and into a room with a young woman with purplish hair sitting on a bed, in the usual hospital attire.

"Hello Anko…how are you feeling?"

Anko looked up at Sarutobi and smiled,

"The best I've felt in a long time! It's gone Hokage-Sama! I can't believe it but it's gone!"

Sarutobi's eyes widened slightly before they closed because of his smile. The old man had expected that they would eventually get rid of the Curse Seal, but he never thought it would be so soon. He slowly made his way over to Anko, and took a slight glance at her neck to find that the mark was indeed gone. He nodded approvingly to himself, and looked back at Anko to see her eyes filled with excitement a joy.

"Anko…you've gone through a lot in the last couple of days. You should rest up…do you still plan on participating in the Exam?"

Anko's mouth crept upward into a smile, and she nodded excessively.

"Why wouldn't I? I love scaring little Genin it's so much fun!"

Sarutobi sighed to himself, and shook his head, smiling.

"You're never going to change are you Anko?"

Anko laughed slightly, and shook her head,

"Not if my life depended on it."

Sarutobi chuckled to himself slightly, and looked back at Anko,

"Well you should get some sleep Anko, if you plan on being in the Exams you have about 2 hours to get rested up, before Ibiki is finished with them." Anko just nodded, and closed her eyes.

Sarutobi smiled once again, and quietly left the room.

'So now we know how to get rid of one of Orochimaru's most powerful jutsu. This should also be able to help the growth of Konaha greatly.'

The old man took a pipe out of his pocket, and shoved it in his mouth.

'This is going to be interesting.'

**-With Team 7-**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke continued walking until they came to a long hallway with a white door at the end of it. They all stopped, and looked at each other as a slight wind picked up, and out of nowhere Kakashi appeared in front of the door.

"Good…so Sakura came as well."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at Sakura then back at Kakashi, while Sakura just got a questioning look on her face. Kakashi smiled under his mask as he continued,

"You guys can now register for the Chuunin Exams with no problem now."

Sasuke scratched the back of his head in confusion, and spoke up,

"Umm Kakashi-Sensei…didn't you give us these papers for us to register?" Sakura nodded in agreement, and put her own thoughts into it,

"And didn't you say it was out choice to choose to take the Exam or not?"

Kakashi nodded at both Sasuke and Sakura,

"Yes I did, but in order for you to be able to actually take this test you have to have teams of three."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Wait…so you lied to us?"

Kakashi just shrugged slightly, "Yeah I guess so. But it was only because I knew if I told you guys that you need all three of you to participate then Naruto and Sasuke would force you to take the Exam so they wouldn't be held back."

Naruto chuckled slightly to himself, which caught everyone's attention. "Kakashi's right…Sasuke would have forced her to take the Exam…"

Sasuke growled as Kakashi, and Sakura just chuckled themselves, before Kakashi cleared his throat, and started up again,

"But since you all came of your own free will then I'll allow you to go through these doors."

Kakashi stepped to the side, and looked back at his team. "Go on through…"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all stepped up to the door as Sasuke grabbed the handles, and opened it. They all walked in, and the doors close with a bang behind them.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked on to see hundreds of eyes staring at them.

"W-Wow…there are a lot of people here…"

Naruto and Sasuke just smirked before staring directly back at the hundred of eyes. They were both excited about seeing the competition, and wanted to know just how good they were compared to everyone else, but Naruto was looking for one person in general. He was scanning the crowd for his target's red hair, and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead.

'I need to find Gaara...he's the only one I care about fighting, no one here has anything even close to his aura. He's the only one I need to beat in order for me to prove I'm dominant over everyone else.'

Sakura had been looking around, and had Naruto and Sasuke doing the same, until she heard a high pitched squeal.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun! I've been waiting for you two to show up ever since I knew I would get a chance to be with you!"

Sasuke just let out a low growl as the young Yamanaka was hanging off of his neck. Sakura was about to rush over and beat Ino to a pulp, but she had left Naruto alone so she figured it was fine. Naruto's eyes were currently wide, with shock, and annoyance.

"Since when…did you start calling me Naruto-kun?" Naruto glared at the girl. Ino didn't seem to mind as she just blushed, and looked at the ground.

"When I figured out how strong you were." Naruto just rolled his eyes, and walked away, but he could hear the slight chuckle coming from the lone Uchiha in the room. He was about to go lean up against a wall before he noticed Team 8 walking up. Kiba, as usual, was the first to say something.

"Whoa you guys are here too!? Looks like that means all of us rookies are here together huh? Looks like we get to show how much we kick ass!"

Naruto then noticed Shikamaru and Chouji walk up. Shikamaru sighed to himself, and rubbed his neck like usual, while muttering, "Troublesome…" Chouji didn't seem to care as he was just happily eating away at his bag of chips that seemed to be bottomless.

Then an unknown voice came from nearby, and every single one of the rookie nine turned to look at a teenager with Grey hair walking towards them. "If you guys don't quiet down you're going to be the first ones all these guys go after. So I recommend you keep it down, before you piss one of them off."

Sasuke stepped up, and stared the teen down, "And who the hell are you?"

The teen's eyes just widened before a smile made its way to his face, and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh yeah sorry my name is Kabuto Yakushi, and you might want to look around you."

At this everyone looked back at the rest of the group to find absolutely **everyone** staring them down. Kabuto then spoke up once again, "Some of the villages here have a really short temper so I would watch out, before they decide that you're the ones they want to kill."

Shikamaru nodded, and looked back at Kabuto, "You seem to know a lot…I'm guessing this is your second time taking the exam…am I right?"

At this Kabuto just laughed slightly, and shook his head, "No actually, this is my seventh time. They host these exams twice a year, and this is my fourth year."

Sakura nodded, and raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, "So you must be like an expert then, right Kabuto-san?"

Kiba cut in before anyone could answer, "No, for him to be an expert he would have had to have passed it first!"

Kabuto once again just chuckled, "Yeah, he's right. But here, I'll help you guys out by giving you some inside information."

Everyone just raised an eyebrow as Kabuto pulled a deck of cards out, and smiled at everyone, "these are my information cards. I've added information from my last four years in the exam to them. If you want I could show you some things you might want to know."

Sasuke stepped up and looked right at Kabuto, "Can you find people too?"

Kabuto nodded, "Yeah it might take me a bit longer, but it shouldn't be too hard."

Sasuke just smirked as he nodded, "Rock Lee of Konaha…"

Kabuto smiled as he looked down at his cards, "I'm glad you know his name…that makes it even easier." Within a couple of seconds Kabuto was holding one card in his hand. He put it on the ground, and pushed some of his chakra into it, and cleared his throat,

"Rock Lee…he's done his fair share of both D and C ranked missions. He's one year older then all of you and his teammates include Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji. Their sensei is Maito Gai. Recently his Taijutsu has increased a lot but his other skills are nothing to be impressed about, anyone else?"

Sasuke just shook his head before stepping back, as, to everyone's shock, Naruto stepped up, "Yes…Gaara…I think he was from Suna…"

Kabuto nodded before finally pulling out a card and whistled as a result, which caused Naruto's excitement just grow even further. The blonde stepped up with wide eyes, "What does it say!?"

Everyone excluding Sakura was shocked by Naruto showing so much emotion about something or someone. Sakura however was just looking at the ground; she couldn't stand to see Naruto like this.

Kabuto just raised an eyebrow as he looked back down at the card, "Ok well it says that he's been on his fair share of D rank missions, but he's taken one B rank mission. And for a Genin that's real impressive. The thing that's crazy though, is the fact that he comes back from all of his missions unscathed."

Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head, and he was on the verge of drooling. He was **going** to fight Gaara, and he was **also** going to kick his ass. He would be the first one to teach this Gaara kid that he wasn't the most powerful being alive, and there were people who could kill him.

Sasuke had noticed Naruto's behavior, not like everyone else didn't, but he wondered if this Gaara was the kid Sakura had asked him about earlier. Once again he figured he would get answers one way or another, and let it go. Kabuto then set the card back in the deck,

"Is there anyone else that you guys want to see?" A voice came from the crowd as everyone turned to see Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten walking through, "Yeah…Uzumaki Naruto…"

Everyone turned to look at Naruto who just closed his eyes, and leaned against the back wall.

Kabuto swiped his hand over the deck, and in, not even; a second had the card in his hand. He calmly looked over the card before he looked up, his eyes wide. It took a second but he gained his composure back, and put on a fake smile.

"Well it looks like Naruto here's only gone on 3 D rank missions, but he has one A rank…where he fought an S ranked mission ninja, and one more that was even more powerful. He lost his eye in an attack on him when he was six, but fights like he still has it. His teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, while their sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Oh yeah…and he has a hidden power source that no one has ever found."

Naruto's eyes shot open as he looked over at Kabuto with wide eyes of disbelief.

'There's no way he could know about the Kyuubi…There are only a few people who do know…so…how could he!?' Naruto shook his head softly to clear his thoughts, but when he looked back at everyone he saw them all looking right at him. Shockingly enough it was Shino who stepped up and spoke what everyone was thinking.

"You have a hidden power Naruto?" Everyone just continued to stare at Naruto, while Kabuto had a slight smile on his features. It wasn't enough for anyone with regular vision to notice but Naruto had no trouble seeing it for some reason. He closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"No…I don't…I have no idea where you got that information from Yakushi, but its wrong. I don't have anything that gives me an edge in battle, well that I know of anyways."

Kabuto's smile only grew as his nodded his head, "Yes, it must have been a mistake on my part. I mean I'm sure that if Naruto-kun had some secret power he would know for himself."

"Yeah or just deny it so he could have all the power for himself…" Everyone turned to see Sasuke with a scowl present on his face. The two people who couldn't believe it the most however were Naruto and Sakura. Sakura just slowly stepped forward.

"S-Sasuke-kun…how could you say something like that!? If Naruto-kun had a hidden power I'm positive he would have told us by now." Sasuke just chuckled slightly,

"Yeah just like he told us about his-"Sasuke was cut off by metal digging into his neck.

"Stop…I **will** kill you if you tell anyone…" Once again everyone was taken off guard including Sasuke. He was angry at Naruto, but he would have never went this far, but now that he thought about it he was about to give away a trump card for Naruto.

So Sasuke did the only thing he could think of, and that was too nodded as slowly as possible. When the young Uchiha felt the presence of the metal vanish he took a couple steps back, and rubbed his neck softly. Naruto had walked over into a corner, and was staring at the ground. Sakura was about to walk over to him when Kabuto spoke up.

"I would just leave him be for now…I don't think you want to make too much of a scene I mean there are already teams who are going to be out to get you guys, and if you kept going with this whole outburst you guys are causing…it's only going to get worse from here on out."

Sakura could only nod slightly, and continue looking at Naruto

Little did the rookie nine know there was a team from sound that had their sights on a certain person.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" A man wrapped in bandages said looking right at Sasuke. Two more ninja from sound walked up right beside the bandaged man, and one of them sighed,

"So he's the one we're supposed to kill then Dosu?" The man wrapped in bandages nodded,

"Yeah that's right Zaku…he doesn't seem like much so we shouldn't have too much of a problem. His teammate though…there's something off about him. I don't know what it is, but...I just don't know."

The girl of the group laughed slightly, "Yeah ok then Dosu…I highly doubt a Genin could do anything to any of us."

Dosu shook his head slowly, "I'm not joking Kin…There's something about him…sort of like an aura. It's the same as that kid from Suna. They both have weird…feelings…with them…I really don't know how to explain it."

Kin and Zaku both nodded knowing that Dosu wasn't joking around. They both looked back over at the blonde leaning up against the wall at the entrance of the room.

Zaku was just about to say something to Kin, when out of nowhere a booming voice rang through the room,

"Shut the hell up! Every single one of you!" Everyone in the room instantly shut up, and were all looking over at the cloud of smoke the voice had come from.

When the cloud of smoke vanished it revealed about 30 people. They all seemed to be at least Chuunin rank, and the one that had been talking was right in the middle. He was wearing a long black trench coat and his hitaiate was covering his head like a bandana. He didn't have a scowl on his face shockingly; he actually had a distorted smile on his features. He stepped up a few feet, and cleared his throat,

"As you may have already guessed…I'm the Examiner of the first exam, Morino Ibiki."

Ibiki smiled to himself as he looked around, and noticed he had everyone's attention. His attention then drifted over to the Rookie Nine, 'I wonder how they'll fair, we have some exceptional Genin this year.'

Just as Ibiki was about to continue on he glanced over at 3 of the Chuunin that were going to be helping with the writing portion of the test. He smiled at them, and they smirked back. Ibiki, then chuckled to himself softly, and shook his head. He then, once again, cleared his throat, and continued on with his introduction.

"The first part of the Chuunin Selection Exams shall be a written portion once everyone turns in their application forms."

Ibiki walked into a nearby room, and walked to the chalk board up front. He looked over at the Genin walk in, put their forms into a bin set up for them, and take a number to determine seating. Once he had noticed that everyone was seated, and had a test in front of them he began explaining how the exam would work.

"Ok everyone, as I said before this is the written portion of the exams, and there are a few things I would like to go over. There are to be no questions during this time no matter what it's for. Ok this test is composed of ten total problems that you have to work out. The pass and fail ratio will be determined by a point system. Everyone starts off with ten points. For every question wrong you lose one point.

Cheating is not recommended seeing as if you get caught you will lose two points. The points will be added together as a team, and the total from your team will determine if you pass or not. Also if anyone on your team has zero points at the end of this test their team will automatically be disqualified. Now…begin!"

Instantly the only thing you could hear in the room was the tapping of pencils, and against wood as everyone started on the test.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto slowly looked down at his test, and within almost a minute knew what to do. He didn't know the meaning of the test, however, he was so confident in his abilities with his Byakugan that it didn't matter what happened if he got caught cheating, seeing as he knew he wasn't going to get caught. Within seconds he had the first question answered, and smirked to himself. He knew this was going to be an easy ride. With Sakura and Sasuke as teammates he knew he wasn't going to fail this test.

Sasuke could simply just use his Sharingan, and copy someone's movements, and get all the answers that way, and he knew that Sakura probably would just know the answers, because of how smart she was. He just continued on with what he was doing, and until his hand finally came to a rest, and he chuckled slightly at his, now, filled out exam paper. Now it was time to have some fun.

**-With Team 8-**

Hyuuga Hinata didn't have a fear in the world when it came to the test. She did have a fear of something else, or someone to be specific. That certain someone also happened to be sitting right next to her. Yes, Hinata was terrified of Naruto Uzumaki, and she really didn't know why. She had never been scared of anyone in her life, and she had seen some pretty bad things. She had tried to think of reasons why she had a feeling of panic whenever the blonde came near her; she thought it could have been the fact that the boy had almost killed a fellow classmate right in front of her eyes, but she had also been kidnapped by some people who wanted her eyes, which required killing her, many years ago, and that lead into a whole other story that involved none other than Hyuuga Neji.

Hinata just shook her head slightly and activated her Byakugan so she could see other people's tests. She didn't have to worry about Kiba and Shino seeing as Kiba had Akamaru, and Shino had his bugs. Hinata just took one more glance at Naruto and went back to her test.

Kiba was simply waiting for Akamaru to tell him the answers to all the questions. He figured that he couldn't get kicked out; because well…he wasn't the one cheating it was Akamaru. He looked over at Hinata and noticed that she had her Byakugan activated, which meant she was fine. His heightened senses, thanks to his clan, also detected the very slight flapping of wings, which meant that Shino was using his bugs. Kiba just smirked to himself,

'My team is just way too good!'

Shino wasn't even looking around. He was just looking straight at his paper, and when his fly would come back it would tell him the answer to a question and then be off again. It was perfect, and he knew it.

**-With Team 10-**

Ino was the only one on Team 10 that was actually working. She knew that Sakura would have all of the answers just by using her brain, and to Ino's satisfaction she was sitting right behind her. Ino chuckled to herself slightly, and made her family's famous hand seal, and then out of nowhere he body fell onto the desk, startling the two other people at the table. Just when one was about to poke Ino's body she sat up, and started writing.

'Thank you Sakura!'

Shikamaru wasn't trying to pass test. He wasn't even awake. He simply had his head laying flat on the table, which a giant pile of drool collecting on his test. Chouji was along the same lines, except he wasn't sleeping. He was eating. He wanted to get started, and he kept telling himself that he needed to, but he was so hungry he couldn't help it.

**-With Sakura-**

Immediately after the test was placed in front of Sakura she began tearing into it with her pencil, and within a matter of minutes she had finished it all. Sakura decided that she would see how the rest of her team was doing seeing as she had the rest of the time free. She turned around and saw Sasuke with his Sharingan activated, and he was writing in rhythm with someone sitting right in front of him. Sakura also noticed the visible smirk on Sasuke's face.

Sakura then turned in the other direction, and looked at Naruto sitting in front of her. He just kept looking up and down really fast, which confused her, but she was sure he was doing something to get the right answers. Then out of absolutely nowhere everything went black on Sakura. Then about ten seconds later everything went back to normal. Sakura couldn't figure out what had happened until she saw Ino writing with a slight smile on her face.

'That bitch!'

**-With Sasuke-**

Sasuke didn't worry at all about Naruto and Sakura. He knew that Sakura could probably just write down the answers in the first place, and that Naruto had two Dojutsu at his disposal, which if you added the two powers together, would easily equal a passed test. He just studied the person in front of him who hadn't stopped writing since the time began, so he figured he had all the answers. He activated his Sharingan, and was instantly in sync with his movements. After Sasuke finished he started to think about what all was going to happen next, when he was cut out of his thoughts, by a loud cough. He looked over, just like everyone else did as one of the Suna ninja stood up, and laughed slightly.

"Sorry I have to pee? You mind?"

Then one of the Chuunin stood up and tied some rope to the ninja. They both walked out, and then Sasuke went back to his original thoughts.

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto had recently finished the test, and had seen the Suna ninja, who Gaara had called 'Kankuro', get up and leave with a Chuunin. He just set his head down, and decided that it would be a great time to have some fun. The Chuunin had been calling off teams left and right, but that wasn't enough for Naruto. He smirked to himself as two of the Chuunin stood up and looked down at their boards. The first one then called out,

"Numbers 3, 34, and 67…you guys are gone." Instantly all of them stood up, and started screaming at the Chuunin.

"That's bullshit! I didn't look up the entire time! How the hell could I have cheated!?"

The Chuunin just laughed quietly, and looked up at the Genin, but his eyes were different. Naruto only scoffed as the Genin fell to the floor. The Chuunin then stepped back against the wall, and nodded to the other one.

"Take him and his team out." The other Chuunin just nodded, and threw the paralyzed kid over his shoulder, as the other two teammates followed. Once they were gone the first Chuunin looked at his clipboard again, and smiled.

"Numbers 17, 45, and 103, bye bye." Everyone's eyes widened when they saw who was standing up. Kabuto was the only one smiling as he slowly stood up alongside his two teammates.

"Aw damn…you caught me!" Kabuto just shrugged as him and his two teammates continued walking towards the door, but before he left he looked over at Naruto and smiled once again. When they were finally gone the Chuunin just smiled.

Then right when he was about to say something else Ibiki spoke up. "Ok pencils down! It's time for the final question!"

Everyone's eyes were instantly on Ibiki, and to this he only laughed sickly. He took a slight glance over at Naruto who just smirked back at the Instructor. He chuckled to himself softly as he turned back to the group of Genin.

"Ok before this question is given I'm going to give you guys an option. If you choose not to take the question, then you fail, but-"Ibiki was cut off by some random Genin,

"Well of course we would take the question! That's obvious!" Ibiki slammed his hand on the desk.

"I wasn't finished dammit!" He stepped back, and took in a deep breath before looking at the group again. "If you wish to take the question then you may, but if you miss it…you will be stuck a Genin forever." Kiba was instantly up and pointing right at Ibiki.

"That's bullshit! There are people here who have taken the exam before!" Ibiki just laughed, and shook his head,

"That's not my problem…now if you would wish to drop out then do so now…"

One by one the teams started dropping off, and Ibiki's smirk only grew as he noticed all of the rookie nine staying caput. Once everyone seemed to be where they wanted to be and sure of it, Ibiki nodded to the rest of the Chuunin, and they nodded back.

Ibiki then stepped up, "Congratulations! You all pass the first part of the Exam." Everyone in the room just stared at each other and were asking questions.

"Wait what's the tenth question!?" The kunoichi from Suna ask as she stood up suddenly. Ibiki just chuckled once again as he shook his head.

"There is no tenth question. Ok… when you move higher up in the ninja ranks you'll be faced with many different scenarios and some will involve withstanding things or risking something to get the job done, and we just wanted to test you guys, and see who would be willing to do that. All of you have shown that you have the skills needed to gather information, and also proved that you were willing to give something precious to you up just to get the job done."

Everyone just nodded, and started talking to each other about how great it was that they passed the first part of the test. While everyone was chattering away Ibiki walked over to a certain blond haired, male, Shinobi.

"I've never seen that strategy used before…what's your name kid?"

Naruto didn't even look up as he was staring at a group of ninja that were talking happily amongst themselves.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Ibiki's eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

'That would explain why he's so good…what everyone said was true.' Naruto was about to get up, and walk over to his team before Ibiki spoke up.

"Aren't you going to undo your shadow clones?" He said looking at the two Chuunin from before.

Naruto shook his head, and continued walking. "They'll come in handy later on…and plus no one even knows they're not real, so why ruin it?"

Ibiki smirked, and was about to walk back up to the front when out of nowhere there was an audible breaking of glass, and a giant scroll flew through the room, setting itself up perfectly, which read.

'Say hello to the Exam's second Examiner! Anko Mitarashi!'

"Yo! Now who here is ready to go fight to the death!?"

--

Well that's all hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for taking so long but yeah…school what you gonna do? It sucks I know but yeah. As usual Reviews are loved by me, and yeah I prefer long ones over short ones even if they're flames. But yeah hope you guys don't hate me, and well….see you later I guess!


	13. Author

Ok guys I just wanted to tell you this, and I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but I was wondering if you guys would want me to keep going with this story or for me to rewrite it, and make it better. I've been thinking long and hard on this, and it would still be the same Naruto (well MY Naruto lol), and he would have all the same powers, but…well the story would be well written instead of my sloppy first like 10 chapters seeing as I was trying to meet a deadline, and one top of that each and every time I read over my story I find more and more mistakes, and it's got to the point where I want to just quit the whole thing. BUT I decided that I could solve all of that by rewriting everything, and also I plan on changing a few things and taking away some things I don't find…well necessary.

So yeah if you guys could like pm or review your thoughts to me that would be great but as of now I'm totally leaning towards starting over, and like I said a couple of weeks ago…there would be no certain limit on my chapter's word wise. I'm guessing they would still be somewhat long but I can't be too sure.

So anyways as I said if you don't want me to rewrite then just tell me or even if you want to just let me know you're totally for it then you can…well I'll be waiting on some opinions so yeah sorry, and try not to hate me ok?


	14. The Next Author Notes

Wow…I have to say I'm amazed at how fast I got reviews to this, and I'm quite happy with it to say the least, and I've finally decided that I'm going to go with keeping the story going, but at the same time I'm going to post up a new story which is going to be the rewritten version of this. At first I was going to just replace the old chapters as I wrote them but then I realized that might not be good if people don't like it as much as they did the original so I'll let you guys decide which one you like the best, and when I catch up to the chapter of the old one then I'll have to think of what I'll do then…I'll probably just post the new chapters on both the stories so everyone wins, and I'm sorry that the chapters are going to take longer to come out now that I'm multitasking big time.

I have to say however that you guys sure as hell motivated me to keep writing but also wanting me to get better, and yes I might end up getting some help grammar and spelling wise by having someone look through and tell me what changes are needed, and Lord Bear you'll be my first choice if I decide on that ok. So I hope I didn't anger anyone and I'm glad to have so many people that like my story ^_^

Well…until my next chapter comes out or my new story gets put on, OR you pm me for the hell of it lol…bye


	15. Chapter 12

Enjoy

--

An Eye For An Eye Chapter 12

"Character talking"

'Character thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking"**

'**Kyuubi Thinking'**

Commentary

_Jutsu_

**-With Someone/ Someplace-**

The only sound that could audibly be heard was the faint blow of the wind rushing through the broken window. There was no noise for the simple reason that no one knew what to say. A few seconds ago some lady had just smashed through a third story window, and even the Chuunin in the room didn't seem to know what to do.

After what seemed like an hour Anko spoke up, "Ok kiddies time to go to a little place we like to call the Forest of Death and have a little fun."

A Genin stood, but before he could ask a question he had a kunai carving through the skin of his cheek. The poor Genin stood frozen in fear as his eyes were wide as he continued to stare at Anko.

"Don't attempt to stand or speak unless I say so…"

She then made her way to the door and walked out. Not a single soul moved, well except for a certain blonde that is.

Naruto wasn't buying what Anko was selling. He didn't care if she was a Chuunin Examiner or not, to him it made absolutely no difference. He wanted to become a Chuunin and no one would tell him what he could and couldn't do.

Naruto got up from behind his desk and before he could take a step a kunai was sailing at his face. Naruto, however, wasn't fazed. He not only caught the kunai, but he used the momentum to throw it back with twice the speed.

Anko who was standing in the doorway waiting to see the blonde's blood fly through the air just stood in shock as she felt a sharp pain cross her cheek and something running down her face.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a big fan of things being thrown at me." Anko just glanced at where the voice had come from and noticed the very same blonde glaring at her. Naruto then pushed his way through the door and down the corridor.

Anko took a slight glance at Ibiki, and noticed he was smirking slightly. She then looked at all the Genin who also had shocked expressions on, all except three that is. It seemed that a pink haired girl was just looking down at her desk while a raven haired boy had his eyes closed and was shaking his head. The last person was a strange looking kid with red hair and dark rings around his eyes, he seemed to be talking to himself, but before Anko could question what the boy was doing she was shaken from her thoughts by a touch on the shoulder.

Anko looked over and noticed Ibiki, "Anko you need to wake up and start the second part of the exam. Try not to let Uzumaki get to you too much."

Anko just threw on a questioning glance, "Uzumaki? Who's that?"

Ibiki just smirked as he wiped the blood from Anko's cheek, "Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde that just gave you a pretty deep cut with your own kunai."

Anko's eyes just widened as she stared at Ibiki, "Is he expected to make Chuunin or something along those lines?"

The scar covered examiner just shrugged slightly, "Who knows, all I know is that he's not only smart, but is also a quick thinker seeing as what just happened."

Anko just nodded in response as she thought about the blonde. 'Uzumaki Naruto huh…? I'll have to watch him throughout the exam.'

**-With Naruto-**

Ever since 'Anko,' as she announced herself, had told the group of Genin that they would be in the Forest of Death, he had known exactly what he and his team would be in for.

Naruto in his earlier years had been told by Sarutobi about the Forest of Death, and thought it would be a good place to stay if his house was in repair. It would not only give him tons of trees and things of that nature for him to sleep in, but it also gave him lots of things he had to kill, avoid, and move, which would train him rather well.

Naruto wasn't worried about himself and Sasuke, but he was thinking a little bit about Sakura and how the forest would fair for her. He didn't think about it long, however, seeing as himself and Sasuke would be there to protect her from anything that would come their way.

Before the blonde even realized it, he was standing in front of the main gates that led to the Forest of Death. He rubbed the back of his head as he sat down and waited for the rest of the group to arrive.

**-With Sasuke and Sakura-**

Sasuke and Sakura had both taken Naruto's outbreak differently. Sasuke took it as Naruto showing off to everyone and letting everyone know that he could take on the examiners themselves, while also looking cool. Sakura had a completely different outlook on Naruto's radical behavior. All the outburst did was shut down her spirits since Sakura had been noticing Naruto's behavior changing for the better. This, as a result, made her think of herself as a failure for not being able to change him.

They were currently walking side by side with the rest of the group and were on their way to this so called 'Forest of Death.' Sakura wasn't sure if it would live up to all the hype the name was giving off, but she was sure of one thing. If there was stuff in the forest that could kill them, Naruto would kill it first.

The name only excited Sasuke, on the other hand. He wanted to go into this forest and just destroy anything that got in his way. He may not be as strong as Naruto, but he was going to show that he was the closest thing to him in the forest.

After a short walk Sasuke, Sakura, and the rest of the group were staring at not only the giant gates containing giant trees and creatures that could only be identified by the noises they were making, but they were also staring at a blonde laying asleep, arms spread out, on the dewed grass in front of the gates.

Sakura jogged over to her blonde teammate and shook him slightly until he stirred and sat up. Naruto rubbed his eyes and stretched as he stood and looked at all the Genin currently outside the gates.

The blonde Jinchuuriki then made his way over to Sasuke with his rosette teammate toe in toe. Naruto was about to ask Sasuke something, but was cut off by the purple haired examiner from before.

"Uzumaki…" Naruto glanced over at her and she waved him over. Naruto casually walked towards her until he was standing right next to her. She looked around before looking down at Naruto,

"How did you know where The Forest of Death was exactly?" Naruto just shrugged as he placed his arms behind his head.

"When I was younger I would spend some nights here for training purposes." Naruto was confused when Anko's eyes widened.

"You've been in the Forest of Death before!?" Anko just couldn't believe that a Genin had survived, alone, in the Forest of Death.

"Umm yeah I have…I mean I haven't been in there for about…four years, but yeah I've been in there."

Anko gained her composure back as she nodded slightly, "How old are you exactly?"

Naruto answered without hesitation, "I've been twelve for about two months now."

Anko's eyes, once again, shot open, as she couldn't believe what she was just told.

"Wait…so you were in the Forest of Death…alone…when you were eight?"

Naruto thought about it and shrugged ever so slightly, "Yeah I guess…it may have been five years ago though, because I remember going there two days before my eighth birthday."

Anko just stood there in disbelief as the blonde, without saying a word, made his way back over to the gates. After a couple minutes Anko shook herself from her stunned state and walked over to all the Genin.

"Ok kiddies this…" Anko took some time to emphasize the forest as she pointed to the gates behind her, "…is the Forest of Death. You will be spending the next week inside said forest. Each team will be given one of two scrolls, the Heaven scroll…or the Earth scroll…" She then pulled out two scrolls; one had the Kanji for 'Earth' written on the side while the other had 'Heaven' on it. "… Your objective is to obtain both the Heaven and Earth scrolls while making it to the tower, which is located right in the middle of the forest, within one week's time. Killing is allowed, which is why we have these contracts for each of you to sign."

At this comment Anko pointed to a desk with several people seated behind it, apparently waiting on the Genin.

She then held up the scrolls as she started talking once again, "…Also opening the scrolls is prohibited and if you do so you will be disqualified immediately. If there are no questions then you can go ahead and sign the contracts and you shall be given a scroll at random."

No one seemed to have any questions so every team made their way over to the desk and started signing various papers.

It didn't take long for everyone who was willing to sign the papers, to sign them, and within minutes every team was standing in front of their own gate with its own number.

Naruto glanced up at the giant '33' which, Naruto assumed, was painted on seeing as it was starting to peel. He had been rather excited for the second part of the exam until he had actually taken a glance at the other Genin that were going to be in the forest with him and his team. None of them seemed to be of any threat to him or his team, which angered him greatly. He still held onto the hope of fighting Gaara, but other than that, there was nothing to do in the forest.

The blonde sighed and leaned against the gate waiting for it to open.

Sasuke was very excited to get this show on the road he could hardly keep still, but since Naruto wasn't fidgety he knew he couldn't be either. He activated his Sharingan and had to deactivate it just as quickly. The young Uchiha had been anxious to see what exactly was in the forest, but as soon as he activated his Sharingan, all the movements in the forest made his head ache rather badly, and that's not what you wanted as you're about to go and fight other ninja to the death.

Sakura wasn't the most excited member of Team 7 when it came to the Forest of Death. She knew that alone Naruto and Sasuke would be just fine and be able to move past this stage and onto the final one, but with her there she was afraid she would hinder their chances of carrying on.

Naruto noticed that Sakura was starring at her feet and he sighed inwardly to himself. He silently made his way towards the pink haired girl and touched her shoulder. Sakura's head shot up as if she'd been somewhere else until Naruto had made contact with her. Naruto got a slight look of concern on his features as Sakura finally looked at him and then faked a smile.

"Sakura what's wrong? You're acting weird." Sakura just shook her head and held her fake smile.

"Nothing's wrong Naruto, I really don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto threw a slight glare Sakura's way, "Sakura…"

Sakura once again looked down, "It's just…I'm afraid I'm going to blow your and Sasuke's chances of going onto the next stage of the Exam…"

Naruto didn't say anything for a second as he just stared, but finally, much to Sakura's relief, spoke up.

"Sakura…nothing is going to happen. Trust me…if I could guess I would say me and Sasuke are the strongest Genin in the forest as of right now. So I wouldn't worry if I was you Sakura."

Sakura just smiled softly and nodded, while Sasuke smirked at the compliment.

"Thanks Naruto…you made me feel a lot better." Naruto responded with a nod as a gust of wind caught his attention.

Naruto turned towards the gate to find it wide open. Naruto simply held his hand up and pointed his index and middle finger inside the forest as Team 7 took off.

After about 5 minutes of nonstop running Naruto stopped on a tree branch. Sasuke and Sakura stopped behind him as Sasuke was about to ask why they stopped Naruto whipped out a kunai and deflected 5 coming at them.

Naruto sighed as a very familiar figure jumped down from a tree above them.

"I'm impressed with your ability to stop all of those kunai with only one."

Naruto shrugged and stared at the long haired boy. "Any halfway decent Genin could have done that. I do have to say I am surprised that you're attacking people this fast however Neji."

The brown haired Genin's eyes widened slightly as he then glared at Naruto. "How do you know my name?"

Naruto smirked as he shook his head in pity, "You mean you don't research other top Genin? I know you're Neji Hyuuga, and you also have the Byakugan, while your teammates are Rock Lee and Tenten. Your sensei is also Maito Gai."

Neji's eyes widened a great deal as Naruto recited this information as if it was everyday knowledge.

"I guess I should have expected that from someone of your caliber." Naruto just smirked slightly as he looked around the surrounding area with his Byakugan, activating and deactivating it too quickly to be seen.

Naruto cracked his neck as he stared Neji down. "So is there any reason Rock Lee isn't with you and Tenten? I mean I would say that he's the speed and power of your team. It doesn't seem very smart of you to be separated."

Neji was shocked by several things. This kid had not only seen that Tenten was waiting up in a tree about 10 feet behind them, but also knew that Rock Lee was nowhere to be found.

"H-How do you know all of that?" Naruto just smirked as he leaned against a tree.

"Maybe because I'm not your typical stupid Genin…I would leave if I was you Hyuuga you're outnumbered and outclassed. Even if Rock Lee was here you still wouldn't be able to beat us, and fighting without him is just stupid. I'll let you get away if you don't attempt anything."

Neji's features changed as his gritted his teeth. He didn't like being beaten in anything and he wasn't about to give up. He knew he could beat Naruto and the blonde's cockiness was starting to piss him off.

"I don't need Rock Lee here to take you on! Tenten and I can beat you three by ourselves!"

Naruto shook his head as he looked at Neji.

"See…you don't seem to get where you're at Hyuuga…" Naruto pointed behind Neji towards where Tenten had been. Neji activated his Byakugan and saw a clone walk out of the woods with a tied up unconscious Tenten over his shoulder.

"…I told you Hyuuga…you're outclassed. Now run along before I decide I want your scroll."

As much as Neji hated it he knew he was beat. "Fine…"

Naruto's clone made its way over to Neji as the Hyuuga took Tenten from him. Within seconds Neji was gone.

Naruto just chuckled softly as he walked behind a nearby tree and looked at the unconscious bun-haired girl lying against it, with rope keeping her securely against it.

Sasuke just shook his head as he stared at Naruto, "I don't get how you do it Naruto…but I have to say…you never fail to amaze me."

Naruto sat down as he nodded, "Well this way in about an hour or two we'll have another scroll and hopefully it's the one we need. I just wish that Neji would have had it instead of leaving it with Rock Lee."

Sakura just shrugged as she smiled at her teammates, "Yeah we just got unlucky, but it's ok seeing as we're going to be getting a scroll."

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded as they walked through the thick foliage. Sasuke seemed ready to say something, but Naruto beat him to the punch. Naruto kicked the Uchiha in the face as he stumbled back against a tree, and without a seconds hesitation his arms had kunai through them pinning him to the tree.

Sakura backed up as she was at a loss of words. She was shaking and couldn't think of anything to say. Sasuke, however, had quite a lot to say.

"Naruto!? What the hell!? Are you insane!? Why the hell did you attack me!?"

Naruto scoffed as he sat down and stared at Sasuke. "Honestly kid…you just saw what I'm capable of and you thought I wouldn't notice a lame trick like this?"

Naruto shook his head as he let a small smile creep to his lips. "You're not Sasuke so drop the act."

Instantly a cloud of smoke appeared and a Genin with, what looked like, an oxygen mask on his face was staring Naruto down.

"You think you're clever for capturing me? You're getting nothing from any of this! I didn't even bring our scroll with me! This was strictly a recon mission for our team!"

Naruto smirked revealing his fangs as he pulled the kunai out of the Genin's arms.

"I get nothing from this? Don't make me laugh…I get a fresh kill."

The Genin's eyes shot open as he started to jump from tree to tree.

"I'll give you a head start…I would go faster if I was you."

Sakura was just watching the Genin run away as Naruto was mouthing numbers.

After about 20 seconds Naruto smirked once again started walking slowly.

"Times up…" Sakura just stood there as Naruto threw a dozen kunai into the forest in front of them.

Naruto then turned to his teammate and began walking away.

"Come on Sakura…Sasuke get down from the tree already." Sakura heard an audible sigh as her third teammate appeared out of nowhere and walked with them.

Before Sakura could even get 5 steps in she heard a piercing scream. Naruto laughed lowly as he continued through the forest.

"Right on target…" Sasuke shook his head and he glanced at Naruto.

"You know you're too cruel sometimes." Naruto shrugged,

"It didn't kill him I just wanted him to get the message, and besides he thought he killed you didn't he?"

Sasuke thought for a second before nodding, "Yeah you have a point."

Naruto chuckled to himself, "When don't I?"

Sasuke shrugged as he took a kunai from his pouch, and started spinning it. "I don't know, but whatever. We should probably get a scroll soon."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and pulled out a kunai.

Sasuke was puzzled as to why Naruto would actually stop if he sensed an enemy. He walked over to the blonde, and looked at him to find his eyes were wide as he slowly took a few steps back, making no sound.

Sasuke was about to ask Naruto what was going on, but was cut off by Naruto's hand clamping over his mouth. Sasuke's eyes wandered to Naruto as he mouthed, 'Don't say anything.'

Sasuke began to worry, for he knew if Naruto was making this big a deal out of something it had to be bad. Sakura was thinking along the same lines as Sasuke as she hadn't moved a muscle since Naruto stopped.

Out of nowhere Naruto shoved Sasuke to the ground as the blonde braced himself for an impact and right when he did a ninja connected with him.

Naruto slid back a few feet as he glared at the ninja. Naruto remembered seeing this Shinobi when they were waiting for the first test to begin, but they weren't radiating power like this before.

Naruto backed up slightly as Sasuke ran to his side and Sakura behind both of them. Naruto slammed his foot on the ground as two craters appeared on the ground inches from where he had stomped.

For the first time since the Grass ninja had appeared they spoke, "Getting serious are you Naruto-Kun? I have to give you credit, you know how to judge people rather quickly."

Naruto just smirked as he stared at the ninja. "Well I don't want to take any chances. Which is why I'm going full out on your sorry ass."

The Grass Shinobi smiled as Naruto threw his fist down and two more craters appeared.

"You're going to die…" Naruto took off at the ninja and within not even a second had thrown at least 10 punches. Naruto flipped back as he stared at the Shinobi, eyes wide.

'There's no way…he dodged all my punches…this isn't a Genin.'

Naruto backed up as he made two clones with his favorite jutsu. Sasuke had been watching Naruto then entire time and was amazed at how much weight the blonde had been carrying the entire time, but what amazed him more was the fact that the Grass ninja managed to dodge attacks that he himself couldn't even see.

He glanced over at Naruto and noticed his mouth moving once again.

'I want you and Sakura to run' Sasuke shook his head immediately, "We're not leaving you Naruto."

Naruto growled as he sighed, "Fine…I guess I have to use this…"

The Grass ninja raised an eyebrow as Naruto closed his eyes and once he opened them again they were containing the Sharingan.

To Naruto everything slowed down and he was able to see the grass ninja's slightest movements without flaw.

The ninja's eyes shot open as he backed up slightly. Naruto smirked as he noticed the ninja's reaction,

"Shocked? Yeah I'm not going to explain to you how exactly I acquired the Sharingan, but I can tell you one thing…you're going to die." Naruto cracked his knuckles as he glanced over at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, want to give me a hand? This guy's kind of tough for just me alone."

Sasuke smirked as he activated his own Sharingan and walked up next to his teammate.

"I'm sorry, but…you have no chance of beating us." The Grass ninja just smirked as he appeared behind both of them.

"This is wonderful…"

Naruto's eyes shot open as he backed up and looked around. Sasuke jumped to the side as he stared the ninja down.

The ninja took off again, but this time Naruto was ready and tracked the Shinobi's motions. He noticed that he was heading towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke watch out! He's heading your way." Sasuke looked up just in time to see the ninja crash down where he would have been if he would not have jumped away.

Sasuke slid to a halt about 20 feet from his previous spot. "Thanks Naruto…he almost had me."

Naruto just nodded as he looked around and then smirked, he had a plan. The blonde took 5 explosive tags out of his holster and jumped towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke when these explode meet me behind that tree over there." Naruto concluded as he pointed to a nearby tree.

Sasuke nodded in response as he waited for Naruto to attack. The Grass ninja was getting irritated as he began to tap his foot.

"Just hand Sasuke-Kun over to me and I won't have to hurt any of you." Naruto growled lowly as he walked towards the ninja.

"Yeah everyone **but** Sasuke, right? Don't make me laugh you bisexual freak! I'm going to kick your ass and make you beg for mercy!"

Naruto took off towards the ninja, jumped into the air, and threw all the explosion tags at him. They stuck into the tree right in front of the ninja. They didn't hurt him, but then again they weren't intended too. They did just what Naruto needed them too; they blew the ninja back while also creating a giant cloud of debris and smoke.

Naruto charged over behind the tree and Sasuke was waiting there like Naruto had told him too.

**-With The Grass Village Shinobi-**

The Grass ninja was expecting a frontal assault by the demon boy, but instead he got a diversion tactic. To say he was impressed was an understatement. From what he had learned about the blonde, he took things step by step and evaluated everything before he attacked. The fact that he was also the most skilled fighter of his class along with the power of the Nine-Tails, made him quite a hassle.

The Grass ninja was also shocked by a very special feature the boy had showed him. Someway, somehow, the blonde had acquired the powers of the Sharingan and that sickened, pleased, worried, and excited him all at the same time.

'I could capture both the Uchiha and the Demon, but the Nine-Tails could be more of a hassle than I can afford.'

The Grass ninja stood and was about to proceed when he noticed both Naruto and Sasuke come out from behind a tree, smirks present on both of their faces.

**-With Naruto and Sasuke-**

Naruto and Sasuke walked calmly out from behind the tree they had plotted their master plan behind. They couldn't help, but smirk because they knew the plan was going to fool the Grass ninja.

They both stopped and waited for the ninja to make the first move, but he did something neither of them was expecting. The Grass ninja was pulling his skin off. Naruto had noticed that his explosives had burned the Grass ninja's face severely, but the fact that he was just pulling the skin off was unheard of.

Naruto and Sasuke kept watching as the ninja pulled layer after layer of skin off until the ninja looked like a totally different person altogether.

Naruto was about to charge when Sasuke stopped him.

"Wait Naruto! I know who that is! That's one of the 3 Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru! We have to get out of here or we're going to die! Where's Sakura!? Get her and we'll break for it!"

Sakura came out from behind a nearby tree as Naruto and Sasuke ran over to her.

"No you don't! I need Sasuke-Kun!" Orochimaru took off after the trio only to be stopped by the two clones Naruto had made previously.

"Get out of my way!" Orochimaru screamed, as he destroyed the two clones. Once Orochimaru was about to charge after the 3 once again he was amazed to find Naruto and Sasuke just standing there smirking away.

Orochimaru was stunned, he couldn't think of any reason why they would stop.

"Why did you two stop running?"

Sasuke just cracked his neck as he stared Orochimaru down, "Yeah as if we'd run from you!"

Naruto and Sasuke were about to charge when the missing-nin broke out into a laughing fit.

Naruto just glared, "Why the hell are you laughing?"

Orochimaru just shook his head, "No reason…lets go. I want to see just how great Sasuke-Kun is."

Sasuke just smirked as he looked over at Naruto who smirked back.

"More than you're expecting…I'll tell you that much."

Orochimaru smirked right back as he held a hand up, "Before me and Sasuke-Kun have our little fight, I don't want to leave Naruto-Kun bored now do I?"

With that said the missing-nin slit his thumb open with his right canine as he slammed his hand on the ground.

Naruto's eyes widened as a giant snake appeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke just chuckled softly,

"I told you he would avert you from the main fight." Naruto glared at Sasuke,

"Yeah, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind!" Sasuke just shrugged as he took off running towards Orochimaru,

"Not my problem…have fun!" Naruto just scoffed as he pulled out a kunai,

"Yeah…it's going to be hard not to."

**-With Sasuke and Orochimaru-**

Sasuke slowly made his way towards the Snake Sannin as he twirled a kunai on his index finger.

"So…you ready to get your ass kicked?"

Orochimaru just chuckled softly as he took a kunai out and licked it with his snake like tongue.

"I think you're underestimating me Sasuke-Kun." Sasuke laughed as he nodded,

"Yeah…I tend to do that a lot, but for some reason I always seem to win."

Sasuke jumped back as he took off running through the trees, making hand seals. After a couple seconds he flipped around, "_Katon, Housenka no Jutsu _(Fire Style, Art of the Phoenix Flower)"

About 30 fireballs shot from his mouth shooting all directly at Orochimaru. He jumped up into the air himself and simply avoided all the fireballs. Orochimaru was chuckling softly and watching the balls pass below him, and before he knew it the young Uchiha was right in front of him throwing punches at incredible speed.

Orochimaru blocked all of them and slammed Sasuke against a nearby tree. "Naruto-Kun and yourself must have had the same training, because both your speeds are remarkable for such a young age."

Sasuke pushed himself off the tree and onto a nearby branch, "Yep, we both use weights to get faster. I'm fast but Naruto would destroy me."

Orochimaru nodded, "Very impressive Sasuke-Kun."

Sasuke shook his head, sat down on the branch, and stared at the snake man. "Can you stop calling me Sasuke-Kun? It's sort of creeping me out just a little."

Orochimaru laughed as he appeared in front of Sasuke and slammed him against a nearby tree and held him there. "Sure thing…Naruto-Kun."

Naruto's eyes shot open as he stared at Orochimaru in awe. "H-How did you…!?"

Orochimaru just chuckled softly, "You really think a trick like that would fool me? I'm above and beyond a normal ninja Naruto-Kun."

Naruto backed up slowly as the Sannin continued to walk towards him,

"You won't get Sasuke…I had him get as far away from you as possible."

Orochimaru just chuckled once again as he shook his head, "Sasuke-Kun isn't the only one I want anymore. Anyone who has a bloodline along with the power of a tailed beast…they could come in handy."

Naruto's eyes widened once again, as he continued to back up until he hit a tree.

"You won't be doing anything to anybody you freak!" Naruto flipped around the tree and took off running only to be pinned to another tree by two snakes ripping through his skin with their teeth and into the bark.

"Dammit! What do you want!?" The missing-nin silently made his way up to Naruto and placed his hands on the blonde's temples.

"I'm just going to find out how you activate and deactivate your Sharingan."

Naruto clenched his teeth as he once again felt his chakra being forced into his eyes so he forced his eyelids shut. The blonde could feel his Byakugan being activated as the veins around his eyes began to pulsate.

Even though Naruto couldn't see what the Snake Sannin was doing he felt his hands leave his temples as his hearing picked up ruffled footsteps backwards. If Naruto had to guess he would say that Orochimaru was in shock. As always, Naruto was correct for Orochimaru took several steps back, his eyes wide.

'Could that be…it's not possible…'

Naruto just kept his eyes shut as he felt fingers on his face again but this time they were prying his eyes open. As much as Naruto hated it he slowly was obtaining the ability to see the Snake in front of him until his eyes were fully open.

Orochimaru was at a loss for words. His mind wouldn't allow him to comprehend that the boy in front of him not only had the Sharingan but also the Byakugan.

He could feel the Jinchuuriki struggling to get free as he stared into his eyes. He didn't need to test the blonde anymore he was obviously more skilled than the Uchiha and he could acquire much more from him also.

He had no intention of leaving it at just this boy however. He wasn't sure how the Nine-Tails would affect his 'gift' so just for precaution he was going to give the same 'gift' to the Uchiha.

He decided that the blonde was actually quite dangerous and he needed to do what he came to while he still had the chance.

Naruto watched in horror as the missing ninja's neck expanded as his head was coming for him. The blonde's eyes widened as he felt fangs pierce his neck. He wanted to scream he even tried, but his body wasn't allowing him to muster a sound. He watched as the Snake's neck went back to its normal form and Orochimaru smiled as he turned and began to walk away.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun; I'm sure the Kyuubi won't allow you to die, so just deal with the pain. I have to go find Sasuke-Kun so just sit tight and stay alive…I'll be watching you. You'll eventually leave this village, and when you do you'll come to me for guidance. I can train you like everyone in this village refused to do. It's just a matter of time…take care Naruto-Kun."

With those words the Sannin vanished into the woods leaving Naruto with a searing pain that was very close to getting his eye gouged out, except it was pulsating throughout his body.

**-With Sasuke and Sakura-**

It didn't take long for Sasuke to dispose of the giant reptile that was sent after him. He had counted, it took exactly 10 steps. 9 to run up to it and 1 to land. The Uchiha had made a swift cut down the snake's stomach pouring all its organs and such out, killing it.

Sasuke and Sakura were currently running through the forest avoiding trees and such.

Sasuke was about to ask Sakura how she was holding up when he heard something in the trees above them. They continued to run until another team dropped in front of them blocking their path.

Their hitaiate's signaled they were from the Hidden Cloud Village. One of the three, a male, who Sasuke guessed was 6 foot stepped up, his hand held open.

"Just give us the scroll and you don't have to die. You're outnumbered and you know it, so what's the point in trying to fight us?"

Sasuke pulled a kunai out and held it in front of him, "Well…from what I can tell, you guys have a scroll and we need one more…I'm also assuming that I can take all three of you on…so I think I'll fight you and then take your scroll."

The Cloud Shinobi just shook his head as he took out a kunai of his own, "So death it is…"

Sasuke watched as he charged, but instantly stopped from some reason unknown to him. The boy's mouth was wide as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell to his knees and then face first into the dirt below.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw a kunai sticking out the back of the boy's head. He looked up at the boy's teammates as they backed up slowly,

"Take our scroll! Just please don't kill us!" Sasuke didn't even have time to comment as two more kunai stuck the two remaining Shinobi right between the eyes.

Sasuke stumbled backwards as he continued to stare at the corpses. Sakura could be heard crying softly as she backed away along with her teammate.

"Hello Sasuke-Kun…" Sasuke's eyes widened as he slowly turned his head to see the same man from before, but without his blonde teammate.

"I hope you didn't miss me too much. I just had to take care of Naruto-Kun before coming to see you."

Sasuke couldn't speak as he was absolutely horrified. Orochimaru just walked over and smirked at the young Uchiha. "I'm going to give you the same gift that I gave Naruto-Kun."

Sasuke tried to yell or back up or do something, but he was frozen in fear.

Orochimaru once again extended his neck, but this time it was Sasuke who received the 'gift.'

He once again started to walk away. "You'll come to me Sasuke-Kun. You won't find the power you desire within this village. So you'll come to me and I'll help you kill your brother. I'll be watching you Sasuke-Kun."

Sasuke watched the snake man vanish as he finally found his voice and his scream of pain and terror echoed throughout the Forest of Death.

--

Well that's it guys hope you enjoyed it I'm really sorry about how long it took for me to update, but summer is here so I have a crap load of free time to write now. As always your reviews are always appreciated and if you didn't like something then just tell me.

Until next time, peace guys.


	16. New story

Okay everyone I know some of you are well informed of this, but for those of you who don't know I've started my remake of this story

Here's a link for those of you who wish to have it .net/s/4629252/1/An_Eye_For_An_Eye_Version_Two

It's not anywhere identical to this story so it shouldn't bore you if you decide to read it, but I hope I can get some more people to start reading my remake, because it's not getting too much attention haha so if you guys could support me and switch over to this story I would really appreciate it

-KyuubiN20


End file.
